Remnants Spark
by Bryan217
Summary: When Jaune finds a Yellow car in a forest that was the moment that his life will change. Now Jaune Arc along with Blake Belladonna got themselves in this alien robot war on Remnant. There is more than meets the Eye. AT. Now on Book 5
1. Book 1: Chapter 1 (beginnings)

_Hey Bryan217 here with this Crossover that I've been talking about for a while. I know I said after I finished 'A Knight and Cats feelings for each other' I would do this crossover fic that I've been wanting to do. After I complete 'A Knight and Cats feelings for each other' my attention will be on this fic. But now Chapter 1!_

* * *

Far in space a planet was in war of two factions battling for the possession of an artifact. One faction wanted it for good the others for evil. The artifact was named the All-Spark cube during this war the cube vanished in the distance the good faction thought all was lost.

On a metallic planet that looks close on being destroyed was a Red and Blue robot shooting at other menacing looking a couple of blast to the face the three robots went down while the Red and Blue robot stands.

"Optimus are you there?" A voice said to the now named Optimus.

"I'm here Ratchet. Report." Replied Optimus to Ratchet.

"Optimus I think I may have found where the All-Spark might be." Said Ratchet.

"I'm on my way to the base right now" Optimus said as he ran to the base.

Once Optimus entered the base he saw a Green-yellow robot looking at a monitor. That is Ratchet.

"From what my coordinates are saying is that the All-Sparks last known location is on a planet called Remnant and it said that there is an imprint on an object that leads to the cube." Ratchet said.

"What is Remnant like?" Optimus questioned Ratchet.

Ratchet then shown screenshots of the planet.

"It is a planet with lots of Life, Multiple species. The only real threat to the planet are these dark creatures." Ratchet said.

Ratchet then put screenshots of the creatures on the monitor. They definitely look vicious that's for sure.

"But I heard that they do have warriors who kill these things to protect these civilians known as Human and Faunus." Ratchet said as he showed a Screenshot of a Human and Faunus.

"And your saying that the cube is on that planet?" Optimus said.

"From what information i gathered it is a very big possibility. I also know that the coordinates is on an Object called Glasses." Ratchet said as he showed a screenshot on what glasses looks like.

"Those are very small objects so we need to be careful to pick it up. I also know that human posses these objects. So we have to do a peaceful confrontation in disguise for those glasses" Ratchet said.

"We need to send one Autobot there" Optimus said. "If we send multiple then the Decepticons will definitely follow and cause to that planet." Optimus finished.

"Then who will you send?" Ratchet questioned

Optimus then put a finger on his head to communicate to a comrade.

"Bumblebee come here to the base" Optimus said.

A couple of moments later a much smaller yellow robot entered the base. That is Bumblebee

"Good your here. I have a mission for you. Ratchet show him" Optimus said.

Ratchet then showed screenshots of Remnant, the glasses, the dark creatures and a specific picture of a Human.

"Bumblebee we are sending you on this planet known as Remnant. The home planet of this species known as a Human. They are much smaller then cybertronians." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet did research and says that the All-Spark is there on that planet." Optimus said.

That definitely got bumblebee's optics to go wide that's for sure.

"And the coordinates are on an object called Glasses" Ratchet said pointing at the screen.

"They are currently in possession of this Human in particular." Rachet said as he pointed at the Human

The human had Yellow hair and Blue eyes.

"From what info we learned his name is Jaune Arc. He has the glasses. But my information also said that the Human and Faunus species population is huge but they are smaller than a Cybertronian" Ratchet said.

"The reason we are sending you to remnant is because we are asking you to be the Guard this Jaune arc in case Decepticons are also on this planet. So do you accept this mission?" Optimus said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee took all of that information in and after a couple of moments. He looked back at Optimus and nodded his head indicating a yes.

"Good." Optimus said.

Ratchet then put a laser on bumblebee's arm. Then suddenly a hologram showed up on his arm.

"Those are the coordinates on how to get to Remnant and the coordinates on where this Jaune Arc is inhabiting." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee nodded as he went to the launching route Optimus followed him.

"Be safe my friend." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded.

Bumblebee than turned into a meteor form and with that he launched off heading to Remnant. After breaking the sound barrier a bit Bumblebee has successfully landed or crash landed on Remnant.

* * *

***At Remnant***

Bumblebee then got out of the meteor form and turned back into his robot form and looked around on his surroundings. It sure is dark out there.

"Bumblebee can you here me?" Said Optimus on his communicater. Bumblebee replied to Optimus. The scout looked at where he was and realized it was in a forest. Just then he saw other meteors falling down as well.

"DECEPTICONS. They have followed you here! Bumblebee find a form and make sure they don't find Jaune, Stop them at all cost." The Optimus said as the communication ended.

Bumblebee was searching for a form so he would blend more with this new world he is on. What he found was a Yellow Car that seen some better days Bumblebee instantly scanned the car and his appearance began to Change. His chest is now the front of the car and the cars door wings was now on his back like an actual bee.

Bumblebee took a moment to appreciate his new appearance than he began shift lots of parts moving and shifting until he became the yellow car that he just scanned. He then drove off and was perfectly relieved that he blended in just fine with the other cars. He followed the coordinates on where this Jaune arc is. He found the location he was in a place called Beacon Academy.

He didn't want to be spotted so he hid in the woods but close enough to the academy. Waiting when this Jaune Arc person comes he will gaurd him of any Decepticons that try to get him and the Glasses that had the coordinates to the cube.

* * *

***TRANSITION***

It was a nice day at Beacon Academy today. Beacon is Known for Training the future Huntsmen and Huntresses and also make a team of four people. One of those team is team JNPR which consisted of Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and the leader Jaune Arc. Since it was the weekend the team decided to go for a nice walk in the forest.

"Hey did you guys hear about meteors crashing down last night?" Jaune said.

"What? I didn't know that happened last night." His partner Pyrrah Nikos said.

"Didn't they also say that when they looked at the damage it was just a crater and no actual meteor was found?" Said Ren.

Pyrrah was astonished by that new info.

"What!? That's impossible there no way there can be a big crater and no meteor was found. Meteors don't walk on their own." Pyrrah said still confused on this.

"Maybe the sloths took it?" Said Nora.

"Nora I don't think sloths can lift up giant meteors" Said Ren.

While Ren and Nora have a little discussion something caught Jaunes eye something yellow and no it was Yang. Jaune walked up to the weird object a bit more and realized what it was. He walked way further as he was now inches away from the object A Yellow Car.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Jaune said informing his team.

"Is it a Sloth!?" Said Nora as she, Ren and Pyrrah walk to where Jaune was.

"Nope it's a car!" Jaune said motioning to the vehicle.

"A Camaro?"

"In the middle of the forest?"

Ren and Pyrrah said confused on why this yellow car was here.

"I expected a sloth" Said Nora.

Jaune inspected the car then saw something on the window wipers.

"Someone left the keys here. I Wonder if it still works." Jaune said as he open the door to the car with the keys.

"I don't know Jaune isn't it a bit suspicious that a old Camaro is here in the forest." Pyrrah said.

"Yeah but I mean the keys are here so maybe it got ABAND-WOAH" Jaune got interrupted when the car turned on.

"OH MY HOLY IT STILL WORKS!" Jaune said surprised that the car works still. The other members of JNPR were also surprised it still works.

"I'm kinda tempted to do a test run you guys wann-"

"SHOT GUN!" Said Nora interrupting Jaune as she now sat at the passanger seat. The other two members were reluctant but entered.

Now JNPR were in a little road trip in Vale with the Camaro.

"I know I'm a bit late for asking but when did you learn how to drive Jaune?" asked Pyrrah.

"Oh well I took driving lessons from my Sistersbefore I got to beacon hehe" Jaune said embarrassed that he didn't tell his team that.

Couple of hours and they were now in a Garage for Rent area where Jaune parked the Camaro.

"I will admit I had a good time in that car" Ren said.

"YEAH! That was fun! Can we go again Jauney?" Nora said.

Jaune chuckled "Another time. Hey I think we should show Team RWBY this I mean the day is still young" Jaune said the rest of the team nodded.

* * *

***Later that day***

Team JNPR were outside of the garage door with team RWBY which consisted of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. The all female group was confused on why team JNPR brought them to a garage for rent place.

"Okay now the moment of truth on what I'm gonna show you it can be really awesome or a waste of your time" Jaune said as he opened the garage door.

"and here we are!" Jaune said as he motioned to the Old Camaro.

The expressions on RWBY'S faces were different Ruby was surprised, Weiss was annoyed, Blake had wide eyes and a questioning look and Yang was impressed .

"***whistle* **Well would you look at that never thought the day that Vomit Boy can drive." Yang said.

The other members of RWBY checked out the car as well. Jaune groan at that comment from Yang.

"So you just found it in the forest? That seems a bit suspicious." Ruby said.

"She's right what if this is a trap?" Weiss said.

"We said the same thing we checked and the only thing weird that it's beaten and rusty but that can be due to age." Pyrrah said.

"I'm surprised that it still works perfectly fine even though it seen better days." Ren said.

"Bumblebee huh Jaune?" Yang said.

"Wait what?" Jaune said.

"The license plate has BMBLB on it" Yang said as Jaune was surprised there was a license plate on it he never recalled seeing one.

"Sooooo when are gonna take me to the club with this ride?" Yang said with a teasing voice.

"Oh hahaha No I am not gonna be your personal driver." Jaune said.

Yang laughed a little, "I was just joking but seriously gives us a ride sometime it can be fun" Yang said to which Jaune nodded.

After a while JNPR And RWBY were starting to leave the garage for rent place Until it was only Jaune... and Blake.

"Oh your still here Blake?" Jaune said surprised that the car faunus stayed.

"Yup just wanted to have a good look at the car." Blake said.

Jaune didn't know what to say until he did know what to say.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Jaune said.

Blake nodded as he opened the car door, Blake took a seat at the driver area.

"It looks nice in here" Blake said.

She looked at the deck in front and realized there was a bit of dust in the middle of the steering wheel. Once she got rid of the dust it showed a weird little symbol.

"Interesting. It's pretty nice if it wasn't beaten up than I would say...meh I would still say nice." Blake said.

"Oh well thanks Blake." Jaune said as he lifted the hood of the car and was looking at the engine of the Camaro.

"Wow that engine looks to brand new. Maybe that's the reason it ran perfectly fine" Blake said.

"Yeah most probably." Jaune said as he closed the hood of the car.

"Hey Jaune can I ask you something?" Blake said.

"Uh sure. what is it" Jaune said closing the hood of the car.

"Well I was wondering if you can give me a Joyride with the car" Blake said.

Jaune blushed a little by that question.

"Uh is there any particular reason why?" Jaune said wondering why a person like Blake of all people would ask for a joy ride.

"Well I like my team and all but when I try and read my books they can get to one of her obnoxious conversations or Arguments. So I thought I can ask you to take me for a ride in the car so I can focus on my books." Blake said.

"Oh okay. Is anyone else joining as well?" Jaune asked.

"Nope just You and Me." Blake said.

"Wait _'You and Me'_ like in us? Alone?" Jaune said.

Blake nodded her head.

Jaune blushed when she confirmed it. Ever since giving up on Weiss, Jaune was beginning to have feelings for the faunus. He didn't know when these new feelings for Blake came from but their there and won't probably leave.

"It's alright you can do things with your scroll, Play music at a reasonable Volume. We can also do some conversations to get to know each other if you want" Bake said.

"That actually sounds nice. Alright I accept your offer. We'll go on a joyride, it's a promise. Just tell me when." Jaune said.

Blake nodded as they both went back to Beacon. The walk back was awkward since both didn't know what to say. But Jaune was excited. he have a joyride with his new Crush

Oh they get their Joyride alright. But it was a Joyride that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So yeah that was chapter one. I will return to this fic when 'The Knight and Cats feelings for each other is complete. So until then see you next time!_**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2 (Attack & Realization)

_Hey guys! Now the knight and cats feelings for each other' is done my attention will be focused on this!_

* * *

In the outskirts of a kingdom called Shirai was one of three military bases in the kingdomand there was a helicopter going to the base with soldiers in it. One of those men is a guy named Tyson storm he is a thirty-three year old soldier and is the captain of his team of soldiers. He had Long black hair that reached his shoulders a short beard and Brown eyes.

"So captain what are you doing when our two week break comes?" Said one of Tyson's companions.

"Well obviously to see my wife and my one year old daughter." Tyson said with a smile.

"Hey we feel yah. family is always a thing to cherish especially because we'll you know Grimm." Another companion said.

Once the plane landed to the base the soldiers got out of it and went to work and hopefully to finish for their two week break.

In the command center of the base was a bald headed guy by the name of Arnold Williams he along with his crew that kept track of any Grimm orothersightings coming clear to the radar.

"What the? Sir come look at this" said one of Arnolds men.

"There seems to be an unidentified object coming this way." Said the guy.

"Is it one of ours?" said Arnold.

"No sir if it was then our logo would appear this is completely strange". Arnold was now confused so he had one assumptions,

"Sent an Aircraft and see what the mysterious object is." Arnold said.

The aircraft was sent, the pilot of the aircraft saw the object and it was a rather large military helicopter.

"Sir it is Helicopter and the number on the back is 2X-180" Said the pilot.

Once it was said the workers try to find info on the copter until one found information.

"Commander Arnold the 2x-180 copter crash landed four months ago with no survivors " The worker said.

"Well that seems to be some mistake check again" Arnold said,

"I did sir my friend was on that Copter." The worker said.

Arnold was now in full command mode

"Get the soldiers ready this can be some attack be prepared when it lands." Arnold said.

Once the soldiers heard of a possible intruder the soldiers got prepared. Then the Helicopter arrived at the base and landed.

"Unidentified Helicopter have your crew come out or we will use force" Arnold said.

Once the rotors of the Helicopter stopped it made a noise then suddenly the rotors lifted up and collapsed together then suddenly the helicopter began to transform lots of parts moving in different areas. The soldiers began firing at the shape-shifting helicopter as the commander was shocked on what the helicopter became A Robot. The robot began shooting at the tanks, vehicles and soldiers. It then sent a shockwave attack wiping out everything. Tyson was cover firing on the back of the robot even though he wasn't doing any damage.

"Carl if the worst case scenario start to happens start up an aircraft so we can escape!" Tyson commanded his ally as he went to the aircraft.

The robot continued shooting at the bad it was that when he ejected a Scorpion like robot from its back and it went to the ground attacking more of the base. The chopper Robot tore a roof to one of the generators for the computers, The robot grabs it trying to find info. In the command center Arnold looked at one of the computers and realized what the robot was doing.

"ITS ENTERING TO THE VAULT! CUT THE HARDLINE!" Arnold shouted.

"I NEED A KEY ITS LOCKED!" a member said.

Arnold grabbed an axe from the wall and went to the hardline.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A KEY! MOVE!" Arnold shouted as the member moved out of the way as Arnold cut the Hardline preventing the Robot for getting info.

The Helicopter robot looked at all the data it had but didn't find nothing on what it needed.

"Starscream I didn't find any info to coordinates of the cube." The robot said talking to it's commander named Starscream .

"Then it was a waste of your time! Destroy this base and head back to headquarters Blackout!" Starscream said.

"Affirmative commander Starscream" The Robot now named Blackout said to Srarscream.

The robot prepared for one final blast that would destroy the base, Tyson notices this and went to his group.

"GUYS GET TO THE AIRCRAFT THAT CARL IS IN WE ARE RETREATING!" Tyson shouted to his men.

His crew got to the aircraft and as they all entered the Aircraft flew away aand Just in time. As Blackout delivered a bigShockwaveBlast to base ultimately destroying the base. Blackout then turn back into his Helicopter mode unknown that he didn't kill everyone at the base. Tyson looked on at the window seeing that damn helicopter fly off.

"Just what in gods name are you." Tyson said as the Helicopter was now out of its line of site.

* * *

***The Next Day at Beacon***

In the dorm room of team JNPR Jaune was sitting on his bed looking at a pair of Glasses that belonged to his grandfather. It was a gift for before he passed away Jaune would cherish this as a reminder of a brave person that was his Grandfather. That's why he posted it on his Birdie account named LadiesMan217 why did he chose that name? Because he meant it for a joke because that will never happen , his first post on that account was a picture of his Grandfathers Glasses.

"I'll miss you Grandpa may you rest" Jaune said as he prepares for the day.

Team RWBY and JNPR were now at their normal table in the cafeteria. Nora talking about her dreams while Ren corrects her, Blake reading a book, Yang making bad puns etc. Today was a Friday so after classes they would be on the weekend to which Jaune was happy because he would take Bumblebee 2. That's what Yang calls it cause she has a motorcycle named bumblebee'for a joy ride and he was stoked for it. He only wished for a companion though.

'_Well there is that joyride I'm gonna have with Blake so maybe she might want it today'_Jaune thought as he looked at the faunus.

'_Maybe I can ask her on a date during the ride? NO she won't accept and she'll probably think I'll become a Sun 2.0 and she won't like that_'Jaune thought.

"Um Jaune why are you starring at me?" Blake all of a sudden said,

"Huh?" Jaune said as he was out of his thoughts.

"I said why were you starring at me?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

Well Jaune was now in a predicament,

"Well um the reason I was starring was Um because I wa-"

"This just in with Breaking News!" The big T.V in the cafeteria turned on and it caught the entire cafeteria off guard.

"This is Lisa Lavender coming to you by the Shirai press house were commissioner Cramer Hugging will now talk on what happened last night" Lisa said as the screen now showed Cramer who was a 60 year old man with normal black suit and short grey hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today I would like to report a Tragedy. Hours ago at 10:00 one of Shirai's Military Base was destroyed in the night." Cramer said as this announcement shocked the people at the cafeteria.

"Right now we heard that there was infact survivors, but a few. We don't know who did this attack we come to say it wasn't a criminal mastermind a Grimm attack or a White Fang assault. The only piece of evidence is this sound." Cramer said.

A screen behind him played a sound that was unheard of a sounded very mechanical.

"Now this sound doesn't have any evidence on who the perpetrater but once we find the source of the sound the people who attacked the base will be brought to justice." Cramer said as the news broadcast ended and went back to their normally scheduled program.

"A base attack? How can someone do that?" Ruby said.

"And it was at Shirai to. Shirai is practically a next door neighbor to Vale. So if Shirai's military base got attacked what if Vale is next?" Pyrrah said.

"Well let's hope that Atlas is aware of this and are preparing if something like this happens to another kingdom" Weiss said.

While JNPR and RWBY were now having a discussion on the base attack three other 'Students'heard about the base attack.

"Cinder does this bring concerns to the plans in hands of the attack?" A Dark skinned girl with Green Hair said to a girl with long black hair and Orange eyes.

"No this does not. This happened in Shirai not in Vale so the plans are not faltered." the now named Cinder said.

"Still kinda mysterious that an attack like that happened eh but who cares." A boy with Grey hair and grey ayes said his name was Mercury.

"The Vytal Festival is close we will not let this base attack distract us for our attack. So let's get back to business" Cinder said.

* * *

***LATER IN THE AFTERNOON***

Jaune was now in Vale to the garage for rent place to have his joyride with the Camaro. Once he went there he was in shocked because the garage door was open and The Camaro was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jaune said as he looked at the now empty Garage, yup no car in sight.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? I put a lock didn't I!?" Just then Jaune heard a engine roar and saw what he was looking for The Camaro that was driving away from him.

"HEY WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE THEIF!" Jaune said as he closed the garage door and went after the Camaro on foot.

They exited the garage for rent area and was now on the streets of vale which was now in night.

'When did it turn night that fast!?' Jaune thought still going after the car.

They entered a closed construction sight through the gate, Jaune hesitated for moment but went in. Jaune thought he lost the car for a moment but then he saw something that he couldn't believe his eyes.

Jaune hid behind some objects and looked up in shocked. From far he saw in the middle of a the construction site a Robot. A Robot who was shooting a light up in the sky with a symbol on it. Jaune was Confused, Shocked and in disbelief then one thought came across his mind.

"Is that my... car?" Jaune said as the robot disappeard.

Jaune realized that he is overstaying his welcome in the closed construction sight. So he tried to sneak away, keyword sneak because he got spotted by Guard dogs and they began barking at him and Jaune just ran.

"WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME!?" Jaune cried out.

Jaune entered a little building and stranded on some crates as the guard dogs came in.

"OH COME ON!" Jaune shouted as he stood at the very top of the crate mountain.

Just then the Camaro came through the wall scarring away the guard dogs and the car began circling Jaune.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? YOU WANT THE CAR, HERE YOU HAVE THE KEYS YOU CAN HAVE IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jaune said as he threw the keys at the car and it landed perfectly at the windshield wipers.

Then the car left. After a few moments it was all clear and Jaune tried to walk away from the site. Keyword try because god hates him as he heard sirens it was the police.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR" The Police Officer Said.

"Wait no officer I have something to tell you there was this big giant robot here!" Jaune said to the officer.

Obviously the officer wasn't buying it.

"Yeah and my car turns into a Robot. Now put your hands behind your back." The officer said as Jaune did what he told.

"Now lay your head on the hood of this car" The officer said as Jaune did as instructed.

* * *

***The next day outside of the Vale police department ***

"Well that was a interesting meeting Mr. Arc" Said a man with Grey hair, he has glasses, A can in one hand and a coffee mug on the other.

This is Ozpin the headmaster of the academy that Jaune goes to.

"You are very lucky that you only got a warning be glad it wasn't a trip to jail." Ozpin said.

"Now what happened last night ?" Ozpin questioned Jaune.

Jaune hesitated but said

"Well I was just walking in Vale and I saw this car and I just followed me all the way to the construction site. When I got there the car was gone and there was this Robot shooting a light and the sky had a weird symbol on it from the light" Jaune said partially lying to Ozpin he still haven't told Ozpin about the Camaro that he found.

"That seems like a okay explanation. Now let's head back to Beacon" Ozpin said.

"Wait you actually believe that!?" Jaune said shocked that Ozpin actually believed his explanation.

"Partially. Mr. Arc do you know of the Base attack that happened at Shirai last night?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah everyone at the cafeteria heard about the base attack. Why?" Jaune said.

"Well your explanation while Ridiculous it might lead a clue on what caused the base attack. You said you saw a robot far on the sight?" Ozpin said while Jaune nodded.

"That could be a clue on what caused the base attack. But you said a Yellow Car while in the reports of the base attack there was unidentified Helicopter on the base before the attack. This is really interesting" Ozpin said as Jaune was also interested in the explanation that Ozpin said.

"Well we should head back to Beacon now" Ozpin said as Jaune and Ozpin began walking to a bullhead going to beacon.

But Jaune has this weird feeling about something.

"Hey Professer Ozpin do you ever get the feelings that your being watched?" Jaune asked Ozpin.

"Why yes I do. Why do you ask?" Ozpin said.

"Because I have this weird feeling I'm being watched." Jaune said as he turned around and saw nothing but a parked Black Saleen Mustang Police Car.

"I'm sure it is nothing. Now c'mon lets get back to beacon" Ozpin said as Jaune nodded as they got to the bullhead and are now going to beacon.

What Jaune didn't know was the he was being watched and it was right infront of him this entire time.

* * *

***AT BEACON***

After Ozpin and Jaune returned to beacon Ozpin let Jaune go to his team. As Jaune did his team along with team RWBY wondered what happened to him. He told all them what really happened yesterday since they all know about the Camaro. He told them about the car running away and the robot, let's just say that there were definitely mixed expressions about that explanation.

"Are you sure your not on drugs?" Nora said.

"NO I'm not! why won't you guys believe me?" Jaune said still in disbelief his friends didn't believe him.

"Seriously you dunce a robot? From nowhere? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Weiss said.

"But... But... uuuggghhh fine if you don't believe then fine but I know what I saw." Jaune said.

"Oh Jaune here you go" Said Ren as he gave Jaune a familiar set of keys.

"My car keys? Ren how did you get these? I thought the car was stolen." Jaune asked.

"Well yesterday I went to the garage for rent place to see if you were there I opened the garage door and I saw the car right there with the keys in the windshield wiper so I thought you returned." Ren fully explained.

"Wait... The Camaro was in the garage?" Jaune asked, Ren only nodded.

"Okay now that is kinda suspicious. Why would the person steal the car only to bring it back later?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows look Vomit Boy just take it easy. Even though I still don't believe that robot story relax a bit you had an interesting night yesterday and this car thing is getting to your head." Yang said.

Jaune only sighed and leans on the wall.

"Alright everyone let's go to the cafeteria and get breakfast" Pyrrah said as She along with the others went to the cafeteria.

"You coming Jaune?" Ruby said.

"Yeah I am, I just need some time to right now. Go on ahead I'll catch up" Jaune said the other understand and left to go to the cafeteria except for One.

"You okay Jaune?" said a female voice, Jaune turned and saw that it was Blake who stayed behind and asked him that question.

" ***sigh*** It's just I know what I saw last night and my team and your team don't believe me." Jaune said to Blake.

"I kinda believe you" Blake said surprising Jaune.

"Wait you do?" Jaune said.

"Well I don't 100% believe you but we faced Lots of Grimm, my team battled a Mech that was in hands of Torchwick so we had experience with Robots and we saved Vale from getting invaded from Grimm after the train crashed. So your story isn't out of the ordinary it's just kinda weird that one robot that wasn't made by Atlas just appeared but as they say never say never right?" Blake said to Jaune. "

Yeah your right" Jaune said as he smiled glad that his crush while not fully believing him believes him enough.

"And who knows maybe we might encounter this robot in the future. Now Cmon lets go get breakfast " Blake said as Jaune nodded as they both now went to the cafeteria.

What they both didn't know was that Blakes statement would become reality literally hours later.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So yeah chapter 2. Since 'the knight and cats feelings for each other ' is complete my attention will now fully be on this story. So this chapter was quiet the chapter lots of stuff happened. But see you guys on possibly Saturday and Sunday with more Remnants spark. So this is Bryan217 saying see you Next!_**


	3. Book 1:Chapter 3 (Battle and battles)

_Yay chapter 3! BEGIN!_

_EDIT: This chapter has now been edited. _

* * *

In a desert area far from Shirai and Vale was a land called Kuei and on it was a group of men carrying weapons. More specifically these are the survivors of the Shirai base attack. Tyson and his crew lost signal to Shirai and even Vale so they went to Kuei to find some contact to Shirai or even Vale. They were finding a populated area but their aircraft that they used was far so they can't go back.

"Tyson are sure that we are at the right place? It's like we've been walking in circles" Said a dark skinned man, he had a bald head and Brown eyes his name was Simon.

"The map said that the populated area was to the right." Tyson said. I think I might give up on this little journey I just want to go home." A soldier with glasses said.

They all stopped for a little break, then suddenly a big tower collapses.

"The heck was that?" The guy with glasses said a guy next to him just shrugged his shoulders.

The soldiers were all looking and on alert now Tyson noticed a weird noise which he passed it off as bugs but Simon turned around and saw a metallic Scorpion tail ready to impale Tyson's head.

"WOOAAHH!" Simon yelled as Tyson turned around and was now squirming like he seen a spider.

The soldiers spotted the thing it was a Big Scorpion and it wasn't a death stalker but infact a Robot. The soldier shot at the mechanical thing as they ran to which the scorpion robot followed them. The scorpion robot impaled the Soldier with glasses throwing the soldier and that was the last time Kenny was seen. The soldiers then found the village they were working for, the citizens noticed the scorpion robot and The soldiers fighting the robot. Some of the citizens assisted the Soldiers battling the Robot.

"Hey I need a Scroll! Do you have a Scroll?" Tyson said to a citizen as the Citizen nodded and gave the Scroll to Tyson.

"I need to contact the Shirai Press House and tell Cramer about this!" Tyson said to the phone Operater.

"IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR THIS IS RIDICULOUS!...NO I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKET!" Tyson said now getting frustrated by The phone Operater.

Tyson was taking cover with call while his soldiers along with the citizens fired at the scorpion robot.

"SIMON WHERES YOUR CREDIT CARD?!" Tyson said.

"POCKET" Simon said.

"WHICH POCKET!?" Tyson yelled at simon

"MY BACK POCKET!" Simon yelled at Tyson.

"YOU HAVE TEN BACK POCKETS!" Tyson said.

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK" Simon yelled.

Tyson got the credit card said the number and now he got contact to the Shirai Press house.

* * *

**At SHIRAI PRESS HOUSE.***

"Sir we got a contact at Kuei saying that the survivors of the base attack are there battling some scorpion thing" A worker said as Cramer came to the worker.

"The Survivors? Send a camera drone to Kuei and see what is going on" Cramer said as the drone was sent at a high speed going to Kuei quickly as it can.

it then arrived at Kuei and recorded what was going on which was the soldiers fighting the Scorpion Robot. The footage Immediately caught the attention of all the workers looking at the Scorpion anand instantly knew it wasn't a Death Stalker.

"What is that?" Cramer said.

"I don't know." The worker replied.

"Send in the fighter jets and a rescue aircraft for the Soliders." Cramer said as the fighter jets and aircraft were sent.

* * *

***At Kuei***

The fighter jets arrived at Kuei fast and attacked the scorpion robot while the soldiers kept firing it continued until the Scorpion Robot looked like it can barley walk so the the scorpion robot went underground but the tail came off while going in the sand.

* * *

*******At SHIRAI PRESS HOUSE.***

"Did we get him?" Cramer said as the workers.

They didn't have the answer to his question. The rescue aircraft arrived at Kuei and picked up the soldiers, medical personnel came to the injured soldiers as the Aircraft took off with the Soldiers inside. At the press house Cramer had one question.

"We're not alone are we?" Cramer said.

"No sir we are definitely not alone" The worker said.

* * *

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON AT VALE***

In Vale Jaune was talking to Pyrrah on his Scroll, Pyrrah decided to video call him.

"Pyrrah it's okay I'm fine...No you do your stuff I'll comeback I just need to get some stuff" Jaune said replying to Pyrrah.

"Okay Jaune but you better comeback. After last night we have the rights to worry" Pyrrah said on her scroll.

"I'll be fine Pyrrah...No I'm not using the Camaro after Last Night...Yes I know that the story sound ridiculous and you don't believe it but ***sigh*** I'll come back don't worry...Yeah see yah" Jaune said as he finished his call with Pyrrah.

Just then his Scroll rang this time it was Ruby. "Yes Ruby?" Jaune said.

"Jaune! Have you seen Blake? Me and my team can't find her. I have a feeling she is in Vale have you seen her?" Ruby said worried for her teammate.

"No but i'm at vale so I can...keep a close... eye on...her" The reason Jaune said his reply like that was because he saw what got him arrested last night it was the Camaro.

Jaune pace was beginning to go faster,

"Yeah. I'll take a look I have to goNOWso uh... SEE YOU LATER" Jaune said as he hung up on Ruby and began running as the Camaro was now following him.

Since he was distracted by being chased from his car didn't noticed the dent on the sidewalk or a Familiar Cat Faunus walking.

"WOAH...OOF" Jaune said as he fell to the ground.

"Jaune?...Are you okay" Said a Girls voice he looked up and to see it was Blake then Jaune got up.

"Uh Yeah I'm okay I'm just getting Chased by my car oh and your team is looking for you so SEE YAH" Jaune said a bit fast as he ran again with the Camaro on his trail.

"Well thatdefinitelydoesn't look suspicious" Blake said sarcastically as she began to follow Jaune and the Camaro.

As she did that A Police Car stopped in front of her and then suddenly drove off leaving Blake confused.

* * *

***WITH JAUNE***

Jaune kept running until he found a overpass parking lot hiding himself with the cars so the Camaro doesn't spot him. Once the close was clear he heard Police sirens.

"Oh god the cops. HEY OFFICE-WOAH" Jaune said and was interrupted when the Black Saleen Mustang Police car almost ran over Jaune as Jaune was now on the floor.

The suddenly two weird alike things came out of the headlights and the car started moving and Jaune was backing away and for some reason not moving away. The weird things returned in the headlights and then The entire car began shifting multiple parts of the car moving until it stopped and infront of Jaune was Robot with red eyes looking right at him.

"HOLY FUCKING GOD NO!" Jaune said as he got up and Immediately Ran the Robot following him.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" Jaune cried out as he tried to out run the robot.

The robot than slapped Jaune which sent him flying to the windshield of a random car.

"UGH oh yup definitely not a dream this is all real." Jaune said.

The robot went to the car and slammed the ground.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!?" The robot said.

"Wait wha-"

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!?" The robot said interrupting Jaune.

"Uh yes" Jaune said.

"WHERE IS THE BIRDIE PHOTO #21153 WHERE ARE THE GLASSES" The Black Robot said as it slammed the ground and flatten the cars tire.

Jaune took the risk and jumped off the car and Ran what he didn't notice was the impressive parkour he was doing like sliding under a car, Jumping on the roof of a car and sliding on the hood of another car.

Though the robot was still unfortunately chasing after him as the robot knocked over some cars making a big crash sound. Blake made it to the Overpass parking lot when she heard a big crash sound at the area. She went to look to see the commotion and saw Jaune Running really fast.

"BLAKE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Jaune said.

"Jaune? Jaune what is happening? what's the problem?" Blake said as she went to go to Jaune.

"GO!" Yelled Jaune as he had one final idea to stop Blake, He tackled her to the Ground.

"UGH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JAUNE!?" Blake said as she got mad that Jaune tackled her, Jaune then grabbed her shoulder.

"Blake! You need to get out of here right now! There is a monster Robot thing that isn't a Grimm coming after me!" Jaune said.

"What are you talking abo-" Blake was interrupted when she heard another crash.

she turned around and her eyes widen with a bit of fear as she saw the robot. She went to grab Gamble Shroud only to realize in horror that she didn't bring it with her.

Just then they hear a car horn and saw the robot fall over the culprit was the Yellow Camaro as it stopped in front of Jaune and Blake opening the door showing a sign for them to enter.

"We got to get in the car Blake. Do you trust me" Jaune said to Blake.

Blake hesitated for a bit before she decided on her answer.

"I trust you Jaune" Blake replied as they both went and entered the Camaro as it drove.

The other robot got up and transformed back to its police car dorm chasing after the Camaro. Now there was a high speed chase going on, the Camaro at high speed trying to outrun the police car as it can.

"I THINK THIS WASN'T THE JOYRIDE THAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED A JOURIDE?!" Jaune said.

"YOU THINK!?" Blake said as the both clinged on to something this high speed was to much.

"Were going to die aren't we!?" Blake said,

"No we're not trust me this is a kickass driver!" Jaune said.

Just then the both realized that they were heading straight to a glass window.

"OH GOD I CHANGE MY MIND WERE GONNA DIE" Jaune yelled as he hugged Blake technically protecting her from the impact that was to come.

They then crashed into the glass and they got pushed back a bit breaking the little embraced as they were now in a warehouse the Camaro did a strong left with tire screeching going out an exit with the police car doing the same. It was now night as the Camaro entered a power plant as it went to an opposite area than where the police car was going.

"The locks won't budge were locked in" Said Blake.

Jaune noticed the keys in the keyhole turning.

"Brace yourself Blake the car is starting" Jaune said as the car turned on and drove backwards nearly hitting the police car.

The door to the Camaro Opened Throwing out Jaune and Blake. Jaune layed on the Floor while Blake landed on top of him and their faces were really close like If one more movement then it would be a kiss. They both blushed as Blake got off of Jaune as they stood up and they looked at the Camaro as it now began Transforming as well.

It was now the Robot that Jaune saw at the construction site last night. Just then the Police Car transformed as well and immediately tackled the yellow robot, Jaune and Blake moving around not knowing what to do. Just then something came out of the chest of the Black Robot and it was a little silver Robot. It was running towards them as Jaune and Blake ran trying to get away from it.

* * *

**With Bumblebee and the Black robot***

"So you came to stop me on my mission Bumblebee?"The evil Robot said.

"You will not get to Jaune, Barricade" Bumblebee said with multiple voices to the now named Barricade.

"We'll see about that!" Barricade said as he pulled out a wheel mace weapon and swung it at Bumblebee unexpectedly sending him flying.

Bumblebee recovered from that attacked and he did an enziguri on Barricade to which Barricade dodged but was caught off guard when Bumblebee tackled Barricade as they fell down the stairs and destroyed a little command area with a poor bastard in it.

As they got up Barricade swinged his mace but Bumblebee catches it and began swinging the mace with Barricade on it he then let go of it making Barricade lose his grip on the mace and making him hit a pillar.

As Bumblebee was running towards him Barricade shot at Bumblebee's legs but missed. Barricade then got up as he grabbed an unused vehicle and threw it at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee got caught off guard the the vehicle hit him. Barricade decide to put his mace away for a while as Bumblebee got up as the ran to each other.

Kicks and Punches were delivered by the two robots. Neither of them going down then Bumblebee's right hand turned into a cannon and pointed straight at Barricade's face hitting him.

Barricade then transformed into his police car mode and went straight to Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried shooting at the car but he kept missing. Barricade then tackled Bumblebee's chest making him stumble on a little cliff. As Barricade was running toward Bumblebee, Bumblebee spotted a tree.

As Barricade jumped at Bumblebee, Bumblebee grabbed the tree and swung it, hitting Barricade sending him flying. Barricade saw Bumblebee running as he threw two bombs both missing Bumblebee. As Barricade got up he delivered a dropkick at Bumblebee making go up in the air a bit and hit the bombs that Barricade threw making an explosion.

Just then a blast hits Barricade as Bumblebee came out of the smoke in his Camaro mode. Bumblebee then did the same thing as Barricade did to him as he transformed into his robot mode tackling him.

They stumbled onto a building. Barricade then brought out his mace again getting a direct hit on Bumblebee. Bumblebee stumbled before he brought out his shoulder cannons firing at Barricade.

Barricade blocked the shots as he moved forward to bumblebee. Bumblebee then grabbed two rounded objects before got hit by Barricade's Mace. Making the two objects go into the air as Bumblebee went on the ground.

"Any last words bug?" Barricade said to Bumblebee

Bumblebee then saw the two objects falling down.

"Yes I do...BOMBS AWAY" Bumblebee said in his Radio Voice the objects hits Barricade causing Explosions.

The unexpected attack had Bumblebee to get some time to grab Barricade's Mace and threw it at him first hitting him and then Tying Him up with his own mace and shooting Barricade at both arms, legs and chest until Barricade went down just barely alive.

"Don't underestimate the Bee, Barricade" Bumblebee said as he walked away leaving a severely injured Barricade behind.

* * *

**With Jaune and Blake***

They were both running from this weird humanoid silver robot thing that was chasing him.

"Jaune there is shack I'm gonna see if there is something to use as a weapon" Blake said.

"ALRI-AH!" Jaune was interrupted as the silver robot thing tackled Jaune.

"JAUNE!" Blake said.

"ITS OKAY BLAKE FIND A WEAPON ILL TAKE CARE OF MYSELF GO!" Jaune said as he struggled against the silver robot thing.

Blake did what Jaune said and went to the shack to find something useful, she then found a saw.

"HANG ON JAUNE IM COMING" Blake yelled as she ran out of the shack going to Jaune.

Meanwhile Jaune was struggling with the weird Robot thing. He then threw that thing which only seemed to piss him off as it leaped at Jaune.

Jaune was struggling thinking he was gonna die by this robot thing but kept fighting you can say. He threw the thing again but thankfully Blake arrives in time and attacks the thing with the saw she found. Ultimately decapitating it.

Jaune ran over and to make sure the thing is dead he gently grabs the saw from Blake and began to cut the head in half. To add insult to injury he stomped on the head peaces really making sure it really stays dead and what was left of Frenzy was just a pile of Metal bits. Jaune dropped the saw as He and Blake looked at the direction where they left Bumblebee and Barricade to their battle they than ran to that Area.

They arrived at the area on where the battle took place and saw Bumblebee forming his cannon arm back to his normal arm, While Jaune and Blake stare at him.

"Hey Jaune remember when I said that I didn't 100% believed you on that robot story?" Blake said

"Uh yeah" Jaune replied.

"I 100% Believe you now" Blake said while starring at Bumblebee.

Jaune the suddenly is walking Towards Bumblebee.

"Jaune what are you doing?" Blake said wondering why Jaune is feeling confident all sudden even though his car turned into a robot.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us." Jaune said,

"Well do you speak robot seeing as he had a death match with another robot?" Blake said.

"I think it wants something from me. Since the other one talked about my Birdie page by force and I don't think this one will use force" Jaune said. Bumblebee starred down at Jaune and Blake.

"Can you talk?" Jaune suddenly said.

"I can speak to the satellite radio" Bumblebee spoke with different radio station.

"So you talk through the radio?" Jaune asked to get a clear confirmation, Bumblebee only nodded.

"So what happened last night? What was that about?" Jaune said wanting answers.

"I did it to send a signal for my comrades to come here and explain everything to you Jaune." Bumblebee said.

Jaune was shocked about that Bumblebee's comrades wants to talk to him.

"So when do we meet your comrades?" Blake suddenly asked.

"Your about to find out" Bumblebee said as he transformed back into his Camaro mode.

"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" Bumblebee said as he opened the door for them to enter.

"Well shall we?" Jaune said.

"Are you sure?" Blake said.

"Well 50 years from now when you look back into this moment would you even decide to enter the car?" Jaune said.

"Your right" Blake said as Jaune and Blake entered the car going wherever they are going.

* * *

***Transition to Space***

In outer space four meteors were coming straight to Remnant and these are no ordinary Meteors these Meteors will bring something that Remnant needed

Hope

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_****_Yup the next chapter will reveal four characters that you probably know who it is. But that will be next chapter so this is Bryan217 saying see you next time_**


	4. Book 1:Chapter 4 (Arrival to Remnant)

_Here is chapter 4! So BEGIN!_

* * *

***AT BEACON***

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Yelled Yang as She, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrah and Nora were in the hallway talking about a missing Cat and Knight.

"I don't understand Jaune said that he would be back buts it's been almost five hours now and he still hasn't shown up" Pyrrah said obviously worried for her leader.

"Ruby you called Jaune as well right?" Pyrrah asked Ruby.

"Yeah I did and he responded fine. But at the end of the call he almost sounded hesitant and then yelled 'see you later' and then hung up" Ruby said.

Now Pyrrah was really nervous.

"Do you think he could be in trouble?" Pyrrah said.

"I'm not sure" said a male voice which turned out to be Ren who just came back.

"Ren! Do you know where Jaune is?" Pyrrah asked.

"No I don't. Infact when I went for that garage for rent place the car was gone. My eyes focused on the road to see the Camaro but I got no signs." Ren said.

"WHAT!? But Jaune said that he wouldn't use the car! Infact I video called him and it showed him on foot in Vale FAR from that garage for rent place." Pyrrah said confused.

"Have you seen Blake at all Ren?" Yang asked to which Ren shook his head.

"Well shouldn't we go search for them in Vale?" Nora said.

"We can but the problem is that it is late at night and if we try to sneak out we might get caught and in trouble" Weiss said.

"Well I guess we should search for them tomorrow then" Ruby said as the group all nodded.

* * *

***AT VALE***

In a highway tunnel Bumblebee, Blake and Jaune were you can say on a roadtrip. After the encounter with Barricade and knowing Jaune's car was a robot it was kinda awkward to talk until.

"This car really is a good driver." Blake suddenly said.

"Um yeah" Jaune said as he now realized that Blake was sitting at the back seat.

"Uh hey Blake why are you not sitting at the front seat?" Jaune questioned.

"I'm not gonna sit in the front he's driving" Blake said.

"Well I'm then why don't you... uh sit on my lap?" Jaune said nervously with a blush.

Blake raised an eyebrow at that offer.

"Why?" Blake said.

"Well I have a seatbelt on and you know uh..safety first" Jaune said.

"Jaune I'm not dumb, I know what your trying to do." Blake said.

Jaune sighs.

"Yeah your right." He said.

Just then Jaune heard a movement and then he felt movement on him until he realized the Blake was sitting on his lap the seatbelt over both of them. Jaune was shocked that she actually took his request and because this was the most close he has been with a girl.

"Uhhhhh Blake?" Jaune said nervously.

"I'm only taking on your request and your right the seatbelt thing was a good idea. Jaune if I feel a hand on me then you will get a slap on the face." Blake said.

"I'm not touching anything I promise" Jaune said raising his hands to prove his point.

"You know what I find weird?" Blake said,

"What do you find weird?" Jaune said.

"Like I Wonder how this car runs fast when he is this beat up looking Camaro" Blake said.

Suddenly the tires screeched and the Camaro stopped while opening the door asking for Jaune and Blake to get out.

"WOOAAH! Oh no, yup that did not work, fantastic now you pissed him off" Jaune said as he and Blake got out of the car.

"That car is sensitive. Well at least I don't have to pay car insurance." Jaune said as he and Blake began walking on the sidewalk.

The Camaro was now driving away then it spotted another Camera and scanned it. The Camaro then began turning into the car it scanned. As Jaune and Blake were walking they heard a Car Horn they turned around and saw a Camaro but what they instantly noticed it was the brand new version it was more sleek and shiny and the edges were better rounds. The door to the Camaro opened asking for them to enter. They did as they were more impressed on the inside as the Cat now went to where they are suppose to go.

once they reached a gated area, The Camaro pushed through some gates to an unknown area and stopped. Jaune and Blake got out of the car and looked at the sky were they saw four meteors coming to Remnant.

**AN:Activate Arrival to Earth Theme**

They saw the meteors split up and went into different directions. One meteor landed in a forest, Another one landed on a baseball field, One landed on a pool and one at the edge of a building with people inside. The horn of the Camaro honked telling Jaune and Blake to enter, they hesitated but the did enter a she Camaro started to drive to who knows where. The four meteors were now gone and in their place were fkur robots.

One Robot went to a car dealership area and saw a Silver Pontiac Solstice, just then the same Solstice was leaving the area.

In a random house with a pool another Robot ascended out of the pool and spotted a GMC Topkick soon enough there were two and one of the left.

At a area that was impacted by a Meteor lots of yellow ambulances that looks like Hummer gathered around the area not knowing one was leaving the area.

On a hilltop was a Silver Robot as it saw a Blue and Red Peterbuilt Truck with flames in the truck pass by. Once it did pass by the same truck was seen on the Hilltop.

Back with Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee they arrived at an abandoned alleyway when they saw headlights.

They got out of the car and as they did they heard more car sounds and realized that three more vehicles were coming this way. As they moved forward a bit, Bumblebee backed up as he now joined the three cars behind Jaune and Blake.

The peterbuilt truck was now in sight as Jaune and Blake stepped forward just a little bit more just then the truck stopped. Then sounds were heard as parts of truck began to move.

Jaune and Blake realized that it was transforming and it was a sight to see.

They starred up at the transforming truck until they realized that Bumblebee, The GMC Topkick, The Pontiac Solstice and Hummer Ambulance began transforming as well. They both were mesmerized as they are literally seeing five cars transforming into Robots.

Their sight was once again on the peterbuilt Truck as it was now fully converted to the Robot. It's color scheme was blue and red, The front windows and doors made the chest, smokestacks on the shoulders and two sets of wheels on each hip.

They glared up at the big robot until it got to one knee and was leaning a bit looking at Both Jaune and Blake until it's focus was on Jaune.

"Are You Jaune Miles Arc a descendent of William Arc?" The robot said. Jaune was reluctant to answer but he did.

"Yes" Jaune said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." The now Named Optimus Said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short" The ambulance robot said.

"How's it going tiny beings" The Pontiac robot said as it sat on an abandoned car.

"That is my second in command named Jazz" Optimus said.

"This place seems like a cool place to kick it" The now named Jazz said as he put on his visor like sunglasses.

"My weapon specialist Ironhide" Optimus said motioning to the Black GMC Robot now known as Ironhide .

"Are you feeling lucky punks?" Ironhide said as he pointed his cannons at Jaune and Blake as they both gulped and nodded.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said

"I was just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons" Ironhide said Replying to Optimus.

"Well I can tell Ruby would like him if she was here" Blake said.

"Our medical officer Ratchet" Optimus said as he motioned to the Hummer Ambulance robot who is the now named Ratchet.

Ratchet did a little sniff and realized something.

"Hmm the boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet said.

Blake looked at Jaune with a Raised eyebrow while Jaune with a blush on his face looked away from her and did a little whistle.

"And You've already met your Guardian Bumblebee" Optimus said.

Jaune and Blakes eyes widened as they looked at Bumblebee who was playing a tune while doing a little dance.

"Bumblebee? Wait so your my Guardian?" Jaune said in disbelief as he is still shocked that the car he found in the forest was his Guardian all this time.

Bumblebee only nodded to his question.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on it" Ratchet said checking on Bumblebee's throat with a laser.

Blake turned and said, "Why are you here?" questioning why the Autobots decided to arrive here at Remnant.

"We are here looking for the All-Spark Cube and we have to find it Before Megatron" Prime said.

"Mega-Who?" Jaune said.

Optimus looked at the Autobots as they stepped back. Optimus tapped his head and suddenly his eyes showed a hologram. Jaune and Blake saw what they assumed to be the planet were the Autobots are from. They now saw silver an Menacing Robot which they assumed to be Megatron

"Our Planet was once a powerful race peaceful and Just. That was until Megatron who is leader of the Decepticons betrayed us. All who challenged him were destroyed. It is said that Megatron left Cybertron to follow the cube and that was where he crash landed at Remnant along with the cube but on two different locations. It wasn't until Captain William Arc found him" Optimus Said.

"Wait William Arc? As in my grandfather?" Jaune questioned to Which Optimus nodded.

"It was an accident to when William was exploring in an ice cave and in it was a deactivated Megatron. William accidentally activated his navigation processors and blinded him for a moment and the realization came when the coordinates to the cube got imprinted on his glasses" Optimus said.

"Wait a minute how do you know about my grandfathers Glasses" Jaune said.

"Your Birdie account" Optimus blatantly said, "oh" was all Jaune could say.

"If the Decepticons find the All-Spark they would use it's power to transform all of Remnants machines and build a new army" Ratchet said.

"And the entire Human and Faunus race will be extinguished. Jaune Arc you hold the key to Remnants survival" Optimus said as all five Autobots looked at Jaune.

Well this was definitely something Jaune was not expecting at all. The fate of Remnant all at his hands. Jaune is in disbelief of basically having the biggest mission of all Remnant.

"Jaune please tell me you have those glasses?" Blake said.

"Yeah I know where they are." Jaune said.

"We need to get a personal Airship where they could take Me and Blake to Beacon and come back in Vale with the glasses. But you guys need to be in vehicle forms, I don't want you guys to be spotted or worse caught." Jaune said.

"We understand Jaune. Bumblebee since you been on remnant longer you lead the way" Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded.

The Autobots then transformed back into their vehicle forms as Jaune and Blake entered Bumblebee as he lead the way to Beacon.

"I hope that both our teams are asleep at this time." Blake said.

"Jaune looked at his scroll, "It's 2:00 am I'm sure they are asleep at this time." Jaune said.

"I hope so I like my team and your team it's just that I've dealt with the White Fang, Torchwick but now I'm basically involved in this Alien Robot war. It also reached to a point that our teams would be a distraction and that is something I really don't want to say" Blake said.

Jaune felt bad for the faunus as he did the only thing for comfort which was holding her hand.

"It will be alright Blake. I know that right now our teams might sadly be an obstacle but they must never know why we are doing this and they must never know about the Autobots and this Alien Robot War. They might get Beacon and the other schools involved including Atlus and I know for sure that I don't want that to happen." Jaune said trying to reassure Blake

"I apologize that I got you involved in this Blake. I know that you've been exhausted about other stuff. But when this entire thing is over I'll be there for you before and after the Vytal Festival. I just need you to be there for me on this really big mission." Jaune said giving Blakes hand a squeeze.

Blakes eyes were wide when Jaune said that explanation eyes started to water a bit because what Jaune said meant that he totally cared for her even if she was a Faunus.

"Don't worry Jaune I'll be there for you on this." Blake said as she looked at him at the eyes.

"Thank You Blake" Jaune said as he starred back, just then.

"Um I hate to interrupt the moment but we are close to the Airship docks" Bumblebee said on the Radio.

"Jaune I'll stay outside next to the bullhead waiting for you in case our teams are awake and want answers" Blake said to which Jaune nodded.

"Agreed we can't let them know. This will be our big secret" Jaune said to which Blake nodded.

This will be one of many adventures that Blake and Jaune won't forget

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So there is part 4. Yay we finally get to see the Autobots. What will happen next well stay tuned next chapter!_**


	5. Book 1:Chapter 5 (Confronting & Capture)

_Here is part 5 enjoy and BEGIN!_

* * *

**_*At Beacon*_**

Jaune and Blake returned to Beacon but their return won't be for long though as outside of Beacon Academy was a airship that they called to bring them to Beacon and Back to Vale.

"I'll stay outside Jaune. I know that this is technically your mission but since I'm basically a part of it I don't want to confront them." Blake said.

"Wait but didn't you promise your team that you would tell then on what's bothering you **after** the docks incident?"Jaune said.

"I did but how would they react if I said 'me and Jaune are helping alien robots.' they wouldn't believe it, just like how they didn't believe your story about Bumblebee last night." Blake said.

"Well you do have a good point." Jaune said, "Alright you stay here and I'll go get the glasses. Do you want me to bring our weapons as well?"Jaune said.

"As much as I do, if our teammates are asleep grabbing our weapons will cause noise and wake them up or if they are awake and see you grabbing both mine and your weapon it will look suspicious" Blake said.

"Your right. Alright I'll go get the glasses you stay here I'll be right back" Jaune said as he began walking to beacon.

It took a while for Jaune to find the hallway that lead to his teams dorm room, once he arrived he gently opened the door to try and not wake his team up. Once the door was fully opened he looked and saw his team wasn't asleep nor were they even in the dorm room.

That was until Jaune realized why.

_'I NEED TO BE QUICK!'_Jaune as he ran into the dorm to search for his grandfathers Glasses.

Jaune finally found the Glasses and put them in his pants he then ran to shut off the lights and gently closed the door. Just as he was about to walk away.

"JAUNE!"

Jaune froze in place as he slowly turned around and not only see his team but the remaining members of RWBY as well.

"Jaune what happened to you? You said you would be back early but you didn't return." Pyrrah said.

"You had us really scared and where is Blake? Did you see her at all and why does it look like you are in a hurry?" Ruby said questioning Jaune while worried for her teammate.

Jaune needed to think of a reply, He thought for a moment until he thought of something but it was a something that he didn't want to do.

"Sorry I scared you, Haven't seen her and None of your Business" Jaune said as he felt sick on saying that to his.

He was instantly regretting the reply that he thought of and gave as the look on his friends faces were all wide eyed and gaped mouths at his response.

"None of our Business!? It is 100% our Business Jaune! Blake is nowhere to be found and here you are acting all suspicious! What is the meaning of this it feels like your hiding something from us!" Yang said as Jaune stiffens from her response.

"I also have a feeling that Blake is somehow involved on what Jaune is doing. Tell me arc are You and Blake planning something?" Weiss said.

Jaune didn't answer her question instead he turned around and began walking away.

"Jaune wait!" Pyrrah said as she grabbed Jaunes arm.

"Jaune what is happening I've never seen you so...so tense before. Please tell us what is wrong we'll help you" Pyrrah said.

Once again Jaune didn't want to say this but it was the only way to keep his friends out of this situation.

"I don't need your help on anything so leave me alone now. Please let go Pyrrah." Jaune said not liking what he said.

"But Jaune we just want to he-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jaune yelled as he pushed Pyrrah away and ran.

But he didn't turn around to see the shocked looks on his friends faces or Pyrrah on the ground after the push with tears forming at her eyes. Jaune knew a confrontation was gonna happen but the way he handled it was childish for him and also for him to push his partner away after all she did to him with training and everything else and to suddenly push her like she didn't meant anything to him, hurt him a loy.

As Jaune went to the campus of Beacon were Blake and the airship was, he ran as fast as he can, what he didn't know was that he was being followed by his friends.

"BLAKE! I GOT THE GLASSES, GET INSIDE!" Jaune said as Blake did what Jaune said and entered.

Jaune entered a couple moments later. When Jaune and Blake turned around they saw that Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren standing at the airship. The group of six were shocked to see that Blake was just fine and that She and Jaune were on airship alone. Once they realized they were taking off Ruby used her semblance to catch up but it sadly took off before she made it.

Ruby was just watching the airship which had her first friend and teammate in. The rest joined her as they looked up at the airship.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ruby said.

"From what I saw Blake looked completely fine and considering that both She and Jaune are clearly working with each other they are planning on something. And I believe that something is a plan to attack Beacon or Vale." Weiss said.

Everyone was shocked at that assumption.

"YOU CAN'T GO INTO BIG ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY WOULD EVER DO THAT!" Ruby said screaming at her partner.

"Well why else would Jaune act weird all of a sudden and for both of them to be gone all day? The signs were shown by Jaune just a few moments ago, plus Blake being an ex-white fang member only solidifies this theory and I bet that the camaro is also involved in this scheme in some way. " Weiss said.

"We won't know for sure if that is whats happening" Pyrrah suddenly said.

"Your still defending that dunce and obvious traitor after what he did toyou?" Weiss said.

"While what he did hurt me I know for certain that there is a reasonable explanation on why Jaune acted weird and why he was with Blake. Just wait until the time is right, I know Jaune, he must have a reason why he is doing this. So we must wait and see, And if what you said is true Weiss...then this is my early apology of doubting you." Pyrrah said.

Yang sighed, "I think we should rest to save up energy and make sure Grimm don't spawn" Yang said as the others agreed as they all went to their dorms.

Except Ren and Nora.

They were both still starring at the sky with the airship long gone. They turned and walked to their dorm.

"Ren.",

"Yes Nora?" Ren said replying to Nora.

"Do you think that Weiss traitor theory is true?" Nora said.

"No I don't. I know that there is a reason Jaune is doing what he is doing. He wouldn't just betray us like that, I know it's suspicious that Blake is involved but there has to be reason for that as well and Call me crazy but Im actually starting to believe his Robot story" Ren said.

"Actually during this whole fiasco my mind was saying that maybe the robit story he said last night might be why he is doing this. So I'm also starting to believe Jaune robit story." Nora said.

"It's Robot Nora and that is the only possibility but time will tell." Ren said as He and Nora arrived at their dorm falling asleep.

* * *

**_*AT THE AIRSHIP*_**

Jaune covered his face with both his hands, Blake was concerned for him.

"Jaune are you alright? What happened in there?" Blake said.

Jaune removed his hands from his face and Blake noticed the red eyes and tear streaks on his face, signifying that he was Crying.

"I feel like the most horrible fucking bastard in existence right now. I know they were only trying to help and I know in any other situation I would gladly accept their help. But what I said was harsh and I know i was trying to keep a secret but that doesn't mean I liked saying the stuff I said. The worst part is that Pyrrah was just being a friend and I pushed her, Im pretty sure I pushed her to the ground and at that moment I felt like complete SHIT!" Jaune said screaming the last word as he began crying again.

"I...I just want to a-apologize to them especially on P-Pyrrah on what I-i did to her..." Jaune said as he couldn't finish his explanation and began sobbing.

Just then he felt arms around him wrapping him in an embrace, he instantly hugged backed and cried on the persons shoulder, which was Blakes shoulder.

"I know it must feel terrible to do that, but there couldn't have been any other way given our current situation. Jaune you know that they will forgive you it will just take some time." Blake said reasuring Jaune.

"Hey once this whole alien robot war is done I'll be by your side when you confront our friends. God's know I definitely will" Blake said.

Blake was definitely not one to comfort somebody but she did her best to comfort Jaune.

"Thanks Blake." Jaune said as he stopped crying and just rested his head on her shoulders, Blake doing the same thing.

They stayed like that for half of the ride until Blake decided to get back on the mission.

"Hey Jaune did you get the glasses?" Blake said.

"Yeah I got them." Jaune said as he pulled out the glasses. Blake nodded.

* * *

**_AT VALE*_**

Once the Airship arrived at Vale Jaune and Blake exited and went to where the Autobots are. Once they found them in their vehicle forms, Jaune reached to his pocket and showed the Glasses.

Bumblebee opened his car doors allowing access for them to enter. Once they found another overpass parking lot that was completely empty Jaune and Blake exited Bumblebee and the Autobots transformed into their robot modes. Jaune went up to Optimus and gave him the Glasses.

"Thank you Jaune." Optimus Said.

"No problem glad I can help. So how can my grandfathers Glasses exactly indicate the All-Spark?" Jaune said.

"I can use an eye projecter on the lenses of these glasses which will project to the coordinates of the cube." Optimus Said.

Jaune nodded to that response, suddenly Jaune along with Blake heard what sounded like police sirens. They both turned around and saw Multiple Black Vans.

"PRIME INCOMING!" Ironhide said as he did a Cannon shot on the ground sending a bigShockwaveblast sending the cars back for a little time.

"ROLLOUT!" Optimus said as the Autobots all transformed into their vehicle forms.

"Come with me." Optimus said to Jaune and Blake.

They were a bit reluctant but decided to join with Optimus as they got on his hand and Optimus put them on his Shoulder.

"Hold on tight." Optimus said as he began to run through the city of vale.

The Vans and Helicopters were chasing them not letting Optimus get out of their sight.

"Do you know who they are?!" Jaune asked.

"Nope those vehicles are definitely not from Atlas or any other kingdom I'm aware of." Blake replied.

Optimus got away from them a little while seeing another overpass that was over a small river.

Once Optimus arrived in the overpass Optimus began to climb and try to fit in the gap under the overpass.

"Stay tight you two" Optimus said as they did they saw the vans and helicopters go by indicating that they got away from them.

When Blake moved a little she slipped and was probably about to fall.

"AH!" Blake yelled

"BLAKE" Both Jaune and Optimus said as Jaune reach and Grabbed Blakes hand just in time.

"Blake hold on!" Jaune said trying to have a firm grip on Optimus so he wouldn't fall and holding Blake.

"Jaune I think I'm slipping! You need to let go!" Blake said.

"NO IM NOT GONNA DO THAT HANG O-AAAAAHHHH" Jaune said as he accidentally let go of Optimus and Now He and Blake were falling.

"JAUNE! BLAKE!" Optimus said as he tried to catch them on his feet.

They landed on his feet but bounced off by the collision and kept falling, thankfully they had Aura so there wouldn't be any extreme injuries. They kept falling as They thought that this was it for their lives until they were saved on-time as Robot hands grabbed them. Their Savior is non other than Bumblebee.

"OH THANK OUM! WERE ALIVE!" Jaune said in relief as Bumblebee put Jaune and Blake on the ground.

"Thanks Bumblebee for saving us." Blake said.

Optimus watched as he tried to go to Bumblebee and Jaune and Blake until he noticed that the Helicopters and Vans were coming back time heading to Bumblebee.

Now Optimus made a vow that was to never harm the Humans and Faunus but in this situation he didn't know what do. Instead he just watched and see where it goes. The Helicopters and Black Vans surrounded Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee, just then they realized that one big truck arrived as well backing up.

Jaune and Blake both knew that these guys were law and they tried to stay calm but they were surrounded by multiple and don't have their weapons. Troops then surrounded the group pointing their weapons at them Jaune and Blake raised their hands trying to indicate that they are not armed.

Just then a fourty-seven year old man who seems to be the commander of this squad walked up to them.

"How are we doing? I'm hope your doing great." The guy said as both Jaune and Blake were reluctant to say anything.

"My name is Agent Seymour Simmons one of the top Agents of Sector 7" The now named Simmons said.

This was the first time both Jaune and Blake heard of Sector 7.

"Men! Put the weapons down!" Simmons said as the troops did a commanded.

Just then two guys grabbed Jaune and Blakes arm and now both of them are now Handcuffed.

"It's okay you guys are not under arrest were just gonna take you three somewhere. I'm gonna go have a talk with your friend here." Simmons said as he walked up to Bumblebee.

"EXCUSE ME!" Simmons said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked down to Simmons.

"Listen big yellow we come in peace. We would like to request that you come with us to our headquarters. We are also bringing your friends with you" Simmons said motioning to Jaune and Blake.

"It's okay we are not going to do anything harmful to them they'll be safe don't worry" Simmons said.

"We just want you to accept and if you try to use force then we'll use force" Simmons said motioning to his troops.

Bumblebee was reluctant on the offer but in the end nodded accepting the offer.

"Okay good we'll take you and your friends to our location. Just form into your Camaro and enter that trailer so we can transport you to our location" Simmons said.

Again Bumblebee was reluctant but in the end he transformed into the Camaro and entered the trailer. While Jaune and Blake were put in a black van.

"Alright boys let's move out! "Simmons said as The trailer, Helicopters and Vans began to drive away carrying Bumblebee, Jaune and Blake with them.

In one of the Vans Jaune and Blake were quiet until.

"Jaune do you trust these guys?" Blake said.

"I'm not sure. Yeah we are in handcuffs but they didn't use force on any of us so I don't know" Jaune said.

"Let's try and not say anything until we get to their location." Blake said to which Jaune nodded.

Blakes eyes began to be drowsy, she looked at the clock on the Radio and saw it was 5:00 am. Just then Blake closed her eyes and put her head on Jaunes shoulder. Jaune didn't noticed as he went to sleep as well putting his head on top of hers.

* * *

**_*BACK AT THE OVERPASS LOCATION *_**

Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet were riding the Overpass knowing something happened here. Jazz transformed to Robot mode,

"Hang back let me check it out" Jazz said as he went under the Overpass.

Once he looked under he saw his leader.

"Optimus" Jazz said, "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Jazz said to Optimus.

"There is no way of Rescuing Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus said.

"But It's not Right"

"Let them leave" Optimus said to Jazz.

Optimus got the ground and spotted the Glasses. Optimus was carefully picking up the glasses, he then looked of the direction where this sector 7 took Bumblebee, Jaune and Blake.

"Hang on my friends. We'll find a way to get you out." Optimus said.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_What happens next? Well find out next time. Also to reviews saying this almost similar to the movie._**

**_I'm aware I am making some changes BUT do not worry because book 2 and Onward will be COMPLETELY different from the sequel's movies._****_Little hint for Book 2 "Vytal Festival."_**

**_But yeah we'll get there when we get there. But anyway this is Bryan217 saying see you next time!_**


	6. Book1:Chapter 6 (Search & Small Reunion)

_Here is part 6, BEGIN!_

* * *

**The next day at the ShiraiPress house***

Comissioner Cramer was working as there were reports of more meteors landing last nigh so he investigated, until when an employee came up to him.

"Cramer you have a visitor." The worker said.

Cramer turned around confused.

"A visitor? Who?" Cramer said.

"That would be me" Said a man in a black suit.

He had a bald head and a mustache.

"My name is Connor Hanson an employee from the organization Sector 7" The now named Connor Hanson said.

"Sector 7? Never heard of it. Now what do you and this Sector 7 want?" Cramer said.

"We want you to come with us on an operation. It has something to do with the sudden meteors arriving and disappearing." Hanson said.

"Well me and my crew are already on an operation about the meteors so I should say good day to you." Cramer said as he turns around from Hanson going back to work.

Just then the computers, Scrolls and every electrical bit suddenly flickered and all that was left was just a static image on the screens.

"I'll wait for you in the hall." Hanson said. Cramer went up to an employee.

"Nigel what happened?" Cramer said.

"Sir we lost all communication in the press house we can't contact anything." Nigel said.

Cramer walked to a Scroll, "You mean that I can't contact my family?" Cramer said as he tried to call but didn't work.

Cramer sighed until he went to go to Hanson. Cramer and his crew saw Hanson sitting.

"So Cramer do we have an agreement" Hanson said.

"Okay fine but what do you need me for." Cramer said.

"We not only need you but we got two people who seems to know what is happening and we also need Major Tyson and his crew AND Anyone else who is with him." Hanson said.

"Wait a second You mean if a pedestrian is with him you'll take them with you as well? That is not right what if they aren't huntsman?" Cramer said.

"I'm sorry but if anyone wonder why we are taking TYSON and his crew we'll look suspicious so we have to take anyone that is with Tyson."

"Alright fine. But how will you find Tyson?" Cramer said.

"Don't worry we were on speaker. My men know what to do." Hanson said.

* * *

**_*At Vale*_**

In Vale Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora are in Vale to go search for Jaune and Blake.

"Alright guys, Operation: Find Jaune and Blake and prove Weiss that they aren't traitors is a go!" Ruby said.

"We'll meet up at Beacon and hopefully one of us find Jaune and Blake." Ren said.

"And when we don't find them for the rest of the day we'll confirm that they are traitors and that I was right." Weiss said still confident that Jaune and Blake are traitors.

"We all got our weapons ready incase we get into physical combat somehow." Ren said as they nodded.

"Alright Me, Nora and Ren will be on one side, Ruby and Weiss on the other side and Yang on the far side." Pyrrah said.

"Contact anyone if you spot somethingl Yang said to everyone as they all nodded. "Alright guys let the search BEGIN!" Ruby said as they all split up.

Pyrrah, Ren and Nora were walking searching for Jaune and Blake.

"I think we should also split up I go left you guys go right. Let's meet back at the park" Pyrrah said.

"Okey Dokey!" Nora said as Ren nodded as the three split up.

As Nora and Ren were walking Ren thought of something.

"Maybe we should ask someone where Jaune and Blake are. You got a picture right Nora?" Ren said as Nora nodded as She showed Ren the Picture of Jaune and another pictureBlake. Nora then spotted two people.

"We should ask them" Nora said pointing at a Dark skinned Man with a bald head and a Man with Long black hair that reached his shoulders and a short beard both carrying supply bags.

"Alright" Ren said as they both went to the two men.

"Um Excuse Me" Ren said grabbing the attention of the two men.

"Um we're sorry to bother you but have you seen these two people" Ren said as Nora hold up her scroll showing the Picture of Jaune and Blake.

"Um sorry but can't say we have" The guy with Long hair said.

"Oh okay. Well sorry to bothe-" Ren was interrupted when they heard Sirens.

Suddenly three Black Vans surrounded the four and that was when men in black suits came up to them.

"Major Tyson we need you and your crew to come with us right now!" The guy said as he grabbed Tyson supply bag as other men grabbed Tyson and Simon and led them to the Black vans.

The guy the notices Ren and Nora.

"And since you two were with him your coming with us as well." The guy said.

Suddenly two other men grabbed Ren and Nora.

"HEY LET GO WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US" Nora said as the men put Her and Ren in the Black Vans and drove off.

Few moments later Pyrrah Came to the park where she was supposed to meet Ren and Nora.

"Ren? Nora?" Pyrrah said looking for her teammates.

* * *

*******_AT SECTOR 7 BASE THE NEXT DAY*_**

Jaune woke up at being tapped by a Sector 7 commander as was Blake both not noticing that their heads were resting on each other.

"Wake up Sleepy heads we are here." Simmons said.

Jaune and Blake got out of the car and they were in the middle of a bridge that led to their base.

"Wow this place looks nice on. the outside" Jaune said admiring the view.

"Ah Commissioner Cramer good to see you." Simmons said.

Jaune and Blake turned around wide eyed shocked to actually see the commissioner of Shirai here as well.

"Kids will you make way for the Commissioner" Simmons said as Jaune and Blake stepped aside to let Cramer walk first.

Tyson and the Soldiers did a salute when Cramer was walking.

"At Ease Boys. Good to see that you are all okay after the attack" Cramer said.

"Thank you commissioner Cramer." Tyson said. As Cramer was led in the base.

"Well come with me now" Simmon said as he led Jaune and Blake to the base along with the soldiers as they all entered.

Once inside they all looked around until Blake spotted two familiar people.

"Hey Jaune isn't that?" Blake said as Jaune followed where Blakes finger was Pointing.

"***Gasp*** Ren? Nora?" Jaune side wide eyed to see two of his teammates here.

"JAUNEY" Nora said as she ran and gave Jaune a strong bear hug.

"NORA... C-CAN'T B-B-BREATHE!" Jaune said as Nora let him go, making Jaune regain his breathe.

"What are you two doing here?" Blake said.

"We along with Pyrrah and your team were looking for you. So we went up to Tyson who we didn't know was a soldier and a survivor from the shirai base attack." Ren said.

"And when we asked them where you guys were vans showed up and took all of us. Something like not letting pedestrians talking to Tyson getting suspicious or something like that." Nora said.

"So I see you four know each other?" Simmon said as other sector 7 members. the soldiers and Cramer came to the group of four.

"Yeah these two are my teammates" Jaune said.

"So you guys are Huntsman in training then. Are you four a whole team or something?" Simmons said.

"Oh not really Blake here is on another team which hangs out with our team." Jaune said.

"Now why did you bring four Huntamen in training specifically?" Cramer questioned.

"Well Hyperactive Girl and Silent Magenta eye guy was with Tyson so as Hanson said bring in any pedestrian that is with Tyson. As for Blondie and Cat Girl they might know something about the Meteor situation." Simmons said.

Cramer then looked at Jaune and Blake,

"These two eight HERR know what is going on with the meteors?" Cramer said.

"Oh certainly because when we saw them they were with a Giant Alien Robot that can turn into a car." Simmons said.

"Wait Jaune you mean that the robot story you said was actually true!?" Nora said to which Jaune nodded.

"Again don't worry kid were not gonna harm your robot. But just to let you know that your 'Car' isn't the first one we've seen." Simmons said as all eyes were on him.

"Follow Me" Simmons said.

* * *

***At other part of Sector 7 Base***

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as he was in a small area with sector 7 soldiers looking at the Autobot fascinated.

A guy with glasses then came up to him.

"Can you sit down" The guy said.

Bumblebee did as instructed.

"Now I'm going to ask you questions. My first question is, Why a Camaro for your vehicle form?" The guy said.

Well Bumblebee definitely wasn't expecting that. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

*******_At Beacon*_**

"What do you mean you can't find Ren and Nora?!" Weiss said.

"I mean I can't find them they just left. The only thing I know was that people saw them being taken away along with two other people and drove off!" Pyrrah said.

"First Jaune and Blake left and now Ren and Noraare taken supposedly, this is getting RIDICULOUS!" Yang said.

"Yeah none of this doesn't make any sense." Ruby said.

"Do you think that Jaune's Robot story was true after all?" Pyrrah said.

"That is probably the most reasonable thing so far in this entire scenario" Yang said.

"I think _my_ reason is becoming more reasonable than ever." Weiss said,

"I mean I'm not sure why people took Ren and Nora but I think it was the people that works for Jaune and Blake and took Ren and Nora to join them on the attack on Beacon or vale." Weiss said.

"OKAY THATS IT! NOW YOU ARE BECOMING RIDICULOUS WITH YOUR TRAITOR THEORY!" Ruby yelled at Weiss.

"FIRST OFF YOUR TRAITOR THEORY HAS NO FUCKING PIECE OF EVIDENCE THAT EVEN SUGGEST JAUNE AND BLAKE WOULD BETRAY US! TWO: WHY WOULD JAUNE AND BLAKE TRY AND ATTCK BEACON OR VALE!? WHAT HAVE THIS SCHOOL DONE TO MAKE THEM ATTACK!? THREE: EVEN IF JAUNE AND BLAKE WERE TRAITORS HOW DID THEY GET RECRUITS THAT FAST?! FOUR: WHY WOULD REN AND NORA EASILY JOIN SOMEONE WHO S PLANNING ON DESTROYING THIS SCHOOL OR VALE!? FIVE: WHERE IS YOUR EVIDENCE THAT THEY WOULD EVER BETRAY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!" Ruby yelled as She left her teams dorm Crying.

Leaving Yang, Weiss and Pyrrah who had wide eyes from her outburt.

* * *

***In another part of Vale***

The Autobots were in a far part of vale which they can not be seen from civilization AKA a Medium sized hill. Optimus brought the. glasses out.

"Please Let this work." Optimus said.

"Fire it up Optimus" Jazz said. Optimus then projected a beam from his eyes to the lenses of the Glasses.

"The code. The code on these Glasses indicates the All-Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here" Optimus said.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet said.

"They must know it is here as well." Ironhide said.

Than Jazz realized something. "What About Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and Become some human experiment." Jazz said.

* * *

***At sector 7 base***

Why yellow?" The bald headed guy said.

"Just because I think it fits my name" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

* * *

**_*BACK AT THE HILL*_**

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier this is what he would want." Optimus Said.

"Why are we fighting to Save the Humans and Faunus? They're a primitive and Violent Race." Ironhide said to Optimus.

"Were we so different?" Optimus said. "They're a young species. They have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all cention beings. You all know there is one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube." Optimus said as he turned around to the other Autobots.

"If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest" Optimus said as he opened up his chest revealing the glowing spark.

"That's suicide! The cube is raw power It could destroy you both!" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"A necessary Sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the Humans and Faunus pay for our mistakes." Optimus said as he was silent for a moment. "It's been an honor serving with you all." Optimus said to his comrades.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus said as He and the other Autobots turned into their vehicle forms and now going to the direction of the All-Spark.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Yup you guys probably didn't expect some scenes to happen but they did. Anyway we are close to finishing the first half of this story. Yes I said first half, this story isn't ending anytime soon._**

**_But anyway this is Bryan 217 saying see you next time!_**


	7. Book 1:Chapter7 (Preparing & Awakened)

_A chapter 7 has appeared.BEGIN!_

* * *

In the sector 7 base Simmons is leading our group of people a tour of the base but he was leading them to an area and show what he mean when he said he seen Bumblebee's kind before.

"Now what we are about to show you in this area of the base is top secret. So without further a do please enter the area" Simmons said as everyone entered.

When they entered everyone's eyes were immediately wide when they saw it orhimhe was a BIG robot full of spikes and had a very menacing appearance.

"My god what is that?" Cramer saying everyone's but Jaune and Blakes question.

"We found this thing in the arctic his systems doesn't seem to work due to being frozen. We're not sure when this being got here but we knew that he was frozen for 100 years, way before he was discovered. We call him NBE-1" Simmons Said.

Jaune than thought that now was the time to reveal what thisthingreally is and why it is here.

"Sir I don't mean to correct or anything else you know butthats...Megatron" Jaune said.

Now all eyes were on Jaune as everyone except for Blake, had confused and questioning glances on their faces.

"He is the Leader of the Decepticons" Jaune said finally finishing hiscorrectionto Simmons.

"This thing has been in a big stasis for a long time. Your grandfather made one of the biggest discoveries in history." Hanson said.

Jaune would've been shocked to hear a relative of his discovered a Transformer of it wasn't for Optimus telling him last night.

"We were actually suprised on how advanced this things technology is. It is high advance infact it may be even more advanced than the technology in Remnant. That's why we study him. NBE... ONE" Simmons said to the side of Jaunes face.

"Thats what we Call it". Simmons said.

"And you didn't think that the Kingdoms might need to know that you were storing a Mechanical Being in a Basement" Cramer said to Hanson and Simmons.

"Until the recent events there was never some kind of threats to national security sir." Hanson said.

"Well you got one now" Cramer said to Hanson.

Tyson looked up at Megatron and had ONE Big question that everyone else was thinking.

"So why Remnant?" Tyson said, saying everyone else's question.

"It's because of the All-Spark" Jaune said. Once again all eyes were on Jaune with confused and questioning looks faces except for Blake.

"All-Spark what is that?" Cramer asked Jaune.

"Well these beings all came here looking for this artifact that is the shape of a cube. Even -1 here AKAMEGATRON."Jaune said at Simmons face.

"That's what they call him" Jaune said.

"He is pretty much in a nice term Death incarnate. He wants to use the All-Spark to take all Technology here on remnant to make it his minions to take over the entire universe. That is pretty much their plan" Jaune said.

Everyone except Jaune, Blake, Simmons, and Hanson took a step back after learning what Megatron's intentions are. Ren and Nora were the most shocked on hearing information like this coming from their leaders mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons said to Jaune.

"Oh most certainly" Jaune replied.

then Jaune formed a little smirk on his face.

"You guys have it, don't you?" Jaune said.

After a little bit of silence..

"Follow me" Hanson said as everyone followed Hanson.

Once they arrived at the door Hanson opened it letting the group in a room that had a window making the group see the cube.

"So that's what it looks like" Blake said mesmerized by the All-Spark's appearance.

"We known that this artifact here was on this planet for thousands of years. But it wasn't until ninety years when the first seven discovered it. They instantly it was alien one:by appearance and two: Matching Hyro-glyphics on the cube. Same as NBE-1. Both the leaders of Vale and Shirai at the time, decided to make the dam about four football fields thick so the cube can fit and to hide from Anyone, Any Grimm or Any Other Alien species." Hanson said.

What any of them didn't know was that a little bug which people at the cube thought was a fly didn't do a second look and saw it was mechanical.

"This is Insecticon 7 the location of the cube has been located" The little Insecticon said.

In another part of Shirai a Fighter Jet started to make a noise.

"This is Starscream, Decepticons begin to Mobilize." Starscream said in cybertronion language as the Jet flew off.

In the outskirts of Vale was a Familiar Police Car.

"Barricade in route." The police car said.

Following the Police car was a Red Plymouth Satellite and a Blue AMC Javelin, "This is Shatter and Dropkick. Reporting for duty" The Red Plymouth Satellite said.

In one of the other military bases in Shirai a Tank slammed the fence down.

"Brawl Reporting" The tank said.

A large Vehicle with a big Claw on it was following the Tank.

"Bonecrusher Rolling" The vehicle said.

"Blackout Incoming" Blackout said as he was in his helicopter form heading to Vale. "All Hail Megatron!" Blackout said.

* * *

**_Back at Sector 7 base"_**

"Wait a second, You said this entire big place hides that square's energy. What kind of energy?" It was Nora who surprisingly said it.

"That is a good question, Follow me" Hanson said as everyone followed him.

They entered another room with a glass box in the middle.

"They have to lock us in here. Also put these safety goggles on for safety" Hanson said as everyone put on their safety goggles.

"Alright so does anyone have any technological device that isn't a weapon?" Simmons said.

"I have this old school old Scroll that I don't even use anymore. So here" Simon said as he gave Simmons the old Scroll and put it in the glass box.

"Now watch on what the energy of this cube can do." Simmons said as he used the laser in the glass box and fired it at the old scroll.

Then suddenly the Scroll began to Transform and it was now a Mini Robot a vicious one at that.

"That is basically what happens. Be glad it wasn't any of your weapons." Simmons said as he used another Laser killing the little Robot as everyone removed their goggles.

Outside of the Sector 7 Base a Jet came flying along going under the bridge entrance. Than suddenly the Jet Transformed and landed on the bridge entrance as Triangular Robot as it fired at the power and communication towers.

The lights on the inside of the base flickered.

"Gentlemen they know the cube is here" Cramer said.

Hanson then walked to a speaker device,

"Guys what happened?" Hanson said.

"The NBE-1 chambers have lost power and the backup generators are not gonna cut it." The worker said.

"WHAT! ?" Hanson yelled. Tyson then came up to Hanson.

"Do you have an armors room?" Tyson said as Hanson nodded.

"Alright everyone follow me to the armors room. Get your weapons ready because we are about to go into war" Simmons said as Ren, Nora and the soldiers got their weapons out going into the armors room.

* * *

**_Outside of shirai*_**

The Autobots were on a roadway going to the direction of the Sector 7 base.

* * *

**_Back at sector 7 base_***

The little Insecticon hacked a computer that had a link to keeping Megatron frozen. After some fiddling the computer is hacked and activated the de-freezing mode making Megatron become unfrozen slowly.

In the Armors room Ren, Nora and the soldiers were prepping their weapons with Bullets and dust all prepared. Jaune went up to Blake.

"I should have at least brought your weapon because we all know that mine can't do shit. Especially on a Decepticon." Jaune said.

"It's alright Jaune. None of us knew what was going to happen in these events. We just gotta hope for the best it turns out okay" Blake said to which Jaune nodded.

Then Blake suddenly thought of something, "Jaune what about Bumblebee?" Asked Blake.

Jaune immediately went up to Simmons.

"You gotta take me to my car. Please you have to take me to him." Jaune said to Simmons.

"Why? It's currently on watch AKA Confiscated at the moment." Simmons replied.

"Well un-Confiscate him, he might know about the cube" Jaune said.

"We have no time when lives are in danger we don't have time" Simmons said.

"Well do you want to know what would happen if we don't?" Jaune said.

"Again kid the answer is stillNO, so go get a weapon and prep-",

"TAKE JAUNE TO HIS CAR!" Ren said interrupting Simmons as he grabbed Simmons and pushed him to a armor car holding him in place.

"REN!" Nora said shocked at Ren's sudden actions

Suddenly a sector 7 member pulled a gun pointing it at Ren, While Ren brought out StormFlower aiming it at the Sector 7 member.

"Drop it" Ren said to the Member.

Suddenly other sector 7 members tried to attack Ren but Tyson, Simon and the other soldiers won't let that happen as Tyson punched two members in the face, Simon elbowed three and was aiming at one on the floor while Nora uppercuted four sector 7 members until she had Magnchild in Rocket Launcher mode aimed straight to the head of the member that was aiming at Ren.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Hansen said to the big commotion happening right now

"I dare you to do IT and if you do the dare than,You wouldn't like a very enraged Nora if you do it."Nora said to the Member, but the member didn't look intimidated.

"Drop your weapon Kid." Simmons said. "Not until you take my leader to his car" Ren replied.

"There is an Alien war happening and yet you are going to shoot me?" Simmons said.

Tyson then turned to Simmons. "We never asked to be here in the first place" Tyson said.

"I am ordering you in the S7 order of-",

"S7 doesn't exist" Ren said Interrupting Simmons.

"That's right we don't take orders of things or rules or, laws that don't exist" Tyson said now pointing his gun at Simmons as well.

"Kid I'm gonna count to five",

"Well I'm gonna count to three" Ren said countering Simmons response as he pointed StormFlower at Simmons.

It was silent for a moment until,

"Alright...Thats cool you want the fate of Remnant to a Camaro? That's fine." Simmons said as Ren let go of Simmons putting away his weapon everyone else doing the same.

To say Jaune and Blake were dumbfounded of what Transpired would be an understatement but for Jaune he was happy.

As they were walking to where they kept Bumblebee Jaune walked up to Ren.

"Hey Ren. I just want to say Thank You back there. Even though it was a risky move I appreciate you helping me" Jaune said.

"Your Welcome. To see you try to do the right thing and him not letting you do it I just had enough. Plus you and Blake have already been through much I wouldn't let that guy but more much on you guys." Ren said.

"Well I really appreciate it. So thank you...Brother" Jaune said holding his fist out.

Ren had a smile on his face.

"Your welcome Brother" Ren said as he and Jaune fist bumped.

After a minute everyone went into the Room they saw Bumblebee Sitting on the floor talking to a bald headed worker.

"Bumblebee!" Jaune said as he ran up to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee got up when he saw Jaune and Blake happy to see them that they are both okay.

"Bee! Are you okay did they hurt you?" Jaune asked Concerned.

Bumblebee shook his head and said in his radio voice.

"They just asked questions about my race and other weird stuff like that. Nothing else." Bumblebee said.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO COOOOL! CAN YOU SHOOT LASERS OUT OF YOUR EYES? DO YOU HAVE A HAMMER? DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? CAN ROBOTS HAVE GIRLFRIENDS? CAN YOU EAT REAL FOOD? DO YOU ACTUALLY FLY WITH THOSE DOOR WINGS?" Nora said to Bumblebee hyperactive as always.

Bumblebee eyes were wide at the hyperactive girls questions and because of Nora being Hyperactive.

"It's alright she's like this every time she sees something that looks cool" Jaune said.

Jaune then thought it was time for a proper introduction for Bumblebee and most of his team.

"Oh yeah I'm sooooo. Bumblebee meets my teammates Ren and Nora. Ren and Nora meet Bumblebee my guardian." Jaune said as Bumblebee waved at Ren and Nora, them doing the same thing.

"So your story was true after all me and Nora would like to apologize for not believing you at first" Ren said while Nora nodded.

"It's alright guys I knew you guys wouldn't believe it at first at how ridiculous it sounded. But hey at least you now Believe it so it's all good" Jaune said.

"Alright Bumblebee we are gonna take you to the All-Spark" Jaune said.

Bumblebee was suprised that the cube was here but knowing they are in a hurry he followed the group. Once they arrived at the cube Bumblebee looked up at the cube.

"Bumblebee do you know what to do? Because none of us do." Jaune asked to Which Bumblebee nodded.

Then Bumblebee lifted his arms with little electric bits coming out a bit, until he had a grip on the cube.

"Oooh he is doing something! Look at the cube!" Nora said as everyone looked at the cube.

In another astonished Sight for Jaune and Blake was the cube one by one in every little particleparticle shrinking. It went like this until Bumblebee was literally holding the cube with one Hand.

"Message from stat fleet Captain" Bumblebee said.

"Well let's get to it" Cramer said.

"He's right if we stay here we are screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. The city of Vale is twenty-two miles away. We are gonna sneak the cube out of here and hide it in Vale" Tyson said.

"Wait Vale!? You mean we're gonna takeTHISto Vale!?" Jaune said as He, Blake, Ren and Nora were shocked that they were basically going to fight Alien Robots in their2nd Home, you can say.

"We picked Vale because of space. If we picked Shirai the we can consider goodbye to Shirai because it is not as big of a city like Vale." Tyson said.

"But wait if we fight the Decepticons and people start running and Screaming because of them and possibly the Autobots as well...that would be negativity which would attract Grimm. What would we do if Grimm showed up?" Blake said.

"Then we take the Grimm and Decepticons all down no matter what" Tyson said.

"Okay good" Cramer said.

"But we cannot make stand without the Shirai Air Force." Tyson said.

Cramer then turned to Simmons.

"This place has some kind of Radio waves, right?" Cramer said to Simmons.

"Yes" Simmons said,

"Short waves to speak" Cramer said,

"Right yes!" Simmons said.

"Simmons you gotta figure out a way to give word out to them." Tyson said as Everyone left to do their assigned task.

"Alright Jaune get in the Car." Tyson said as Jaune nodded as he entered Bumblebee who transformed into his Camaro mode.

"HEY His car is different it's new rather than old." Nora said.

"Yes Nora it will be weird on how he'll tell the others" Ren Said.

"Alright Ren, Nora I know that you and Jaune are friends and teammate's but we need your assistance with us right now while your leader is doing another task. Will you join us?" Tyson said.

Ren and Nora looked at each other and smiled.

"We know our leader well he may not be the most skilled but We know that he can handle things on his own" Ren said.

"Which means yes we'll help you Tyson" Nora said.

Tyson nodded.

"Alright you two go with Thew on this armor car and have your weapons ready at all cost" Tyson Said.

Ren and Nora nodded as they went to the Armor Car where Thew is and got on.

* * *

**_IN NBE CHAMBER*_**

Back in the NBE chamber that had Megatron, icicles started to fall and the ice was melting really fast. Suddenly the head moved breaking off the ice while showing active Red Eyes. Then the Arms and Torso began to move breaking the ice. Than he broke the legs and the first thing he saw was humans running.

"I Am Megatron!" Said Megatron as he transformed into his Cybertronian Jet Mode and Escaped the Sector 7 base.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Hoo Boy lots happened here Hehe._****_Yeah their was characters that you didn't expect to be in this fic because hey my story._**

**_But anyway this is Bryan217 saying see you next time!_**


	8. Book 1:Chapter 8 (The final battle pt1)

_Here is part 8! begin!_

* * *

**_Outside of sector 7 base*_**

Outside if the sector 7 base Megatron has Finally escaped on that frozen prison that he calls hell. Once megatron transformed in a clear Area Starscream transformed confronting his master.

"I live to serve you Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Where s the cube?" Megatron said.

"It was taken from the humans and they're taking it to Vale." Starscream said.

"You have failed me yet again Starscream...GET THEM!" Megatron Yelled at Starscream.

Starscream transformed to his Jet mode flying off and going to Vale.

* * *

**_At a Highway going to Vale*_**

Jaune, Blake, Bumblebee, Ren, Nora and the Shirai military force were all going to the same destination and that is the city of Vale. Then Jaune, Blake and especially Bumblebee saw familiar faces or Familiar cars.

"Hey Blake it's Optimus and the others!" Jaune said as they went past the remaining Autobots.

Optimus noticed the presence of the All-Spark so He turned around along with Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz. Now all of the Autobots were driving side by Side reunited and are making sure the cube is safe when they get to Vale Safely. Well it would be if Jaune didn't heard a familiar siren.

"OH NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Jaune Yelled.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Blake said as she looked at Jaune a bit worried.

"It's the same Police car from two days ago and it looks like he brought friends" Jaune said as He and Blake looked at the back window.

They saw Barricade along with a Tank, a military vehicle with a Claw on it, A blue AMC javelin and a Red Plymouth satellite following them. Just as Barricade got close to Bumblebee, Ironhide intervene as he went full speed crashing into Barricade making him go into robot mode accidentally and go crash and break through the barrier of the highway making him fall down.

"GOD DAMNIT! AND I JUST GOT REPAIRED! NOW I NEED TO GET BACK TO TO THE BASE AND GET REPAIRED AGAIN! FUCK YOU IRONHIDE!" Barricade yelled as he got up and transformed into his police car mode which looks like it was in car accident.

Shatter and Dropkick thought this was already taking a long time so they transformed into their Robot modes.

Shatter was running chasing Bumblebee, While Dropkick was causing destruction flipping cars and Crashing into a bus with poor people in it. Optimus decided that he would teach these two a lesson as he transformed into Robot mode doing a cool slide and impressively not hitting a signal car.

"Autobots go on without me. I'll catch up soon" Optimus said.

Optimus the catches up to Shatter in time before she could get to Bumblebee, as Optimus grabs her and throws her At Dropkick but missed. Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora and the soldiers that weren't driving saw the scene take place but they needed to focus on the cube mission.

Back at the highway Shatter got up as She and Dropkick went after Optimus at the same time. The force collision made all three of them break another barrier of the highway making them fall to another part of the highway. As all three got up they had a little stare down.

"This is a battle you can't win Optimus Prime. Cmon Dropkick let's get him! " Shatter said as She and dropkick charged at Optimus.

Optimus dodged their attacks easily as Dropkick tried to do an actual dropkick to Optimus but blocked it with him arms. But it got Shatter some time to sneak attack him and bash into Optimus, using that two on one strategy.

Shatter then uses her wrist cannons firing at the Autobot leader while he is dealing with Dropkick. Optimus blocked the shots as he grabbed Dropkick and throws him at Shatter.

Shatter dodges the attack as she fired a missle at Optimus. Optimus dodged the the projectile causing an explosion on a nearby Cliff.

"You'll pay for that Prime!" Dropkick said as he transformed into his blue AMC javelin mode and went pass Shatter and went straight to Optimus.

"Dropkick what ate you thinking!?" Shatter yelled at Dropkick who ignored her.

Dropkick collided with Optimus as he transformed into robot mode. Making Optimus go down for a moment. Dropkick then uses this opportunity to us his Popper blaster and aimed it at Optimus.

Dropkick did just that and got his blaster aiming at Optimus. Shatter went up to Optimus to try to hold him down but failed due to the size and strength difference, as Optimus throws Shatter to the side as Dropkick began to fire at him. Optimus counter fired with his gas tank blaster at Dropkick, the shots hitting him straight at the chest.

After knowing blasting the autobot leader won't do anything Dropkick dropped his weapons and then charged at Optimus and shoot at him. Optimus dodged the attack as he rolled over grabbed Dropkicks arm holding his blaster. Optimus then pointed his blaster to Dropkicks head and shot at it destroying Dropkicks head ultimately killing him.

"DROPKICK!" Shatter yelled as she saw dropkicks robotic corpes on the ground.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OPTIMUS!" Shatter yelled as she charged at Optimus.

Optimus had brought out his arm sword, he grabbed Shatter and thrusted the sword on her Throat, Sparks flying everywhere.

Once Optimus let go of Shatter, her body fell and Optimus saw her now decapitated head rolling around, indicating that Shatter is now dead.

"Such wasted potential that you two had. The good you both could have done. I wish there was a way to change the circumstances differently." Optimus said as he transformed into his truck mode heading to vale.

* * *

**_*At Vale*_**

Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora, The soldiers and the Autobots have finally arrived at the city of Vale. Once they all got out of the vehicles they were already getting some looks from pedestrians. They were preparing their weapons while waiting on the Shirai Air Force coming in. Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora decided to meet up.

"So as you see ththe GMC Topkick, The Hummer Ambulance and the Pontiac Solstice are on our side as well" Jaune said.

"Well that does bring relief a little and I'm guessing that Peterbuilt is also on our side?" Ren asked while Jaune nodded to his question.

The soldiers were putting green smoke to the ground trying to see if a air force jet get the then saw one Jet in the distance coming to Vale. But they didn't know was that this wasn't just an ordinary Jet.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy?" Simon said to a radio trying to contact the jet.

The jet than flew past some buildings Still not responding.

"Guys I have a really bad feeling. I don't think that is a normal Jet" Jaune said to Blake, Ren and Nora.

"Please tell me you copy" Simon said still not getting an answer.

Just suddenly Ironhide transformed into his Robot mode.

"ITS STARSCREAM!" Ironhide yelled.

Once Bumblebee heard who Ironhide yelled he also transformed into his robot mode. Unknown pedestrians saw the cars turned into robots and there was only one thing to do, Run and Scream in fear.

"Back off, Take cover. Bumblebee come with me" Ironhide said.

Ironhide and Bumblebee went to a Go-Bots toy truck. They both then lifted up the toy truck trying to mage it a shield.

"No, No, No, No MOOOVE!" Tyson said as everyone tried to back away.

"Back off! Back off" Ironhide said again as He and Bumblebee got the toy truck up to be a shield.

"Retreat and Fallback!" Simmons said as everyone try to go to cover.

The jet then suddenly fired two missiles at them.

"INCOMING!" Ironhide yelled as the the missles hit the Go-bots truck.

The contact made a big explosion knocking Ironhide and Bumblebee back and hitting everyone else as well knocking them back as well along with some pedestrians.

"Anyone hurt? Anyone OKAY?"A random soldier said.

"Clear the area!" Tyson said.

Jaune and Blake were next to each other on the ground obviously hurt from the impact. They then looked to each and suddenly hold hands, they then brought each other back up but legs still a bit wobbly. Ren got up and looked for Nora. He then spotted her on the ground eyes closed and at that moment he feared for the worst, he ran to her.

"NORA are you okay?" Ren asked very concerned for her.

He then heard Nora coughed and saw her eyes opened.

"Oh Hey Renny that was one hell of a blast right?" Nora said.

Ren just sighed in relief happy that his childhood friend is still alive and even after being blown up still kept her attitude. Once she got up they both checked to see if they had their weapons thankfully they still do. They then went over to Jaune and Blake.

"Jaune! Blake! are you guys okay?" Ren said as he and Nora reached Jaune and Blake.

"We're fine just some cuts and bruises nothing to serious." Blake said

Suddenly they all saw Bumblebee crawling towards them.

"Bumblebee! Are you okay?" Jaune said obviously worried for Bumblebee.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit damaged. But I can't keep the cube with me for long or else I'll have all Decepticons come after me. So hear" Bumblebee said in his radio voice as he gave the All-Spark to Jaune.

"Jaune this is your mission as much as it is ours keep it safe." Bumblebee once again said.

Then suddenly Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora heard an explosion as they looked and saw a Tank firing at them. The tank was moving forward crushing cars and unintentionally crushing Grimm.

Wait Grimm?

"Oh great the negativity that the pedestrians are causing are now making Grimm appear in Vale...AGAIN!" Jaune said.

Jazz then went at full speed dodging every Grimm that was trying to attack him and transformed in robot mode landing on the tank.

"C'MON YOU DECEPTICON PUNK!" Jazz said as he grabbed the turret of the tank.

The suddenly the tank transformed into robot mode an Jazz delivered kicks to Brawl. Brawl then grabbed Jazz and threw him him to an open glass window of a shop unintentionally killing an Ursa Grimm on impact.

Bumblebee slowly got up and looked at Jaune.

"Promise that you will be okay." Bumblebee said as Jaune nodded.

Bumblebee along with Ironhide and Ratchet then went up to assist Jazz and Also killing Grimm along the way with ease by shooting and stomping at them

"Hey I realized they can kill Grimm easily! I think they are what we needed!" Nora said.

Then suddenly the Vale sirens started to go off in Vale and at beacon.

"The sirens are going off! That means that either Atlas or Beacon will come here now!" Blake said.

* * *

**_*At Beacon*_**

Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah went out of team RWBY'S Dorm to look for Ruby.

"Oh Ruby there you are!" Yang said. Well that search didn't took very long.

"Hey guys I just want to say I'm sor-"

Ruby was cut off when the sirens started to go off.

"Really Already!? We just saved Vale from an Attack three weeks ago!" Yang said. "

Everyone grab your weapons and go to an airship!" Ruby said as they all nodded.

Once they got to their weapons the four girls went to the front deck of Beacon and what they saw was a wall blocking off a crowd.

"Are they not letting us through? The city is in danger!" Weiss said as the four girls saw Ozpin and Glynda behind the wall.

"Students! This is one where me and miss goodwitch only go. BUT I'll make an exception for four Students. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long and Pyrrah Nikos come to the front" Ozpin said. The girls did as told from the headmaster and went to the front office crowd.

Glynda then made a open passage way for the girls to go through the wall. Once they did, Ozpin motioned for them to follow him on the bullhead. Once all six of them got on the bullhead Glynda removed the wall as the Bullhead flew off leaving a shocked crowd of students at beacon.

"Professor Ozpin! What is this all about? What is happening?" Ruby said confused on why Ozpin wanted her, most of her team and the remaining Member of JNPR to join him.

Ozpin turned around to the four confused girls. "This has something to do with your teammates" Ozpin said.

The four girls eyes were shocked at now knowing their teammates are somehow involved into this attack on Vale.

"TRAITORS! I KNEW IT! Jaune and Blake along with Ren and Nora set up this attack didn't they and you want us to stop them right?" Weiss said.

The four girls were wide eyed as they were now starting to get confused if Weiss traitor theory was actually true or there was another simple explanation.

"Who said anything about them being traitors Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said.

All attention was now on Ozpin as everyone except for Glynda looked at him

"Everyone take a look at the screen on what is happening in Vale right now. This is live recorded footage. Everything you see is happening right now in Vale" Ozpin said as everyone looked at the screen.

Once they did the four girls were shocked on what they were seeing.

"WHAT ARE THOSE ROBOTS!" Ruby said pointing at the screen.

"We're not quite sure ourselves on who those robots are. But considering their movement they were not man made they move like an actual living species." Glynda said.

"Wait you mean like an Alien?" Weiss said.

"Precisely Mrs. Schnee. We believe these robots are Not from this world but from another planet" Ozpin said.

"Wait a second! Look at they yellow robot. It has doorwings as actual wings and it looks like the front of the care is it's chest. That is the same definition Jaune gave the other day" Yang said.

Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrah now had shocked looks on their faces.

"If you ate saying what I think you ate saying. Then Jaune's robot story was true after all?" Weiss said.

"Well it seems like it because as we see here on the screen we see the Shirai soldiers fighting one robot and Grimm and look who is also there" Ozpin said

Everyone looked as shocked faces once again returned as they looked at the screen. There they saw their four friends on the screen two in combat while the other two are behind them.

"Its Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora!" Ruby said.

"Why are they there and what is Jaune holding?" Yang said.

"I'm not sure as well. Bit considering how the Yellow, Black, Silver and Green robot is protecting Mr. Arc it's probably something really important" Ozpin said.

They want to more context so they looked at the screen seeing on what is happening as the battle continues.

* * *

**_*AT ATLAS*_**

"General Ironwood there is an attack happening at vale" A worker said. Ironwood then turned around to the worker.

"I am aware but what is the significance is it the same like last time?" Ironwood asked.

"No it's different they're are not only Grimm but also Robots fighting each other as well" The worker said.

"What? Show me the footage" Ironwood said as the worker played the footage.

What he saw was a tape Of Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz fighting Brawl in Vale.

"This is all live footage sir. What your seeing is what is happening in Vale right now." The worker said.

"Are they on our side?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm not sure sir we saw them killing Grimm while others are destroying property. So I don't know if they are on our side!" The worker said.

"Were gonna need to experiment them all. Johnson get the airships ready along with the troops as well, We're going to vale." Ironwood said as Johnson nodded.

* * *

**_*Back at Vale*_**

The military vehicle with a claw arrived and started to flip cars and impale Grimm before transforming into Robot mode, his name was Bonecrusher.

Bonecrusher began to rollerskating to Jaune as Bonecrusher spotted the cube in his hands. But was Stopped when Bumblebee crashed into him buying Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora time to Run. The soldiers were now firing rocket launchers of their own at Brawl directly hitting him making him go down momentarily. As Tyson was firing at Bonecrusher, Tyson saw a building as he ran to where Jaune was.

Once he reached Jaune and the other he decided to give orders.

"Okay I can't leave my men for so long. Okay Jaune I need you to go to that tall building on your right and bring this cube to the arriving chopper that will be waiting for you" Tyson said as Jaune nodded at Tyson's request.

"Jaune we will Protect you" Ironhide said.

Tyson then looked at Blake, Ren and Nora.

"You three we might need some assistance on handling these Grimm and robots. What do you say, you'll help us?" Tyson asked the three.

Ren and Nora prepared their weapons,

"We are happy to help." Ren said as Nora nodded.

"I'll help but I didn't bring my weapon with me." Blake said.

Suddenly Tyson brought out a gun and ammo and handed it to Blake.

"Alright then we know what we're suppose to do. Alright then MOVE OUT" Tyson said as he re-entered the battlefield.

Ren and Nora then followed soon and then Blake did the same as Jaune began his mission.

"JAUNE!" Jaune stopped as he heard someone yelled his name.

He turned around and saw Blake running to him. She then grabbed his shoulders.

"Jaune no matter what happens I'm glad I got in that car with you...Please be safe" Blake said.

"I promise I'll be safe Blake don't worry." Jaune said as Blake nodded as Blake turned around as she now entered the battlefield.

"Jaune get to the building!" Ironhide said as Jaune began running to the building.

A soldier with binoculars saw Brawl getting up.

"Sir that tank thing is getting back up!" the soldier said.

"These things just don't die." Tyson said, all of a sudden Tyson heard a familiar noise.

He turned around and saw Blackout standing on a building. "Oh we are so dead."

"Decepticons Attack!" Said a deep voice as a weird jet arrived and transformed into a big and Spikey Robot.

Megatron

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Oh yeah now we're getting some action! Yeah already you can see a few differences like the hallway battle and Bumblebee keeping his legs._**

**_Also just because this and other chapters says Final Battle it doesn't mean that the story is coming to an end._**

**_Oh no not at all This is the end of the first part of the story._**

**_Because remember the chapters have BOOK 1 on it which means book 2!_**

**_Anyways that is pretty much it so with that this is Bryan 217 saying see you next time!_**


	9. Book 1:Chapter 9 (Final Battle pt2)

_Yes indeed it is part 9 so no mo distractions let's BEGIN!_

* * *

"Cover Fire!" Ironhide Yelled as He, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Blake, Ren, Nora and the soldiers began shooting at Brawl and Bonecrusher.

All the while protecting Jaune as he was running to the building that Tyson told him to go to. As Jaune was running a pack of beo-wolves was coming straight towards him. Until Ironhide went in front of him and put his left arm canon directly on the ground until he blasted the ground making a shockwave attack.

The shockwave blast was so strong that it completely killed off the entire swarm by just one contact. Ironhide let Jaune run ahead as he and the other Autobots are close behind him. Just then Blackout transformed into his robot form got infront of Jaune preparing an attack.

"Watch Out!" Ironhide said as he once again got in front of Jaune as he lifted up a random car as a shield.

Blackout shot at the car making an explosion and also making ironhide do a 360 spin in the air due to the impact before landing on the ground. Then Blackout transformed back into his helicopter form and flew at Jaune trying to see if he can get him.

Jaune was super suprised when he actually dodged that attempt, Not that Jaune was complaining as he ran again to the building. Bumblebee and Jazz stayed behind with Blake, Nora, Ren and the soldiers taking care of Bonecrusher and Brawl. In an alleyway Jazz saw the Decepticon leader heading straight to the battlefield.

"It's Megatron move and Fallback!" Jazz said as Bumblebee grabbed Blake, Ren and Nora to fall back to the approaching Decepticon leader and moved left.

The soldiers moved right.

Jazz had to think fast before Megatron could get any closer so he thought of something. Jazz brought out five silver grenade bombs made by WheelJack back at Cybertron so even though it won't hold Megatron off for very long it can make a bit of a distraction. So Jazz activated the grenades and put them on the ground.

Just when he did that Megatron along with Brawl and Bonecrusher arrived in front of him. In that moment Jazz didn't knknow what to do. While he did activated the grenades he didn't know when they would blow up. Second the numbers game and size difference three big Decepticons vs a small Autobot.

Megatron suddenly walks towards Jazz ready for combat as Jazz prepared his weapon. Just then an explosion happened in front of the three Decepticons. this brought enough time for Jazz to transform into his car mode and went to the left side following Bumblebee.

Once the smoke of the explosion dissipated Megatron, Brawl and Bonecrusher saw that Jazz was gone.

"Bonecrusher go left and Brawl go right. I go in the middle" Megatron commanded.

Just then they all heard a a noise, and all their eyes were on a creature that looked like scorpinok but it wasn't scorpinok. It was infact a Death Stalker. Bonecrusher and Brawl aimed their weapons at the Grimm when suddenly Megatron put his arms out making both Decepticons look at him.

"You two go and do as your command. I will take care of this" Megatron said as Brawl and Bonecrusher finally went and did their assigned task.

Megatron was now having standing off with the Death stalker.

"So you try and dare mess with my plans?" Megatron said as he brought his mace weapon.

"That is the biggest mistake you make beast!" Megatron said as he swung his mace at the death stalker.

The Grimm dodged the mace as it now began to use it's tail to impale Megatron. Megatron dodged the attack as he began shooting at the death stalker. It dodged and the death stalker moved it's tail to impale Megatron. This time the tail landed a direct hit on Megatron but it didn't even impale him hell the stinger just bounced off of him.

"Ah so your stinger doesn't even damage a Cybertronian, Good." Megatron said as he swung his mace at the tail of the death stalker getting a direct hit.

The impact of the mace was so hard that the tail was ripped off. The death stalker let out a cry as Megatron walked towards it. He then stomped on one of the claws of the death stalker. Megatron stored away his mace as he grabbed the injured death stalker.

"You are coming with me" Megatron said as he transformed into his cybertronian jet mode carrying the death stalker.

Megatron than transformed into robot landing on a tower holding the death stalker by both hands.

"Ah viscous one aren't we?" Megatron said as the death stalker tried to fight back.

"So i see You want a piece of me huh? Well I want a piece of you. No...I want...TWO" Megatron said as he ripped the Death Stalker into two pieces and seconds later the death stalker dissipated in smoke.

Megatron the saw a bird coming straight at him, it was a Nevermore. Megatron formed both his arms as one cannon aiming at the Nevermore trying to get a a good shot. Megatron than fired at the bird Grimm and it was a direct hit killing the Nevermore.

"These creatures are weaklings, and these are the biggest threat to this planet? Pathetic." Megatron said.

* * *

*at Sector 7 base*

"Okay just a little and there" a geek nerd who is a member in sector 7 named Cory said as he sent a message to the Shirai Air force about Vale.

* * *

"At Shirai Air Force Base.*

"Sir I'm getting a message from Cramer." A soldier said. Once the word got out about the message of Cramer the Air Force troops began to take off with their fighter jets heading to Vale.

* * *

*back at Sector 7 base*

"Alright new message sent and they say that they ate going their immediately." Cory said.

"Okay Good. Now you said that you also drive an airship?" Cramer asked Cory.

Cory nodded. "Okay then start one up because I also need to go to Vale as well." Cramer said.

"Are you sure about that commissioner Cramer since there are alien robots fighting in there." Simmons said.

"Even so I'm sure if that fight in the city is over I know for certain Atlas more specifically Ironwood will most likely confiscate them and do torture experiments and think they all are a threat. So I won't let that happen so that's why I need to Vale to prevent ironwood from getting to them first." Cramer said.

"Point Proven, let's go" Simmons said as He, Cramer and Hanson got to the airship that Cory is in, once they entered the airship flew off going to Vale.

* * *

*Back at Vale*

Jaune was running passing pedestrians with Ironhide and Ratchet following him.

"Keep Moving Jaune! Don't Stop!" Ironhide said. Blackout then came back as he used his propeller saw to cut a car and kicked one half to Jaune.

Ironhide catches that half and throws it back at Blackout, suprisingly hitting him. Things were going well until a military jet came out of nowhere and it Transformed and it was Starscream. He caught Jaune, Ratchet and Ironhide off guard as Jaune landed on his but.

"WOOAAHH!" Ironhide yelled as Ironhide tripped due to the unexpected attack.

Starscream began shooting at Ironhide and Ratchet, They began firing back. Jaune went behind a abandoned car from the battle.

Ironhide and Ratchet tried they're hardest, but suddenly Starscream turned his and to a middle launcher. He shot one at Ratchet knocking him down for a little. He then shot one at Ironhide knocking him down as Ratchet fired at Starscream. Starscream then multi-shot the two Autobots as he now transformed into jet mode and flew away.

"HOLY!...I was open! Why didn't he take the cube!?" Jaune said.

"Jaune! Get to the building!" Ironhide said as He and Ratchet struggle to get up.

Jaune did what Ironhide said and kept running to the building.

"Lord Megatron the boys protectors are down. You may now go after him" Starscream said.

Just as Megatron was about to proceed he was shot at the shoulder. Now Megatron is wondering who shot him. He than heard a horn and saw who it was. It was a Red and Blue peterbuilt truck and then the truck began transforming. It was his archenemy for a million of years all the way until the fall of their planet.

Optimus Prime

* * *

*TO BE CONTINUED*

**_Well yes indeed this was a chapter...And Im think this is the shortest one so far. Sooooooo...This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	10. Book 1:Chapter 10 (Final Battle pt3)

_I had this urge to write chapter 10 so you lucky people here is chapter 10 so BEGIN!_

* * *

"Megatron/Prime!" Optimus and Megatron said simotaniously as Megatron transformed into his jet mode and grabbing Optimus prime catching by surprise.

They both went through a building making a big hole in it. They both went down making a huge crater and by cheap coincidence they landed behind Jaune.

"OPTIMU-HOLY SHIT NO!" Jaune said as he saw the Decepticon Leader Infront of him.

Thankfully he arrived at the building he was assigned to go and went up sstairs. Outside of the building Megatron and Optimus were having a test of strength on the ground with hate in both of their eyes.

"Humans and Faunus don't deserve to live." Megatron said.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Optimus said grabbing Megatron's face.

"Then you will DIE WITH THEM!" Megatron said as he grabbed Optimus and threw him away. "JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!" Megatron said as Megatron transformed his arms into his big fusion Cannon.

Optimus brought out his blaster shooting Megatron and making Megatron stumble a bit. That was until Megatron fired back with a powerful blast directly hitting Optimus sending him flying to a building and then Optimus fell from the building unintentionally crushing an Ursa Grimm.

"That should take care of you for now" Megatron said as he went to the same building Jaune was in.

Megatron than crashed through the wall of the Building.

"AHA I SMELL YOU BOY!" Megatron said.

While Jaune was running Megatron tried to crash into the ceiling until he got Tackled by Optimus.

"You still keep on trying!? Why Bother!?" Megatron said.

"Because I won't let you reach Jaune or The All-Spark!" Optimus said trying to keep Megatron down with some punches.

"Tough luck prime but I have a meeting with power!" Megatron said as he delivered a right hook on Optimus face and a dropkick sending him flying out of the Building.

* * *

***With Blake, Ren, Nora and Bumblebee***

Blake, Ren and Nora were in front of Bumblebee as they all kept killing Grimm that was in their way with their weapons. Well proper weapon because all Blake had was a rapid shooter gun given to her by Tyson when this battle began because she didn't had her actual weapon with her. Could you blame her though? If she were to grab her weapon at night while her teammates were all awake you would look suspicious.

But she was doing okay with the military weapon, it did it's job. Just then they all heard a hissing noise and saw a King Taijitu Grimm in front of them. Just as they were about to shoot Bumblebee got tackled to the ground by Bonecrusher.

"DID YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE!?" Bonecrusher said as he slammed Bumblebee's head to the ground.

Ren and Nora attacked the Snake Grimm, while Blake shot at Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher felt the bullets as he turned around towards Blake.

"You shouldn't have done that weakling" Bonecrusher said as his claw weapon on his back began to extend while walking towards Blake.

Blake was stepping back in fear as the Decepticon was coming closer to her. The all of a sudden the King Taijitu grimm took looked at Bonecrusher and went after him. Bonecrusher reacted on time as his claw weapon on his back stopped the snake groom from biting him.

"Nice try you bastard!" Bonecrusher said.

Then suddenly Bonecrusher got hit with a little explosion as it pushed him a bit. He turned his head around and saw that it was Nora than shot him.

"I don't care if you are fighting a Grimm, Mr. Evil Car Robot Man your evil faction and grimm are all targets to us!" Nora said as she laughed another Grenade at Bonecrusher.

He dodged the second grenade as it hit the King Taijitu Grimm.

"I hate it when people mock me! But I also hate bots who are lick you more!" Bonecrusher said as he pointed his blaster at Nora.

Then all of a sudden something shot his hand that made him drop his blaster.

"Then I must be your type!" Said a voice.

Everyones gazes went to the direction and saw that it was Jazz.

"It doesn't matter since we are gonna take you and Snake over there down."Jazz said.

"Try it." Bonecrusher said challengingly.

"With Pleasure" Jazz said with smarmy tone.

Jazz then went ahead and was charging at Bonecrusher when suddenly Jazz got on top of the King Taijitu sliding on it just like Ren did at initiation while shooting at Bonecrusher.

"Let's help him out" Ren said as Blake and Nora nodded.

Blake kept was now shooting at Both Bonecrusher and The Snake Grimm.

_'If I had my actual weapon I would be doing something completely different right now'_ Blake thought.

Ren also got on the King Taijitu as well, just like he did on initiation. Jazz suddenly grabbed Ren and put him on his shoulder as Jazz began sliding on the snake Grimm again.

"Cmon man let's shoot together!" Jazz said as Ren nodded as the both were now shooting at Bonecrusher and the King Taijitu.

Bumblebee got up after the little dizziness he got from Bonecrusher's attack and saw. what was happening. As he got up Nora went straight to him.

"Hey Leaders car! I want you to throw me at that robot that Ren and Pontiac man are fighting!" Nora said.

Bumblebee's eyes were wide at the request that Nora made, him throwing a human at a Decepticon? That was definitely something he didn't expect to happen.

"Cmon I'll be fine! I've done this stuff before! Well not with a robot but definitely with a Grimm so please" Nora said with an innocent face.

Bumblebee was reluctant but in the end decided to go with Nora's request. Bumblebee gently grabbed Nora and then threw here to the air.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE" Nora yelled excitedly. Then Nora formed magnchild back into hammer mode as she got on top of and pulled the gun trigger making her descent to the ground.

She suddenly raised her hammer as she made a direct hit on Bonecrusher. Making Bonecrusher droped his weapon as he grabbed his head due to Nora's hammer almost destroying his head for real.

"UUUUUUGGGHHHH THIS IS WHY I REALLY HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU." Bonecrusher yelled.

Suddenly the King Taijitu Grimm knocked Ren and Jazz off of it as it attacked Bonecrusher.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" Bonecrusher said as he was struggling with the big snake Grimm wrapping him.

Blake, Nora and Ren along with the two Autobots regrouped.

"Wait I just thought of Something." Jazz said as he brought out more silver grenade bombs but they were small that human can lift them.

"I have a plan! Guy in green I see that your blasters also have blades on it. Can you cut off Snakey's skin and put these grenades in the wound?" Jazz asked Ren.

"My name is Ren and Yes I can" Ren said.

"Okay good. Blake I need you to do the same thing on Bonecrusher. Find open areas that the grenades can fit on him." Jazz said as Blake nodded. "Alright but you two need to do it fast because I don't know when these puppies are gonna blow up."Jazz said.

"When you both put them in Blake you go a far right in the alleyway while Ren you go far left into the ally way. One to not be in the blast zone and two to prepare your weapons to fire at Bonecrusher and Snake over there if they somehow don't die by the explosion." Jazz said as Blake and Ren nodded.

"Alright Bumblebee you must go in vehicle mode and use the shoulder now hood cannons. Once you see an opening when they both look week you blast them with Me, Ren and Blake shooting at them as well" Jazz said.

"OOOOHHH CAN I JOIN BEE WITH THE CANNON FIRE THING!? MY ROCKET LAUNCHER CAN CAUSE EXTRA DAMAGE!" Nora said.

"That's actually not bad. Alright Bumblebee you and hyperactive Girl can both shoot at them when they both look week." Jazz said as Bumblebee and Nora nodded.

Once the five finished their plan on defeating the Decepticon and Grimm were finished their gazes saw Bonecrusher was about to break free from the King Taijitu grip.

"Alright everyone let's do this! Grenades activated!" Jazz said as he Activated the grenades.

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode with the hood cannons displayed as Nora got on top of the roof of the Camaro, as both doors open as robot arms gently gripped the girl firmly so she wouldn't fall off to the Speed and Carnage. Ren ran as could as he used the blade bits of StormFlower as he actually did pierced the back of the King Taijitu Grimm. He slid the blades all the way to the Grimm's tail, once he finished he quickly put all of the grenades in the wound. Once he put all of them in he went to the far left preparing StormFlower.

Blake ran as fast as she can so she wouldn't be seen by the Grimm or Decepticon as she put the grenades in his Open areas mostly his legs. Once hers were gone she went to the far right preparing her temporary weapon.

Jazz transformed into his vehicle mode.

"THATS IT YOU DIE TODAY!" Bonecrusher said as his claw weapon got free from the grip of the snake Grimm as it now began piercing the Grimm, The Grimm made a loud cry. "YES! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOUR IN PAIN!?" Bonecrusher said as his back claw weapon still pierced the Grimm.

He kept piercing it until it hit one of the grenades Ren put inside, Once Bonecrusher noticed it was already to late as Explosion was appears as both Bonecrusher and The King Taijitu felt extreme pain.

Jazz drove heading into the explosion but then transformed and Jumped while bringing out his weapon shooting at the explosion. Blake and Ren came out of both their sides shooting at the two with their weapons. This was Bumblebee's and Nora's Que as Bumblebee began driving while his hood cannons fired at the two. Nora doing the same with her rocket launcher. They both were aiming at the Decepticon and Grimm more explosions coming from mostly Bonecrusher. Just then Bonecrusher's right arm and Back claw weapon came off along with his left leg entirely. The King Taijitu let out a very loud cry in pain by the explosion inside of it and the multiple shots.

Bumblebee and Nora kept firing at the two until one of Nora's Grenades and A missles from Bumblebee went for Bonecrusher at the same time. The grenade and Missle made a direct hit to Bonecrusher's chest causing a big Explosion coming out of Bonecrusher's chest. Two missle hit the King Taijitu head and chest. Then a big smoke cloud formed around the Decepticon and Grimm as the five heroes stepped back and drove back, three of them covering their mouths and noses due to the smoke.

Once the smoke dissipated they all saw another smoke but it was a dark smoke which was a big one, indicating that they killed the King Taijitu Grimm. Then they all saw Bonecrusher who was suprisingly still standing buuuuuuuut. His right arm is missing, his left leg is missing, his back claw weapon is missing, a huge chunk of his right leg is gone and their was a big hole in his chest when they can see through it. They All suddenly heard a growl and saw a beowolf Grimm infront of them ready to strike.

But that Beowolf never did as Bonecrusher's fell on top of the Grimm. They the say Bonecrusher's head rolling and no longer connected to his body. Indicating that they finally killed him.

"OH MY GOD WE ACTUALLY KILLED A GIANT ALIEN ROBOT!" Nora said. "VICTORY FOR TEAM JBRNB!" Nora yelled.

"I don't know what that is supposed to mean Nora." Ren said.

"Me neither but I just decided to Roll with it" Nora said.

Blake looked up at Bumblebee who is back in robot mode and Jazz.

"I have to admit that was amazing teamwork back their. No wonder Optimus consider you second in command Jazz" Blake said.

"Well as you obviously see that was a example on why I got to be second in command in the forst" Jazz said proud of himself.

"Showoff" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"I heard that" Jazz said.

"I just hope Jaune is okay" Blake said now concerned for her Knight friend.

Ren and Nora came up to her.

"He'll be fine" Nora said.

"Agreed he may not be the best fighter but I know that he'll make it out alive." Ren said.

"I just hope you guys are right. Even if he has little bruises or cuts I'll just be glad that he is okay, I really do care for him." Blake said.

Ren and Nora smiled at her as Bumblebee and Jazz had smirks on their Face well more so Jazz than Bumblebee. Blake then realizes why they were all starring at her like that.

"Whhhhaaaa...A-As a friend...i-i-i meant I care for him as a F-F-Friend!" Blake said stuttering and Blushing.

"Sure you are" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Alright that is enough teasing for One day. I picked up coordinates where Optimus is. Optimus is here so he probably is very close with Jaune." Jazz said.

"So we follow the coordinates and hope that Optimus is there?" Ren said.

"Yes but Blackout, Starscream, Brawl and of course Megatron are still out there along with Grimm so keep your guard up at all time" Jazz said as everyone nodded. The five then began walking to where Optimus is supposedly at.

* * *

***With Jaune***

Jaune finally made it too to the building completely tired but he knew if he stopped to take a breather Megatron would keep running. Jaune ran until he spotted the helicopter but he also spotted Starscream on another building rooftop. He then heard a loud crash, Jaune turned his head as he saw Megatron going after him while Optimus is trying to stop him.

He reached the helicopter and as Jaune was about to give the cube to the soldier he saw something.

"NEVERMORE!" Jaune yelled.

The Big Nevermore grabbed the helicopter crushing it while also killing it's crew members and threw it at a caught off guard Starscream as he began to fall. The Nevermore saw Jaune as it grabbed Him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was being carried by the Nevermore's feet.

"JAUNE!" Optimus said as he pushed Megatron and Ran to the Nevermore.

Optimus grabbed the bird Grimm's tail as he climbed on to of the nevermore. Optimus than brought out his orange arm sword as he cleanly sliced the Nevermores head easily decapitating it. But that means Jaune was free falling, Jaune screamed to death while still holding on to the cube until Optimus grabbed him.

"It's alright I got you. Hold on to the cube" Optimus said as he put on his battle mask

Optimus then climbing down to a building to reach the ground until Megatron was intentionally falling as he crashed into Optimus until they all hit the ground. once the bit of smoke cleared Jaune got up.

"Jaune" Optimus said as Jaune turned around.

"You risked your life to protect the cube." Optimus said.

"No Sacrifice, No Victory" Jaune said.

"Jaune if I could not defeat Megatron, then I need you to put the cube into my chest. I would sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus said as Jaune took in what Prime said. "Get behind me." Optimus said as Jaune did what Prime said.

"it's you and Me Megatron" Optimus said as Both He and Megatron stand up looking at each other.

Face to Face.

* * *

**_ *BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Once again I had this urge to do chapter 10 immediately. I don't know why but it's here so yeah hope you enjoy it. So this is Bryan217 saying see you next time_**


	11. Book 1:Chapter 11(Final Battle pt4)

_Here is part 11 so BEGIN!_

* * *

**_*With Ozpin, Glynda, RWY and Pyrrah*_**

Ozpin, Glynda Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah saw the battle with Jazz, Bumblebee, Blake, Ren and Nora battling against Bonecrusher and the King Taijitu.

"Their teamwork is fantastic almost better then any of our team attacks" Pyrrah said as she watched the screen.

"Wait that robot was fighting a Grimm but those two other robots along with our partners, fought the Grimm and the robot fighting it? What is that all about?" Yang said.

"Factions. That would be Factions Ms. Xiao-Long. One big team fighting against another big team, good vs evil basically and considering the fact that your teammates fought alongside the Yellow and Silver robots the faction they are teaming up with are good guys" Ozpin said.

"Then what about the Black and Green-ish Yellow robot with the soldiers?" Said Ruby.

"Before any of you came into the bullhead we we're already watching the live recording on the cameras of Vale and saw that the black robot and green-yellow robot were also protecting Mr. Arc as well from the others." Ozpin said.

Weiss was being the most silent after watching the JBRNB vs Bonecrusher and King Taijitu battle and currently watching the Optimus vs Megatron Battle as well, She was beginning to have second thoughts if her traitor theory was Actually true.

"Glynda tell the pilot on how much time until we arrive in Vale" Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

As Ozpin looked back at the screen he saw Blackout about to interfere with the Optimus and Megatron fight.

'_So it was a helicopter' Ozpin thought._

"Ladies that is the one that destroyed the Shirai base." Ozpin said.

The girls eyes were wide as they looked at Ozpin and the looked back at the screen seeing on who was responsible for the base attack.

* * *

**_With the Shirai soldiers in vale*_**

As the soldiers were going to assist Optimus, Blackout comes out and interferes not noticing the soldiers at all.

"I got words from the Air Force they will arrive shortly. Air Force we got the targets, they will be marked" Simon said.

Tyson then grabbed Simon's shoulder.

"Bring the raid! Let's kill these things" Tyson said as he went to an abandoned motorcycle and brought out his own rocket launcher.

Just then Brawl came out of an alleyway to join Blackouts side of assisting Megatron.

"Two targets are being marked Raptors" Simon said as he pointed a target perimeter at Both Blackout and Brawl.

As Blackout was preparing a weapon he noticed the green dot, he then turned around and brought out his chest cannon.

"MOVE OUT" Simon said as the Soldiers moved out of the way of the blast.

"INCOMING" Simon said.

Brawl turned around also ready to attack the Soldier, but got hit with two blast knocking him back a little. He turned and saw Ironhide and Ratchet. Tyson started the motorcycle up as he dove it going infront of Blackout. The Jets finally arrived as they shot at Blackout and Brawl. Blackout getting hit in the chest, at the same time Tyson made the motorcycle and himself to slide on the ground pointing the rocket launcher to Blackout's crotch.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAA!" Tyson screamed as he fired Multiple Rockets at Blackout crotch.

Once he went pass him he saw Blackout got down, Tyson didn't saw Blackout move indicating that he is dead.

"Hehe MEN MOVE OUT. GET THE TANK AND THEIR BIG SILVER ONE!" Tyson yelled.

The soldiers along with Ironhide and Ratchet shot at Brawl. Brawl fought hard but he kept getting hit with cannon shots, missles and rockets, but kept fighting. He then lost his right arm that had his blaster and then lost his left leg. Brawl kept getting hit multiple times until one hit to the chest caused him to turn and fall on an already destroyed building.

The two Autobots and soldier automatically assumed Brawl is dead since he wasn't moving so they went to the Optimus and Megatron battle, to help out Optimus and Protect Jaune.

* * *

**_*With Optimus, Megatron and Jaune*_**

Optimus and Megatron was throwing punches at each other. Jaune was in the distance keeling away if the decepticon leader tried to get to him. Megatron then threw Optimus to a building making a loud impact. Megatron then saw Jaune Running as he went after Jaune.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE BOY!" Megatron yelled chasing Jaune.

His chase was cut short as the fighter jets fired out missles making a direct hit on Megatron. The soldier the began firing at Megatron as well from the back.

"JAUNE!" Yelled someone, Jaune turned around to see who said his name and he was relieved to see it was Blake along with Ren, Nora, Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Blake! Ren! Nora! What are you doing here?" Said Jaune.

"We are here to help the Autobots and protect you." Blake said.

Jaune smiled as be nodded.

"Bumblebee cover fire!" Jazz said as he and Bumblebee began shooting at Megatron.

"Stay back fearless Leader! We are gonna take this Decepticon down!" Nora said as She, Ren and Blake began to shoot at Megatron.

"C'mon Ratchet!" Ironhide said as He and Ratchet began charging at Megatron.

Megatron then brought out his mace weapon and swung at Ironhide directly hitting him. Jazz then jump on Megatron behind him in a choke hold.

"GET OFF ME YOU PUNY AUTOBOT!" Megatron yelled trying to get Jazz off of him.

Bumblebee then did a dropkick on Megatron making him stumble back a bit. Megatron got a hold of Jazz and slammed him to the ground. But once he did he got hit by the missles from Ironhides cannons.

Then there after Everyone was Firing at Megatron. The Jets targeted him as missles hit him on the chest. Bumblebee then did an enziguri on Megatrons face making him stumble back. Then Optimus got up again and punched Megatron again. He brought out his orange sword and got a few swipes on him. Optimus retracted his sword as he brought his blaster out shooting at him at a far distance. He now put a exploding Missile in the blaster planning on hitting Megatron. The other Autobots were helping Optimus as Bumblebee was infront of Jaune protecting him.

Megatron grabbed Jazz again and threw him at Ironhide making both go down. Megatron then kicked Ratchet in the chest making him go down. The Megatron got hit in the head by a little explosion he turned and saw it was Nora who shot him

"Why Don't You Mess With Someone Smaller Then You!" Nora yelled.

Megatron got his blaster out pointing it at Nora. Until Bumblebee kicked his arm making him fire at a random building. The jets came back around and fired missiles at Megatron by suprise.

As Megatron got hit, Optimus was now prepared. After the jets finished hitting Megatron, Optimus got in front of him and shot the explosive missile. The missile made a direct contact with Megatronvs chest causing a big explosion. Megatron was then sent flying landing on debris from his battle from Optimus. He layed there not moving, until Optimus saw Megatrons eyes go from red to dull, indicating he was dead. They did it.

Megatron is dead.

* * *

*******_TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Or is he? ;)_****_Anyways that was part 11!_**

**_Next Chapter is the Epilogue of BOOK 1 ending the first half of this story!_**

**_Again ending for book 1 but the whole story? Far from over. but anyway this is Bryan 217 saying see you next time_**


	12. Book 1, Chapter 12 (Alliance and Ending)

_Let's BEGIN!_

* * *

They all stood on guard to see if Megatron's body would move. It did not. They all put their guard down as they seemingly won the battle.

"It is now over" Optimus Said.

He then turned to Jaune as he got on one knee infront of him.

"Jaune you risked your life to protect the until the very end for that we thank you" Optimus said as Jaune nodded.

"Now that Megatron is defeated we can now use the cube to rebuild Cybertron in peace. So if you would." Optimus said as he pulled his hand out. Jaune nodded as he handed the cube to Optimus.

Once he did the eyes of Megatron's presumably dead body began to glow red. Megatron was still alive after all.

"THAT IS MINE!" Megatron yelled.

Everyone else didn't have time to react as, Megatron jumped in the air and pulled out his mace weapon swinging it at Optimus. Optimus reacted quickly as he grabbed the mace with his free hand. He then pulled on the Mace Weapon making Megatron got to Optimus by force. Optimus then used his hand that was holding the cube and gave a punch at Megatron's chest with the cube in it. Optimus retracted his hand in time but without holding the cube. A big explosion happened at Megatron's chest.

Megatron then stumbled a couple of times before stopping. They waited a few seconds before they let their guard down. They all saw a big hole in his chest with bits and pieces of the All Spark in them.

"You left me no choice Brother" Optimus said.

Optimus then grabbed the dead Megatron's left arm and put it above the big hole on Megatrons death. Even on opposite sides Optimus still have respect for his former Brother/Friend the con that used to be known as Megatronus.

"Now it is over" Optimus said.

Everyone then gathered around this time with no caution.

"Optimus, Starscream has left the battlefield and Brawls supposed Corpse is gone meaning he is also alive." Ratchet said.

"Those two may have escaped but with Megatron defeated they won't know what to do. So for now the Decepticons are defeated" Optimus said.

Jaune then came up to Optimus with a shocked and sad look on his face.

"Optimus...You destroyed the only thing that can bring back your planet...For us...Why?" Jaune said.

"I did it out of instinct and because I didn't want you or anyone else to be harmed or worse. A big sacrifice I made but I know I would do it again if you or my Autobots were in danger" Optimus said.

Optimus then turned to everyone else.

"Today we lost something important for the safety of this planet. But we gained trustworthy allies as well." Optimus said looking at Everyone.

Nora, Ren, Jaune and Blake had proud smiles on their faces.

"We Thank You, All of You. You Honor us with Your Bravery." Optimus Said.

Suddenly they heard a noise and they all looked up and what they saw was an Atlesian Airship.

Oh No

"That's an Atlas Airship! No No No No don't tell me on what I think they are gonna do!" Jaune yelled.

Once the airship landed Atlesian soldiers came out of the airship with weapons ready. The final person to come out of the airship was Ironwood.

He was looking at the Autobots finding them fascinating. Jaune, Blake, Ren Nora and the Shirai soldiers were all tense having their weapons ready if a battle suddenly happens.The Autobots stood there looking at the new person and his troops confused on what is going on

Ironwood came up to all of them while still looking at The Autobots.

"Interesting. Never in my life would I meet Alien Robots" Ironwood said.

"But I would like you five to come with me Atlus to see what you are." Ironwood said.

"THAT IS NOT HAPPENING IRONWOOD!" Jaune yelled.

Everyone was shocked to see Jaune stand up to the general of Atlus.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING YO TAKR THEM AWAY AFYER EVERYTHING THEY DONE!" Jaune said.

Ironwood came up infront of Jaune.

"Young Man I ask for you to stand down now or else we will use force" Ironwood said to Jaune.

"Then we would also use force as well" Tyson said pointing his gun at Ironwood.

The Atlesian soldier began pointing their weapons at Tyson but Simon and the other Shirai soldiers pointed back at the Atlus soldier. Nora, Ren and Blake joined in as well putting at the Atlas Soldiers infront of the looked at Tyson.

"Soldier don't you know what your doing? If you shoot me, you would be a wanted man" Ironwood said.

Tyson Smirked.

"Do you think I would give a shit? I'm a risk taker I would take the risk. Plus I use to be a Mercenary so I know how to take care of myself and I'm good in hiding as well. Plus I have a big grudge for Atlas that I will not let go until I get it." Tyson said.

Ironwood looked at Tyson.

"Get What?" Ironwood said.

"Getting Vengeance For my Parents" Tyson said his finger now on the trigger.

"Men" Ironwood said as everyones weapons got prepared.

"FI-",

"Now Wait Just A Minute!" A voice said interrupting Ironwoods command.

They all turned and Saw Cramer along with Simmons and Hanson.

"Firing won't be necessary Ironwood" Cramer said.

Ironwood turned to Cramer.

"Then what would be Necessary Cramer?" Ironwood said.

"Well first I would like your men to put their weapons down on the soldiers and Autobots." Cramer said in front of Ironwoods face.

"Second I'm here to stop you from confiscating the Autobots after they basically SAVED The World Of Remnant from getting Destroyed" Cramer said.

"That I would Agree on" Another voice said as everyone turned to the other voice.

They saw Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah.

"WOAH! They look Gigantic in Person than in that little Monitor on the Airship!" Yang said.

"Ooooooohhh THEY LOOK SO COOL UP CLOSE! I WONDER IF THEY HAVE COOL OP WEAPONS!" Ruby said excitedly

Weiss and Pyrrah didn't say anything as they stared at the Autobots with Wide Eyes and Agape mouths.

"Ozpin what are you doing here" Ironwood said.

"Well we were here to also see the situation, then we coincidentally came in contact with commissioner Cramer" Ozpin said.

"Indeed so we came here just in time before another war can come in play" Cramer said.

Ironwood was now getting annoyed.

"Yes Okay but why are you here?" Ironwood said.

"Well I came here to confront The Autobots about forming an Alliance with them." Cramer said.

"And I'm also Associating Beacon into this Alliance as well." Ozpin said.

"WHAT!?" Ironwood said now enraged.

"Ironwood even though I have as much respect for you I do know that you cannot be trusted. If the Autobots go to Atlas" Cramer said.

"I'm sorry James but this is something you really cannot be trusted Me, Glynda and Qrow know what you would do whenever there is something out of this world" Ozpin said.

"Well this alliance will be official if the leader Agrees." Cramer said as he turned and looked at Optimus.

Cramer then turned to the group and the Autobots.

"Who's the leader?" Cramer said.

Jaune pointed at Optimus as Cramer nodded. Cramer then walked up to Optimus.

"Excuse Me" Cramer said as Optimus looked at Cramer.

"I would like to know if you would like to Form an Alliance with Shirai and Beacon" Cramer said.

It took a moment before Optimus responded.

"Considering the fact that your Shirai Soldiers and the four Beacon Students Risked their lives and assisted us in the battle..." Optimus paused as he looked at the other four Autobots, they all nodded. "We Accept Your Offer" Optimus said officially making the Alliance a thing.

"And there you have it Ironwood." Cramer said with a smirk on his face.

Ironwood had a scowl on his face displeased.

"Fine but know that this isnt over Cramer." Ironwood said.

"Oh I say that it is over. I win this time Ironwood" Cramer said.

Ironwood scoffed ad he and the Atlesian soldier returned to the bullhead leaving Vale and going back to Atlas.

Once the tense Atmosphere was gone...

"JAUNE! BLAKE! REN! NORA!" Ruby yelled as She, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah came up to the four.

Jaune tensed at seeing Pyrrah knowing what he did to her Yesterday. Jaune came up to Pyrrah with a frown on his face.

"Pyrrah...I want to apologize on what I did to you yesterd-" Jaune was cut off as Pyrrah hugged him, He hugged back.

"Apology Accepted I knew there was a reason you acted strange and I'm glad that You, Blake, Ren and Nora are not traitors." Pyrrah said.

Jaune suddenly broke away the hug with a confused face.

"Wait Traitors? Who said that we were Traitors?" Jaune said motioning to him, Blake, Ren and Nora.

Weiss cringed a bit as she came up to Jaune.

"It was me...I was the one that came to the Assumption that you guys were traitors and planned on attacking Beacon and. Vale..." Weiss said apologetically.

The four people's eyes were wide shocked that Weiss would make that big of an assumption.

"Well in your defense you never knew the real reason why we were in a hurry out of beacon. We were helping the Autobots with their Mission. Ren and Nora just got dragged along on this mission" Jaune said.

"I know that NOW, but when we didn't know any context the way you would tense and Blake being an ex-white fang member I thought that you would...you know." Weiss said.

"That is true that it was suspicious, but it's good that what you were doing was for good and not evil" Ozpin said coming up to team RWBY JNPR.

"Next Time Vomit Boy let us know next time something This Big happens. I know it was a Big secret but now that we all know now, inform us" Yang said.

"Duely noted" Jaune said

"I'm assuming that these people are your friends Jaune?" Bumblebee said in his radio voice as He along with the other Autobots came up to the group along with Cramer.

"Yeah they are. I guess it's time for introductions" Jaune said.

"Everyone meets the Autobots and Autobots meet my friends, Headmaster and Teacher" Jaune said.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah looked up mesmerized by the sight of the Autobots.

"Hello there friends of Jaune. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots"

My Name is Ruby! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello I'm Yang and you along with your crew look pretty cool."

"Nice to meet you all I'm Pyrrah Nikos"

"My name is Weiss nice to meet you guys or Aliens or...cars?"

Optimus then turned to the Autobots.

"Introduce yourselves" Optimus said to his team.

"Hello Tiny Beings! I'm Jazz and I'm also the second in command of the Autobots" Jazz said as he sat down on an Abandoned car putting his visor on like shades.

"I like this guy already" Yang said with a smile.

_'Why is he the second in command'_ Weiss said with a sweat drop.

"My name is Ironhide" Ironhide said as he got his Cannons activated. "And I am the weapons specialist" Ironhide finished

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YOU ARE SO COOOL!" Ruby said excitedly mesmerized by the Autobots weapons.

"Told you Ruby would like him" Blake said to Jaune.

"Hehe You weren't kidding" Jaune said.

"I am officer Ratchet but you can just call me ratchet. I am the medical officer of the Autobots"

"A pleasure to meet you Ratchet" Weiss said.

"You know for a medical officer you do know how to fight in the battlefield." Pyrrah said.

"I do what I must" Ratchet said.

Bumblebee then came to the group.

"And I'm Bumblebee, but you technically already meet me. I am Jaune's car." Bumblebee.

"THATS YOU" Yang and Ruby said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Jaune we are sorry we ever doubted you" Ruby said.

"Apology accepted" Jaune said.

"Well this is a nice little meeting we have here" Tyson said as he and the soldiers came up.

"So you are the survivors from the Shirai base attack I'm assuming?" Ozpin said.

"That's right sir, commander Tyson at your service." Tyson brought his hand out.

Ozpin shook Tyson's hand, "A pleasure to meet you" Ozpin said as Tyson nodded.

Tyson then turned to the group of girls.

"I gotta say you have very Brave teammates. They stood and fought to the very end and that Jaune GIY sure is something else I'll tell you that." Tyson said.

"We wouldn't expect anything else" Ruby said.

"Now then I guess that makes it settled. Now let's get a transport Airship so we can discuss how this Alliance will Work." Cramer said.

"Very Well" Optimus said

"And let's head back to Beacon" Ozpin said.

"Permission to Speak sir." Bumblebee said in his radio voice as everyones attention was at Bumblebee.

"Permission Granted old friend." Optimus said. Bumblebee turned to RWBY JNPR looking specifically at Jaune.

"I wish to stay with the boy" Bumblebee said.

JNPR and RWBY'S had shocked faces but Jaune has the biggest shocked Face of them all as he pointed at himself.

"If that is his Choice" Optimus said.

Jaune turned to Ren and Nora as they both nodded their heads. He then looked at Blake that had a smile on her face, Jaune nodded as he looked at Bumblebee.

"Yes" Jaune said officially making Bumblebee stay with him at Beacon.

The four remaining girls had shocked faces with wide eyes.

"Very Well Then, let's get a transport Airship so we can get the yellow one To beacon" Ozpin said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that an Alien Robot is going to live with us for four years?" Weiss said.

"Not just any Alien Robot, but Jaune's Guardian" Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrah yelled at the new fact they just learned. Blake, Ren and Nora already knew this fact about Jaune and Bumblebee.

"Okay then now that everything is officially settled let's head off and get to business." Simmons said as everyone nodded.

_'I hope he won't be mad when he realized that Sector 7 will be shut down after_ this' Cramer said

Optimus then turned to Bumblebee.

"We'll keep in contact whenever we need you Bumblebee" Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded.

Then enough everyone soon departed Cramer, The Shirai soldiers, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz in one airship. While Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrah, Ozpin, Glynda and Bumblebee were heading to the carrier Airship to Beacon.

* * *

***With JNPR, RWBY, OZPIN, GLYNDA BUMBLEBEE***

As they arrived at the Airship Ozpin turned to Bumblebee.

"Well Bumblebee time to convert in your vehicle form." Ozpin said as Bumblebee nodded. Bumblebee then transformed into his New Camaro mode.

"WOOAH!" Ruby yelled

"WHAT THE!?" Yang Siad

"HUH!?" Weiss and Pyrrah yelled simotaniously.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck while smiling.

"Well girls remember the old Camero that I showed you when I found it in the forest? This is him now." Jaune said.

"And to quote Jaune, _'This car is a Kickass rider'_ " Blake said.

Bumblebee then opened his car doors,

"Would Jaune and Blake like to get in?" Bumblebee said through the radio.

Jaune turned to Blake as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We would love to Bumblebee" Jaune said.

* * *

***At a Rooftop in vale***

A women with a long red dress and long black hair with orange eyes saw the whole commotion with Atlus, Beacon, Shirai and the Autobots. Emerald and Mercury came up behind her.

"Cinder...What do we do now?" Emerald said.

"Well Adam what do you think?" Cinder said as a bull faunus came up behind her, he had horns, red spikey hair and a white fang mask.

"I say we continue on" Adam said.

He looked at RWBY, JNPR Ozpin, Glynda and Bumblebee heading to the bullhead. He then saw Blake putting her hand on Jaunes shoulder, Jaune welcoming her company as they both entered Bumblebee in his car mode alone. That made Adam really angry.

"Their taking the yellow one to Beacon. This may be a problem, but we will continue the plan more cautiously and hope that the yellow one doesn't interfere." Cinder said. As the four people left the rooftop.

* * *

***Five Days Later***

On a hilltop Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora were with the all decided to hang out. The Autobots except for Optimus in their Vehicle modes. Ren and Nora sitting behind a tree looking at the sunset. While June and Blake were sitting on top of the hood of Bumblebee. Jaune hesitated before he grabbed Blakes hand and intertwined his fingers with her. Blake notices and looked at Jaune.

"Um Jaune, we're not there yet" Blake said.

"Oh right sorry" Jaune said with a blush on his face as he let go of her hand.

Blake smiled as she leaned and gave Jaune a peck on his cheek. Jaune smiled while the blush on his face grew as he and Blake looked at the sunset.

Optimus is in Robot mode also looking at the sunset admiring the scenery.

* * *

***OPTIMUS POV***

_"For Now the Decepticons are defeated and though it came at a heavy cost. Fate has yielded an unexpected Reward. A New World to Call Home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight. Protecting them in secret. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and tho we are world apart. Like us there is more to them than meets the eye. For freedom is the right of all cention beings. I am Optimus prime and I send this message to all surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are Here, We are Waiting."_

* * *

**_*END OF BOOK 1._****_INSERT WHAT I'VE DONE FROM LINKIN PARK.*_****_(The rights go to Linkin Park for What I've Done)_**

**_Yeah with that Book 1 is done. Yes I saw reviews that book 1 was too similar to the movie which I know, it was just to have a familiar feel._****_But Book 2 and Onwards will be completely different from the movies. Some concepts from the sequel's will be present. But from here on out it will be original ideas._****_ (hopefully I can come up with new ideas)_** **_Now don't expect the first chapter of Book 2 to come out immediately._****_It will take time but check out 'Camping at the haunted Irikok Forest if your interested'_****_Also I'm going to leave hint for book 2 so you can have an idea on what will happen._**

**_Book 2 Hints: Cinder, Vytal Festival, New Autobots, and Beacon._**

**_Those are the hints for book 2._** **_So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys Next Time for Book 2 of Remnants Spark!_**


	13. Book 2,Chapter 1 (Aftermath & Signal)

_Why hello there, took a bit of a break but now it is finally time for BOOK 2 of Remnants Spark! So let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**_*Few Months Later*_**

It has been a few months since that battle in Vale with the Autobots and Decepticons. Since then the buildings that were damaged got repaired fast. The bodies of the dead Decepticons were dropped and the remaining surviving Decepticons were no where to be found.

During that time Shirai and Beacon formed an Alliance with The Autobots to defend all parts of Remnant from Grimm. News spread out about the alliance around the world and it got mixed reactions. Some people were skeptical about it due to the fact that they trust in alien robots to defend their world. While the other think that the alliance is a good thing so that the Grimm activity will decrease thanks to the help of the Autobots.

In Beacon there were two people that had a connection with The Autobots the most.

Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna

Over the time after the battle in Vale the Knight and Faunus became good friends talking to each other more often. They hanged with each time they get, infact they hanged out so much now people thought that they were a couple AKA Together-Together. But they weren't to the dissapointment in Jaune but he wasn't gonna let emotions get to him! At least he is hanging out with her more.

Ren and Nora started hanging out with Jaune and Blake more as well either because of the whole alien robot war situation and the battle they were in or because they wanted to. Them hanging out a lot made new students think that Jaune, Ren, Blake and Nora were a team.

Speaking of Hanging out after the battle Bumblebee decided to stay with Jaune at Beacon. Hanging out with Him and Blake and eventually The rest of RWBY and JNPR. After the battle in Vale and when Jaune brought Bumblebee to beacon. Bumblebee was in robot mode when he saw the beacon students preparing to attack the autobot. They were stopped by Jaune and Ozpin saying that Bumblebee is a good guy and doesn't mean any harm and Jaune revealed that Bumblebee is infact Jaunes Guardian to the school.

The entire academy were shocked at that reveal. Cardin and his team took notes to never mess with Jaune again after learning that Jaune has a giant robot that can probably kill a person with one shot. Over Time the school had gotten use to Bumblebee's present and during those months they made a garage specifically for the Autobot to stay in. Also during those months Bumblebee became Beacons unofficial guard. Even though he was Guarding Jaune he Technically guarding the entire campus as well.

Whenever Optimus or any of the other Autobots assign Bumblebee for an important mission, Bumblebee goes to Jaune first telling him about it. They then informed Ozpin whenever he does have a mission assigned to him, Ozpin does give the okay and calls a carrier bullhead for Bumblebee to go on.

Whenever Bumblebee leaves for a mission, for Jaune, Blake and the rest of team RWBY and JNPR it didn't felt the same without him here. Hell even the other beacon students thought it didn't felt the same without Bumblebee on school grounds. Guess theses few months people just got used to the Autobot being here.

A couple of Time Bumblebee would visit the Autobots along with Jaune and Blake and since the rest of their teams know about the Autobots they came along as well to just Pay a visit.

All was going well for all of them.

* * *

**_*With Jaune and the Others*_**

Team RWBY and JNPR were in the cafeteria doing the usual conversation.

"So anyone prepared for the Vytal Festival?" Jaune said to everyone.

Everyone else nodded to his question.

"All of us are prepared for the Vytal Festival we've been training for this for months now. Sure there was that battle in Vale with The Autobots and Decepticons but it wasn't that much of a distraction" Ruby said.

"Yup and every team from every academy is participating. It gives people like me a chance to shine in the battlefield" Yang said.

Everyone laughed as they were all having a good time.

At another table Cinder was with Mercury and Emerald.

"So the Vytal Festival is in a few days. You guys know what to do when we reach the finals?" Cinder said.

"Yes we will hack the connection to cct tower to have you do your speech. Then spread negativity to the audience to attract Grimm, Bring in the White Fang and free Torchwick" Emerald said.

"And I will get the Maiden powers before Ozpin can do his little transfer to his chosen Fall Maiden" Cinder said Glaring at the cafeteria.

"Let's just hope it goes according to plan because remember we got that Jayne or John or Whatever guys Guardian Robot who no doubt will be at the festival and probably on Beacon grounds as well" Emerald said.

"Couldn't we just sneak and hack the thing?" Mercury then said.

Cinder then glared at him.

"If only it was that easy. That robot is an Alien Robot an actual living species so it will be impossible to hack and disable him." Cinder said.

"Plus that robot also has his companions as well. I know they are in Shirai but we'll never know when they show up and if they my big concern is their leader. That truck robot from what we've seen is the biggest out of the five he can be a big problem and you saw in the Vale battle that they all can destroy Grimm with ease." Emerald said

"Well if they do come here when the attack is underway remember we hacked the cct we can hack the Atlas robots and robot soldiers. That can be a distraction THST plus the Grimm they would be outnumbered because there is only five of those robot in that petty alliance. So in the end of the day our plan will still succeed" Cinder said confidently.

* * *

**_*AT SHIRAI*_**

At the outskirts of Shirai stood a big building. This was the new Shirai base. It has been expanded upon ever since the alliance with the Autobots took place. They decided to call the base the N.E.S.T Base. The Base had gotten new airships, new land battle vehicles and Fighter Jets. They also set out Energon detectors all over Remnant. One in Vale, One in Shirai, One at Patch, One in Vacuo, One in Argus ETC. The only one that didn't accepted the detector was Atlas as Ironwood still didn't trusted the Autobots and thought the Alliance wouwould break any day now.

They also sent out a Energon detector Satellite in space to see if any incoming Decepticons or_hopefully_incoming Autobots would be coming to Remnant.

Tyson who was now assigned as the leader of the N. E. S. T team was doing his daily searching the monitor for energon signals routine. Once he decided to leave the area and do other stuff he heard a beeping sound. He turned around and saw that the monitor had picked up an Energon signal. But not just one energon signal but EIGHT Energon Signals.

"Hey Optimus!" Tyson yelled out to the Autobot Leader.

Optimus then came up to Tyson.

"What is it Major Tyson?" Optimus said.

"Well I don't know if we should fear or be Hopeful because the satellite Energon detector spotted EIGHT Energon signals coming to Remnant" Tyson said.

Optimus looked at the monitor and saw that there was indeed eight Energon signals coming to Remnant. Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide and the Soldiers also saw the Monitor and the arriving bots.

"They seem to be coming as a pact. We need to contact at least one of them. "Ratchet connect me with the Satellite so I can contact them" Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded as he connected Optimus to the satellite.

"You are now connected Prime" Ratchet said.

"Men put the speakers up so we can all hear." Tyson said as two soldiers adjusted the Volume.

"Hello unidentified Cybertronian's can I get contact with anyone in the pact of eight coming to Remnant?" Optimus said hoping for a response.

Then suddenly came gargle of static but they can faintly hear a voice.

"lo, llo, ello, Hello?" A voice from one of the meteors finally responded to the call.

"Hello this is Optimus Prime. Identity yourself along with the other seven" Optimus Said.

"Optimus! Oh thank god it's you! It's Me Sideswipe!" The voice of the now named Sideswipe said.

"Is that really you Sideswipe?" Optimus said.

"Affirmative sir. Me and the others got your message to come here to this planet named Remnant" Sideswipe said.

"Then Sideswipe I will send you and the others the coordinates of where we are. But you all need to find a form once you landed." Optimus said.

"Will do Sir" Sideswipe said

"Alright Mudflap were finally gonna find a new home" Another Voice said

"I know Skids it will be Awesome" A voice similar to the previous voice said.

"I'm glad to be reunited with you guys again" A different voice said.

"Happy to be with guys soon" A broadier voice said

"It's Good To Be With My Pals Again!" Said a voice that was talking a bit to fast.

"I'll finally get to see Bumblebee again" Said a feminine voice.

"Here we come guys! " Said an energetic voice.

"Well see you soon everyone. Sideswipe out" Sideswipe said.

"Indeed. Optimus Out" Optimus said as Ratchet disconnected him from the satellite.

"So by that conversation I take that these eight are Autobots." Tyson said.

"Affirmative Major Tyson the voices that you heard are voices are trust worthy companions that helped a lot back in Cybertron" Optimus said.

"Well I know one certain Yellow Autobot will happy see one of them" Jazz said in a teasing voice even though Bumblebee isn't even here.

Ironhide then turned to Jazz.

"Jazz you know they were never together back at Cybertron right? They said they were close friends" Ironhide said.

Jazz then turned to Ironhide.

"That's what they all say Ironhide. They deny it at first but in the end they get together anyway" Jazz said.

"If you say so" Ironhide said.

"Alright Men open the gates so our new companions can enter" Tyson said as the soldiers opened the gate.

The eight now known Autobots Meteors are getting Closer and Closer to Remnant about to Reunite with the other Autobots.

They will finally reunite with their Family.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Aaaaaannnnnd That was the first chapter of Book 2! You already knew who three of the new Autobots are but try and guess the other six in the Reviews._****_So yeah book 2 will be following the Vytal Festival arc from RWBY._****_Yes Book 1 took place after Volume 2 and Book 2 starts at Volume 3._**

**_I'm hoping for Book 2 to have more chapters then Book 1 but I'm not sure if it will be more or less chapters but we'll see when time goes on._**

**_So with that this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	14. Book 2, Chapter 2 (New Autobots Arrive)

_Here is chapter two of book 2! BEGIN!_

* * *

At Beacon Bumblebee is in his Camaro mode doing nothing in the garage created for him. But he checked the time and saw that Classes for Jaune and his friends will end soon. Ever since Bumblebee'_moved_'here it became a Tradition that Jaune, Blake and everyone else would hang out with him. Just then he got a communication call from Optimus.

"Calling Bumblebee. Come in Bumblebee!" Optimus said.

"Bumblebee Here what is the problem Optimus?" Bumblebee said in his Radio Voice.

Yeah he still has his radio voice, Ratchet is working on it god dammit!

"It's not necessarily a problem because we found eight energon signals in space and we can confirmed that those eight signals are Autobots" Optimus said.

"Really? Allies from Cybertron are actually coming here to Remnant?" Bumblebee questioned.

"The one I got in contact with was Sideswipe. Then two others got identified as Skids and Mudflap. The other five we have good ideas on who they can be. But what suprised me was a bot you know all to well my good friend" Optimus said

"Who?" Bumblebee asked confused

"Her"Optimus said.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment until he responded.

"I'll be right there but is it Alright if I can have Jaune, Blake and the others come along?" Bumblebee said.

"Alright and that choice if they could come along is their choice. See you there Bumblebee, Prime out" Optimus said as he ends his call.

And Just as the call ended the garage door opened with Jaune, Blake and the other members of RWBY JNPR outside of it.

"Hey Bee ready to hang out today?" Jaune said.

Bumblebee then got out of the garage and transformed into his Robot mode.

"Actually Optimus informed that I had to go to the base" Bumblebee said.

Everyone then suddenly had a frown on their faces. So it it was that time of the week again huh?

"oh, it's okay we understand Bee. You know being one of Remnants protectors now can do that but we understand that since we all basically have the same duty. So uh good luck with your mission and please be safe out there" Jaune said.

Everyone else had understanding Smiles.

"Actually I was wondering if you all would like to come with me to the base" Bumblebee said.

This suddenly got everyone's attention. "REALLY!? I mean yeah, for what seeming this isnt a normal visit to the base since you got called to come to the base" Nora said.

"Well the N.E.S.T base discovered eight Energon signals. Optimus said that they are allies from Cybertron and they are coming here" Bumblebee Explained.

"***GASP***ARE YOU SAYING EIGHT NEW AUTOBOTS ARE COMING HERE!?" Ruby said excitedly to Bumblebee.

"Why yes indeed " Said a voice.

They all turned around and saw Ozpin and Glynda walking up to the group.

"Professor Ozpin what are you doing here" Weiss said.

"Well Beacon is part of the N.E.S.T Alliance after all and I got a call from Captain Tyson about it so that's why they sent an airship for me and Bumblebee." Ozpin said.

Just as he said an airship arrived to pick them up.

"So would you want to join us?" Ozpin said to RWBY and JNPR.

"**YES**"The two teams said in unison.

Ozpin and Bumblebee nodded. The group of Elevin then entered the airship going to Shirai.

* * *

**_*AT SHIRAI N.E.S.T BASE*_**After an hour and a half the group of Eleven had arrived at Shirai and are now in the base being led by Tyson.

"So when do these new Autobots arrive" Yang said. Tyson turned to the group.

"They should arrive in Remnant any second now" Tyson said.

"Precisely because they have now arrived at Remnant. They made contact with the planet." Ratchet said. Everyone got excited that the new Autobots have landed.

"We wait until they arrived at the base. I've send them the coordinates." Optimus said.

"Don't be suprised if you see some damage happening outside" Ironhide followed up.

**AN: Activate epic generic orchestra music that isnt arrival to earth**

Eight meteors have broke orbit and are now heading to earth. They all split apart.

Two landed on an abandoned ice cream factory.

Two landed in a car dealership

One landed in a construction site

Two landed on a road in the suburbs

And one landed on a parking space almost destroying a yellow motorcycle.

At the Ice cream factory two small robots came across a Old School Ice cream truck. They both nodded their heads until that same ice cream truck left the factory.

The two robots from the car dealership came across a Blue Hennessey Venom GT and a Silver Corvette Stingray. Those same cars left the dealership before the owner came out and see what was happening.

the bot at the construction site saw a orange loader. That same loader left the area.

At the neighborhood where the two other robots are they saw a a blue Chevrolet Volt and the other saw a red Pontiac firebird. Those two cars left then after.

The final robot looked at the yellow motorcycle that almost got destroyed. The robot scanned the bike. Then the yellow bike suddenly left the parking area with a mysterious all black suited passenger but the same bike was on the ground crushed Like it got stepped on.

* * *

AT SHIRAI N.E.S.T BASE *

As everyone was waiting the energon detector went off.

"Looks like they are here" Tyson said. Suddenly everyone got excited.

Two soldiers opened the gates wide to let the new Autobots in. Then they heard engine sounds they all turned and saw the Vehicles coming to the base. The seven vehicles coming to the base.

Once they all entered the saw the Silver Corvette Stingray, Blue Hennessey Venom GT, Blue Chevrolet Volt, Red Pontiac Firebird, Old school looking Ice cream truck, The orange loader and A Yellow Motorcycle that looked Scarily Similar to Yang's bike.

"Wait a second...IS THAT MY BIKE!?" Yang yelled a bit flabbergasted.

Then suddenly the seven vehicles began transforming and after the transform they saw eight robots. Everyone got excited to see the new Autobots in robot mode. While the Autobots nodded. Optimus then came up to the eight.

"Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Windcharger, Scoop, Blurr and Arcee. Welcome to Remnant" Optimus said.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Yeah I know this chapter is kinda short but hey the name identity of the new Autobots are here and the new Autobots arrive! What will happen next find out next time. Also got Crash N'sane trilogy it's a really good game. Anyway with that out of the way this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time_**


	15. Book 2, Chapter 3(Reunion & Comfort)

_chapter 3 is here! BTW Skids, Mudflap, Jolt and Sideswipes Robot designs is exactly the same as the movie designs. Anyway BEGIN!_

* * *

"It's nice to see you again my friends" Optimus said coming up to the eight Autobots.

Team RWBY and JNPR looked at the new Autobots in awe while Ozpin, Glynda and the Shirai N.E.S.T soldiers looked in admiration.

"Great to see you to" Sideswipe said,the silver robot.

"Hehe we gonna make some fun!" Said skids.

"Oh definitely I need some fun after being in the same vehicle form as you!" Mudflap said.

"YO Jolt! Windcharger! it's been a while hasn't it?" Jazz said.

"It sure is Jazz, great to see your okay and that your not ripped in two." Jolt said.

"Well you know what they say I'm a survivor" Jazz said.

"You can definitely say that again for sure" Windcharger said

,The former Red Pontiac Firebird Named Windcharger. His chest was the entire front of the car all while the hood of the car made the abdomen area. His arms were created by the sides and roof of the car. The car door wrapped around his lower arms while the roof made his upper arms. The headlights made his kneecaps and the back of the car made his Lower legs and feet, the tires are on the back of his lower legs. his upper legs have no car parts there just mechanical upper legs like every other Autobot in the base.

"Wow this planet really looks like a nice place to relax I like it"Said the former Blue Hennessey Venom GT who talked really fast, his Name is Blurr.

His chest is the front of the car split in two vertically the middle section revealing an Autobot symbol. The spoiler of the car is on his upper back. Both sides of the car were hanging off his back bot cut horizontal so it would look like four spikes are hanging off his back. His arms have skinny lanky look and have no car parts but the two tires of the front of the car are actually inside both his bare hands. His legs were chicken leg shaped. The roof made the front of the lower legs, the headlights were on the back of his lower legs. The tires were on the side of his ankles, but one of Blurrs unique features is that his feet can convert to either his normal feet or into rollerskates kinda like sideswipes feet. The back of his head is one spike, the sides of his head are smooth edges and his face was a battlemask looking face that covered his entire face with a black X shape visor.

"Good to see you again Ironhide" Said the former orange loader.

"Same with you Scoop" Ironhide said as He and Scoop exchanged a Bro Hug.

Speaking of Scoop, here is Scoop. He turns into a orange construction loader. He is a bit bigger than Ironhide but still short next to Optimus. Everyone instantly knew he was a powerhouse Autobot by how bulky he looks. His torso is made out of the entire top of the loader the cockpit being in the middle of his chest. the front tires were on his back. His arms were made from the side of the loader and bucket. The bucket was cut vertically so two pieces hanging off his arms. The bucket piece's can moves over his normal hands becoming claw weapons. the entire back of the loader made his legs with the tires on the back of his lower legs. The top of his head was the shape of an actual construction hat and his face looked old like Ironhides.

The final new Autobot was the Yellow Motorcycle that looked like Yang's Motorcycle. Her name is Arcee.

The engine and Back wheel made her lower legs and feet. The front wheel and front of the motorcycle formed her arms. The remaining parts of the motorcycle made her torso, parts shifted to make the body look feminine and the seat of the motorcycle extended, the flaps was on her lower back and hips making a battle skirt. Her head was mildly Spikey and her face was very feminine.

This whole time she was just looking at the conversations of the Autobots. That is until she decided to look at a certain Yellow Autobot. Coincidentally he turned to look at her the same time as she did. They were silent looking at each other. Until Arcee decided to speak up first.

"Bee" Arcee said.

Bumblebee didn't say anything for a moment until.

"It's nice to see you again Arcee" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Bee...Your voice...its.." Arcee try to say.

"Sadly my voice isn't really fixed. I'm using Remnants Radio so I can speak in some way." Bumblebee said.

Arcee then walked up to bumblebee and embraced him catching Bumblebee off guard.

"I'm just glad your okay" Arcee said. Bumblebee hugged her back in response.

"Oh?" Yang said with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Jazz, Jolt and Windcharger looked at the two Autobots with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"That is definitely something you don't see everyday" Blake said to Jaune.

Jaune then walked up to the two Autobots.

"So Bumblebee is their something you want to tell us?" Jaune said with a smirk, Raised eyebrow and his voice sounded a bit to teasy.

Bumblebee and Arcee ended the hug. Bumblebee then looked at Jaune.

"Its not like that Jaune. We're just friends" Bumblebee said.

"Hehe Right _"Just friends"_ and nothing else" Jazz said sarcastically.

Suddenly Optimus decided to speak up.

"Alright that's enough" Optimus said.

He then turned to the new Autobots.

"So where did you all landed?" Optimus said.

"Well me and Blurr landed on a thing called a car dealership" Sideswipe said.

"I landed in an area that looks like it was being built" Scoop said.

"Me and Jolt landed on a place with multiple buildings" Windcharger said.

"I landed an a area that was like a storage that is where I found this form" Arcee said.

"Well we sent in N.E.S.T. cameras to see the landing area and it lo-ooooooo. Uh Yang you might want to get a new bike." Tyson said.

"Why?" Yang said a bit scared.

"Well...take a look" Tyson said as he played the video footage on the big screen.

Yang's face became distraught at seeing here bike destroyed.

"BUMBLEBEE NO!" Yang said as she fell to her knees.

"Um I'm right here...OH You meant the bike" Bumblebee said.

"Oh wait that thing was yours?" Arcee asked yang. Yang only nodded.

"Oh well uh...I apologize for accidentally destroying your vehicle, I hope I can make it up to you" Arcee said.

"We'll find out later. Right now we must inform you along with the other on what Remnant is about" Optimus said.

So for the next hour The Autobots, N.E.S.T. Soldiers, RWBY, JNPR and Ozpin informed the new Autobots about Remnant. Like The Humans and Faunus, Huntsman and Huntresses, Dust and Semblances. They also told them about The White Fang, Big criminals like Roman and The Grimm. They also told them about the battle in Vale and the Beacon, Shirai and Autobot alliance.

"So these Grimm were this planets big threat. But what you said is that us Autobots can easily kill a Grimm that easily?" Sideswipe said.

"Well if that's the case then I'm gonna go kill some right now" Mudflap said as he was about to exit the base ready to do what he said.

"Hold up there Mudflap there are Grimm that are bigger then you so don't tempt fate" Ironhide said stopping Mudflap.

"HAHA" Skids laughed at his brother.

"Okay so now that we informed the new guys everything about remnant. How are we gonna do with my bike situation?" Yang said.

"Perhaps Arcee can join you you guys at Beacon" Suprisingly enough it was Optimus who said that.

Ozpin, Glynda, RWBY JNPR looked at him.

"Are you sure about that Optimus?" Ozpin said.

"I would not let her go with you guys if I didn't trust her, right?" Optimus said.

"Well you make a good point" Ozpin said.

"She can also be another Guardian to Beacon. I know Bumblebee is a strong soldier but I do know if Grimm bigger then him or Decepticons more stronger then him arrive on Beacon then he'll need the help he can get" Optimus said.

"As much as I want to protest. Optimus is right. Back at Cybertron I Always get beaten out by stronger Decepticons. But when Me and Arcee team up we defeated them with no problem" Bumblebee said.

"Well if you put it like that...Alright. Arcee you can come with us" Ozpin said.

Arcee nodded, Bumblebee was very happy that his best friend will be doing him at beacon.

"Wait does that mean we'll have to make another garage area for her?" Jaune said.

"That Won't be necessary. Because Bumblebee and Arcee are gonna share that garage." Ozpin said.

"What?" RWBY, JNPR, Bumblebee and Arcee said.

"Oh?" Jazz said the smirks on His, Jolt and Windchargers faces increased.

Bumblebee and Arcee were glad that they were not human or else they may of had blushes on their faces.

"Did you forget that Bumblebee turns into a big robot? We made the garage spacious for him to move around and it's big enough to hold two cars and robots" Glynda said.

"Then it's settled." Optimus said.

"See Yang you still have your Motorcycle. It just turns into a Female Robot!" Ruby said.

"First of all, I didn't stay mad for very long and the way you put it, it will be awesome!" Yang said

* * *

**One Hour Later**

After the meeting with the New Autobots Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Bumblebee and Arcee began heading to an Airship ready to bring them back to Beacon. Since Bumblebee and Arcee were gonna stay in robot mode when vehicle mode they decided to sit next to each to talk to the group of nine.

"Sooooo...How long have you two known each other?" Jaune said to the two Autobots.

"Me and Bee knew each other since we were Minibots and before you ask no we were not your world's equivalent to Children we still fought in the war but we were more backup fighters" Arcee said.

"So when did you two became so close?" Blake said.

"Well over the time and Bee were just friends...But it wasn't until Cliffjumper that we became close" Arcee said.

Everyone then had a confused look of the new name.

"Cliffjumper? Who's Cliffjumper?" Ruby said confused.

Arcee was a bit reluctant to say anything while Bumblebee's face looked Expressionless something that really made RWBY JNPR feel weirded out.

"He was a fantastic friend and great soldier" Arcee said.

"He was also my Big Brother" Bumblebee said his face now showing an expression, one that they didn't want to see on the happy go Autobot.

Sadness.

"Yeah ever since that...accident Cliffjumper, Me and Bumblebee became close friends" Arcee said while putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

RWBY and JNPR now had frowns on their faces, With Bumblebee's sad face and when Arcee said accident with Bumblebee's brother they instantly connected the dots on what happened and the sudden mood change from Bumblebee.

"Oh...Im sorry Bumblebee I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Ruby said with Guilt.

Bumblebee then turned his head to Ruby.

"It's alright it's just that...I really miss him" Bumblebee said looking more sad then usual, Arcee then fully embraced him.

Jaune and Blake looked at each other and nodded. They then suddenly embraced Bumblebee's leg. Then one by one Ren, Nora, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrah and Weiss went to one of Bumblebee's legs and hugged it. Giving him comfort. Ozpin and Glynda came up and suprisingly Glynda did the same thing embracing his leg. Ozpin layed just a hand on him but All of their faces showed Sympathy. It was all silence for a couple of moments.

That was until Jaune decided to say something.

"***sniff***Bee even though he may be gone I know for sure on what your doing now, Protecting Remnant for the greater good. I know Cliffjumper would be proud of you and I know he wouldn't want his little brother to be like this." Jaune said with tear streaks on his face as he broke the hug.

Blake then broke away from the hug as well.

"Plus just because you lost someone important doesn't mean they are gone for good. Because I know he is here with you in your Spark." Blake said.

"Plus you Got Me, Blake, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Pyrrah, Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, the Shirai N.E.S.T Soldiers, Arcee and the Autobots. You'll still have people that still matter to you. Remember that" Jaune said.

Bumblebee looked at Jaune and Blake.

"Thanks Guys" Bumblebee said feeling happy.

Bumblebee was definitely glad that he made friends with the right people on Remnant.

Once the Embrace was over there was an awkward silnce for a couple of minutes. No one not knowing what to say. Until Ruby decided to say something.

"Sooooo Arcee what weapons do you have? I know Optimus has orange sword and a blaster. I know Ironhide has his cannons. I know Ratchet has his blaster and Saw Blade. Jazz has his gun-shield and Bee has his arm cannon. What do you have?" Ruby said.

"Well the exaust pipes from the motorcycle are now my wrist mounted cannons" Arcee said showing the wrist cannon. "And Arm Blades" She said as two blades came out of her arms.

"Ooooooooh That's so cool!" Ruby said happy at the look of the weapons.

"Yeah. Even though I have this wrist blaster I barely use this thing. I'm more of a close combat fighter so I always use these Arm-blades" Arcee said.

"We have arrived at Beacon academy." The pilot of the airship said.

"Well Arcee welcome to your new home" Bumblebee said.

"I just hope the other people will at least accept me" Arcee said a bit nervous.

"Don't worry they will, It will take time. It literally took weeks for the other people to accept me" Bumblebee said.

As they got off the Airship, everyone can't wait for the adventures that will happen.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Just in time for 4th of July And there is chapter 3 of Book 2._****_ Sorry it took long for this chapter. I had a difficult time trying to describe the robot modes for the new Autobots._****_Most Specifically Blurr, Scoop, Windcharger and Arcee's redesign. Blurrs being the most annoying, painful and difficult one to describe._****_I didn't described Sideswipe, Skid, Mudflap and Jolts Robot designs since their designs are just how hey appeared in the movie and I presumed people know what their movie designs look like._****_Also I know book 2 is still early but notice there really hasn't been any big Knightshade (Jaune x Blake) Moments yet._****_Don't worry they will come but they will come later in book 2. I mean this story isn't just about romance._****_So I think you people might ask, Why Blurr, Windcharger and Scoop? Why not someone like Brawn, Springer, Tailgate, Prowl ETC. I'll actually answer that on Chapter 4._**

**_But anyways this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	16. Book 2, Chapter 4 (Questionings)

_And here is chapter4_

* * *

It has been a few days since the new Autobots arrived and all has been going well. The students all welcomed Arcee with open arms and are glad that they have another Guardian for Beacon. Though for one group of'students'they were not glad. Infact they are angry and are getting stressed because of it.

"AAARRRGH! Great now that there are TWO robots on canvas and the other four at Shirai, the plan may be jeopardy!" Cinder said getting really frustrated.

"Once again couldn't we just hack them and make them ours?" Mercury said.

"Do you know how to hack Alien Robots?" Emerald said.

Mercury thought about and realized that she was right.

"***sigh***Your right." Mercury said in defeat.

"The attack will happen. But since we really cannot find a way to get rid of those 2 Junk scraps we need a miracle for those two to leave." Cinder said.

"Well hopefully they will leave the Vytal Festival is one month away" Emerald said.

"We still need to tell Adam and the white fang on what they need to do when the attack comes into play" Cinder said as they began doing the finishing touch for the attack

* * *

***With Jaune and Pyrrah***"Alright that's enough for today" Pyrrah said.

Jaune was sweating and huffing after that hard training session.

"Okay...Thanks...Man your really...going hard on these...training sessions lately" Jaune said.

Pyrrah then turned to Jaune

"It's because the Vytal Festival is literally next month and so you need the training you can get. But I know that you'll be ready in no time" Pyrrah said.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked.

"I know so" Pyrrah replied

As the left the roof and went to the hallways Jaune noticed that Pyrrah has suddenly quiet. He looked at here and saw an expression on her face. A look of Stress, Hesitancy and Unsure-ness.

"Hey Pyrrah are you alright?" Jaune said.

Jaune's question brought Pyrrah out of her stupor as she looked at him.

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrah said.

"Are you okay Pyrrah? You've suddenly were spacing out, Infact I've noticed you've been doing that a lot recently. Is there something bothering you?" Jaune said concerned for his friend.

"Uh no nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" Pyrrah said.

"Well one you've been quiet during this walk on the hallway and two you seem to be thinking of something" Jaune said.

"Oh have I now? I'm sure it's nothing" Pyrrah said trying to play it off but it obvious didn't.

"Pyrrah I'm not that dumb. I've known you a lot since coming to Beacon. What is wrong?" Jaune said to her.

"It's nothing Jaune. Everything is fine it's just...the Vytal Festival and other stuff. sooooo yeah uh...good night." Pyrrah said as she went to JNPR'S dorm sprinting.

Jaune only sighed as he didn't what was going on with his Partner.

"Hey Jaune" Said another female voice.

Jaune turned around and smiled on who it was.

"Hey Blake" Jaune said to Blake.

"You seem a bit down. What's on your mind" Blake said.

"***sigh***It's Pyrrah. It's like she is hiding something and I want to help her but I need to know her situation first" Jaune said.

"I did noticed she's been acting weird lately. But I also can't figure out why. Do you want to tell Bumblebee and Arcee about it?" Blake said.

"Why would we need to tell Bee and Cee?" Jaune said saying the two Autobots nicknames.

"Because they may of had a situation like this back at their planet with themselves, each other or with other Autobots" Blake said.

Jaune thought about it for a moment and realized she was right.

"You know you have a good point but isn't it already late?" Jaune said.

"Well it's eight pm and curfew starts at ten so say we have about a good two hours before curfew" Blake said.

Jaune thought for a moment before he came with a decision.

"Alright let's go" Jaune said.

They both walked together until they were at the canvas of beacon and then to the custom made garage made for Bumblebee and Arcee. Once they put in the code the garage door opened and what they saw were Bumblebee and Arcee in their vehicle forms.

"Hey Bumblebee, hey Arcee" Jaune said.

His response were a start up sound and engine noises. Until Bumblebee spoked up.

"Hello Jaune and Blake what brings you here at night? Shouldn't you be at your dorms during this time" Bumblebee said through the radio.

"Well originally we were but then something weird is going on with one of our friends" Jaune said.

At that moment both Bumblebee and Arcee transformed into robot mode. "Which friend?" Arcee said.

"It's Pyrrah something is going on with her" It was Blake who said that.

"Really Pyrrah? Whats going on with her?" Bumblebee questioned.

Blake looked at Jaune indicating that he should tell and he did.

"Well this has been happening not just today but every other day. She's been spacing out with this look on her face that said Hesitation, Unsure-ness and looks a bit stressed out. So we wonder if you guys know what's going on with her" Jaune said to the two Autobots.

After hearing the explanation from Jaune Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each then back at Jaune and Blake.

"From your description it sounds like she is having a difficult time. But this type of behavior isn't uncommon to us." Arcee said.

"She's right back at Cybertron because allies back in Cybertron did the exact same thing" Bumblebee said.

"They did? like what?" Blake said.

"Well it was either us and revealed themselves as a Decepticon spy. were told to make a choice of something. Or something to not reveal to the others" Arcee said.

Jaune and Blake to moment to let that info in until Jaune spoke up.

"So what your saying is that those three explanations you said could apply to what's happening to Pyrrah?" Jaune said.

"That is precisely correct. Let's just hope it's not letter A." Bumblebee.

"No. There's no way Pyrrah would ever betray us. She's not that kind of person" Jaune said

"Looks can be deceiving, But from what I know of her while staying here she's a nice person" Arcee said.

"So that means it's either option B or Option C" Bumblebee said.

"Well If it is option B that would mean that someone gave Pyrrah a big choice or offer. But if it's C what is she hiding and why?" Blake said.

"That is something we can't explain. Anyway you guys should head back to your dorms. It's now past curfew." Arcee said.

Jaune and Blake looked at their scrolls and saw that it was indeed ten.

"Alright I guess we'll see what happens. Later Bee, Later Cee" Jaune said as he and Blake walked out of the garage.

Once they left Bumblebee turned to Arcee.

"Was it a really good idea to hide the truth from them? I mean they should know that Pyrrah is deciding whether or Not Pyrrah should become the Fall Maiden" Bumblebee said.

"You think it was easy to me to lie? I wanted to tell them as much as you do but Ozpin said to keep it a secret until the time is right" Arcee said.

They were silent for a moment, until Bumblebee spoke up.

"Still at least Jaune and Blake should know" Bumblebee said.

"I agree but then that would basically ruin Ozpins plan on Recruiting a fall Maiden. You and me may not know everything of this planet but from what I understand these Maidens are powerful and they must be kept secret on who the indenty of the Maiden is." Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"I guess your right" Bumblebee said. "Let's call in for the night" Arcee said.

Bumblebee nodded as they both turned to their Vehicle modes

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So that was a chapter. Anyway to answer a question you guys were wondering since chapter 2 is why Blurr, Scoop and Windcharger?_**

**_Well for BLURR I thought he would be interesting in both fighting skills and character wise._**

**_Windcharger because I thought it would be cool to add him in._**

**_Now for the elephant in the room Scoop. Why Scoop out of all the Autobots for this story. Well one I have his generations toy which I still one of my favorites and two because I want to make his character interesting and have a personality because really, do any of you guys know what Important thing Scoop did or anything else? Probably not so I'm here to make Scoop as a character and make him at least a memorable character in this story._**

**_So anyway with that said this is Bryan 217 saying see_**


	17. Book 2, Chapter 5 (Talking & Flashback)

_And Here is the next chapter! So BEGIN!_

* * *

***few days later***

Jaune was outside of his dorm and is on the canvas of Beacon in his school Uniform looking at the arising sun.

"Hey" Said a female voice.

Jaune knew who's voice that was, so he turned around and saw it was Blake in her school Uniform as well.

"Oh Hey Blake" Jaune said with a smile.

Blake decided to sit next to Jaune to see the arising sun as well. She was a bit to close to the point were there shoulders were touching, making Jaune blush.

"So what are you doing out here?" Blake said. Jaune turned his head to her.

"Well I should be the one asking you the same thing" Jaune said.

Blake had a little smile on her face and rolled her eyes before responding.

"I asked first so you get to respond to my question first." Blake said.

Jaune laughed a bit.

"Alright. I came here for some quiet time and just clear my head a bit" Jaune said. Blake raised an Eyebrow on that.

"Like What?" Blake said.

Jaune looked at Blake and then at the Sun, while unconsciously grabbing Blakes hand and intertwining their fingers making the Faunus blush a bit.

***sigh***"It's a lot of things. One, is that the Vytal Festival is literally two days away and the pressure is getting to me because I have to battle in front of multiple people. Two, Is well you know….Pyrrah and her secret. I just really want to know what she is hiding. Finally Three, have you noticed that since the Vale battle there have been no sightings of any Decepticons?" Jaune said.

Blake thought about it all the things he said. She had guessed about the Vytal Festival since it is literally almost upon them. She knew Pyrrah was going to be one of his thoughts. Blake then thought about his Third reason and realized he was correct. Since the battle at Vale the Decepticons were no where to be spotted.

"Now that I think about. Yeah ever since Vale no Decepticons were spotted in Vale, Shirai or the other kingdoms." Blake said.

"Right? Like that Ice-cream or Scream-Star or whatever that fighter jet Decepticon is called, just disappeared. Also notice that the Cop and Tank were never really killed. I have a feeling that they'll be back" Jaune said.

"They may come back, yes. But since both our teams knows about the Autobots and Decepticons now and the Alliance with Shirai AND The new Autobots arriving here. I think it's well to say we're ready the next time we meet those Decepticons and whatever that Dorito-Scream brings us." Blake said.

Jaune snorted a little at Dorito-Scream.

"Yeah your right. Plus their leader is dead and from what I see of Dorito-Scream yeah I think we got this the next time we encounter them." Jaune said.

Jaune and Blake looked at each other for a few more seconds until he realized something.

"Oh, it's time for you to answer my question. What are you doing here Blake?" Jaune said.

Blake was quiet for a few moments until she finally decided to speak up.

"Well I decided to enjoy the view and also get some some stuff out of my head. Mostly the Vytal Festival coming up. So I came here to relax and feel calm" Blake said.

"Yeah it would be interesting when we see the teams and get to know our opponents" Jaune said.

"I think it would be funny if you went up against Sun's team hehe" Jaune added.

"Yeah Sun's team…" Blake said.

"Oh yeah speaking of Sun. Are you two like…..You know a thing Together? Like Together-Together as Nora would say." Jaune said.

Once again Blake was silent for a few moments until she spoke up again.

"No we are not a thing. Like I thing Sun is a nice guy and all but I really don't think he's the one for me" Blake said.

Jaune looked at her with a little hope shown in his eyes.

"Wait Really? So if you don't like him that way then…..Is there someone you like as in Like-Like?" Jaune said.

Blake turned her head at his Blue eyes. It stayed like that for a few Moments until she turned her head back at the Sun and now Blue skies.

"Well there is one guy. But I'm not really sure about my true feelings for 'him'. Like I'm not sure if it's a Crush, Lust or True Real romantic feelings that is slowly building up for this guy. It's really difficult to process it" Blake said.

"Sooooo can I have hint to who it is?" Jaune said curious of who this 'guy' is that caught Blake's attention.

"You do know him I don't talk to many people besides my team and your team" Blake said.

Jaune then thought about it until his eyes widen

_'That is true she doesnt speak with else beside us and her team and the only guys she talks to from what I've seen is Me and Ren. It can't be Ren since he has Nora soo it can only be...'_Jaunes thoughts stopped for a moment.

_'Can she be? No it had to be someone else there's no way it was-but No No No No No No it HAD to be someone else it had be. Maybe I mean it could be m-'_

**"The spiders come in side by side.Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?"**

"OH class is about to Begin. So you want to go to class together?" Jaune said as he looked at his scroll.

"Sure" Blake said.

They both got up and they walked together to their first class. Blake giggled a little.

"Really Jaune? Spiders by Slipknot is your Ringtone and Notification sound for your scroll?" Blake said.

"Hey I like the song okay? it's a guilty pleasure of mine." Jaune said proudly.

Blake giggled again, "That's alright I'm also a fan of it as well. ." Blake said.

Once she said that Jaune looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, Really? You listen to them to? I Honestly I didn't really thought you would be a Metalhead Blake." Jaune said.

"There are many things you don't know about me Jaune. So reason why do you like Spiders? As in the song and not the actual insect." Blake said.

"Well I like on how unique it is, the singing is good, the instrumentation is great and it gives me this mysterious vibe. It almost reminds me of you." Jaune said.

That definitely got Blakes interest.

"Why would you say that?" Bake said now really curious.

"Well I feel like the song fits you to some degree like if My team and your team had separate themes song that represents every member, Spiders is what I would think represents you the most. Like let's face it your are still mysterious to all of us and the song does give that mysterious tone so I think it definitely fits you then a flyleaf style song that has the word Shadows in it." Jaune said.

"Wow...I don't know what to actually say to that." Blake said.

"And you don't have to. It's just my perspective on how I see it." Jaune asked

So the two continued to talk until they arrived at class.

* * *

***At Shirai N.E.S.T Base.***

In the N.E.S.T base everyone was doing their daily routine. While Sideswipe, Jolt, Scoop, Blurr, Windcharger, Mudflap and Skids got used to their new surroundings. While the soldier as always do training.

"Any signs Ratchet?" Optimus Said.

"Negative sir. No energon signings of Decepticons." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ratchet have been doing energon life signals of Decepticons to know where they have been since the Vale battle.

"That can't be right. How can Starscream or any other of the Decepticons hide and not leave a trace or a signal?" Optimus said.

"That is something even I can't answer. But I promise that we'll possibly get a signal soon. They can't hide forever." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded on what Ratchet said. Suddenly Tyson came up to the two bots.

"Okay your perspective may be different from mine because experience and inexperience. But why is it that we must search for these Decepticons. If they left then that means it's a good thing right?" Tyson said.

Optimus then turned to Tyson.

"If only it was that easy. Back at Cybertron whenever a small team of Decepticons suddenly vanish we always get sneak attacked. We lost a lot of great allies because of that, Moonracer, Springer, Inferno, Warpath, Prowl and…...Elita-1" Optimus said. Optimus was now quiet after he said that final name.

All of the Autobots including Skids and Mudflap had looks of sympathy for their leader. Tyson then connected the dots on why Optimus was quiet after saying Elita-1.

"All great warriors and friends who have fallen to save Cybertron. I have made sure to not let those sneak attacks happen here on this planet as well" Optimus said.

It was silent for a good minute until Jazz decided to talk.

"That reminds me how did you Seven along with Arcee made it out of Cybertron alive? Jazz said.

"That is actually a question I wanted to ask you as well. How was it before you left?" Ironhide said.

"It was terrible I'll tell you that. But how we survived? That is something even I don't know. Well this is how we escaped" Sideswipe said.

* * *

***Flashback to Cybertron***

"COVER FIRE!" Sideswipe said as he Blurr and Arcee were firing at the Decepticon drones.

They took down a few but after a while more kept coming.

"MOVE OUT!" Sideswipe said as He, Blurr and Arcee retreated.

They transformed into their Cybertronian Alt modes escaping the battle. They then returned to the base with the other Autobots.

"You're back. Did im guessing it didn't go well?" Scoop said.

"No it didn't go well but thankfully no casualties." Sideswipe said.

"Well that's good. Actually speaking of good. We got a message from Optimus" Scoop said.

At that point Scoop has gotten Blurr, Sideswipe and Arcees full attention.

"You Did? What did he say." Sideswipe said.

"He said that the All-Spark is gone but he said he found a planet which can be considered home" Windcharger.

"But we must live among the planets people. Using our alternate modes as a disguise and transforming when it's really necessary." Scoop said.

"YO who else is with the big since on this planet!?" Skids said.

"Well besides Optimus. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee are with him." Jolt said.

Arcee perked up at the final name said by Jolt.

"Wait did you say Bumblebee? So if we leave now then I get to see Bumblebee again?" Arcee said.

"Scoop then came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That is correct Arcee. I know he'll be happy to see you again. But we must fight our way to get to the missle pods to get to the planet that Prime and Bee are in." Scoop said.

"Then let's get to it" Arcee said.

Scoop nodded as he turned to the other six.

"Alright it's official we are going to where Optimus is." Scoop said.

"Yo do you have the location of where they are. Because I don't want to get god damn lost in space!" Mudflap said.

"I do have the coordinates to the planet. But we need to get to the pods now!" Scoop said as everyone else nodded.

They then got out of the base and ran to the pods but of course Decepticons got in their way. Scoop shoulder bashed two Decepticon drones. While Windcharger did a dropkick on one drone making it go flying to others. Mudflap and Skids showed some suprisingly good teamwork as one twin did a head but while another did a superkick.

Sideswipe sliced up drones vertically and horizontaly. Jolt used his electronic whips to electrocute Decepticon drones making them explode. Arcee used fast combat with a plethora of Kicks. After that little encounter the ran up to the pods.

"Everyone get to a pod and follow these coordinates to get to this planet Prime is on" Sideswipe said as everyone got on a pod.

Eight pods launched off of the planet Cybertron indicating that they all got out alive.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

"It took time for us to get here but once we knew where we were actually going we were on the right track and once we were close to this planet and got your call we knew that everything is gonna be fine" Sideswipe said.

"Interesting. but have you heard of other Autobots at Cybertron" Optimus said.

"That would be a negative sir. We haven't heard anything from the others" Sideswipe said.

"Well at least all of you got out alive and well and that is enough for me" Optimus said.

* * *

**To be continued**

**So that was a Chapter.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	18. Book 2, Chapter 6 (Something's Coming)

_Oooh Something! Hello everyone its me! I apologize that I haven't updated this story for the three or four people still interested in this story. I took a little break from writing but I'm back. Anyway I said that this chapter would begin the Vytal Festival, But I changed my mind the next chapter WILL BE THE START OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL. __So anyway Let's BEGIN!_

_"One day before the Vytal Festival Begins" _Jaune thought as he was sitting in his bed. Jaune being really anxious and Nervous for the upcoming tournament. He wonders if he will impress anyone with his fighting style and help his team as much as he can.

"I'm going for a walk" Jaune said to no one as he got off of bed and left his dorm room.

He didn't know where to go to at first so he went to go and talk with Either Bumblebee or Arcee. Once Jaune was at the canvas at Beacon before he went to the Custom Garage he saw a certain faunus.

"Blake?" Jaune said as Blake turned to him.

"Oh hey Jaune." Blake said looking Jaune at the eyes. "What got you out here?" Blake said.

"I just needed to get some air and to get my mind off things like the Vytal Festival for now" Jaune said.

"That makes sense. I needed to get my mind off of things and just focus on the tournament. That's why I'm here" Blake said.

"Yeah. I was actually going to talk with either Bee or Cee for a bit before I go to bed. Want to come with me?" Jaune said.

Blake nodded to his question.So now they walked side by side heading to the custom garage. Once they got to the garage they opened the door. They entered and once they entered they saw Bumblebee working on his cannon and Arcee in her motorcycle mode.

Bumblebee noticed the two so he did a little wave at them. Arcee then transformed to her robot mode after noticing the two.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Arcee said the two.

"Well we've just wanted to hang out with you two" Jaune said.

"Hang out? At this time? Shouldn't you two should be in your dorms to prepare for the tournament tomorrow?" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Well yeah. But I wanted to ask you something." Jaune said.

"What is it? " Arcee said.

"Well I was wondering that if your nervous about competing in a tournament. What would you do? " Jaune asked the two Autobots.

"Well we rarely had any tournaments back at Cybertron but the ones that we did have were big deals. Me and Bee don't have any experience with tournaments but all I have to say is put your nervousness behind and just stay confident" Arcee said.

"Just take our advice for granted. Just be safe you two" Bumblebee said through the radio.

They both nodded.

"We will" Jaune said. "Well goodnight guys" Jaune said to the two Autobots.

"Goodnight" Bumblebee and Arcee said to Jaune and Blake.

Once Jaune and Blake left the garage Bumblebee and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes.

Jaune and Blake were walking back to their dorms while they were talking about the latest Slipknot album that came out.

"I can see why a lot of people like Red Flag but I'm personally like Critical darling and Nero Forte more" Jaune said discussing Slipknot songs with Blake.

"Agreed. But I personally liked Orphan, Spiders and Birth of the cruel" Blake said.

"Oh I like those songs to. Spiders is the most controversial because of how _""different"" _but I like it. Different doesn't always mean bad." Jaune said.

Blake nodded at that. Jaune then thought of something he thought would be fun. For him at least.

"Hey how abou-"

"No I'm not gonna sing Slipknot lyrics with you" Blake said interrupting Jaune.

Jaune's eyes went wide at that.

"What the? How did yo-"

"I saw your thinking face. I always know what your gonna say on a subject with that face." Blake said.

"Am that predictable?" Jaune asked.

"To me you are." Blake said.

Jaune blushed a little at that. So he played it off like nothing happened. Just then he heard a him so he turned his head and saw that Blake was humming the song "Before I Forget" from Slipknot.

_"That's my all-time favorite song that she is humming" _Jaune thought. _"She really is amazing" _Jaune finished his thought.

They began chatting a bit more until they arrived at their dorms.

"Sooo I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the festival then" Jaune said.

"I guess we will." Blake said.

"Well...Goodnight Blake." Jaune said.

"Goodnight Jauney" Blake said as she entered her dorm.

Jaune stood there with wide eyes on what Blake said.

_"Jauney? That is the first time I heard her call me Jauney. Is she suddenly joining that bandwagon? But the way she said felt neutral and not teasing. Could it be that?" _Jaune suddenly shook his head of his thoughts. "_No She is just joining the 'Calling Jaune, Jauney' bandwagon nothing else. But why do I feel more fluttered then annoyed when she said it?" _Jaune thought until he entered his dorm.

When Blake entered her room she had a blush on her face while going into bed realizing on what she said

_"Jauney? Really Jauney! Where did that come from!?" _Blake thought as she sighed and went to sleep.

**AT SHIRAI N.E.S.T. BASE.**

It was late hours in Shirai and everyone was willing to call it a day. Ratchet was checking the Energon detector monitor for One more check of any signs of Energon Life. After seeing no SignSignals Ratchet thought it was time to call it a day. That was until a Sonar noise was heard. Ratchet heard it and went back to the monitor and saw an Energon signal. A strong energon signal.

"By the All-Spark" Ratchet said in shock. "Optimus take a look at this." Ratchet said.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus said.

The sudden calling for the Autobot leader got the attention of the remaining soldiers who were still at the base and the the other Autobots.

"The Energon radar picked up a Signal. But when I looked at the source this signal is packing a lot of Energon. But I also checked it's power source and its...Big, a big power source" Ratchet explained.

"What kind of Power?" Optimus questioned the Medic.

"It's power is the same like that of the Power Of The Primes." Ratchet said.

That explanation got Optimus optics to go wide. Tyson was very confused on what is going on so he decided to join the conversation.

"Wait 'Same power like the Power Of The Primes'? What is that all about?" Tyson said.

"If what Ratchet is explaining is true and who I'm thinking of is correct. Then the World of Remnant may be in trouble." Optimus explained. "Ratchet how long until this source arrives at Remnant?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"It will arrive at 300,000 eons. That is two years in Remnant time" Ratchet explained.

"WHAT!? TWO YEARS?!?! Are you saying we have two years to prepare for this this this THING that's coming to the world of Remnant?" Tyson said flabbergasted.

"It seems so. Then we must prepare for him when the time comes." Optimus said.

"One last question Optimus. Who is _HIM?"_ Tyson asked the Autobots leader.

"He is known as a Traitor, A powerful being known for destroying those who protest. He was considered one of the Original Primes before me. He is known as..."

Optimus then stared at the soldiers and then his Autobots.

"The Fallen"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_So yeah next chapter WILL be the start of the Vytal Festival so can't wait for that. Also yeah Fallen is going to be a thing. Again sorry for the long wait but I needed a break. But anyway with that this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	19. Book 2, Chapter 7 (The Festival Begins)

_Why yes indeed it's time for another chapter. Which is the VYTAL FESTIVAL! Now full disclosurewhile we ARE in the Vytal Festival I'm not 100% sure if I want to incorporate ALL of the fights. Of course the IMPORTANT ones will get more focus but all the fights (including the important ones) will probably just be short summaries in greater detail. So bare with me on this. But with that lets BEGIN!'_

* * *

'Well...it's time'Jaune thought. Today is the first day of the Vytal Festival and Jaune was both Nervous and Anxious.

"Okay Jaune now focus and relax. You and your team are going to battle a team called Brnz. Just stay calm, stay confident and work well with your team" Jaune said to himself.

Suddenly his scroll rang. "Hello?" Jaune said answering the call.

"Hello Jaune" said a feminine voice. Jaune recognize the voice was Pyrrah.

"Oh hey Pyrrah. Ready for the tournament?" Jaune said to the Spartan.

"Well yes of course. Let's do our best in this Jaune Me and the rest of our team is going to count on you. By the way where are you? " Pyrrah said.

"I know but I'm really nervous. I'm going to like battle in front of a thousand and maybe millions of people. Also I'm on my way to the docks to get to the stadium." Jaune said.

"oh okay and It's alright I had that to when I competed in my first tournament." Pyrrah said. "But when I competed at my other tournaments I got used to it and so will you" Pyrrah finished saying.

"You sure about that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrah nodded. "Certainly. Well meet you at the stadium." Pyrrah said as she hung up.

"Hey Jaune" Said a different feminine voice. Jaune turned around and saw that it was Blake.

"Oh Blake nice to see you" Jaune said happy to see the faunus.

"Nice to see you to. So ready for the tournament?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I am but I'm really nervous." Jaune said.

"That's okay that can happen easily. I'm kinda am as well" Blake said

"Wait your nervous as well Blake?" Jaune questioned the faunus.

"Well not as much as you I'm more nervous on the teams that my team might battle." Blake said.

"Oh that makes sense" Jaune said. "Well maybe I can finally see this mystery guy you took a liking to." Jaune said with his voice having a hint of jealousy in it.

"Jaune you know this guy" Blake said.

"I do?" Jaune said dumbfounded while Blake nodded to his question.

"Well is it Sun or someone else?" Jaune said.

"Jaune this guy is from Beacon and Sun is from haven" Blake said.

"Oh so who is it then?" Jaune questioned

"As I said that is for you specifically to find out. Good luck with your match Jaune, I'll be cheering you on." Blake said.

"I'll be cheering you on with your match as well." Jaune said.

"Thanks" Blake said.

Just then they heard a car horn and saw a yellow Camaro coming towards them.

"Bumblebee." Jaune said as he and Blake went to the yellow car.

"What is it pal?" Jaune said. Bumblebee then opened the car doors.

"Well I thought I would bring you guys to the docking station so you can go to the stadium" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Oh sure we would like to but where is Arcee?" Jaune questioned the Autobot.

"She is staying at Beacon I'm also am but I thought I could give you guys a ride to the docks so you go to the stadium." Bumblebee said.

"Why aren't You and Arcee going to be at the stadium?" Blake said as She and Jaune got inside of the car.

"Well because Ironwood and the Atlas army are probably going to be there. Plus Atlas...well more specifically Ironwood and the Autobots are not really in good terms right now" Bumblebee said to Jaune and Blake.

"Oh right." Jaune said. "It has to atleast be a little boring if you and Arcee are just going to stay there." Jaune said.

"Ah we'll live no need to worry. Your going to come back to beacon anyways." Bumblebee said

"Well your right on that" Jaune said. Jaune then suddenly turned to Blake. "Oh yeah Blake where did Ruby go yesterday?" Jaune said to Blake.

"Oh yang told me yesterday that Ruby went to see a family member" Blake said.

"Oh that's, it nothing else?" Jaune said. Blake shook her head indicating no. "Huh interesting"Jaune said.

"And we have reached our destination" Bumblebee said. Jaune and Blake turned and saw that they have made it to the docks

They both got out of the car and turned to the Camaro saying goodbye. They then turned to each other and nodded as they went to the docks and got on an airship to go to the tournament.

* * *

***AT N.E.S.T BASE***

Once learning that a big threat will possibly be coming to Remnant in 2 years the soldiers and Autobots decide to plan for the possible inevitable battle. It wasn't until Tyson realized something.

"Hey Optimus I know that you said that The Fallen's name is just a nickname but what is The Fallen's REAL name?" Tyson said to the Autobot leader.

Optimus was a bit reluctant to tell them as the other Autobots looked at each other and then their leader.

"Alright I'll tell you The Fallen's true name is Megatronus Prime." Optimus said.

"Wait Megatronus? I thought that was Megatrons name" Tyson said confused.

"In technicality yes but in reality he borrowed it. Megatron took a lot of inspiration from Megatronus the most out of all of the primes. Which is probably one of the reasons why he turned out the way he did" Optimus said.

"Huh interesting." Tyson said as everyone got back to work.

Ratchet then came up to Optimus.

"Optimus should we inform and bring Bumblebee and Arcee here right now?" Ratchet said to the Autobots leader.

"We'll tell the both of them to come to the base in time and inform them." Optimus said as Ratchet nodded to his statement.

* * *

***At The Vytal Festival***

Jaune was at the bleachers looking at the battlefield seeing the chaos happen. He along with his team is watching Team RWBY battling against ABRN and he got to say that it is a pretty good match-up.

Jaune was really impressed by that Reese girl he couldn't deny that. But he was only looking at team RWBY as a whole cheering all of them on.

Look just because he has a crush on Blake doesn't mean he is only cheering for her. He is not that bias. He is cheering for all of them because they are his friends.

No he really is cheering for all of RWBY he was just cheering for Blake more. Don't judge him if he had a bit of a bias.

He saw RWBY give the final blow and just like that team RWBY have defeated Team ABRN. Jaune, His team and the rest of the audience cheered for their win.

* * *

***Minutes later***

Team RWBY were walking in the backstage area going to the bleachers to see the other battles. They then saw JNPR walking towards them weapons ready.

"Hey! You all did great out there"Jaune said to the four girls.

"Thanks Jaune that was a lot of fun!" Ruby said. "And I'm guessing that your battle is next?" Ruby questioned.

"Indeed our match is next" Pyrrah said. She looked at Jaune and saw that his face had a hint of nervousness. Blake also noticed it as well.

"Well we better go and break some legs! C'MON guys!" Nora said excitedly. The rest of the team followed her.

"See you guys later" Jaune said as he left.

"We'll be cheering you on" Blake said to JNPR.

Now it was time to see what JNPR can do.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Sooooooo how's it going? :) yeah I got a bit of that writers block thing. But I managed to get this chapter up so yeah. So we finally begin the Vytal Festival, let's see how this goes. But with that out of the way this Is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!**


	20. Book 2, Chapter 8 (Battle and Joyride)

_So here is the new chapter! Sorry it took some time but here it is! So BEGIN!_

* * *

_'Alright here it goes'_ Jaune said as he along with his team was entering the fighting area.

This was gonna be a big Moment for him and his team. Once JNPR were on the platform along with team BRNZ the team they were fighting. Jaune was looking at the bleachers and saw that team RWBY was cheering for them, he even saw Blake waving a flag with the word JNPR on them.

Jaune saw this and smiled and waved back at Blake directly. That in turn which caused her to blush a little and look at the side and wave back shyly strangely enough.

Jaune was confused by that gesture but he didn't mind.

Though that little interaction from Jaune and Blake didn't go unnoticed by another faunus at the backstage area.

* * *

***At the backstage area of the tournament***

SO THIS GUY THINKS HE CAN GET WITH BLAKE HUH?! WELL HES GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO HIM! Said a monkey faunus

"Sun, calm down." Said a guy with blue hair. Talking to the now named sun.

"It is probably nothing just calm down relax and your probably going to challenge Jaune to a fight when the entire tournament is over are you?" The blue haired guy said.

"Exactly, Neptune" Sun said to the now named Neptune.

"Of course you are but remember he has a big yellow friend in the form of a pretty sweet ride." Neptune said as he face palmed and as he removed his hand.

"That car is cool I admit that" Sun said as he and his team looked at the monitor and from the battle is already underway.

* * *

***Back At The Battlefield***

In the battle Nora put three opponents down and with that Jaune thought it was time for some team attacks.

"This is it guys let's finish them with team attacks! Ren, Nora Flower power!" Jaune commanded.

"Wait what?" Nora said confused. Jaune then turned to his confused teammate's.

"F-Flower Power. Thats your team attack name." Jaune said.

"Since when?" Ren questioned.

"Guys we went over this! Flower Power is Ren and Nora. Ren bring the Flower and Nora brings the Power!" Jaune said.

"How do I bring a flower" Ren said scratching his head.

"No silly not A flower. Flour like in banking" Nora said to her friend.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren said.

As they were arguing about team names their opponents began getting up.

"I, uh, no! It's your symbol!" Jaune said to Ren

"So, what are we?" Pyrrah asked Jaune.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune said

"Sorry I just wanna make sure it's clearly defined" Pyrrah said.

"Pyrrah, you and I are Arkos. It's the thing where we take our Shields remember?"Jaune said.

"Actually now wonder if Optimus ever had this same exact problem happen to him and his team as well?" Jaune finished questioning.

* * *

***AT N.E.S.T. BASE***

"Have you?" Tyson said as he, the soldiers and the Autobots were watching the tournament. Tyson heard what Jaune said and wanted to know.

"Yes it was when I first became a Prime and was the leader of the Autobots" Optimus said.

"Hehe I remember that time very well" Ironhide said.

"Huh interesting" Tyson said as everyone looks back at the screen.

* * *

***AT THE TOURNAMENT***

"Arkos?" Pyrrah questioned.

"Yeah! It lie names pit together. " Pyrrah said.

"Right, no I get it" Pyrrah said.

"What do you not like it?" Jaune said.

"No, No, it's...good" Pyrrah said.

"I sense hesitation." Nora said.

"HEY!" Said one of their opponents.

JNPR all turned around to their opponents confused.

"What do you think your doing?" The guy said.

"Trying to have a team meeting thank you very little." Jaune said.

"Team ears only!" Nora said.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" The guy said.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Jaune said angrily.

"Um...Jaune?" Pyrrah said.

"Yes Pyrrah?" Jaune said.

"I think he means that we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" Pyrrah said as Jaunes eyes widen.

He then looked around the stadium and saw that the crowd was either booing or screaming.

" ***sigh* **Nora just hit them with the hammer" Jaune said.

"Got it" Nora said confidently.

"Wait what?" One of the opponents said.

Nora then jumped and landed directly on the opposing team as she swung the hammer at them getting a direct hit sending them flying and making them hit the barrier.

"And by that JNPR wins by knockout. Literally" Professor port said at the commentary area.

* * *

"ALRIGHT"! Bumblebee said as he jumped in excitement.

"Careful Bee don't form a bias on who you want to win." Arcee said with a smirk

Bumblebee just rubbed his head.

* * *

***Back at the Arena***

"Well that was certainly interesting" Yang said.

"It certainly was." Blake said.

Blake then got up from her seat.

"Leaving already? Sun's team is next." Ruby said.

"I just have to do something." Blake said as she left.

* * *

"Seriously she isn't even here?" Sun said as he looked at the bleachers.

"Seems like it. Eh. C'mon we have a battle to win" Neptune said as he was prepared.

That was until the water hits

* * *

***AT N.E.S.T BASE***

"Well that was definitely something with the battle with Jaune." Simon said.

"I know right" Tyson said.

"They really need to work better"Jazz said.

"They do but remember we were all like that one time back at Cybertron" Optimus said.

"_Can't be wrong about" _Blurr said very fast.

* * *

***At Beacon***

Jaune was now heading to the garage that Bumblebee and Arcee were, once he got there he saw a very familiar Black Haired girl.

"Blake?" Jaune said.

"Congrats on your victory Jaune" Blake said plainly.

"Oh well thanks! I really appreciate that. But seeing as you are at the garage as well Im assuming that a normal congratulations isn't why your here for right?" Jaune said.

"You got me there, you figured me out I'm suprised" Blake said.

"Me to. If it was a couple of months ago then It would've been different" Jaune said. "So why are you here?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Well remember that joyride you promised me months ago?" Blake said

"Yes" Jaune said.

"Well I thought maybe it's finally time for that joyride as a celebratory gift." Blake said.

Jaunes eyes widen on what are said. But he wanted to joke around a bit.

"I thought we already had our fun joyride when we were getting chased by Barricade hehe" Jaune said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sure if getting chased by an evil police Decepticon is considered fun then sure we had lots of fun" Blake said sarcastically.

"Hehe. Well anyways I think that Joyride is long overdue so I guess I shall fulfill my word as an Arc" Jaune said.

Before they can even take a step Bumblebee honked his hor. The two turned and saw Bumblebee in his camaro mode and Arcee in her robot.

"Hey Jaune, Hey Blake congratulations on both of your victories" Arcee said.

"Thanks." Jaune said with Blake nodding.

"Also we overheard your conversation. About time that we going to happen. After all I did heard your conversation as well back in that garage for rent place months ago when I was that buttered up car" Bumblebee said through the radio.

"Oh that's right you did technically heard that entire conversation when you were that old camaro" Jaune said.

"So ready?" Blake said.

"Sure let's go for that joyride. You coming to Arcee?" Jaune said.

"Sure why not" Are said as she transformed Into Yang's motorcycle then a hologram of a biker rider got portrayed on the seat so it wouldn't confuse people.

"Let's go" Arcee said.

Jaune and Blake entered Bumblebee as they head for a docking station. But as they got to the main canvas of Beacon they saw a lot of people in a group looking at something.

"I wonder what that is about?" Blake said.

"Who knows? But I want to go check it out" Jaune said.

The crowd heard Bumblebee and Arcee as they saw them. They then moved away to make space.

As the Camero and Bike began moving forward they saw Ruby and Weiss but they also saw two people who they haven't seen before. One looked like an adult Weiss while the other was a man with a white shirt, black pants grey spikey hair and holding a big sword and it looks like the two were fighting. The two along with Weiss and Ruby then noticed the Bumblebee and Arcee and stopped fighting.

Jaune and Blake got out of Bumblebee and went to Ruby and Weiss to see what is going on.

"Ruby, Weiss what is going on And who are those two?" Jaune said questionly.

"Well the elegant Women is my Older Sister and is a specialist in Atlas, her name is Winter." Weiss said.

"You have a sister?" Jaune said.

"I can actually see the resemblance" are said.

"And that man right there is the coolest person ever! My uncle Qrow!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Your Uncle!?" Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Oh so that's your uncle who you keep talking about" Blake said.

"Now what do we have here" Said a male voice they turned as they saw Winter and Qrow walking up to the group of six.

Winter took notice of Jaune quickly.

"So you are the guy who stood up to general Ironwood in the Vale city battle." Winter said directly at Jaune.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...yes?" Jaune said nervously.

"Be full warned next time you do it let's just say you won't feel anything for standing up to the Atlas general." Winter said to Jaune.

Bumblebee's engine roared as he got closer to the white haired woman as his engine roared louder and louder.

"Bee calm down, please" Jaune said to the autobot.

Bumblebee then stopped.

"So I'm guessing these two are what I've presuming to be Autobots?" Winter said looking at Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Yeah these two are Autobots Bumblebee is the camero and Arcee is well she is the motorcycle" Blake said.

"She? Well I've never knew there were female ones as well, interesting. Well I have to get going. Remember I'm in good turns with you but the rest of Atlas not much. have a good day and see you next time Weiss" Winter said as she left in the airship.

"Sorry about that my sister may be strict but she isn't like that all the time she's really nice. It's just most of Atlas is not happy they got left out of thithis Alliance With Beacon, Shirai and the Autobots" Weiss said.

"It's alright. We were bound to cross with Atlas again soon" Jaune said.

"So _you _are the one that stood up to Ironwood?" Said Qrow as he now walked up to the group of six.

"Yes." Jaune just said.

"Well all I have to say is you have guts kid that's for sure and I have respect for you for doing that. You may not be a good fighter but damn you have the confidence, We should talk sometime" Qrow said.

"Oh well thanks." Jaune said.

"Anyway where were you two going?" Weiss said.

"Oh me and Blake were going for a long overdue Joyride and Arcee is coming along." Jaune said.

"Soooo you guys are on a double date then?" Ruby said.

A scratching sound effect is heard they turned and saw it was bumblebee as his lights were all turned on. So apparently he was caught off guard by Ruby's comment.

"Oh no nothing like that. We were about to do just a normal Joyride that I was promised months ago." Blake said.

"When did you made a promise like that?" Weiss said wondering.

"Remember when Jaune first introduced us to Bumblebee for _THE _first time" Blake said.

"So back when he was that beat up camero car and when all of us didn't know he was a robot?" Weiss said.

Blake nodded.

"It was when most you left" Blake said.

"Oh okay. So is technically a date?" Ruby said.

"No not really just an outing between friends" Blake said.

_'Yeah just _friends'Jaune thought sadly. _'Remember Jaune something can still happen between you and her in the future so don't loose hope'_Jaune thought_._

"You do realize we have day two of the tournament tomorrow right?" Weiss said.

"Oh we know we'll won't be gone for long" Jaune said.

"Well alright then." Weiss said as everyone parted ways.

* * *

***At Vale***

In the outskirts of Vale Jaune and Blake were having a conversation while joyriding in Bumblebee with Arcee by their side enjoying themselves.

"Snuff is a really good song. I like it" Jaune said.

"I like it to but I don't at the same time" Blake said.

"Why?" Jaune said.

"It just...reminds me of something...Personal" Blake said.

"Oh that's okay I understand" Jaune said.

"Who would've thought that us two would become really close friends" Blake said.

"Right when did it all began is how I wonder" Jaune said.

"You're both sitting on that answer" Bumblebee said through the radio.

"Well he technically is not wrong." Blake said as she laughed a little.

"True Hehe True" Jaune said.

Bumblebee's sidev view mirror turned to look at Arcee and Arcee's side view mirror looked at Bumblebee's and they both agreed at something.

The light then turned green as the four took off.

* * *

***AT N.E.S.T BASE***

"So when are going to call in Bumblebee and Arcee to the base and tell them about this Fallen situation?" Scoop said to Optimus.

"He's not wrong Prime you've have bee. leaving them out of this" Windcharger said.

"We will inform them. I just want them to enjoy being Jaune, Blake and the others. I say we call them in the day after tomorrow" Optimus said.

"Well alright then" Windcharger said.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_And there is chapter 8 so I added more details in the fight but again most fights are summaries so there's that._**

**_But with that's pretty much it so with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	21. Book 2, Chapter 9 (framed and Rage)

_And here is part 9 of book 2 soo BEGIN!_

* * *

Today is the second day of the Vytal Festival. So the second day of the tournament was 2 vs 2 so this will be interesting. Blake was at the arena along with Ruby watching Her partner Yang and Teammate Weiss about to see the battle.

They were battling the duo from a team called FNKY. First off interesting name and they are battling two people named Flynt Cole and a Faunus girl named Neon Cat.

This will certainly be interesting especially by how they both look.

"Ready to see our team in action Blake?" Ruby said.

"Well why else would I be here?" Blake said.

"Just Because" Ruby said.

The battle has now Begun.

* * *

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a..."

Neon Cat then tripped on a bit of debris.

"_beat" _Neon said as she fell and tumbled.

The gaiser then blew her up making her go flying as Yang sent a punch blast at Neon screamed.

The attack made contact as fireworks were now in display.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled as she went to a Weiss covered in smoke.

"Weiss are you okay?" Yang said.

Weiss then coughed a bit.

"I may not be singing for a while" Weiss said.

"You know I'm not sure that was proper form" Yang said.

"Oh haha ***cough***" Weiss said.

* * *

***AT N. E. S. T BASE***

"Well I have to say that was definitely an interesting way to battle from Yang and Weiss's opponents" Scoop said.

"_Yes indeed I wonder how they do it" _Blurr said really fast.

"Meh! First off that Flynt Cole is stupid if he thinks using music will win him battles!" Mudflap said.

"Agreed Mudflap" Skids said.

"Well I don't know. I like the way how that Flynt Cole guy fights. I like his styles" Jazz said.

"I wonder Why" Both Simon and Windcharger looked at each other when they said that simotaniously.

"Well that Neon girl is pretty dumb by what she uses to move!" Skids said.

"Right I mean who uses wheels to move around and fight? Who does that? If anyone does that then they are dumb" Mudflap said

"Agreed" Skids said agreeing with Mudflap.

Sideswipe and Blurr looked at each other and then at the twins. They then walked behind the twins as the both BONKED the twins on their heads knocking them out for the day.

"Are they always like That?" Tyson said.

"Oh yes definitely and especially back at Cybertron" Jolt said.

"I heard that there is gonna be a match in the night. Should we watch?" Jazz said

"I see why not. We got time" Tyson said.

"Very well" Optimus said

Everyone then looked back at the screen.

* * *

***Later at night in the Vytal Festival***

It was now night time as they now decided to do a one on one battles.

The first battle was Yang going up against Mercury. This will definitely be a interesting battle

"Break a leg sis!" Ruby yelled to her sister.

"Let's see how this goes." Jaune said excitedly.

And then the battle begins with Yang throwing a lot of punches and Mercury sending kicks.

Both of them fought hard but in the end it was Yang who won the battle against Mercury.

Everyone cheered and clapped when she won.

"Yeah you did it sis!" Ruby said.

"Better luck next time" Yang said as she turned around.

"There's not going to be a next time blondie" Mercury said.

Yang turned around and saw that Mercury was going to do a flying kick at her. She retaliated by hitting his leg.

The crowed was now either in shock or booing her as Mercury grabbed his _'injured'_ leg.

At the very far side Grimm felt the feeling of negativity.

Robotic Atlas troops then surrounded Yang.

"Yang Xiao-Long stand down!" One of the troops said.

"What why!?" Yang said confused on what is happening.

"Mercury!" Emerald said.

"WHY SHE DO THAT!?" Mercury said in _'pain'._

Yang was wondering what was going on until she saw what happened on the screen. She attacked him when he was just standing there.

She looked at the crowd her team and JNPR had shocked faces as everyone else was booing her.

Just then .

**CRASH**

Crashing through the dome windows was Bumblebee. He ran to where the robot Atlas troopers were Surrounding Yang. Bumblebee has his Arm cannon and his shoulder cannons with his battle mask on. He was aiming at the Atlas troopers.

"I say you get away from our friend!" Bumblebee said. "Or else you'll have another thing coming!" Bumblebee yelled at the troopers.

The entire crowd was now in shock on what was transpiring here.

"BEE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Jaune and Blake said simultaneously as they got up from their seats and went to the battle area.

"Weiss what do we do?" Ruby said.

"I don't know." Weiss said.

Just then a familiar motorcycle jumped through the hole and it was Arcee. She transformed in mid air and landed, she then ran to Bumblebee.

"BEE! STOP THIS!" Arcee said as she grabbed Bumblebees arm cannon.

The Atlas troopers were now aiming their weapons at the Autobot while more troopers came to surround Yang.

"I SAID STAND BACK!" Bumblebee said as he aimed at the troopers

"ENOUGH" yelled a voice.

They all saw Ironwood coming up to them.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS DEBACLE GO ON ANY LONGER! YOU STAND DOWN NOW!" Ironwood said furious.

"Let's get out of here right now" Emerald said as Mercury nodded both not wanting to be in this situation.

* * *

***AT BACKSTAGE AREA OF THE ARENA***

"I honestly didn't expect those two tin cans to come here" Mercury said.

"Me neither I wonder how they know on what was happening. But it doesn't matter" Emerald said.

"Indeed it doesn't. We technically almost got caught and the plan was close on being ruined. But I think we just put this Pety Alliance in jeopardy" Cinder said.

* * *

***Back at the arena***

"I will stand down once your soldiers do." Bumblebee said.

"My soldiers have the right to surround her for what she did!" Ironwood said.

Bumblebee has finally had enough of Ironwood. So Bumblebee swatted away Arcees hand from his arm cannon and gently grabs Yang he then thrust his arm cannon on the ground firing making a shockwave blast wiping out all of the Atlas soldiers. The crowd, Yang, RWBY, JNPR, The proffesers and eArcee all gasped by Bumblebee's actions.

* * *

In the distance Grimm can sense the negativity even more.

* * *

Bumblebee then gave Yang to Arcee, Bumblebee then aimed his Arm cannon at Ironwood a red laser pointing at Ironwoods chest as Bumblebee begins charging his shot.

"bee" Arcee said in a low voice.

"Bumblebee, no" Yang said on the verge of tears on what was going to happen.

"I dare you to do it you Machine!" Ironwood yelled.

Bumblebee's arm cannon showed blue indicating it was fully charged

"BEE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Yelled a Female and a Male voice. Arcee and Yang saw that it was Jaune and Blake running towards them.

"BEE STOP THIS!"

"BUMBLEBEE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jaune and Blake said to their friend

Bumblebee ignored them. Atlas troopers showed up and aimed at the Camaro Autobot.

"I WILL CONSIDER WAR ON BOTH SHIRAI AND VALE IF YOU CONSIDER ON DOING YOUR ACTION!" Ironwood yelled.

"Does it look like I care? Us Autobots can destroy your Robotic soldiers and Mechs with ease. That is a war I know we Autobots can win. So do it, consider it" Bumblebee said the voices of the radio all sounded hard or low.

"BEE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Jaune said.

"WHERE IS THE NICE KIND HEARTED CAMARO CYBERTRONIAN THAT WE KNOW!? YOUR ACTING LIKE A DECEPTICON! THIS ISN'T YOU BUMBLEBEE!" Blake said almost on the verge of tears herself.

Bumblebee removed his battle mask as his face showed an furiously mad expression.

"Bee, please" Arcee said calmly.

Bumblebee turned to Arcee and a Crying Yang.

" ***sniff*** Bumblebee please...Don't do it...Don't do it just f-for me, p-please. I can h-handle it" Yang said crying.

Bumblebee then looked at the ground and seeing the tears falling out of Blake's eyes and the shocked look on Jaunes face. He then looked at the audience all having shocked faces on the autobot. Bumblebee then raised his arm and fired his shot on the broken glass dome. Bumblebee then turned around as he transformed into his Camaro mode getting out of the Arena at high speed.

Arcee decided to gently put Yang on the ground.

"I'll go after him" Arcee said as she turned into her motorcycle mode going after Bumblebee.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow along with your team" Ironwood said to Yang as he left.

Jaune and Blake went to Yang.

"You okay Yang?" Jaune said.

"I'll be fine. But *sniff* all I want to know is what happened to Bumblebee?" Yang said.

"I don't know I've never seem him act that way before" Jaune said.

"Should we go to him?" Blake said.

"I say we leave him alone for a while. I think he really needs Alone time right now" Jaune said as Yang and Blake noticed.

* * *

***AT OZPINS OFFICE***

"So are you reconsidering this alliance Ozpin?" Ironwood said to the headmaster.

"All I have to say is that I extremely apologize on what happened." Ozpin said.

"That robot sent a threat and also tempted assassination and all you can give is an Apology?" Ironwood said.

"Well to be frankly honest they are still new to this planet and when your soldiers was surrounding my niece I think their instincts kicked in and try defending her from your soldiers because my niece is friends with those Autobots" Qrow said.

"Even so, they shouldn't have interfered at all and cause a ruckus. They made the crowd sent out even more negativity" Ironwood said.

"Once again I apologize General. I think either Shirai or the Autobots will address on the incident. While and talk to Bumblebee." Ozpin said.

"And why those two huntsmen in training in particular?" Ironwood said

Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

"Because besides the Autobots and know Bumblebee the most" Ozpin said.

* * *

***AT N. E. S. T BASE***

Everyone in the base saw the entire event with Yang take place including Bumblebee's breakdown.

The soldiers had shocked looks while some Autobots had wide optics and other just neutral expressions.

"Oh No" Ratchet said.

"Not Again" Optimus said with his optics wide.

Tyson then got out of his shocked stupor on what Optimus said.

"Wait Again? You mean Bumblebee has done this thing before" Tyson questioned.

"Indeed he has. Way back in Cybertron stuff like that always happens." Ratchet said.

"So Arcee does it as well?" Tyson said.

"Not necessarily." Scoop spoke up.

"Whenever an Ally is in the position that Yang was in then Arcee goes in a protective state but she learns to control it but Bumblebee is an entirely different case" Scoop finished.

"Wait a minute _'In the position that Yang was in'? _so you mean to tell me that if an Autobot ally is surrounded by let's say Decepticons then Bumblebee goes into a berserk mode?" Simon questioned.

"Yes. The reason why he goes and acts that way whenever somebody is in that position was because he experienced something like that on Cybertron and it involved his brother Cliffjumper" Sideswipe said.

"Wait involved his Brother? Explain" Tyson said.

"I'll say it because I was actually there when it happened." Windcharger said.

"We were battling Decepticons Me, Bumblebee, Arcee and Cliffjumper were doing our hardest to defeat those cons. It wasn't until a Decepticon named Dreadwing Came in. He took Me, Bumblebee and Arcee down with ease but Cliffjumper was still standing. He fought valiantly but Dreadwing was too much. It was then That Dreadwing and Decepticon soldiers surrounded Cliffjumper the same way they did Yang" Windcharger said.

The soldiers all had a pretty good idea on what happened but they decided to ask anyway.

"Then what happened?" Tyson said.

"Dreadwing killed Cliffjumper right infront of our very eyes." Windcharger said.

"That Moment impacted Bumblebee and Arcee. Arcee because she was very close friends with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee because Cliffjumper was his big brother he always looked up to Cliff and seeing his brother die in his very eye changed him" Windcharger said.

"Me and Jazz arrived and killed Dreadwing and the Decepticon troops but by that time Bumblebee was in distress as Arcee tried to calm him down while trying to hide her distress as well." Ironhide said.

"After that event, whenever an ally or a close friend of Bumblebee gets in the same position that Cliffjumper got in he goes into a berserk mode. That event was definitely traumatic for him and that is why he reacted the same way when Yang was in the same position." Optimus said.

"So if I'm getting it right Bumblebee witnessed the death of a loved one and whenever a friend of his gets surrounded he basically has PTSD" Tyson said.

"That is correct" Optimus said.

The base was now silent after that conversation until Ratchet decided to speak up.

"Can we go back to the clip right before Yang attacked Mercury. I just discovered something" Ratchet said.

"Uh sure. Guys go to the clip" Tyson commanded as the screen showed the clip.

"Now do a close up of Yang. More specifically her face" Ratchet said.

The tech guy did just that as the Screen zoomed on her face.

"Now look at her face right before she hits Mercury at normal speed and then in slow motion" Ratchet said.

The screen then showed The clip in normal speed and slow motion and saw Yang's facial expressions.

"It looks like she is reacting like something is going to hit her?" Tyson said.

"Precisely, her reaction looked like a counter attack. Even though that Mercury guy didn't do anything" Ratchet said.

"What are you implying?" Simon said.

"I'm implying that someone sabotaged Yang by making her think Mercury was going to attack her even though he didn't do anything" Ratchet said.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YANG POSSIBLY SAW AN ILLUSION OF MERCURY ATTACKING HER EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Tyson said.

Ratchet nodded his head.

"That definitely has to be a Semblance" Simon said.

"Was it a semblance of Mercury?" Tyson said.

"Considering that Mercury guys fighting style I feel like his semblance has to do something with his legs. I believe it may have been one of his teammates" Simon said.

"So basically what your saying is that Mercury cheated and got Yang in big trouble which _nearly_ leaded to a war with the alliance against Atlas." Tyson said.

"I doubt that the perpetrators would have knowledge of Bumblebee's PTSD I think that was unintentional but in some way it worked out for them" Jazz said.

"But from everything Ratchet said to the summary of what Tyson said I believe that Mercury and his team cheated and intentionaly got Yang in trouble" Optimus said.

"Then we need to inform Ironwood about this" Tyson said.

"We'll have to inform him Tomorrow on what happened since its late at night" Simon said.

"Agreed. I'll go to beacon with a screen projector So the Autobots can have a conversation with Ironwood on the yang situation" Tyson said.

"I'll go" Said a voice with a British accent.

The guy was in a soldiers uniform with a bald head a big beard and wears glasses. He is also a bit chubby as well.

"Matt? You want to go?" Tyson said.

"Of course whenever The lads come here for a visit I always talk to them. They are nice people and I hate to see them get framed for something. So I'll go to beacon" Matt said.

"Very well then. So tomorrow you'll go to Beacon with a screen projector to where ironwood is at Beacon to tell them what really happened" Tyson said.

Matt nodded at that.

After all of that everyone decided to turn in for the night

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Leave it to Ratchet to save the day!_**

**_Anyways_****_ holy a lot happened this chapter! O.O I think this might be one of the more serious and darkest chapters so far in this story. So...yaaaaaay?_**

**_Anyway I'm gonna say this here I'm editing the chapters from Book one. So far Chapters 1, 2 and 3 of Book 1 have been edited so have a look of your interested._****_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time._**


	22. Book 2, Chapter 10 (Talks)

_Here is the next chapter! Also I'm going to say this ALL of book 1 chapters have been edited and Early book 2 chapters as well. So if you have time re-read through them because I did made minor changes to them as well. But enough about that let's get to this chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

***The next day**** at Beacon***

Inside of team RWBY'S dorm room Ironwood was scolding Yang on the events that happened last night.

"But he attacked me!" Yang said.

"Video footage and millions of Viewers say otherwise" Ironwood said.

"But Yang would never do that." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"You all seem like good students. And the staff here at Beacon you would never lash kit they way you did. What I believe is nothing more than stress and adrenaline and you see things that simply aren't there." Ironwood said.

"But I wasn't-"

"That's enough!" Ironwood said interrupting Yang.

"The sad truth is whether it was an accident or an assault it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student-"

"Or did she?" A new voice said interrupting Ironwood.

The people turned around and saw the new person.

"Matt?" Blake said.

"Hello lads. general" Matt said.

"Soldier what are you doing here and how did you get past my guards?" Ironwood said.

"Weeeeeeelllllll" Matt said as he lifted a head of a robotic guard. "I have to be honest your robotic soldiers are pretty pathetic.." Matt said.

"Fine what do you want to say?" Ironwood say.

"I'm not the the one going to say something. I'm just the messenger. It another person that wants to talk." Matt said as he brought out a device

"And why couldn't this person come themselves?" Ironwood questioned Thew.

"_Because do you think this person can fit in this tiny room_" Matt said in a mocking voice.

After a couple more seconds he got the device ready.

"The person that want so talk to you is him" Matt said as he activated the device.

The device programmed a monitor and it showed a familiar Medical Officer.

"RATCHET!" All of team RWBY said as they saw the medical officer.

Ironwood scoffed at the Medical Officer.

"What do you want?" Ironwood said coldly.

"To prove that Yang is in the wrong here" Ratchet said.

All of RWBY especially Yang was shocked on what the Autobots Medical officer said.

"Defend? You know what this conversation is about. You saw what she did and yet you try and defend her. Do you have a bias because you are friends with her?" Ironwood said.

"While yes I am friends with her and the rest of her teams along with JNPR, I am not taking any bias at all. I just seemed to notice something in the clip while watching MY teammates actions" Ratchet said.

"Then explain" Ironwood said.

"Very well." Ratchet said as he put up the clip. "Now obviously it shows Yang here attacking This Mercury guy right? Well let's rewind and let's zoom in on Yang, more specifically her face." Ratchet said.

The screen did on what Ratchet said.

"Now take a look at her facial features in slow motion" Ratchets said.

The video played in slow motion and they all saw Yang's facial features.

"As you can see when Yang turned around her face showed shock and surprised. Almost like if something was about to attack her" Ratchet said with a bit of edge to it. "I also noticed something else after re-watching the clip again and it has to do with that Mercury gguy and _his _facial features or lack there of" Ratchet said.

The clip then zoomed in on Mercury's face after Yang's attack and that was when All of RWBY realized something.

"Wait a second shouldn't he be in More pain? Shouldn't he scream in agony? I know I would if something like that happened to me" Weiss said.

"Precisely Weiss. I've known injuries to my comrades like that back at Cybertron and they usually react differently like they _are _in pain. But here he is screaming but not in agony, It almost sounds like fake screaming, usually eyes always close tight as well if someone was in that predicament." Ratchet said.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Ironwood said.

"I'm saying that someone did this intentionally. Mercury's team planned this whole thing so the crowd can spew out negativity for what Yang's actions did, to have Grimm arrive here and possibly do a Grimm invasion on Vale and Beacon. Here by I say Yang Xiao-Long did nothing wrong and was tricked." Ratchet said.

All of RWBY gasped at that big assumption.

What Ironwood or RWBY didn't know was that Matt was hacking through the cct system and was showing Ratchets explanation on why yang didn't do nothing wrong to the whole world of Remnant.

And that included the perpetrators as well.

* * *

"NO! HE IS RUINING THE PLANS!" Cinder yelled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE DID ALL OF THAT JUST SO WE CAN HAVE WASTED TIN CANS RUIN EVERYTHING!?" Mercury yelled.

"I WANT TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Emerald said.

"WE NEED TO CALM DOWN! We need to lay low or start the attack at night time" Cinder said.

* * *

"Are you sure about it?" Ironwood said not hundred percent believing Ratchet.

"I am hundred percent sure" Ratchet said.

After a couple of tense moments.

"***sigh*** Ms Xiao-Long Your off the hook." Ironwood said.

Ironwood then looked at Ratchet and RWBY with a very sternned look.

"Even so RWBY is still Disqualified from the Tournament." Ironwood said.

RWBY were dissapointed but understanding expressions. Ironwood then turned to Ratchet.

"But know this that I still don't forgive your teammates of their action last night " Ironwood said sternly.

"I understand General" Ratchet said.

After a couple more seconds Ironwood left Team RWBYS dorm. After a few more seconds the atmosphere returned to Normal and was no longer hacking cct so everyone around the world was not seeing Ratchet on their screens.

Ruby decided to finally speak up.

"Thank you so much Ratchet for helping my sister" Ruby said.

"I am shocked on how you knew something was wrong." Weiss said.

"How did you know Yang was innocent just by facial expressions?" Blake said.

"Well besides being a Medical Officer I'm also an analyzer and because I knew that there had to be a reason why Yang did what she did." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet if you were here physically right now, I would hug you" Yang said.

"Hehe no problems" Ratchet said.

"aaawww when's the wedding?" Ruby said in a teasing voice.

"Oh ha ha ha" Yang said non enthusiastic.

"Hehe, well I think my work here is done. See you girls next time" Ratchet said.

"Bye Ratchet" Ruby said happily.

The monitor turned off as Thew then picked up the monitor device.

"I still feel bad that you lads git disqualified are you gonna be okay with that?" Matt said.

"Yeah we'll be okay we are just happy that you and the Autobots helped out Yang" Ruby said.

Suddenly they heard a knock a the door.

"It's open" Ruby said.

The door opens and it shows a familiar blonde.

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said.

"Hey! I'm sorry that your still disqualified but at least Yang is innocent so that's great" Jaune said.

"Wait you heard?" Weiss said.

"Technically yeah. The CCT got hacked again and this time it showed the conversation with Ratchet." Jaune said.

All of RWBY then looked at Thew.

"Yes it was me. I know it got hacked previous so no signal can get out. But luckily Shirai has our own so there is that." Matt said.

"Oh yeah on another note Bumblebee and Arcee are getting called in to the N.E.S.T base." Jaune said.

"It's probably about what happened last night is it?" Weiss said.

"Most likely." Jaune said.

"_yeah most likely" Matt_ said. "Well looks like I'm going with them so see you lads later" Matt said as. he left

* * *

***Couple hours later in the N.E.S.T Base***

Bumblebee, Arcee and Thew arrived at the base.

"Let me guess it's about last night and on what we did" Arcee said.

As bumblebee looked down ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry on what I did Optimus. You must be really disappointed in me" Bumblebee said in his Radio Voice.

"Not really my good friend. We didn't expect anything of last night to happen. But I'm just going to say be careful because you almost brought war." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded.

"But that is not why I brought you two hear. It's because of another thing." Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Arcees attention was now grabbed.

"What is it?" Arcee said.

"Few days ago we picked up strong energon signal with lots of power. Like the Power of the primes." Optimus said.

"Is this signal a threat?" Arcee said.

"If my assumptions are true then Remnant is going to be facing a big danger." Optimus said.

"And who is this threat, Optimus?" Bumblebee said.

Optimus then turned to the two.

"The Fallen" Optimus said.

The optics of Both Autobots went wide on who the supposedly strong energon signal is.

"When will he arrive?" Arcee said.

"In two years." Optimus said.

"Then we will prepare when the time comes." Bumblebee said.

After that conversation Jazz went to the two bots.

" Want to watch the Vytal Festival with us?"

"Sure why not. We're probably not aloud back at the stadium so sure" Arcee said.

* * *

***Later in the day at beacon***

Pyrrah was sitting outside of Beacon thinking.

"Hey" Said a voice.

"Pyrrah turned and saw it was Jaune holding cotton candy.

"It's no green goop but I think it may still do some good" Jaune said as he gave the cotton candy to pyrrah.

"Um right...Thank you Jaune." Pyrrah said.

Jaune then noticed that something is wrong with her as he decided to sit next to her.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me. You know that? Even when I told my parents that I was going to Beacon they told me not to worry if I ended up moving back home...How depressing is that? " Jaune said.

"I'm sure they didn't mean-

Pyrrah got interrupted as Jaune layed his hand on hers.

"I guess all I'm trying to say that. You always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it and I can tell there is something on your mind. So...I don't know, how can I help?" Jaune said.

Pyrrah didn't say anything as she laid her head on Jaunes shoulder.

"Your already doing it" Pyrrah said.

They stood there until.

"Jaune" Pyrrah said.

"hmm?"

"I don't know what to do" Pyrrah said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jaune said.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrah asked

"Um..i don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it.

They talked for a moment until.

"Or what If you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant at the cost of who you were." Pyrrah said

"Pyrrah you are not making any sense" Jaune said.

Pyrrah then got up.

"NONE OF IT MAKES SENSE! THIS ISN'T HOW THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Pyrrah yelled.

"I'm sorry please I'm just trying to understand what's wrong" Jaune said.

"I've always felt that I was destined to become a Huntress. To protect the world and its become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But I don't know if I can do it." Pyrrah said.

"Of course you can. The Pyrrah Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge and if you really believe that it's your destiny to save the world? You can't let anything stand in your way" Jaune said.

When Jaune finished Pyrrah vegan to cry.

"pyrrah?" Jaune said concerned.

"stop" Pyrrah said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaune said.

"STOP!" Pyrrah said as she used her semblance and threw Jaune at the building.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrah said realizing what she has done.

She let go of her semblance as Jaune fell to the floor.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Pyrrah said as she ran.

"Pyrrah wait!" Jaune said. "What did I say?" Jaune said.

* * *

***Later at night in the tournament***

As the tournament is going on the first battle is going to be Pyrrah vs Penny!

the battle was hard fought as the two battled it out. It wasn't until Pyrrah saw penny drew out multiple blades and attacked Pyrrah. but Pyrahh used hwe semblance bit she noticed something wrong with Penny.

The Strings tightens around Penny's arms. then suddenly...

Penny gets ripped in pieces. Pyrrah took a second to realize on what she had done. As the crowd was in shock.

On the outskirts of Vale the Grimm can sense the negativaty as they went to the area on where the negativity is Vale and Beacon.

Everyone was sshocked until the screens statics until it showed a red screen.

Everyone in the stadium, Vale, Shirai and every other kingdom watched.

_"This is not a tragedy. this was not an accident. this is what happens when you handle your trust, your safety, your children to men who claimed to be our guardians. But are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters weird more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in name of peace and yet what do we have here? One nations attempt synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil._

Everyone in the crowd still had shocked faces and heard on what cinder was saying on the screen.

_"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the what I ask you is OZPINS teaching his students first a dismemberment and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with Mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither."_

Blake and Weiss saw this as they both got up and went to beacon. Yang sat at her room listening as well.

_"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded streets. Or perhaps this was his message to tyrannical dictator who has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces._

As the thing was going on two soldiers outside of beacon heard a rumble and saw the grim coming towards them.

_"Honestly I haven't have the slightest clue on what is right and what is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile and the leaders of our kingdoms condu-_

***SLAM!***

"EVERYONE GRAB YOUR WEAPONS, GET ON AN AIRSHIP OR A FIGHTER JET! WE ARE GOING TO VALE AND BEACON NOW!" Tyson said as the soldiers immediately did as commanded.

Optimus then turned to the Autobots.

"Autobots prepare for Battle!" Optimus said.

"Finally Some Action!" Windcharger said as the Autobots Prepared their weapons.

"OH YEAH ITS TIME TO SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OF MUDFLAP!" Mudflap said.

"You got that right Skids!" Mudflap said.

The soldiers that were on the fighter jets got send off to Vale and Beacon. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms. Arcee, Scoop, Jolt, Windcharger, Blurr, Skids and Mudflap entered along with a group of soldiers. While Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Sideswipe entered another airship with more soldiers.

"Alright we got one group of Autobots and soldiers in vale and another group of Autobots and soldier at beacon! Got that!?" Tyson said.

"SIR YES SIR" said more group of soldiers as they entered the two airships.

"MEDIC STAFF ON BOARD!?" Tyson said.

"YES THEY ARE READY!" Simon said.

"Good" Tyson said as he prepared his Rapid fire gun and two pistols. Tyson spun both pistols before putting them in their holsters.

"OPTIMUS ARE THE AUTOBOTS READY?!" Tyson said.

"Yes they are" Optimus said as he transformed in his truck mode entering the airship that has Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Sideswipe in it.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS GO!" Tyson said as He and Simon entered the air ship with Optimus as both of the Airships took off heading to Vale and Beacon.

"There is gonna be a lot of Grimm in the area. Be prepared at all times!" Tyson said.

_"We won't let our allies fall. Not now not ever" _Tyson thought.

_"Jaune, Blake and everyone else. Hang on my friends we are coming" _Optimus thought.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED, OH NO!*_**

**_And just when it was getting good! We are just about done on finishing book 2 of remnants spark everyone! Just a couple more chapters left!_**

**_Yes we did get the Arkos moments because THE PLOT DEMANDS IT! Don't worry the main pairing is STILL going to be Jaune and Blake._**

**_I'm actually getting really excited so much infact that I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW. So expect that on Saturday or Sunday!_**

**_So with that this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	23. Book 2, Chapter 11 (Final Battle pt1)

_And here is that chapter as I promise and I'm really excited about this one. Some things that you probably didn't expect will happen in this chapter so full disclosure. So anyway BEGIN!_

* * *

***At the stadium***

The Grimm sirens begin to sound as the crowd begins to run for their lives.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please there is no need for panic" Ironwood said.

Suddenly a big nevermore let out a big crowd.

Now is the time to panic.

The Grimm are now coming at the city as the nevermore began attacking. Just then the airships attacks another airships being controlled by Roman Torchwick and his companion Neo. Another airship came and it was the White Fang.

"Bring them to their knees" Adam said.

* * *

***With Blake and Weiss***

Blake and Weiss looked at the surroundings and saw the Grimm attacking everything.

"I don't believe this" Weiss said in shock

Blake brought out her scroll and calls Yang.

"Yang are you OK?" Blake said.

* * *

***At Beacon***

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her scroll." Yang said.

"No she isn't, Yang I'm sure she is fine she's our leader. She can take care of herself." Blake said through thethe scroll.

Yang clenched her fist.

"Right" Yang said.

* * *

***Back with Blake and Weiss***

"This can't be happening" Weiss said still not believing on what is happening.

After Yang talked about the White Fang being here. Then the call was disconnected. Blake then decided to call Jaune.

"Jaune? JAUNE?!" Blake said hoping Jaune would answer.

He didn't.

"Damn it!" Blake yelled.

"Blake. What are we going to do?" Weiss said.

Blake then looked at Weiss for a moment until.

"We're going to the docks and we are doing our jobs" Blake said as she used her scroll to summon her weapons.

Weiss did the same.

* * *

***At the Stadium***

"PYRRAH!" Jaune yelled. "Pyrrah that thing is going to break in! You got to move!" Jaune said to his teammate.

As Jaune jumped the barrier to get to Pyrrah the nevermore broke the force field. As it began to Attack Ruby used one of Penny's weapons to stab the bird Grimm. Just then every huntsman and Huntresses in training teamed up and Killed the bird Grimm.

Ruby then looked at Pyrrah.

"Ruby...I...I'm so sorry" Pyrrah said as she began to cry.

"Me to...But it wasn't your fault" Ruby said.

"She's right. Whoever was on the microphone they are the ones who did this and we have to make sure they don't take anyone else" Jaune said as he handed Pyrrahs weapons to her.

Everyone in the stadium got their weapons ready to battle the Grimm. Then more Grimm came. Ruby then got crescent rose. Port and Oobleck decided to fight the Grimm while the others leave so they did. As everyone got out of the stadium they ran into ironwood.

"What's going on?" Ruby said.

We got Grimm all over the city. The White fang invaded Beacon and to make matters worse someone seized one of my ships" Ironwood said.

"What should we do?" Jaune said.

"You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and school or save yourselves." Ironwood said.

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" Ironwood said as he entered an Airship.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We can take a ship to Beacon" Jaune said.

Everyone than ran to an airship nearby.

* * *

***At Vale and Beacon***

The Visors of the Atlas soldiers turned red as they aimed at the heroes. Indicating that they got hacked.

In Beacon Weiss and Blake took down many soldiers and White fang members. But they see that the big Mechs also got hacked as well so this is a big problem.

"Be safe" Weiss said as Blake nodded.

They then went their separate ways. When Blake came to a side of the school Blake heard a noise. She turned and saw someone she didn't want to see.

Adam.

"No...Adam?"

"Hello my Darling" Adam said as he smirked.

* * *

***With Cinder and the Others***

On the rooftops Cinder, Mercury and Emerald looked on the destruction happening.

"Beautiful" Cinder said.

"It's almost sad" Emerald said.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian knights" Cinder said.

"Oh I'm getting all of it" Mercury said recording everything.

"Good. Continue the broadcast til the end" Cinder said.

Just then a rumble happened.

"And do not miss what happens next" Cinder said.

* * *

On a mountain top a wyvern grimm appears and it was heading to the area as it dropped more Grimm.

"GAHAAAAAAAA!" The Wyvern yelled.

* * *

***Back with Jaune and the rest***

The group had arrived at at beacon. JNPR and everyone else were prepared to battle. That was until Pyrrah saw Ozpins and knew what it was time.

"Where is she going?" Nora said.

"SGAAAAAAHHH" A screech was heard as a nevermore.

The rest of JNPR were ready to attack until...

The nevermore got hit by multiple shots and then again and Again. Until the nevermore was killed.

"What was-"

"Ms. Nikos come with me" Ozpin said.

Pyrrah was reluctant until she went to Ozpin.

Jaune wanted to follow but he heard a noise run past and saw that those were fighter jets that killed the nevermore. But those weren't Vale fighter jets.

"Those are Shirai fighter jets! ***GASP*** Does that mean!?" Jaune said as he looked up.

He saw two airships. One going to Vale as the other was going to Beacon. The latch on the one going to Beacon opened and saw who it was.

* * *

***At the Shirai airship***

"ALRIGHT MEN I HEARD THAT THE ATLAS SOLDIERS AND MECHS GOT HACKED AND ARE NOW ATTACKING AS WELL. SO BE PREPARED! Optimus your team goes first!" Tyson said

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Sideswipe got out of the airship in their vehicle mode and began transforming in their Robot modes mid air.

'_I hope everyone makes it out alive...3...2...1'_Tyson thought

"EVERYONE JUMP NOW!" Tyson said as he and the Shirai soldiers jumped out of the airship.

* * *

***At Vale***

"ALRIGHT LADS TYSON GAVE THE ORDER! LETS GO!" Matt said

Arcee, Scoop, Windcharger, Blurr and Jolt got out of the airship in vehicle mode and began transforming in mid air into robot mode. The rest of the soldiers got out except for One and that was The because was happening in the Airship.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? Matt said to Skids and Mudflap in the middle of transformation.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE SHARE A FORM!" Skids said

"WE DEFINITELY GOING TO GET AN UPGRADE AFTER THIS!" Mudflap said.

"Oh for goodness sake." Matt said as he face palmed.

Thew then went up to the pilot.

"Can you kindly circle around the city for a while so these two bozos can be prepared" Matt said as the pilot nodded.

* * *

***AT BEACON***

Jaune saw who was falling out of the airships and was super excited.

"YYYEEESSS! THERE IS HOPE AFTER ALL!" Jaune said excited.

Optimus, The Autobots and the soldiers landed.

"EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!" Tyson commanded.

The Soldiers began firing at the Hacked Atlas soldiers.

"Autobots Destroy Every Grimm and Hacked Machine!" Optimus commanded

The Autobots didn't need to hear anymore as they got their weapons out and began firing at the Grimm and Atlas Mechs and soldiers. The Shirai soldiers follow soon after.

Jaune looked and saw that Pyrrah and Ozpin were gone.

_'She'll be fine I know that she'll be fine!'_Jaune thought.

"WE HAVE AN ADVANTAGE NOW LETS GO!" Jaune said as everyone nodded.

Optimus was cutting Grimm left and right with two Orange swords with ease. Suddenly Optimus noticed Pyrrah and Ozpin going to Beacon Tower.

"Jaune!" Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus?" Jaune said.

"I saw Ozpin and Pyrrah going to the Tower. Do you want to follow them?" Optimus said.

Now knowing that Jaunes instant answer was yes. He is sure Ruby, Ren, Nora and Blake...Blake...BLAKE!

"You go and Follow them Optimus! I'll stay here!" Jaune stay

"Alright Jaune." Optimus said as he went to the direction to where Ozpin and Pyrrah are heading.

Grimm and Atlas robot soldiers got in his way but Optimus got out one of his Orange swords and his Blaster. Shooting at the Atlas soldiers and Slicing and Dicing the Grimm going to where Pyrrah and Ozpin are going. Optimus then transformed in his truck mode to go faster running over the grimm and the hacked Atlas soldiers

Jazz was shooting at the robotic Atlas soldier when a beowolf jumped on him.

"GAH GET OFF" Jazz said as he threw the Beowolf.

The beowolf began charging until Jazz shot and killed it with his Weapon.

Ratchet put away his blaster and brought out his saw blade cutting Grimm and Robotic soldiers with ease.

Sideswipe used his arm blades to impale multiple Grimm at a good speed so that the Grimm will never see it coming.

Ironhide was face to face with one of the big Mechs.

"You look tough but are you tough?" Ironhide said as he ran to the big Atlas Mechs.

The Atlas Mechs began firing at Ironhide but Ironhide dodged every attack that the Much had to offer. As Ironhide got close to the mechanic he shoulder bashed the Mech making the Mech go to the ground until He pointed his two cannons and fired destroying the Mech.

Tyson was firing at the Grimm and Robotic Atlas soldiers until his gun ran out of ammo.

"DAMN IT!" Tyson said.

Suddenly Grimm surrounded him. Tyson then brought out his duel pistols.

"You messed with the Wrong soldier today" Tyson said as he began firing at the Grimm.

The Grimm all charged at him but with really good reflexes Tyson dodged every single attack. It wasn't until he got ON TOP of a beowolf and shot the Grimm on the eyes. Tyson then jumped on another and did the same thing. Tyson then slide down on an Ursa shooting it at the crotch killing it.

Another Ursa began to attack Tyson, Tyson dodged the claw swipe and impales the Grimm with his hand and then he looked at the Ursa.

"Buzzard Bait"

Tyson said as he shot inside the Ursa killing it.

Tyson then realized he got time as he reloaded his multi-shot gun with new ammo.

After all of this Coco decided that Velvet should use her semblance and so she did. What suprised everyone on what that semblance is. Her camera was on her back as it projected multiple and familiar weapons as she attacked the big Mech.

The Shirai soldiers and Autobots were suprised by this.

"Now that is impressive" Tyson said.

Velvet did a lot of damage to the Mech as she now brought out a hologram of Penny's weapons and did a big fire on it destroying the Mech. Another Mech came and kicked Velvet. Everyone saw this as Weiss who now showed up to the scene, Coco, Neptune and everyone else was ready to fire.

"STAND BACK!" Ironhide said as he got infront of Everyone.

Ironhide grabbed Velvet and her weapon as he put her on the ground next to the others. Then ironhide thrust his left arm cannon on the ground shooting at it making a big shockwave blast, Killing the Grimm and destroying the Mechs and Robotic soldiers.

Ironhide looked back at the group as he noticed a nevermore coming.

"WATCH OUT!" Ironhide warned.

The group didn't had time to react until the Nevermore got killed by an ice shard. They saw that it was Weiss who did that.

"Weiss!" Said a voice.

Weiss turned around and saw that it was Jaune Calling for her.

"Oh thank goodness your safe. But where is Blake?" Jaune said.

"She went after an Alpha" Weiss said pointing left.

"Alright I'm going to go for her." Jaune said as he began going left, but then stopped. _"But there may be a lot of enemies there though..."_ Jaune though until.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Jaune yelled.

Bumblebee turned and went to Jaune.

"What is it Jaune?" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"C'mon we're going to go for Blake!" Jaune said.

Bumblebee then turned to the other Autobots.

"It's okay we will handle it. Go now." Ironhide said as Bumblebee nodded.

Bumblebee then turned to Jaune as they both nodded. They then began to run at the direction where Blake went.

"Weiss!" Someone else said Weiss's name.

She turned and saw that it was Yang coming to her.

"Your okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Yang said.

Weiss shook her head indicating no.

"What about Blake?" Yang said.

"She went after an Alpha. Jaune and Bumblebee are going to her" Weiss said.

"Wait Jaune and Bumblebee went after her? Will they be all right?" Yang said.

"I'm sure they both are going to be fine Yang. They both know what they are doing." Weiss said.

"I hope" Yang said.

"Yang your assistance would be really great right now" Weiss said.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Yang said as she prepared her weapons.

"I'm going to the forest area more Grimm are coming from there." Ratchet said.

"I'll come along" Tyson said.

"Me to" Simon said.

Ratchet nodded as the three went to the forest.

"More Mechs and Grimm incoming, let's go!" Sideswipe said as he charged in on them.

Sideswipe began cutting Grimm and half along with the Mechs.

"You heard him, CHARGE!" Jazz said as he, Ironhide, the Shirai soldiers, Weiss, Yang and Everyone else charged.

* * *

***At the Forest***

Ratchet, Tyson and Simon were at the forest killing the oncoming grimm. Ratchet using both his saw blade and Blaster. That wasn't until Ratchet stepped on something. Ratchet moved his foot and saw he stepped on a pink umbrella that was now crushed when he stepped on it.

"Somone is here" Ratchet said Picking up the Umbrella.

Tyson and Simon were on alert as they were ready to fire. Just then they heard a rustle and out came of the bushes was a short girl with Brown and Pink hair and eyes. Her name is Neo. She saw the Two soldiers and then saw Ratchet holding her destroyed Umbrella. Noticing that Neo began running but Ratchet caught her with his other hand.

"Not so fast" Ratchet said.

Ratchet then took a look of Neo for a moment and then sniffed her. That is when Ratchet noticed something about this girl.

"Interesting" Ratchet said.

"So one of the perpetraters of this attack huh? So what do you say lock her up or kill her?" Tyson said.

"Actually I say how about we let her join us." Ratchet said.

After hearing that Neo, Tyson and Simon all had shocked looks on their faces.

Tyson and Simon looked at each other and thought of the same thing.

'_Did I hear that just right?'_ Both Tyson and Simon thought.

* * *

***With Blake***

"Running away again?" Adam said

Blake backed up at Adams presence.

"Is that what you become my love? A coward" Adam said.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake said.

"You and I were both going to change the world remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this theSpark" Adam said as he brought out his weapon ready to kill a downed Atlas soldier.

That wasn't until Blake spears Adam to the ground stopping him from killing. Blake brought Gamble shroud as they both began battling. Their blades colliding as Sparks fly.

"I'm not running" Blake said.

"You will" Adam said coldly.

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." Adam said.

They began battling with blades clashing Sparks going everywhere. Both were dodging attacks left and right. That was until Adam kicked Blake to the ground.

"THIS COULD'VE BEEN OUR DAY! CANT YOU SEE THAT!?" Adam yelled.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blakes said as she turned her weapon to gun mode shooting at Adam.

But Adam blocked the attacks.

"WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Adam said as he slapped Blake to the ground.

"But I understand. Because all I want is you, Blake." Adam said.

Blake tried to use her weapon again but Adam kicked it out of her hand. She was now laying on the ground back first.

"And as I said upon this world will deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves! I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam said.

"BLAKE!" Said another male voice.

They both turned and saw that it was Jaune killing Grimm not knowing that the both of them are watching him. They also heard a weird mumble noise. Blake heard that noise before it was Bumblebee, but not using his radio to talk. Bumblebee was here as well, But only Jaune was visible to them.

"Blake!? Where are you!?" Jaune said killing another Grimm.

Adam then turned to Blake as Blake looked at Jaune with Wide Eyes.

"Starting with Him." Adam said.

Adam then brought out his sword and stabbed Blake making her scream.

"AHHH!" Blake screamed in pain.

Both Jaune and Bumblebee turned around to the sound but only Jaune saw what happened. Adam removed his weapon from Blake turning to Jaune. Bumblebee came over to where Jaune was and saw the scene making his optics go wide in shock. Jaune saw the scene with shock, then suddenly he clenched his teeth, Eyes wide while tightening his grip on his weapons.

Jaune was now really, Really,_Really_mad if his face had to go by.

"you...You...YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jaune said.

Bumblebee saw Jaunes rage and he had a pretty good idea on what he was going to do. Blake reached her hand at Jaune.

"no...please" Blake said softly.

Adam put his sword back in the scabbard Waiting for Jaune to attack. Blake had a pretty good idea on what Adam was going to do.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Jaune said as he ran towards Adam.

Bumblebee saw Jaune Running really fast making Bumblebee having probably few seconds to think of something fast before things could get really, _Really _ugly

As Jaune was running towards Adam. Few tears were falling from Blakes face on what was possibly going to happen

_"no"_ Blake thought.

Blake didn't have any words left to say except for One word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED!*_**

**_Jesus things are now really getting intense. Yes some things really did happen right?_**

**_Will we see another Blonde loose a limb? Probably._**

**_Anyway tell me how you felt about this chapter and all the crazy stuff that happened and how you feel about it._**

**_But anyway this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	24. Book 2, Chapter 12 (Final Battle Pt2)

_AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! __I__'m finally going to showcase what the NEW Autobots can do and showing Pyrrah as well! This chapter happens at the same time as chapter 11 of book 2/ chapter 23 so there is that. So BEGIN! _

* * *

***At Vale***

The N.E.S.T soldiers and Autobots landed on the city. The soldiers began firing at the Hacked Atlas robots and Grimm. The Autobots also spread out destroying every Grimm and Hacked ATLAS machine in sight.

Jolt was crushing every Robotic Atlas soldier with his foot that was until he saw a Goliath Grimm heading his way. Jolt saw the size difference the Goliath Grimm being a bit bigger then him. So Jolt brought out his electro Whips to battle the elephant Grimm. But before he can to Atlas Mech were tight beside him firing at the blue Autobot.

Jolt dodged the attack as he lashed out his whips and impaling the Mechs. Jolt then uses the electricity of the whips to shock the Mechs. Jolt then thought of an idea, He pulled on both whips taking the Mechs with him. They both were heavy even for an autobot his size but he manage to throw both of them at the Goliath directly hitting it making the Goliath go down.

Jolt thought it was the perfect pop to attack, so he did. Jolt swung his whips at the Goliath impaling the exposed part of the Grimm as the Goliath let out a cry. Then Jolt used his electricity to electrocute the Goliath. The Sparks flew as the Goliath let out a big scream. After a couple more seconds the Goliath EXPLODES!

"Phew! That was definitely something" Jolt said as he put away his whips and he transforms into his Chevy Volt mode going to another part of town.

Windcharger was in his Red Pontiac Firebird mode running over the hacked Atlas soldiers before transforming into his Robot mode grabbing his blaster firing at the soldiers. He spotted Grimm coming after him but he shot all of them.

"Man these things are so easy. I thought I was going to get some chall-"

"GAHAAAAA!"

Windcharger for interrupted by a loud scream he looked upland saw a big Grimm.

"Ooooooohhh boy that definitely is a challenge" Windcharger said as he looked up at the Grimm.

It was the Wyvern Grimm. It has arrived at Vale.

"I don't think this dingy blaster will handle that thing" Windcharger said.

* * *

***With Emerald and Mercury***

I'm guessing that is what cinder meant _'do not miss what happens next'_" Mercury said filming the big Grimm.

"Seems like it. huh?" Emerald said as she noticed something on the city.

Two robots that weren't hacked Mechs. Those were two robots that she hadn't seen before. One was blue and the other was Orange. And she had a suspicion on what those two are.

"Mercury...Do you recognize those two?" Emerald said to the grey haired boy.

Mercury looked at the ground and saw the Two.

"No I don't, I never seen them before...Wait a second." Mercury said.

Mercury saw the orange one go to another direction while the blue one stood there looking. Just then the blue one turned its head and slightly turned a bit looking at both Mercury and Emerald.

That was when Mercury saw the symbol on the blue robots chest.

"No...That's an Autobot symbol!" Mercury said.

"WHAT!?" Emerald said in shock.

"Emerald we need to go now!" Mercury said as Emerald nodded.

They retreated.

* * *

***At Vale_*_**

Scoop was in his Orange loader mode. Grabbing hacked soldiers and Grimm with his scooper and throwing them to the ground and running them all over. Scoop then transformed into his Robot coming infront of a big Atlas Mech.

Scoop got his claw weapon ready, Scoop was prepared to battle the Mech. The Altar Mech began firing but Scoop blocked the shots with his arms. Scoop then decide to shoulder bash the Mech making it go to the ground.

Scoop then used the claw weapons to impale through the Mech. Using his strength Scoop began pulling on the robot mech ripping it in half!

"Well that was easy" Scoop said.

"Suddenly an Ursa and Goliath Grimm showed up facing him. The Ursa, Scoop can handle but the Goliath could be a challenge. It would if it weren't for a blue Blurr going around the Ursa ultimately killing it.

_"Hey how's it going?" _Said a voice speaking to fast. It was Blurr.

"Nice to see you two Blurr" Scoop said.

_"Want to take down Mr Elephant?" _Blurr said.

"Let's do it." Scoop said.

Blurr nodded as the began to attack. Due to Blurrs speed the Goliath couldn't keep up. Blurr delivered multiple punches to its face and due to his speed the damage was big as the armor of the Grimm cracked. Scoop then shoulder bashed the face of the Goliath cracking more of the face. Blurr then brought out his little dagger and using his speed sliced the bottom of the Grimm making it scream.

Blurr then got out his blaster and shot at the tail of the Goliath really fast. Scoop using his claw weapons used his strength to SUPLEX THE GOLIATH TO THE GROUND! While the Grimm is on the ground Blurr and Scoop grabbed the wound that Blurr made as they both nodded.

Scoop and Blurr began to pull on the wound! The Goliath made a big scream on what was happening. But it didn't scream enough because Scoop and Blurr ripped the Goliath in half, killing it!

"GAHAAAAA!"

Both Scoop and Blurr looked up and saw the big Wyvern Grimm go past Vale.

"I'll go see what is going on" Scoop said as he left.

Blurr looked around if there was any enemies. Blurr turned his head and spotted two people. Blurr turned around a bit more at the two and once they saw him they ran.

Thanks to his speed Blurr went to the two people which were Emerald and Mercury.

_"Hey how's it going" _Blurr said to the two. _"What do you got there gray haired man?" _Blurr said.

Mercury and Emerald began running the other way. But after a few steps Blurr got infront of them in a blink of an eye.

_"You didn't answer my question" _Blurr said.

They both ran to another direction but fortunately Blurr got infront of them once again.

_"Your not making this easy are you?" _Blurr said.

"That's it! Emerald do it!" Mercury said as Emerald nodded.

Emerald concentrated a bit. Just then a big Goliath Grimm came and was Ready to Attack Blurr and it did as The Goliath stommped on Blurr. Emerald and Mercury began running.

But suddenly the Goliath disappeard.

"WHAT THE!?"

"THE HELL!?"

Mercury and Emerald said as they were both held by big hands.

_"Well looks like you guys won't cooperate so I'm assuming that you are one of the perpetraters of this attack."_ Blurr said.

"I USED MY SEMBLANCE! HOW DID YOU NOT GET AFFECTED AND SEE THE BIG GOLIATH GRIMM!?" Emerald said flabbergasted that her semblance didn't work.

_"Unless I'm going low on energon but I didn't see any big Goliath Grimm. Just you two running away." _Blurr said fast. _"and I have a sneaking suspicion that you were the one that ultimately got Yang In trouble." _Blurr said fast.

_"Hey guys!"_ Blurr said to the N.E.S.T soldiers.

The soldiers then went to Blurr.

_"I got two of perpetraters. Watch out for the female she has the semblance that does illusions" _Blurr said fast. _"Also watch out for gray boys kicks as well" _Blurr said. Fast

The N.E.S.T. soldiers began handcuffing Mercury and Emerald and they put on Shackles on both of their legs and a blindfold put on Emeralds eyes.

"Thank you Blurr we'll see what we do with them" A soldier said as Blurr nodded.

* * *

***With Thew, Skids and Mudflap***

"AAAHH OKAY WE ARE NOW READY TO FIGHT!" Skids said.

"good it only took ten minutes." Matt said.

"GAHAAAAA!"

They all heard the scream and they saw the Wyvern Grimm.

"Oh bugger! Nope sorry you two are on your own!" Matt said as he jumped off the Aircraft.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Skids said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HE LEFT U-AAAAH"

Mudflap said as he got interrupted as the Wyvern Grimm actually collided with the aircraft.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Both Skids and Mudflap yelled as they fell. But luckily they landed on a nice back material.

They then heard a grunt. They looked and saw white with red markings and eyes. THEY WERE ON TOP OF THE WYVERN GRIMM!

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU STUPID BIRD!" Skids said.

The Wyvern wiggled a bit trying to get rid of the two robots.

"HANG ON TIGHT SKIDS!" Mudflap said as he and Skids held on.

"I AM! IM USING THAT KUNG-FU GRIP!" Skids said.

The Wyvern shaked a bit and got mudflap flying as it opens its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mudflap yelled.

Once Mudflap was close enough to the Grimm's mouth he ate him.

"MUDFLAP!" Skids Yelled. "OH YEAH NO YOU ARE NOW GOIN TO PAY NOW!" Skids said as he began attacking as the Wyvern Grimm went to beacon.

* * *

***With Pyrrah***

"Pyrrah get to the pods!" Ozpin said.

Pyrrah was reluctant but she went into the pods anyway. Ozpin opens the pod. Pyrrah was reluctant but she entered the pod.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin said.

"...yes" Pyrrah said.

The transfer has finally began. But it made Pyrrah feel pain as well as she screamed during the transfer.

The other girls eyes began to open but as they did an arrow hit the glass and hit the girls chest. Suddenly an big ball went off and hit...Cinder!?

Pyrrah broke the door but cinder blocked it with this new power. Pyrrah grabbed her weapons ready to fight her but Ozpin stopped her from doing that.

"Get out of here, Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin said.

"But I can help!" Pyrrah said.

"I'm sorry but you'll only get in the way." Ozpin said.

Pyrrah thought about it and then left. Cindee sees Pyrrah leaving as she was now face to face with Ozpin.

"This whole time right beneath our-"

Cinder didn't get to finish as Ozpin attacked her with his cane. After the shock of the sudden attack Cinder used her power to fight against Ozpin.

But Ozpin didn't have the advantage for long since Cinder used her new powers to attack and and they were to much for the headmaster to handle. Cinder then used her power to shoot at the ceiling making debris land on the headmaster.

* * *

***With Pyrrah ,again***

Once Pyrrah was outside she heard the big commotion. She was reluctant but went back in to the tower. Finding an elevator, Pyrrah went in. Using her Semblance to make her go up to where cinder is.

As Cinder made her way to the top the Wyvern Grimm arrived. It climbed the tower looking at cinder. But not knowing that Skids was hanging off of the Grimm.

"This is your home now" Cinder said as the Grimm looked at her.

As Cinder drew a flame on her hand she heard _Sparks _and saw that it was coming from the Elevator. Moments later a spear came at her but Cinder dodged it.

It was Pyrrah.

Pyrrah then used her shield to attack but cinder blocked that as well. The fight begins. Cinder uses her powers to attack Pyrrah but she dodged them. Cinder then used a beam attack but Pyrrah blocked it with her shield. Pyrrah then swing her spear but Cinder caught it with her hand and she lushes her back making Pyrrah hit the wall.

Cinder flew to Pyrrah ready to attack. Bit with great reflexes Pyrrah countered it and threw Cinder. Pyrrah then used an advantage and shield bashed her. Pyrrah swung her spear but Cinder dodged it.

Pyrrah then threw her spear and Shield but Cinder blocked them with her hand. This gave Pyrrah an opportunity to tackle Cinder. Then Pyrrah held Cinder with her spear at her throat.

Cinder then used her powers to heat up Pyrrah's weapon. Pyrrah heard a scream and saw the Wyvern coming towards them.

Then a shockwave type of attack happened as the glass around them broke and the top portion of the tower droped.

* * *

***With Optimus***

As Optimus made it to Beacon Tower and Transformed into his robot mode. But as that happened he heard a rumble and suddenly he looked up and saw debris falling.

Optimus Dodged the falling Debris and once he did he looked up again and saw what was happening.

"By The All-Spark" Optimus said.

Optimus then tapped his head to communicate with someone.

* * *

***With Weiss, Yang, N.E.S.T AND AUTOBOTS.***

"Is it me or are there less and less Grimm now?" Yang said.

"Possibility. It's probably die to the Autobots assitance." Ren said.

"We definitely now have the advantage. We could save beacon." Weiss said.

"But what about that big dragon Grimm that flew right by us?" Nora said.

"I'm not sure but-"

"WEISS! YANG! " Said a familiar voice.

The group turned and saw one Ruby Rose.

"RUBY!" The group of four said.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY!" Yang said.

"Where were you?" Weiss said.

"On an Airship. Oh by the Torchwick is dead." Ruby said.

"WHAT!?" The group were in shock by that revelation.

As Ruby was telling the group on what exactly happened, a Bandana Wearing Soldier then got a message.

"Hello?" The soldier said.

"Mike! I think I need assistance!" Said a familiar voice

"Optimus? Why what's Wrong?" said the now named Mike

"There is a big commotion on Beacon Tower and I'm going to try and see what is going on it, But I don't think I can do it on my own and Pyrahh is there!" Optimus said through the communicater.

"WHAT PYRAHH IS THERE!?"Mike yelled which got the group of fives attention.

"Pyrrah is where?" Said Ruby.

"I'll send help. Hang tight Optimus" Mike said ending his call.

* * *

***With Optimus***

Optimus brought out his Ion Blaster and loaded it with one piece of ammo. Optimus then put the blaster on his back as he began to climb the tower.

* * *

***With Tyson and the Others***

"Pyrrah is at Beacon Tower. Optimus is there but he needs assitance." Mike said.

"I'll go!" Ruby said.

"What!? Ruby don't you even know the possible danger you are facing!?" Weiss said.

"Yes I know but I want to go. To help a friend and save a Friend." Ruby said.

"That's good enough. Let's go!" Mike said.

"Wait what about Jaune and Blake?" Yang said.

"Jaune and Blake? Where are they?" Ruby said.

"Jaune and Bumblebee left looking for Blake on the side of the Building but they didn't come back." Weiss said.

Just then the group heard a loud noise of Glass breaking.

"What was that?" Yang said.

"That came from the direction Jaune and Bumblebee went!" Weiss said.

"Me and a group of Soldiers will go to them. Ruby you get to the tower and everyone else stay safe" Mike said. "MEN FOLLOW ME!" Mike said as he and the soldiers went to where Jaune and Bumblebee went.

"C'MON WE DON'T HAVE TIME, LETS GO!" Ruby said.

"Me and Nora will stay here with the Autobots. Be safe" Ren said.

Weiss, Ruby and Yang nodded as they went to Beacon Tower. Once they killed a couple of Grimm that got in there way as they finally arrived at the tower.

"We got to hurry!" Ruby said.

Weiss then used her weapon to project snowflakes on the walls of Beacon Tower.

"You can do this" Weiss said.

"Go for it little sister. We'll take care of ourselvesl Yang said.

Ruby didn't say anything as she ran to the snowflakes and began Wall running.

* * *

***With Pyrrah and Cinder***

Pyrrah used her semblance on the gears and threw threw them at cinder, Hitting her. Pyrrah then threw all the gears at Cinder burying her. it with her power cinder got out of it. A gear hit Pyrrah as her Aura was now low.

Cinder then drew out a bow and Arrow as Pyrrah threw the shield. Cinder released the bow, the bow then went through the Shield as the bow then hit Pyrrah at the heel.

"AAAHH" Pyrrah yelled out in pain.

Pyrrah tried to stand but couldn't she. Cinder then walked to Pyrrah

"It's unfortunate yo-"

"GAAAAA!" Cinder got interrupted by a scream coming from the Wyvern Grimm.

"Huh?" Cinder said as she turned and see what is wrong.

"GAAAAAH" The Wyvern yelled then suddenly!

Something popped out of the Wyvern Grimm's Eye socket!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the thing yelled.

It Was Mudflap!

"WHAT!?" Cinder said on what just happened.

"YOU NEVER EAT ME! I'm GOIN TO BUST YO FACE!" Mudflap said hitting the Big Grimm on the other eyes making the Grimm scream.

"KEEP FIGHTING MUDFLAP!" Skids said as he got a blaster of his own and began shooting.

Cinder then saw the Symbols on the two robots that she have never seen before.

"Wait...Those Symbols...Autobots..." Cinder said slowly

In pain the Wyvern Grimm flew away from the tower and to the forest trying to get Skids and Mudflap off.

Cinder then turned and finally saw what was happening. She saw Ironhide, Jazz and another silver robot that she hadn't seen either killing the Grimm and destroying the hacked Mechs and Atlas soldiers. She also saw the N.E.S.T soldiers assisting as well. She then looked at Vale and she could barley make out what was happening. But when she did, she saw Two Blue robots, a red robot and an orange robot, she noticed Arcee as well.

Then everything clicked in Cinders head on what was happening around her.

"no...No...NO! THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!" Cinder yelled really mad.

Cinder then turned to Pyrrah. Pyrrah then looked at her

"No matter I will use this power for greater things that you'll never know" Cinder said to Pyrrah.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrah said.

A frown formed on Cinders face as she made the bow and arrow appear again and aimed it at Pyrrah ready to fire. Suddenly a big noise was heard at the side. Cinder noticed this as she made the bow and arrow disappear and turned to the cause of the noise.

"AAAHH!" Yelled out a voice as a Big Object was coming to Cinder.

Using her new power Cinder used it to capture the thing that was heading to her at mid air. After taking a better look at the object she realized it was Optimus. After seeing the autobot leader rage then build up in Cinder.

"you...You...YOOOOOUUUU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID TEAM OF RUST BUCKETS HAVE FOILED EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE PLANNED. But No matter with this new power I'll make sure to turn You and Your team into PILES OF SCRAP! Any last words?!" Cinder said.

Optimus looked at cinder and then looked at the injured Pyrrah who was worn out due to her battle. Suddenly he saw someone else enter the fray. Optimus then looked back at Cinder.

"Red Like Roses" Optimus said.

Suddenly something hits Cinder on the back making her let go of Optimus. Optimus stumbled a bit and almost fell but grabbed the ledges on time.

Cinder turned on who attacked her.

"Who dares?" Cinder said.

"That would be me!" Said a familiar voice.

It was Ruby Rose.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Things are getting real!_**

**_The next chapter will go back to Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee and their situation with Adam._**

**_I'll probably upload it tomorrow or Sunday. Maybeeeee I'm not quite sure yet._**

**_But I got nothing else to say so This is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	25. Book 2, Chapter 13 (Final Battle pt3)

_Oooh Something!__Why hello everyone its me here to bring you chapter 13! We are going back to Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee. So enough talk, let's get on in it, so BEGIN!_

* * *

Blake saw Jaune Running towards Adam who was preparing his semblance. Lots of thoughts was running through her head on what was possibly going to happen.

_'No, This wasn't suppose to happen! __I never wanted this to Happen! _' Blake thought.

With tears in her eyes Blake closed her eyes not wanting to see the inevitable. But just then.

**_*CRASH*_**

Blake opened here eyes to see on what was happening. It was Bumblebee! He crashed through The window!

"What the!?" Adam said.

Apparently that was enough to distract. Blake saw Jaune tripping and falling to the ground now on his hands and Knee's. Apparently Bumblebee's surprise entrance caused him to fall. Adam was now face to face with the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee made the first move running towards Adam attempting to grab him. Adam dodged bumblebee's hand.

As that was going on Jaune was on his Hands and Knee's with wide eyes. Now realizing on the event going on around him and especially on what was going to happen.

_'Holy Crap! What was I going to do!? He was waiting for me to come to him and possibly attack! I could have lost a limb! what was I thinking!?" _Jaune thought over the realization. _'I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me and didn't think! All because Blake...BLAKE!' _Jaunes thought instantly went away.

Jaune shook his head and stood up. He saw Bumblebee trying to grab Adam but he keeps dodging. This was enough time for Jaune to run over to Blake, who was still on the ground.

"Blake!" Jaune said worriedly.

Once he got to her Blake looked at him.

"jaune" Blake said slowly.

Jaune then slowly brought Blake to a sitting position, Knowing that she has a wound. While doing that Blake winced a due to the wound. Jaune inspected her to see if there was any other wounds he should worry about. After a couple more seconds of checking he didn't find any other wounds. He then pulled Blake into an embrace while being careful of her wound and after breaking the embrace Jaune looked at Blake at the eyes.

"I'm going to bring you to a medic." Jaune said as Blake nodded.

Adam noticed their interaction.

"YOU!" Adam yelled.

That got the attention of both Jaune and Blake as Adam pointed at them.

"I'm Not Finished With You!" Adam said.

He then an past between bumblebee's legs and ran to the two. But bumblebee interjected in time as he got infront of Jaune and Blake and is using his foot as a shield so Adam wouldn't get to them. Adam stepped back a bit.

"Stand aside." Adam said as he prepared his semblance.

"Try me." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"You make the first move!" Adam said

Bumblebee just shrugged his shoulder as he ran to Adam. Adams semblance was ready and he was ready to cut bumblebee's leg in half. As Bumblebee got one enough Adam swung his sword directly hitting Bumblebee's leg. As the hit connected Adam actually stumbled and fell to his hands and knee's.

Once he got up and looked at his...Handle?

"WHAT THE!?" Adam yelled.

Why did Adam say that? Well because he was really holding the handle of his weapon. The BLADE PART OF HIS WEAPON IS GONE!

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Adam said Flabbergasted on how his weapon got destroyed.

While that happened Bumblebee felt something in between his feet. He fumbled a bit but got the object out. It was the blade part of Adams Weapon!

"OH! I did not see that coming!" Jaune said.

Bumblebee hold the blade piece of Adams weapon right at Adam. Let's just say Adam was not happy at all by this change of events. Infact he was really enraged by that.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! THATS IT! YOU DIE!" Adam yelled as he brought his scabbard gun pointing at Jaune and Blake.

Though he didn't get the chance to shoot as Bumblebee KICKED Adam making him go flying and hitting a wall. That brought his Aura to be really low already. Just by one kick from a giant robot.

"GRH! My Aura level is already low? How strong are these things!?" Adam said.

Adam then got up and grabbed his scabbard gun ready to fire.

"No matter I will got pass that piece of scrap and get t-"

"FREEZE!"

Adam got interrupted by Mike and other N.E.S.T Soldiers pointing their weapons at Adam.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Mike yelled.

Adam was ready to fight all of those soldiers. Just then he heard a lot of weird sounds until he turns to bumblebee. He saw bumblebee pointing his arm cannon at him. One shot from that thing and he is dead. He had no choice. He raised his arms up. The soldiers came up to Adam with handcuffs. They put Adams arms behind his back and Handcuffed him.

"Try anything and you'll be having a date with big yellows canon." Mike said as he and the soldiers took Adam.

Bumblebee decided to follow them as well just so that Adam wouldn't try anything complicated. Bumblebee shot on an oncoming beowolf and killed it. Adam wanted to try and escape but Bumblebee once again prevented that as he aimed his arm canon at Adam again. Bumblebee and the soldiers left the area with Adam.

Leaving Jaune, Blake and suprisingly Mike.

"You want me to take her to the medics?" Mike said.

"I'll bring her to the medics. Where are they?" Jaune said.

"They are at an airship on the canvas. Be careful out there." Mike said as he left.

After a couple more moments Jaune decided to speak.

"Let's get you up." Jaune said as Blake nodded.

After a couple of seconds trying to get Blake up. Blake wincing every time thanks to the wound. After getting Blake up, Jaune assisted her by getting her to the airship. After a couple of seconds and Jaune thought that it was taking to long.

"This is gonna take to long. I'm gonna do something okay?" Jaune said.

"What are you gonna Do-HUH!?" Blake said suddenly getting surprised.

Why did she get suprised? Well because Jaune lifted her up and is now carrying her Bridal Style. Jaune began running to the airship as Blake held on to him. After a couple more seconds they reached the Canvas where the battle is still happening. As they reached the canvas, Jaune ran as fast as he can to the airship on where the medics are. The medics noticed the blonde carrying the faunus coming their way. They had a good idea why he was carrying Blake so they let him enter the airship as the medics now attended to Blake.

As Jaune stood there Jaune turned around and saw Ren and Nora coming towards him. Boy was he glad to see them.

"Ren! Nora! Your both alright!" Jaune said relieved they are okay.

"Yes we are. Are you okay?" Ren said.

"I am. But Blake got hurt. She got stabbed and got a wound." Jaune said.

"WHAT!? Is she alright?" Nora said.

"Did she get hit in an important area of the body? Is the wound fatal?" Ren said.

After hearing what Ren said, Jaunes eyes went wide. Completely forgetting that the possibility of the wound being fatal was possible.

"I'm not really sure." Jaune said.

"Hey" Said a feminine voice.

The three turned and saw that it was one of the N.E.S.T Medics.

"How is Blake? Is she going to be alright? Did the wound she received fatal?" Jaune said.

The medic gave a small smile.

"We can say that she is alright and is going to recover. We healed her with our healing semblance. The wound that she received is not fatal. She'll be fine." The medic said.

Jaune then let out a big breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh thank goodness!" Jaune said relieved.

"Though the only unfortunate thing is that she'll have a scar." The medic said.

"That is completely alright. As long as she is okay." Jaune said.

The medic nodded. A couple more seconds later and Blake walks out of the airship with her stomach wrapped in bandages. Jaune then came to her and embraced her softly. Blake recuperated the embrace.

"Thank goodness that your okay." Jaune said almost on the verge of tears.

"If me and Bumblebee showed up a bit sooner then we probably would have prevented on what happened." Jaune said

"It's okay. We both didn't know on what was going to happen and everything went to fast." Blake said.

"I'm just glad that your okay." Jaune said.

Ren and Nora watch the scene unfold as they both had smiled on their faces. After a couple of seconds Jaune and Blake broke the embrace as Jaune went to Ren and Nora.

"Did anything happen while I was doing my thing?" Jaune said.

"Ruby came back to help Optimus and Pyrrah on something at beacon Tower. Yang also came here and help assist. TysonSimona and Ratchet went to the forest to kill more oncoming Grimm." Ren said.

Jaune nodded at the information given to him. Jaune then looked at the battlefield. He notice the very low amount of Grimm on the battlefield.

"There seems to be a low amount of Grimm left. I think we can handle them." Jaune said.

Jaune then turned to Blake.

"Will you be okay being at the sidelines?" Jaune said.

"I'll be alright with that. Go get them guys." Blake said as Jaune, Ren and Nora nodded.

The three got their weapons ready as they went to the battlefield to assist the soldiers, huntsmen in training and the Autobots.

* * *

***At Vale***

In the city of Vale Glynda goodwitch and Qrow Brawnwen were killing Grimm left and right. A Ursa was about to sneak attack Glynda but Arcee prevented that as she shot the the Grimm Killing it.

Just then a group of Grimm were being killed and what they saw was ironwood killing the Grimm. After that Qrow transformed his weapon into a scythe and ran towards Ironwood.

"Qrow! Wait! This isn't my doing!" Ironwood said in a defensive stance.

Qrow jumped but went over Ironwood killing a nevermore that was about to attack Ironwood.

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this. So what now general?" Qrow said.

"Somone has done the impossible and gained control on my machines. and that enormous Grimm seem fixated on the school. Gly-

***BOOM***

Ironwood got interrupted as a Big explosion happened just outside of vale.

"What was that?" Glynda said.

Suddenly Arcee noticed two fire balls of debris coming towards them.

"Watch out!" Arcee said as she got infront of the three.

Just then Arcee heard to familiar screams.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled two voices simotaniously.

"What the?" Arcee said confused.

Just then the debris hit and that wasn't any debris. It was Skids and Mudflap. Who were very burnt.

"What the? Skids? Mudflap?" Arcee said confused.

"Hey Arcee!" Mudflap said

"How ***cough* **Are you doing?" Skids said

Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood noticed the very big smoke cloud and a massive black cloud as well. That big cloud was the same cloud that always appears when a Grimm dies. Arcee noticed that as well. She then looked at the twins.

"Skids, Mudflap. What happened?" Arcee said.

Skids and Mudflap both looked at each other and then back at Arcee and the three huntsmen. They both said something simotaniously.

"It's a Long Story"

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_So stuff did indeed happen._**

**_So this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	26. Book 2, Chapter 14 (Final Battle pt4)

_And here is the next chapter. We are back with Ruby, Cinder, Optimus and Pyrrah along with Skids and Mudflap. so that should be interesting, so BEGIN!_

* * *

"You've made a big mistake!" Cinder said to Ruby. "You don't even know the danger you are facing." Cinder said.

"I'll face danger just to help my friends." Ruby said preparing Crescent Rose.

"And that is a big flaw!" Cinder said.

Ruby ran at Cinder with her semblance to attack. Cinder dodged the attack and used her powers to attack Ruby, she saw the attack coming but she dodged it. Ruby turned Crescent Rose into sniper mode and fired at Cinder but she blocked it.

Cinder then fired a beam attack, but Ruby dodged it. The beam was now heading to Optimus but He blocked the attack with his arm, the beam actually got deflected and went straight up killing a random nevermore. Optimus didn't know how to enter the fight entirely due to his size but try his best to get on the destroyed portion of the tower.

Ruby ran towards Cinder as cinder did the. same thing. Due to power difference Cinder knocked Ruby back a bit. Ruby regained her balance as she turned Crescent Rose into scythe mode. Ruby swung her weapon at Cinder but Cinder dodged all of the attacks. Cinder then did a kick but Ruby dodged it. Ruby swung again but Cinder grabbed the blade part of Crescent Rose and Kicked Ruby making her go to the floor and dropping crescent rose.

As Cinder made her way to Ruby, she got knocked down to the ground. Ruby looked and saw that it was the injured Pyrrah who knocked her down.

"Why do you still try!" Cinder said to Pyrrah.

"Because I won't let you prevail!" Pyrrah said.

"You are weakened and Rose girl is not strong enough to handle me!" Cinder said elbowing Pyrrah making her let go.

Ruby used her semblance to the two doing a dropkick on cinder making her stumble a bit. Cinder regained her balance as she was face to face with the two Huntresses. This was now getting irritated to Cinder. She looked left and saw a giant metal fist coming at her. She dodged it just in time. The fist came from Optimus who tried to hit her, but cinder had good reflexes. Optimus retracted his fist still holding on to the ledge.

"Why do you three try? You know that you won't win this." Cinder said.

"Well looking at the battlefield under us. I say we _are _winning. Plus if we can't stop you our friends will come here to stop you." Ruby said.

"If they survive that is." Cinder said.

"They will and we will all work together to beat you." Pyrrah said.

"We'll see about that." Cinder said.

Cinder then shot out a beam attack in which Pyrrah blocked it with her shield. Though due to Pyrrah being weakened and injured she won't keep her hold for long, so Ruby turned Crescent Rose to Sniper mode and shot at cinder getting a direct hit at her.

"C'mon!" Ruby said to Pyrrah.

"Right." Pyrrah said.

Ruby used her semblance to get to Cinder while Pyrrah fighting through the pain of her injury ran to her as well. They both swung their weapons to at Cinder. Cinder blocked the attacks of the two Huntresses left and right. Cinder then used her powers to strengthen her fist as she attempted to Punch Pyrrah.

Pyrrah blocked the attack with her shield but due to her injured and weakend state and the increased power of Cinders punch it knocked Pyrrah to the ground completely worn out. Ruby sneaked attack Cinder on the back attempting a Sleeper hold on her. Cinder struggled to get the red hooded off of her but using a bit of her Aura she had strength to break the hold and grab Ruby and throwing her to the ground. As Ruby tried to get up Cinder went over to her.

"You can not understand, Not could you understand. I am finished with both of you." Cinder said.

Cinder then once again brought out her bow and arrow and this time pointed it at to release the arrow ready to finish off the red hooded Huntre-

***BOOM***

"WHAT!?" Cinder said getting distracted from shooting at Ruby.

Cinder, Ruby, the exausted Pyrrah and edge grabbing Optimus looked and saw a big explosion happened as well as a loud cry of a creature. One thing was all at their minds at that moment.

What caused that explosion?

* * *

***With Skids and Mudflap***

As the Wyvern was flying away from beacon Tower both Skids and Mudflap were firing at the Wyvern.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH ME! IN YO FACE! IN YO FACE!" Mudflap yelled actually firing and punching at the face of the Wyvern.

Mudflap decided to get back on top of the back of the Wyvern.

"What do we do Bro?" Mudflap said.

Skids was silent for a moment until.

"I got an idea!" Skids said.

"What is it?" Mudflap said.

Just then Skids pulls out a couple of familiar looking silver bombs.

"Remeber how WheelJack gave all of us Autobots these grenades? Let's plant them on this bird!" Skids said.

"We goin to need to carve big holes on this stupid bird." Mudflap said.

"Don't you remember that WheelJack made these to destroy a big tower in Cybertron? I'm sure they can destrdestroy this thing." Skids said.

"Your plan is so stupid! LETS DO IT!" Mudflap said.

Skids and Mudflap brought out dagger weapons and impale the Wyvern carving little slits on its skin. The Wyvern felt it but thought nothing of It. The twins decided to put ALL of their grenades in the wound.

"Let's get this stupid bird to stop flying!" Mudflap said.

"BRING IN THE WIRES!" Skids said.

They both brought out their grapple devices. They both impaled the devices on the Wyvern as they got the wires out. Skids ran left and Mudflap ran right. They then jumped over the Wyverns wings and apparently the wired were strong enough to pull the wings downwards. They than began to fire at the Wyvern in the air.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH THE TWINS!" Mudflap said shooting at the Wyvern.

The Wyvern began going down as the wings were tied up thanks to the wires. They then got back on the back of the Wyvern as they tied a knot so it won't fly.

"Grenades activated!" Skids said as he and Mudflap activated the grenades.

"Hey Skids how do we get off of this thing?" Mudflap said.

"Huh. I guess I never got this far in the plan." Skids said.

After realizing this there was only one thing the two can do.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both said as the layed down and hanged on the falling Wyvern.

As they all were close to the ground the twins decided to say something.

"This seems to be it! GOODBYE MUDFLAP!" Skids said.

"GOODBYE TO SKIDS!" Mudflap said.

As they were a few inches of the ground the grenades detonated. A Big Explosion happened as the Wyvern made a loud scream. The explosion was so big it launched a now Burnt Skids and Mudflap blasting off and heading to Vale screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both yelled.

They yelled until they made landfall landing right infront of Arcee, Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood.

"What the? Skids? Mudflap?" Arcee said.

"Hey Arcee!" Mudflap said

"How***cough***Are you doing?" Skids said

Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood noticed the very big smoke cloud and a massive black cloud as well. That big cloud was the same cloud that always appears when a Grimm dies. Arcee noticed that as well. She then looked at the twins.

"Skids, Mudflap. What happened?" Arcee said.

Skids and Mudflap both looked at each other and then back at Arcee and the three huntsmen. They both said something simotaniously.

"It's a Long Story" They both said simotaniously.

* * *

***With Cinder, Ruby, Optimus and Pyrrah***

"THEY KILLED THE WYVERN!?" Cinder said enraged once again.

Ruby took the opportunity to attack Cinder as she was distracted. It worked out as Ruby got a few kicks in as well as a couple of slices from Crescent Rose on Cinder. Once Cinder got out of her stupor she grabbed the Blade part of Crescent Rose and lifted it and Ruby up and threw her, making Ruby hit a wall. Ruby got up and once again ran after her.

Cinder blocked her attacks again and at Thai time the injured and worn out Pyrrah once again ran at Cinder again. Cinder blocked the attacks.

"You are Weak, Worn, your Aura should be severely low and yet you still fight. How arrogant are you?" Cinder said.

"Arrogant for this." Pyrrah said.

Just then Cinder gasped as she felt something impale her she looked down and saw Crescent Rose blade through her. Seems like Ruby took an opportunity and it hit the mark. As all of this was going on Optimus grabbed his Ion Blaster and nodded, Ruby nodded as well. Just then cinder elbowed Ruby on the face making her stumble.

Cinder then kicked Pyrrah making her fall to the ground with ease. Cinder then threw a fire ball which Ruby had dodged. Pyrrah once again got up and did her best at running at Cinder. Both Her and Ruby swung their weapons at Cinder but as they did, Cinder caught both of the weapons. Cinder then used her powers to heat up both of their weapons.

"This is a big mistake on both of you! Any last words!?" Cinder said.

Both Ruby and Pyrrah looked at the corner of their eye, they then looked at each and the back at Cinder.

"One Shall Stand." Pyrrah and Ruby said.

Cinder then heard a clicking noise.

"One Shall _Fall_ "

A deep voice said as, Cinders eyes widen on who that voice is. Both Ruby and Pyrrah let go of their weapons and kicked Cinder making her let go of their weapons they then both jumped out of the way. Cinder turned around and saw a big fire ball coming at her fast.

"NOOO-"

Cinder was cut off as the fire ball made a direct contact on Cinder. The fire ball hit a random nevermore causing a little explosion. After a couple of more seconds which lasted a minute some decided to say something.

"Is it over?" Ruby said not sure.

Optimus looked all over the area, doing a full on scanning. Besides Ruby and Pyrrah Optimus didn't scan any sign of life. Knowing that Optimus put away his ion blaster. Ruby looked around and stepped on something. She picked up the object and saw that it was a bone. Realization came in for Ruby possibly knowing on why that bone is burnt.

"I...Think...This is Confirmation enough." Ruby said dropping the bone.

"Oh.***pant* **Thank Goodness!" Pyrrah said panting hard while laying on the ground exausted and injured.

Ruby then went to Pyrrah. She the helps her up as Ruby assisted the injured Pyrrah on walking or short hopping a bit. Optimus then lend his hand.

"I can take you down." Optimus said.

Both girls nodded. Once they were on top of Optimus hand, Optimus held them tight as he began to descend downwards of Beacon Tower. Once they reached the ground Optimus transformed into his Peterbuilt truck mode with the two girls in.

* * *

***With Jaune and the Others***

Jaune was running towards an Ursa as he shield bashed the Ursa. Ren then came from behind and palmed attack the Ursa. Nora the came from above hitting the Ursa with Magnchild. Finally Jaune stabbed the Ursa Grimm vertically and horizontaly until the Ursa dissipated.

The three along looked around and saw...

No Grimm?

Instead they just saw The Autobots, The Soldiers, Yang, Weiss and the other huntsman and Huntresses looking around the area to see if there was any Grimm. After a couple of more minutes with no Grimm sightings, mostly everyone let their guard down.

"Did...Did we just...Won? " Jaune said not letting his guard down.

"Jazz, Scan the area." Ironhide said as Jazz nodded.

After a couple of seconds Jazz scanned the entire beacon campus as well as Vale.

"There are no more signs of Grimm." Jazz said.

Just they heard a truck horn. Everyone turned and saw that it was Optimus. Optimus then transformed into his Robot mode with his hands clasped. Once Optimus kneeled down, Optimus unclasped his hands the entire group saw Ruby and an Injured Pyrrah.

"PYRRAH!" The JNR said.

"RUBY!" The rest of WBY said.

Just then the N.E.S.T Medics came to the red hooded girl and Spartan.

"Are you okay?" One of the medics said.

"I'll be fine. But Pyrrah is Injured." Ruby said.

"Understand. C'mon Pyrrah." The medic said as she and the other Medic helped Pyrrah.

"Thank Goodness your okay!" Yang said hugging her little sister.

"Told you I would." Ruby said.

"You really had us worried. I thought you wouldn't come back." Weiss said.

"But I did." Ruby said.

Just then the remaining member of JNPR and Blake came to them.

"I'm glad your okay." Blake said to Ruby.

Ruby looked at her tapped up stomach.

"Are you okay? Your tapped up." Ruby said.

"I received a wound. But it wasn't anything severe so I'll be fine." Blake said.

"YO Where's the fire!" Said a voice.

Everyone saw Tyson, Simon and Ratchet return from the forest.

"Did you find any Grimm in the forest area Ratchet?" Sideswipe said.

"I did. But it was only very little." Ratchet said.

"Um hi." Said a feminine voice.

Everyone saw that it was Pyrrah with two crutches.

"Pyrrah! Are You Okay!" Nora said.

"I will be. The Medics healed my heel and they said that I'll need a lot of rest and let my Aura recharge." Pyrrah said.

"Well we're all glad that you are alright." Ren said

Jaune then turned to Ruby.

"By the way. What happened at the tower?" Jaune said.

Ruby smiled and turned to Optimus. Optimus looked back and nodded.

"Everyone." Optimus said literally getting the attention of everyone.

"I would like to say that the Main perpetrater of the attack..." Optimus said.

When Optimus said that, Orange light began to light up the campus, the Sun was now rising.

"Has been officially defeated. That person is now dead" Optimus finished

After that there was only one thing everyone could do, Cheer. The huntsman and Huntresses all cheer. As the N.E.S.T soldiers had smiles. While the Autobots stood there thankful and proud.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Jaune said excited and relieved as he put away his weapons.

As everyone began Embracing each other over their big victory, Jaune went and softly embraced Blake. After a couple of seconds he pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, Blake did the same thing.

Yang saw this with a big smirk growing.

***Scrape***

A scraping noise was heard as everyone looked around including Jaune and Blake who both got brought out of their stupor. When the scraping sound began getting closer and closer everyone got their weapons ready if it was another perpetrater or a Grimm. But just then they heard a coughing noise. Then a guy with gray hair and a Black suit stumbled down now on his hands and knee's.

"PROFFESER OZPIN!" RWBY, JNPR, The rest of the huntsman and Huntresses said.

The N.E.S.T medics immediately came to the aid of Ozpin.

"Well this definitely has to be one of the interesting nights in my life." Tyson said putting away his gun.

"And why is that?" Weiss said.

"Well because we intervened an invasion, Stopped a Tragedy, ETC. But the thing I'm still not over is how we technically got a new recruit." Tyson said.

"And who would that new recruit be?" Yang said wondering.

"Well..." Tyson said.

Just then Neo came up infront with her hands handcuffed, Tyson gestured his hand at her, saying that she is the new recruit for N.E.S.T.

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" All of RWBY yelled.

"HER!?" OUT OF ALL OF THE PEOPLE, SHE IS THE NEW RECRUIT!?" Yang said flabbergasted as her eyes turned Red.

Tyson puts his hands up. "Hey don't look at me. Talk to Mr. Medical Officer who requested the idea." Tyson said gesturing to Ratchet.

Everyone looked at Ratchet.

"My smelling technique had sense, some hidden Good and honorable personality in her. It's there, it just need to find a reason to be brought out and as they say people can change." Ratchet said.

Neo obviously didn't say anything as everyone gave her looks.

Just then another airship came. The door opened and out came Thew along with the other N.E.S.T soldiers, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Scoop, Blurr, Windcharger, Jolt, Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood. Once they all got out the atmosphere was quiet for a moment before Ironwood walked towards Optimus. They met eye to eye for a while until Ironwood sighed.

"I apologize for ever doubting you and being suspicious of You and your team." Ironwood said. "It turns out that you and your group of Autobots are not what I thought they would be so, for that I apologize" Ironwood said.

"I can understand why you doubted us. But I'm glad that you also saw what we Autobots really are. So for now your apology is accepted." Optimus said.

"Good to see you can around ironwood." Said a voice.

They saw Ozpin who was now recovered thanks to the N.E.S.T medics walked up to them with his messed up clothes and hair coming towards them.

"Now that you and the Autobots are on good terms now. What will you do now?" Ozpin said.

After a couple of seconds in silence, Ironwood looked at both Ozpin and Optimus.

"I would like to affiliate Atlas in this Alliance." Ironwood said.

"Really?" said another voice.

They all turned and saw that it was Cramer who arrived at another airship. The soldiers did a salute for the Comissioner.

"At ease Boys." Cramer said.

Cramer then walked up to Ozpin, Ironwood and Optimus.

"I knew that you will come around ironwood. But in order for Atlas to join the alliance, Shirai, Beacon and The Autobots must all be in agteement before we do contract signings and other stuff. I say YES, But only if you don't build robotic soldiers and big Mechs for N.E.S.T. I don't want those types of things getting hacked and cause harm at Shirai." Cramer said.

"I also say yes to Atlas joining the alliance I knew that it was bound to happen eventually once your opinion of the Autobots had changed. Speaking of the Autobots." Ozpin turned to Optimus.

"What do you say Prime?" Ozpin said.

Optimus was silent for a moment. He then looked at all of the Autobots. They all nodded as Optimus Nodded back.

"Considering that you trust us now Ironwood I would like for Atlas to be Allies in this Alliance so my final answer...Is yes." Optimus said.

Everyone clapped at that now knowing that this alliance is now growing stronger.

"And there you have it." Cramer said.

Cramer then put husband out. Ironwood recuperated as he shook Cramers hand.

"It will be a pleasure of doing Business with You." Ironwood said.

"And the same goes to you." Cramer said.

"Guess we'll be doing a lot more business with each other James." Ozpin said.

"The Autobots, Shirai, Beacon and Atlas all in an alliance? This is really great news." Ruby said.

"Indeed it is. I hope that the tense atmosphere whenever a Atlas employee confronts and Autobot is gone." Weiss said.

The Huntsmen, Huntresses, N.E.S.T Soldiers and Autobots were alll just hanging around a bit talking about on what transpired today. That is until Nora noticed two people missing from the chatting.

"Hey where did Jaune and Blake go?" Nora said now noticing that they both were not here.

"Oh they both are still here they just went up to the canvas a bit more to look at the sunrise." Yang said said.

And indeed they were, Jaune and Blake was looking at the Sunrise, the start of a new and beautiful day.

"The Sunrise is quite beautiful." Blake said.

"Yeah." Jaune replied. Jaune then looked at Blake with the wind blowing her hair, "It definitely is." Jaune said, he then looked back at the sunrise.

Just then both Bumblebee and Optimus came up to the two. Optimus on their left and Bumblebee on their Right.

"Jaune, You fought bravely." Optimus said.

"Did I? i feel like I didn't necessarily do anything in the battle." Jaune said.

"That is not true. Helped me back there with Adam while you didn't fight him. You helped me get healed up really fast and prevented my injury on possibly being worse." Blake said. "Also."

Blake then rasied her hand and...

***Gentle Slap***

"Uh? Ow?" Jaune said confused because Blake slapped him gently.

"That is for you being and idiot and thinking you can just charge at Adam who is way more powerful than you and making me frightened on nearly seeing you get killed. You were very lucky Bumblebee interfered in time." Blake said,

Jaune just looke down sad and knowing that she was right he shouldn't have ran in there without thinking of the possibility of the enemy being more stronger and powerful than you. Jaune then looked back at Blake starring her at the eye.

"Lesson learned. I'll think before i do anything stupid like that again." Jaune said.

"***Sigh* **I'm just glad that you are okay." Blake said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee then decided to speak.

"Also adding on to what Blake said You also helped defend Beacon, You killed Grimm and You did teamwork with your team. You did do something at that battle Jaune." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Indeed and though what Blake and Bumblebee said might be little things to you. Remember Jaune that its the little things that makes a big difference in your life." Optimus said.

Jaune looked at Optimus and then at Blake they both smiled at each other and then at Bumblebee. He then looked at the sunrise with a smile on his face.

"Your right." Jaune said.

Jaune, Blake, Optimus and Bumblebee stood there looking at the sunrise knowing that today a big victory was achieved.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_The next chapter will be the final chapter of BOOK 2! I repeat next chapter will be the, final chapter of BOOK 2 and NOT the final chapter of the story. ! _**

**_At the time this chapter releases I'm already working on the final chapter and I'm also planning on what to do for BOOK 3!_**

**_So with that this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	27. Book 2,Chapter 15 (Aftermath and Ending)

_HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BOOK 2! LETS BEGIN!_

* * *

It has been two weeks since the attack of beacon. Everything from Vale and Beacon were rebuilt really fast thanks with the Assistance of Shirai and Atlas, Vale and Beacon were rebuilt fast within two weeks. The only building that was still being rebuilt was Beacon Tower and During that time the CCT Tower was regained and fully working hacked free.

The Vale population returned after the city of Vale was rebuilt. After learning what happened the Vale population cheered for the Huntsmen, Huntresses, N.E.S.T and the Autobots for saving both Vale and Beacon. Everything was all back to normal in beacon as well classes going on as usual

After the Battle For Beacon Jaune and Blake got closer as friends then ever before as they now hang nearly 24/7 now. Granted they both hung out with their teams and with Bumblebee and Arcee a lot still but they hung out whenever they had the chance. But besides that new thing everything was Normal.

Well almost everything.

* * *

***At Night at the far side of Vale.***

On a hilltop at the outer side of Vale a Jet came flying in until it transformed into a familiar triangular Robot landing on a hill

"Starscream." Said a voice.

Starscream turned and Saw both Barricade and Brawl walking towards him.

"Has _He _Contacted you?" Brawl said.

"He did. But we will have to wait for a while before _he_ arrives." Starscream said.

"Didn't _he _said that when he arrives Lord Megatron will be revived?" Barricade said.

"Exactly. In two years once _He _arrives Lord Megatron will be revived and the plan will go underway to destroy this retched planet." Starscream said.

"I heard that the rest of the combaticons are coming here as well." Barricade said.

"Indeed they are because they along with Brawl must do an important part in _his _plan." Starscream said.

"Until then we should stay low until the time comes." Brawl said, Barricade nodded at that.

"Fine we'll stay low buy in two years...The Fallen shall rise again." Starscream said.

* * *

***AT THE N.E.S.T BASE AT NIGHT***

"So here is your umbrella weapon thing all refurbished and brand new looking and a pistol Just as you asked" Tyson said.

The person he was talking to was their new recruit, Neo. She was wearing a women's version of the N.E.S.T suit. This uniform isn't her cup of tea but it will do.

Ever since those two weeks at being at the N.E.S.T base she kinda got used to being here. She did plan to escape multiple times but she could be found easily by the Autobots so she prevented trying to escape and decided to accept being here even if she didn't like it. But over time she surprisingly got used to it, being with the Soldiers and The Autobots.

That doesn't mean that she is all goody goody now, no way in hell. While she got used to being here in Shirai and Being a N.E.S.T Soldier she is still the cold and silent type. Her being a mute helping a lot. Every soldier kept a close eye on her trying to see if she does anything suspicious, as they should be. Unless something or someone makes a big impact on her, she'll never stop being the Cold, Devious, Silent and suspicious person.

Who's to say she couldn't stab someone and shoot another person right now? Of course she'll never do that for real, because that is an instant death sentence thanks to the Autobots. She actually wonders if she can change over time. But she highly doubt it, so for now she is going to be her at the N.E.S.T just seeing where her new job goes.

Also in the N.E.S.T base Tyson was walking towards Optimus looking up at the broken moon.

"So why didn't you tell Jaune, Blake, Ozpin or anyone else of this fallen situation?" Tyson said.

"I didn't want to tell them _now _about the fallen situation. They just saved their school and gained a big victory I didn't want to ruin it and make them worry about a big threat that is coming to Remnant." Optimus said.

"So when will you tell them then?" Tyson said.

"I'll tell them when the time is right." Optimus said.

"Well alright then." Tyson said as he went back to the base.

Optimus looked back up at the broken moon.

* * *

***Optimus POV***_"_

_A big victory was achieved, But a bigger threat is on its way to Remnant. But for now Vale and Beacon are safe and people are living their lives to the fullest. I am Optimus Prime and I promise this to the Fallen and the Decepticons that We'll be ready for you."_

* * *

**_*_****_END OF BOOK 2*_**

**_*activate ending theme: Down by Breaking Benjamin*_**

**_Now first off is it me or did book 2 took it's sweet ass time on being completed then book 1?_**

**_Now for the next book, There will be a TIMESKIP in book 3. So next time you see Jaune, Blake and the others they will be at their senior years at Beacon and who knows maybe we can see some changes to the autobots as well (Even if they are minor.)_**

**_HINTS FOR BOOK 3: Fallen, Implied Sex, New Outfits, Death._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see guys next time with Book 3 of Remnants Spark! _**


	28. Book 3, Chapter 1 (New Everything)

_Well Here it is the FIRST chapter of BOOK 3! As i said in the final chapter of book 2 that we will be doing a time skip for book 3. No new AUTOBOTS this book, The Autobot cast from book 2 will stay the same and the RWBY characters will get new designs! Well we already seen them but new designs in this story that is, But some of the Autobots will get some changes in their designs (Some very minor). But with that out of the way Let the first chapter of Book 3 BEGIN!_

* * *

***Two Years Later***

It has been two years since the Battle for Beacon. The tower got fully rebuild, the garage area for Bumblebee and Arcee got an upgrade and it is now turned into a little mini base with some technology from Atlas for the two to use as well as the other Autobots when they visit Beacon. Classes for the Huntsmen and Huntresses hasn't really changed that much. Speaking of which lets go to eight of them right now.

At Vale was one Jaune Arc in his "new" Outfit. Well it isn't necessarily new it's more of an upgrade. His dinky armor plate got upgraded and has a new white chest plate that covers his entire torso and has gold highlights on it. He got full gauntlets with the same color scheme. His shield got upgraded as well having the same color scheme and more sturdy. He tied a familiar Black bow to the handle of Crocea Mor.

Sitting next to him was Lie Ren who also got a change. Ren wears his hair down, and it is longer, too, He now has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, white pants and half-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

"How long will the girls come out I'm tired of waiting." Jaune said

"Well you know Girls Ren. They take their time a lot. Especially on clothes." Ren said.

"Your right." Jaune said

After a couple of more minutes on waiting a feminine a voice called out to them. They looked up and saw the girls in their new outfits.

"What do you think?" Said Yang. Wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. A thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and She also wears fitted black pants.

"So how is it Renny?" Said Nora who now who retains her gloves and wears a white top. She wears a bomber jacket. Her skirt is slightly longer. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Her hair is also a bit longer as well.

"You look great dear." Ren said.

Yes you heard that right he said dear. During these two years Ren and Nora began dating and everyone thought they made a good couple, and they did.

"What about the rest of us?" Ruby said. She wore a white high-neck blouse. She wears a black skirt but her waist cincher has been replaced with a corset with red strip holding it in place. She has full black stockings, reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, she also has black boots. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her rose emblem.

Weiss wore a dress with a color of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

Pyrrahs outfit is almost the same but there is definitely some changes. One is her color scheme is now Black and Gold. Her battle skirt is now stylized Spartan side, Front and back skirt. She no longer puts her hair in a ponytail she now wears her hair down as well.

"You all look great. Seriously I like the new looks." Jaune said.

"Thanks Vomit Boy!" Yang said.

Jaune groaned at that.

"Hey Jaune." said a very familiar voice.

Jaune turned and saw the person. Blake Belladonna.

She is wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline. She wears a white belt over black fitted pants. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Her cat ears are now exposed, She stopped wearing the black bow during these two years.

"Well what do you think?" Blake asked.

"I like the new look. You look really amazing." Jaune said blushing at her new appearance.

"Thanks." Blake said.

Despite being closer than ever after the battle of Beacon Jaune and Blake are unfortunatly still not a couple and it was due to Jaune not making the move! Sure Blake _could _make the first move but he thought that considering the type of girl Blake is she won't make the first move. He was dissappinted in himself on not going for it even after having multiple chances to do so.

_'Don't lose hope Jaune.'_ Jaune said in his thoughts. He then looked at the group, "Alright let's go back to beacon and Show Bumblebee and Arcee our new looks." Jaune said.

"I'm glad we changed looks. I was getting sick of wearing that same outfit over and over again." Ruby said.

"You could say that again." Yang said.

* * *

***At Beacon***

The gang got out of the airship as they now went to the garage area. Once they got to the garage area they called out the two Autobots. Once the garage door opened out came a Camaro and a Blue motorcycle.

Bumblebee upgraded his Vehicle mode. It's still a Camaro but now he is now the SS Camaro the front of the car got a bit more stylized and the back of the car now has a spoiler.

Arcee was still the same motorcycle but the big difference is her color scheme. What once was Black and Yellow is Now Black and Blue.

They both transformed into their robot modes. The only change to bumblebee was part of the lower chest section he now has on what looks like a mechanical six pack with yellow bits of the Camaro on it. His chest is still the same headlight chest.

Arcees robot mode is still the same the difference is the new color scheme.

"Hey guys what do think of our new looks." Yang said.

"You all look great." Bumblebee said in his radio voice. Yes he still has his radio voice Ratchet is still working on it dammit!

"Thanks guys." Jaune said.

"Yeah some of the Autobots got some changes so why not us?" Ruby said.

"Well if you say so Arcee said.

"I wonder what they are doing over there at Shirai." Blake said.

* * *

***At Shirai in the N.E.S.T Base***

In the base was Tyson who is now 35 years and the general of the N.E.S.T forces. He still kept his long hair.

He was currently standing at the entrance area waiting for something.

"So when will this new recruit arrive?" Said Simon who looks like he hasn't aged at all.

"They said he should be here anytime now. I heard he is only eighteen years old." Tyson said.

"He is a brave boy if that is true." Simon said.

"True an-"

Tyson got interrupted as the aircraft arrived. The door to the aircraft opened and out came their new recruit. The person got out of the airship. He iis a white skin male. He has Black hair and his hair is a kind of Bowl cut. He also has green eyes.

Tyson and Simon walked up to him. The eighteen year old saw them walking to him so he walks towards him.

"Um hello" The boy said to Tyson and Simon shyly.

"Hello there. Are you the new recruit?" Tyson said.

"Uh Yes Sir. Jack Oliver at your service!" The now named Jack said doing a salute.

"Hehe At ease dude. Go grab your stuff and follow me." Tyson said.

Jack did as he told and he followed Tyson and Simon to the base. Once they got to the base the other N.E.S.T members saw Jack and they definitely have mixed emotions about him.

"So kid you are joining one of the biggest armies in this planet. If you join N.E.S.T you will be affiliated with Shirai, Vale and Atlas, is that something you are okay with?" Tyson said.

Jack nodded.

"Alright for right now go and meet the other soldiers tomorrow will be your training. Here are the keys to your room." Tyson said.

Jack grabs the keys as Tyson left. Jack looked around and see on who he can talk to. He spotted one person he thought he can talk to. He went to the person who is actually pretty short. The person also has an interesting hair color being pink and brown.

It was Neo

Yes Neo is still in N.E.S.T. She suprisingly got fully used to being here. She did went on missions with Tyson and she got used to it. Her hair also grew a little bit as well. Her attitude didn't change though. She looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm I was just going to introduce myself, My Name is Jack." Jack said

Neo shook his hand.

"So what's your name?" Jack said.

Neo didn't say anything as she just looked at him

"Oh your Name is Neo? Well nice to meet you Neo." Jack said.

Neo was now confused on how he knew her name. She had a questioning gaze at this new member.

"Oh your wondering how I figured your name without talking? Well simple I can understand mute people by their facial expressions and body movement." Jack said.

Neo was now suprised on this technique that this new boy have.

"Well I hope that we can talk to each other again soon. See you soon Neo." Jack said.

Neo only waved goodbye to the new recruit finding him interesting.

Also in the base were the Autobots. The two years are up and the fallen could come any day now.

Looking at the monitor is Ratchet who got a color scheme change. Instead of Green yellow he was now green with White highlights on his shoulders and calf's. His Hummer ambulance mode stayed the same only difference is the color scheme Which is Green and White and on the side of the vehicle was E-4.

"Where is the signal now Ratchet." Said Optimus. He looks the exact same, He didn't change his looks at all.

"We should be on guard in case he comes here at the base." Ironhide said. He didn't change his look at all. The only difference he had is the Two Blasters on his back and the Two knife on his ankles. He is the weapon specialist after all.

"He's right you know." Said Jazz. He didn't change his look as well.

"What about Jaune, Blake and the others?" Said Sideswipe. His robot mode didn't change but his vehicle mode is now a convertible.

"You did say that you will tell them." Said Scoop. The only change to him is his chest. The cockpit for his vehicle mode is on his back joining the tires. His chest shows vent details on the chest and both pectoral with an autobot symbol in the middle.

_"So when will you tell them?" _Said Blurr.

Blurr actually got quite a few differences. His head is the same but instead of the x visor face he now has a mouthpiece and his blue eyes are showing. His legs are no longer the chicken leg style but instead normal legs, But Blurr considers this his base mode. He has an alternative mode called battle mode which his X visor face is now a battle mask and his legs turn to the chicken leg style and His feet is replaced by wheels for his speed. Basically how he looked like when he arrived in remnant but that is now his battle mode.

Windcharger didn't change his look.

"We will once the signal arrives. Once it does we will inform Jaune and the Others on this situation." Optimus said.

"Okay so when this fallen. arrive I'm going to give him over of my mind!" Said Skids. He also got a big change if his green color scheme had anything to go by. He turns into a Chevrolet beat car.

"You said it Skids! Said Mudflap. He also got a change, He now has a orange color scheme and Chevrolet Trax. He and Mudflap don't share and combine in one mode anymore.

"This is going to be a big threat and knowing that Starscream, Brawl and Barricade are out their the possibility of them teaming up is huge and we must be prepared." Optimus said.

* * *

***At the outer side of Vale.***

"I just got word from the fallen. He is coming." Starscream said.

"Any word of the Combaticons?" Brawl said.

" are on their way as well." Starscream said.

"Where will we all meet?" Barricade said.

"I told him to meet us in a place called Vacuo. On the far side of Vacuo that is. We will talk and see how to revive Lord Megatron and see the Fallen's plan come into fruition." Starscream said.

"Did you gave us the location?" Brawl said.

"I did. Meet you two at Vacuo." Starscream said as he transformed into his jet mode heading to Vacuo.

"Let's go." Barricade said as he turned into his police car mode.

Brawl transformed into his tank mode following Barricade.

Thw plans for the Decepticons is going underway.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_And that is the first chapter of book 3!_**

**_If you haven't guess the RWBY characters are in their Volume 4-6 outfits._****_Skids and Mudflap are in their later ROTF designs._**

**_Bumblebee, Ratchet and technically Sideswipe are in their DOTM designs. Also Arcee is now homaging Prime Arcee._**

**_But anyways this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	29. Book 3, Chapter 2 (Training)

_here is the next chapter this chapter will take place entirely at the N.E.S.T base. so lets begin!_

* * *

It was the next day at the N.E.S.T base as Jack was now in his combat training. He is in the training area of the base practicing his hand to hand combat.

"Dodge like a man!" Said Tyson at the sidelines.

Jack did as instructed and dodged Neos kick. Yes his sparring partner is Neo, Tyson is evaluating him from the sidelines. Jack then blocked another kick from Neo. He then blocked the fist attacks with his hands. Neo then tried a kick but Jack sidestepped for a moment Neo used that as an advantage as she moved her arms and flipped Jack making him go to the ground. Neo then put her foot on Jack's chest indicating she won the spar.

"Dammit." Jack said.

Neo put her hand out. Jack grabbed her hand and got up. Tyson then went over to the two.

"You did pretty good out there." Tyson said to Jack.

"Did I? I felt like I didn't do anything." Jack said.

"That is certainly not true you did your best, it's just that Neo is more experienced." Tyson said.

The three then walked into a shooting range area.

"Now here is where you practice with a firearm." Tyson said picking up a gun. "We mostly use the rapid fire ones for the Decepticons, but we use snipers, Pistols and revolvers when there is a big criminal on the loose or in War, A weapon is definitely mandatory for a soldier because that will be their primary weapon also, even our medical staff have weapons if they have to really use them." Tyson said.

"Do which one do I pick." Jack said not knowing.

"Pick the one that speaks out to you. Like even though I'm always seen with the rapid fire gun my primary weapons are duel wielding pistols and Neo well her primary is an umbrella with a very pointy tip but she does use a pistol as well." Tyson said.

It took Jack a couple of moments to find a gun but he saw one that he thought fitted him, which were two pistols.

"I'll go with these." Jack said.

"Duel Pistols eh? Not a bad choice, but can you use them." Tyson said.

"I can. Then prove let's go over to a test dummy and see." Tyson said.

The three went over to the test dummy.

"Now having duel pistols may seem Badass but as a person that chose the exact same thing it takes practice to perfectly aim at something with duel pistols. But let's see you try." Tyson said.

Jack nodded as he aimed both pistols at the test dummy.

"3..2..1 GO!" Tyson said.

Jack fired at the dummy and completely missing every single shot.

"what?" Jack said flabbergasted. "But I was completely focusing and aiming at the dummy." Jack said.

Just then Neo walked and brought her pistol. She turned and looked at Jack as he did the same and without looking Neo who had a _'Let me show you how it's done'_ Look.She aimed the pistol at the dummy. She fired a shot as she got a direct hit on the dummy.

Jack was now flabbergasted at that. This girl can fire a shot without looking but he can't hit a single shot while aiming directly at the dummy.

"You just need to practice more on the aiming. Now let's follow to your last training session and this is an important one." Tyson said.

The three then walked to a big area.

"Now this one is I think the most important one out of all. Training to battle cybertronians. Two years ago we had our first encounter and battle with Cybertronians. The Vale city Battle. I presume you heard of it?" Tyson said.

"How could I not? It was all over the news." Jack said.

"Good. Because anyway now a Decepticon might come and ruin our day so you have to be ready whenever something like that might happen." Tyson said.

_'Which could be any day now'_ Tyson thought as he knows that the fallen can come any time now.

"Now the important part is what type of Decepticons you face. Scoop, Jazz, Skids, Blurr." Tyson said as the four Autobots came up.

"The reason why I called out these four is because there are different types of decepticons first is the base soldier, then is the heavy hitter, then the fast one and the four-legged weird looking ones." Tyson said.

"So these four are representing what those types are?" Jack said.

"That is the gist of it." Jazz said.

Jack nodded.

"Now this is all on reflexes. Put on a harness." Tyson said.

After a couple of minutes of putting the harness on Jack. Tyson, Neo (who is also wearing a harness) and Jack went to a ramp.

"Remember new recruit this is all on fast reflexes. If you were battling a Decepticon right now you have to bring your weapon out and fire, fast" Scoop said.

"Now Neo is going to set an example. Neo I'd you would?" Tyson said.

Neo nodded as she jumped on Jazz. Jazz acted like a Decepticon as he the Neo on the floor thanks to the harness She wasn't really going to get hurt as she got thrown she drew out her pistol and fired a foam dart at Jazz finishing her presentation.

"That is how you do it against a basic Decepticon soldier." Tyson said. "Now show how you do a heavy fighter." Tyson said.

Neo nodded as she and Scoop began the presentation Neo jumped as scoop tried to grab Neo. She then got on scoop shoulder as she pointed her pistol at scoops eye ending the presentation.

"For a heavy go for the eyes." Tyson said.

Jack nodded. Neo went back to the ramp.

"Now do the fast one." Tyson said.

Neo nodded as she jumped again going for Blurr. Blurr dodged but Neo got out her weapon just as fast and fired a foam dart at him directly hitting him.

"Now the difficult one will be the animalistic looking creature thing Decepticons. Those are the most dangerous ones to battle. So Neo set an example on how you do it." Tyson said.

Neo nodded as she jumped going to skids.

"I'm a monster Decepticons and I'm going to hurt you!" Skids said in an impersonating a cons.

Neo dodged a swipe as she landed on the floor. Skids then skidded and went after Neo on all fours. Neo dodged as She shot foam darts at him she then grabbed a rubber ball and threw it at him impersonating a grenade. The ball hit skids.

"AH!" Skids faked yelled as he fell down if an actual explosion hit him.

"Good job ice cream girl!" Skids said.

Neo nodded as the example was finished.

"Do something like that." Tyson said.

"I'm not sure if I have the reflexes to do what she did." Jack said.

"That is quite alright. Because none of us at N.E.S.T did because they came out of nowhere, but during these two years with of course the assistance of the Autobots we figured how to dodge those Decepticons." Tyson said.

Neo went back to the Ramps and looked at Jack having the _'now you _try' face.

"I will!" Jack said to Neo.

"Then go for it." Tyson said.

"Cmon newcomer show us what you got!" Jazz said to Jack.

Jack then jumped to Jazz and landed on him but not knowing what to do, Jazz then threw him.

"WHOA!" Jack yelled being thrown.

He then tried to do a perfect landing while grabbing the fake pistol but he tripped and fell and dropped the pistol.

"Dang it!" Jack yelled.

"That wasn't actually bad, not good but not bad." Tyson said. "Try again." Tyson said.

Jack nodded. Jack tried all the other ones but he failed that too.

"DAMMIT!" Jack yelled in failure.

Tyson and Neo walked up to him.

"It's a alright. No one gets it on their first day but with enough practice you'll get it sooner then later." Tyson said.

"Yeah well I wasn't a fully trained soldier before this." Jack said.

"Hey don't be hard on yourself you'll do great it just take time." Tyson said as he helped Jack up.

"You really think so?" Jack said.

"I know so. Hell when I started I was just the same as you." Tyson said. "Your training session is done for today." Tyson said as Jack nodded.

Neo then walked past them.

"She is definitely something." Jack said watching Neo do her own business.

"Yup definitely one of our finest soldiers. But she reminds a lot like my wife." Tyson said.

"How so?" Jack said now interested.

"Well first off is because she is a mute." Tyson said.

"Wait your wife is a mute as well?" Jack said.

"Oh definitely." Tyson said.

"How were you able to talk to her let alone marry her?" Jack said.

"I can actually understand on what she is saying due to her facial expressions." Tyson said.

"Wait you read mutes by their facial expressions as well?" Jack said.

"Yup. She was actually the first person I talked to when I first entered the Shirai military. She thought of me as nothing due to me failing my training sessions, but overtime I got better and she started seeing me in a new light and from there we Started hanging out with a great friendship and that friendship soon turned into love and here I am today she is my wife and I have a three year old daughter." Tyson said.

"Wow and she was mute as well." Jack said.

"Yup. I guess you can say that is my _'semblance'_ if you want to be complicated. You said '_as well' _you also read mutes?" Tyson said.

"Yeah and just like your story Neo was the first person I talked to when I got to the base." Jack said.

"And I'm sensing some Deja Vu." Tyson said.

"W-Wait! What do you M-Mean!?" Jack said now blushing by Tyson's implication.

"I'm just joking around. But who knows maybe my joke could become reality. But anyways get yourself some rest we'll continue your training tomorrow." Tyson said.

Jack nodded as he left but he took one last look at Neo before going to his room. He took Tysons joke as a thought, maybe he can consider _at least _having Neo as a friend he wasn't sure about a romantic relationship. But who know?

* * *

Tyson was now with Optimus and the others.

"Any signs of fallen?" Tyson said.

"We are searching bu-"

**beep beep beep**Ratchet got interrupted as the screen made a beeping sound, ratchet went to the monitor to take a look.

"By The All-Spark!" Ratchet yelled.

"What is it Ratchet? Is it the fallen?" Optimus said.

The other Autobots gathered at the screen.

"Yes BUT he is not alone." Ratchet said.

"What do you mean?" Tyson said having a good idea on what he means.

"There are more energon signals. Fallen isn't the only one coming to remnant!" Ratchet said.

"There are more decepticons coming?" Ironhide said.

"Besides the fallen how many energon signals are there." Jazz said.

Ratchet looked back at the screen and counted all the energon signals.

"Excluding the fallen there are seven energon signals. Including fallen that is eight." Ratchet said.

"How long will they arrive from now?" Scoop said.

"From what the radar is saying they are very _very _close to Remnant so by my calculations that they will arrive in 200 ions, but in remnant terms...Tomorrow." Ratchet said.

Tyson was now shocked by that so tomorow the big threat for Remnant is coming here the literal NEXT day!

"We really need to build more energon detectors." Tyson said.

"We need to Inform Vale and Atlas about this situation." Ratchet said.

"We must inform Bumblebee and Arcee so they can inform Jaune, Blake and then Ozlin so he can inform Atlas." Optimus said.

"Alright lets inform them because we don't have much time." Ironhide said.

"I'll inform Bumblebee and Arcee. and hopefully they'll inform Ozpin about this big situation that is coming." Ratchet said.

They will have to do everything they can to inform Jaune, Blake, Ozpin and Atlas. A big threat is coming to Remnant tomorrow.

The Fallen Is Coming.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED!*_**

**_Yes the fallen is coming! So Let's see what he will do. Also BTW I didn't show hints on who will die Because I want to do that. So yeah something might wasp happen with Jack and Neo but who knows._**

**_Next chapter we'll go to the Decepticons for obvious reasons!_**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	30. Book 3, Chapter 3 (He finally Arrives)

_hello let's get this chapter started so BEGIN!_

* * *

***At Beacon***

Bumblebee and Arcee were in their vehicle modes at the new garage. Must then the monitor in the garage mad early beep noise. Both Autobots transformed into their robot modes and went to the monitor. They answered the message as the screen showed Ratchet.

"Ratchet? Whats wrong?" Arcee said.

"Bumblebee, Arcee we got some bad new. Either Tomorrow night or tomorrow morning the Fallen and seven other Decepticons are coming." Ratchet said.

"What!" Arcee said as both She and Bumblebee were shocked of the out of nowhere news.

"That's right. Optimus is ordering you to inform Ozpin about this situation." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry we'll inform them." Arcee said.

"Alright." Ratchet said as the monitor turned off.

"I'll inform Jaune and the others, You inform Ozpin." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

Arcee nodded as they opened the hatch. Once they did they saw Jaune and Blake already at the entrance area.

"Hey Bee, Hey Cee! Want to hang out?" Jaune said.

the two Autobots looked at each other. They both nodded.

"I actually have to go somewhere but bumblebee can hang out with you. Right Bee?" Arcee said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh where do you have to go?" Blake said.

"Well it's hard to explain but Im the only one needed. You can hang out with bee." Arcee said as She transformed into her bike mode.

"Okay that was weird." Blake said.

"It was weird because she had to talk with Ozpin." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"Talk to Ozpin? What for?" Jaune said.

After a couple of moments of silence bumblebee decided to speak.

"Come with me." Bumblebee said.

Once they entered the base bumblebee is finally going to tell Jaune and Blake on what is going on.

"Okay the reason why Arcee went to Ozpin is because...Something is coming." Bumblebee said.

That instantly got Jaune and Blakes full attention.

"Something is coming? like what? New Autobots." Jaune said.

"If only that were the case." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

After saying that fear was now on both Jaune and Blakes face.

"Wait you mean to tell me...Decepticons are coming?" Blake said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"How many?" Jaune said.

Bumblebee put up eight fingers.

"Eight? Well that doesn't seem that big of a problem there's eight of them and thirteen of them it should be easy right...right?" Jaune said now worried when bumblebee was silent.

"The first seven maybe, but the eighth one not so much." Bumblebee said.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake said worriedly.

"A big threat is arriving Tommorow, That threat being known as the Fallen. A super powerful cybertronian" Bumblebee said.

"Wait and you say that this fallen is coming Tomorrow!?" Jaune said flabbergasted.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Why didn't you warned us before hand?" Blake said.

"Because the signal recently came up from the monitor." Bumblebee lied.

He and the rest of the Autobots knew about the signal two years ago, but kept it secret.

"Well when this fallen arrives we'll be ready for him." Jaune said Blake nodded in agreement.

Bumblebee looked at them. They really are something aren't they. Bumblebee now wonders how Arcees conversation with Ozpin is going.

* * *

***With Arcee***

Once being at a good distance from the garage Arcee transformed into her robot mode and began Communicating with Ozpin. After a couple of Seconds Ozpin answered Arcees call.

"Arcee? Is something wrong?" Ozpin said.

After a couple of minutes of informing Ozpin about the Fallen situation they finished their conversation.

"Thank you for informing me about this. I'll contact ironwood about this." Ozpin said as Arcee nodded.

Once she ended her call Arcee went back to the garage area. Once she did she saw only bumblebee looking at the monitor.

"So you told them?" Arcee said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"How did they take it?" Arcee questioned.

"Well they were shocked at first by the news but once the shock left they are willing to help out." Bumblebee said.

"Even after these two years they still act like that I actually hope that doesn't change. Where are they now?" Arcee said.

"They went to Vale just to get rid of the shock factor on what they heard." Bumblebee said.

Arcee nodded.

* * *

***At Vale***

Jaune and Blake were walking on the streets of vale, not necessarily on a date more like trying to calm down a bit walk.

"What will we do when this fallen arrives?" Blake said.

"I'm not sure but I believe they will tell Ozpin who will inform Atlas so it's not all bad right?" Jaune said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe but we don't know what type of abilities that this Fallen has do even if he is outnumbered he still may be super powerful." Blake said.

"Yeah true...Hey Blake can you hold my for a moment?" Blake said.

"Sure but why?" Blake said as Jaune removed his armor plate and gave it to Blake.

"I don't know I just felt something in one of the pockets in hoodie." Jaune said removing his hoodie revealing a blue shirt.

After shaking it around a little bit a small object came out of Jaunes hoodie. Blake notices this.

"Hey Jaune something fell out of your hoodies pocket." Blake said.

Once she Said that Jaune looked at the object but why did this looked familiar. Jaune went to pick it up and once he did he finally looked at it he now knows why it looked familiar.

It was a Splinter from the All-Spark Cube.

Once he made eye contact with the splinter all of a sudden multiple symbols in his head.

"What the!?" Jaune yelled as he dropped the shard.

Blake saw this as she now became worried.

"What happened?!" Blake said kinda scared.

Blake then decided to lick up the shard to see what this thing caused him to act weird. as she was about to touch the shard Jaune interrupted her.

"Don't Touch It!" Jaune yelled.

That stopped Blake from touching the shard. Jaune then grabbed the shard and threw it at a good distance. After that Blake looked at Jaune clutching his head.

"Jaune why did you threw it? What was that? What happened?" Blake said completely confused on what is going on anymore.

"That was a remaining piece of the all spark and once I picked it up and looked at it weird symbols suddenly clashed with my head!" Jaune said.

"What?!" Blake said.

"I was also shocked about that and it all happened so fast! I didn't know what really happened so I freaked out!" Jaune said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake said concerned for him.

"I feel like I will be I just need to get rid of the adrenaline. I also hope that shard wasn't important." Jaune said.

"Same" Blake said.

* * *

***Night Time: At Vacuo***

Starscream was in his jet mode, Once he reached the outer side of Vacuo, he then transformed into his robot mode. He then noticed a Police car and Tank coming his way.

"It took you guys long enough." Starscream said.

Brawl and Barricade both transformed into their robot modes.

"Sorry it's not our fault we can't fly on our own." Barricade said.

"Yeah yeah." Starscream said.

Just then he got a message.

"They are here." Said Starscream

The three Decepticons looked up and saw eight meteors coming.

One hit the ocean close to them.

four looked like they were heading to Vale and shirai.

Three looked like they landed near a base.

* * *

***Night Time: At Vale***

One Robot was walking around in Vale looking for a form. The robot finally found a yellow jeep he looked and saw a particular Object on the jeep. Few moments later the jeep left.

On the other side a vale a robot was sneaking around trying not to get caught. Once the close was clear the robot slotted a Mini Atlas Airship. Then the Atlas Airship left.

The Atlas Airship noticed the yellow jeep as the airship picked up the jeep.

* * *

***Night time: Shirai***

Two robots saw Two Shirai fighter jets as they scanned them. The same fighter jets quickly flew to the sky.

* * *

***Night time:Vacuo***

Two robots came into an area. One found a missle truck while the other found a blue tank. Another one found a helicopter. That same missle truck, helicopter and Tank left.

Starscream, Brawl and Barricade looked at all directions. They saw three aircraft's coming. They looked left and saw another aircraft and two land vehicle coming as well.

The mini airship landed as it released a Yellow jeep. Just then all the vehicles began to transform.

The Yellow Jeeps robot mode had the from of the jeep as its chest. The wheels and doors made his arms as the entire back section made his legs. His face had a purple visor for his eyes.

"Swindle." Barricade said.

The light blue helicopters robot mode had the cockpit be his chest, missle pods as his shoulder blades. The back end of the helicopter became his legs, His left arm has the entire helicopter blades for a weapon. His head was round he had a red visor and a mouth piece.

The mini Atlas airship robot mode had the thrusters on his back, the cockpit becoming the arms as the fuselage became the legs. His chest had a lot little details with a Decepticon symbol in to middle. His face had a blue visor.

The missle trucks robot mode had the two missles on his back. The back of the truck becoming hid legs as the front of the car became his arms. The chest bad the truck engine exposed. His face had a menacing

yellow visor and Mouth piece.

"Vortex, Blast off, Onslaught, nice to see you all." Brawl said.

The blue tanks robot mode looked a lot like brawl.

"Hello Tankor." Starscream said.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Screamer." Said a voice.

"How long has it been." Said another voice.

Starscream looked and saw two robots who looked like him only one is blue and red and the other is black and purple.

"Skywarp? Thundercracker?" Starscream said.

"Nice to see you." Skywarp said.

"Wait if all seven are here then the one in the ocean." Barricade said.

Just then a menacing robotic arm came out of the water and grab the surface.

The ten Decepticons stepped back as a bigger menacing robot rises out of the water. The big robot brought out a Lance weapon. The menacing robot was now fully out of the water.

The ten Decepticons all looked at amazement.

"Master Fallen." Starscream said.

Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons kneeled to the fallen.

"Rise Decepticons." The fallen said.

The Decepticons did as instructed.

"We have a lot to do."

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED!*_**

**_Yes we finally get to see The Fallen!_**

**_What did you think of the new Decepticons?_**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	31. Book 3,Chapter 4 (Revival of the Leader)

_HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER LETS BEGIN!_

* * *

"What is our first command Lord Fallen?" Starscream said.

"First we will have to locate Megatron." Fallen said.

"How how do we locate our fallen lord, Master Fallen? His body is probably deep underwater that our locator signals can't track even a snippet of a Cybertronian life." Starscream said.

"Ah but that is were you are wrong Starscream. In fact in space i reported on an associate that you all know in fact he is doing his assigned mission right now as we speak." Fallen said.

* * *

***At Space***

A strange satellite looking machine was heading to an Atlas satellite. Wires then came out of the satellite contraption as they attached themselves on the Atlas satellite. Then the weird satellite contraption came forward and fully attaching itself to the Atlas satellite and it began hacking the satellite getting information. After a couple of seconds the weird satellite got information on where a familiar evil leader is hidden.

"Soundwave reporting to Fallen, Megatrons coordinates have been located." The now named Soundwave said.

* * *

***Back on Remnant **

"Good." Fallen said. "Now then, Megatrons location has been found. Now Swindle i presume that you have a familiar artifact that can help us revive him. am I Correct?" Fallen said.

"Yes my Lord." Swindle said as he brought out a shard.

The group of decepticons except for the fallen were shocked on seeing a remaining part of the all-spark cube in the flesh.

"This shard only has a bit of energy left. That is enough to revive megatron. He is here under this ocean gonad locate him and revive him." Fallen said as he gave the shard to Barricade.

"Yes my Lord." The Decepticons said.

The group of decepticons entered the water. They began to search to the coordinates that Soundwave gave to them. After a couple of seconds Onslaught found him. The Decepticons came and saw the body of Megatron almost looking a bit rusty. Barricade inspected the corpse and he realized he needed some parts since megatron is missing some.

"I need Parts! KILL THE USELESS ONE!" Barricade demanded.

Starscream immediately attacks Tankor. Skywarp, Thundercracker and the combaticons also attacked Tankor as well. They ripped his legs and arms off as Tankor screamed in pain.

Tankor is dead.

The Decepticons brought Tankors torn parts to Barricade. After some readjustments and connecting Tankors parts on Megatron, Barricade used the shard and thrusted it on Megatrons chest.

"Let's get back to the surface. He'll arrive shortly after." Barricade said.

The Decepticons nodded as they honour of the water and back on surface. Once they did the saw a big flash of light under the water. Then something came out of the water. It was the new and Stronger megatron.

His legs were now beefy as his feet are tank treads and his right arm in now a big cannon with a attached sword on it.

"Lord Megatron." The Decepticons said as they bowed to their risen leader.

"Rise Decepticons." Megatron said.

The Decepticons did as commanded. Just then the fallen walks up to them.

"Good to have you back Megatron." Fallen said.

"Master Fallen. I failed you on retrieving the all spark and now pubescent will perish. Why would you revive me if I failed my mission?" Megatron said.

"Oh you have much to learn my disciple. The cube in its physical form is just a vessel but it's power and knowledge can never be destroyed it can only transform." Fallen said.

"How is that possible my master?" Megatron said.

"It has been absorbed by the same human you encountered and chased two years ago." Fallen said.

"The boy." Megatron said.

"And the key to saving our race lies within his head." Fallen said.

"Then let me rip apart the very flesh of the boys body!" Megatron said

"And You will, in time but first we need to get rid of a big obstacle. Now only a prime can fully defeat me and only one remains alive." Fallen said.

"Optimus. He protects the boy." Megatron said.

"And the boy will lead us to him and once Optimus is gone, This universe will belong to the Decepticons." Fallen said.

"Yes." Megatron said.

"Decepticons! gather around." Fallen said.

The Decepticons did as instructed.

"Now, let's talk about the plan."

* * *

_"AHHH!" He heard Blake screaming in pain._

_Both Jaune and Bumblebee turned around to the sound but only Jaune saw what happened.__Adam removed his weapon from Blake turning to Jaune. Bumblebee came over to where Jaune was and saw the scene making his optics go wide in shock._

_Jaune saw the scene with shock, then suddenly he clenched his teeth, Eyes wide while tightening his grip on his weapons._

_Jaune was now really, Really, Really mad if his face had to go by._

_"you...You...YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jaune said._

_Bumblebee saw Jaunes rage and he had a pretty good idea on what he was going to do. Blake reached her hand at Jaune._

_"no...please" Blake said softly._

_Adam put his sword back in the scabbard Waiting for Jaune to attack. Blake had a pretty good idea on what Adam was going to do._

_"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Jaune said as he ran towards Adam._

_Bumblebee saw Jaune Running really fast making Bumblebee having probably few seconds to think of something fast before things could get really, Really ugly_ _As Jaune was running towards Adam.__Few tears were falling from Blakes face on what was possibly going to happen_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

***Gasp* **

Jaune rose up from his bed panting and sweating a little. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 Am. He probably go back to sleep after that. Once again he remembered _that_ particular moment two years ago during the battle of Beacon. Jaune then got up and exited his teams dorm and went to the bathroom.

He began splash water on his face. After finishing that he began to wash his hands, but before he can he looked at the soap bottle for a moment and suddenly he opened the cap of the soap and poured a tiny bit on his finger. He then put his finger on the wall and slid it down. He did the same thing again over and over again.

After doing that Jaune got out of his stupor. He looked and saw that he written markings on the wall with the soap.

"What did I do?" Shocked on the marking That he did. "I should probably clean that up." Jaune said.

After a couple of minutes of technically being a janitor, Jaune washed his hands and went out of the bathroom. Once he did he heard a familiar voice.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" said a male voice.

Jaune turned and saw Ren.

"Oh hey Ren what are you doing up late?" Jaune said.

"Well I woke up by a door opening in our dorm and I saw that you were gone so I had to check tonsee if your alright." Ren said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry it's just that I had that thing happen again." Jaune said.

"About what happened to Blake two years ago?" Ren said as Jaune nodded. "That has been like two years ago and you still haven't gotten over it?" Ren said.

"Yeah I still haven't. it's just that i keep remembering that event and Blakes screams of pain. It messes with my mind knowing I should have done something to prevent to and Bumblebee was there! So I really have no excuse!" Jaune said.

"I understand where you are coming from. I would probably act the same if something like that happened to Nora. But we let go of those moments and leave them in the past." Ren said.

"Your right." Jaune said.

"Let's get back to the dorm." Ren said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

***To be continued***

**And there we go with this chapter! Yes we get Megatrons evival and we already have our first death of Book 3!**

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter and this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! **


	32. Book 3, Chapter 5 (Lord meets Lord)

_hello there here is the next chapter of the story._

* * *

***The Next Day***

"So do you understand what your mission will be?" The fallen said.

"Yes." Megatron said.

"And you know what happens if you fail, Megatron?" Fallen said.

"Yes my Lord." Megatron said.

"Good. Now you and Starscream go and do your mission. Me and the others will go and find certain recruits, if they are willing to that is." Fallen said.

"Master I can assist on your miss-"

"DO WHAT YOU ARE ASSIGNED!" Fallen yelled interrupting Megatron.

After a couple moments of silence.

"Yes my Lord." Megatron said. "C'mon Starscream let's go." Megatron said.

Megatron and Starscream transformed into their alternate modes and flew away to do their mission.

"Now let's all get to this location." Fallen said.

The fallen then uses his powers. A strange Aura gathered around him and then it went to the other Decepticons. Just then the Decepticons were now gone.

* * *

***At N.E.S.T BASE ***

"Optimus there are two energon signals and one of them is pretty strong energon signal." Ratchet said looking at the monitor.

"Is it the Fallen?" Optimus coming up to Ratchet.

"No sir. The fallens energon signal is big but this signal is less big but still bigger then usual." Ratchet said.

That definitely got the attention of the soldiers.

"Whats going on?" Jack said.

Neo looked at Jack, her facial expression said _'We got a Decepticon problem' _expression on her face.

"What!? Decepticons!?" Jack said shocked.

"Then whose energon signal is it?" Optimus said.

"Im not sure. But this signal along with another is heading to Vale." Ratchet said.

"We must inform Bumblebee and Arcee about this right away." Optimus said.

"Understood. Contacting them right now" Ratchet said.

* * *

***At Beacon***

Bumblebee and Arcee were in their vehicle modes. That is until they got a message on the monitor. Both of them transformed into their Robot Modes. They answered the monitor and saw Optimus.

"Optimus what's wrong?" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, Arcee. We found two Decepticon energon signals heading to vale. One is stronger then the other but it isn't the fallen." Optimus said.

"What?" Arcee said in shock.

"I am assigning you two to see what these signals are and report on who they are." Optimus said.

The two Autobots nodded.

"Good luck Autobots, Prime out." Optimus said as the monitor turned off.

The two Autobots then got out of their little base. They then contacted Ozpin about them getting an assigned mission. Ozpin understood as the two left. The two Autobots transformed into their vehicle mode and went to to Vale.

* * *

***At Vale***

Jaune and Blake were in Vale taking a little walk. Blake notices the look of Jaunes face.

"You okay Jaune?" Blake said.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. It's just that I'm just thinking about graduation." Jaune said.

"I can understand that. It is a lot of prrssure to take as in it is really a month away." Blake said.

Just then they saw a yellow Camaro and a blue motorcycle with a passenger sitting on it going fast. After the two vehicles left the Jaune and Blake looked at each other confused.

"Was that?"

"Bumblebee and Arcee?" Blake said finishing Jaunes question.

"Do you think that they have a mission to go to?" Jaune said.

"Seems likely." Blake said.

"Should we follow?" Jaune said.

"No not really. We shouldn't distract them. Cmon lets go somewhere else." Blake said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

***At the outer side of Vale***

Bumblebee and Arcee were at the outer side of Vale as they transformed into their robot modes.

"So the two signals are here." Bumblebee said in his radio voice. "I say we should not get into direct contact and hide." Bumblebee said in his radio voice

Arcee nodded

The two then began to hide behind some abandoned buildings. It was then that the signals got close, the two heard a noise and looked upland saw a jet and a Cybertronian thing flying. The two then transformed into Robot modes.

Bumblebee and Arcee recognized Starscream but the two were shocked on who was with him.

"Is that?" Arcee said in a whisper voice.

Bumblebee only nodded. The two then listened closet wanting to know what they are up to.

"Where could that human be?" Starscream said.

"Don't worry Starscream we will fine the boy and we'll take him to the fallen." Megatron said.

That got the optics of the two Autobots to go wide. They looked at each other and ran away. As they were running away Arcee decided to contact Optimus.

"Optimus we know who the two energon signals are!" Arcee said.

"Who are they Arcee?" Optimus said through the communicater.

"One of them is Starscream and the other is your not gonna believe this...Megatron." Arcee said.

"What? Megatron hes back?" Optimus said.

"Yes somehow he has been revived and he said that they are going after Jaune." Arcee said.

"What?! Okay Me and the Autobots are on our way right now." Optimus said.

Arcee nodded once they communication was done a blast hit both Bumblebee and Arcee making them go fly and hit the ground. They stood up and turned and saw Megatron and Starscream, smoke coming out of Megatrons cannon arm indicating he mad the shot.

"And where do you think your going?" Megatron said.

Bumblebee and Arcee stood up face to face with the two Decepticons.

This might be a problem.

* * *

***Somewhere else***

The fallen along with the other Decepticons arrived in an unknown area the clouds were all red and dark and the area was rocky as well.

"We are here but we need to go further." The fallen said.

The group of decepticons walked. They encountered multiple Grimm but thanks to his powers the fallen killed them all easily. After a couple of minutes they arrived at their destination. The place was a dark castle with a stairway that led up to the entrance. They went up to the castle.

Just then a faunus with a scorpion tail came out and looked at the nine Decepticons. He looked at the nine with amazement and shock.

"I want to speak with your leader." The fallen said.

"And why should I talk to her and have her talk to you?" The faunus said.

"You will or else!" The fallen said bringing out his Lance and pointed it at the faunus.

"Very well then." The faunus said a bit scared.

After a couple of minutes the Faunus returned along with a older guy with a big mustache, a guy with big muscles and a women with White skin red veins and black eyes with red pupils.

The women walked up.

"You wanted to speak with me?" The women said.

"Indeed I am. I want to make a deal with you." The fallen said.

"And why would I?" The women said.

"I can assist you on getting revenge on the people that you hate. But only if you help me." The fallen said.

"You got my attention. But can I get your name? " The women said.

"My name is the fallen." The fallen said.

"My name is Salem."

* * *

***to be continued***

**_Well let's see what happens with hose two next time!_**

**_This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	33. Book 3, Chapter 6 (Lord vs Lord pt1)

_And here is the next chapter so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee were standing face to face with Starscream and a revived Megatron. They backed away slowly.

"You two step aside we have an appointment with the boy." Megatron said.

"We won't let you get to him Megatron!" Arcee yelled as Bumblebee nodded.

"Then you two have chosen death!" Megatron said.

The four got prepared for battle starscream barged and shoulder bashed Arcee making her hit a tree. Megatron began firing at Bumblebee but bumblebee dodged the shots as he fired back with shots of his own. Megatron reflected those shots as he ran towards Bumblebee with Starscream right behind him.

Just then Arcee jumped on Starscreams back catching him off guard. After stumbling a bit Starscream was able to grab Arcee and throw directly at Bumblebee. As Bumblebee was dodging attacks by Megatron he was all of a sudden got by Arcee as the two were now on the ground.

As the two were about to get up Megatron pointed his cannon at the two-man then fired causing an explosion. Once the smoke cloud disappeared the two Decepticons saw Bumblebee and Arcee laying on the ground motionless.

"Starscream let's go and continue our mission." Megatron said.

Starscream nodded as they both went to Vale. What they both didn't know was the Arcee was pointing a blaster at them and shot a locator detector on the back of Starscream both Decepticons not noticing.

* * *

***At Vale***

Jaune and Blake were still walking in Vale that was until they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Blake said.

"I'm not sure." Jaune said.

That was until Jaune realized something.

"Blake remember that conversation we had with Bumblebee and Arcee about the fallen?" Jaune said.

"Yes wh-wait you mean that the time has come?" Blake said.

"Well considering we saw Bumblebee and Arcee run off and heard an explosion it seems so." Jaune said. "We need to tell Ozpin and the others right now." Jaune said as Blake nodded.

But before Jaune and Blake were able to even go they both heard a noise. They looked up and saw two big things coming to Vale and made a crash landing.

They looked up and saw Megatron and Starscream in front of them.

A women in the background saw the Two Decepticons and did the only thing she can do.

Scream and Run

Other bystanders ran away as well when they saw the Two Decepticons. Jaune and Blake backed up as they got Corcea mor and Gamble Shroud out but before they can do anything Megatron grabs Jaune and Starscream grabs Blake making them drop their weapons. They then transform into their vehicle modes and went to an abandoned warehouse.

The crashed through the roof of the warehouse and transformed into their robot modes placing Jaune and Blake on a platform. Once Jaune and Blake got up they looked at the two Decepticons in fear.

"Now, we got some business to attend to." Megatron said.

* * *

The remaining members of Team RWBY and JNPR arrived at Vale after hearing about menacing robot in Vale.

"Where's the danger?" Yang said.

"Didn't people say they saw menacing looking robots here?" Nora said.

"uh guys you may want to look at this." Ruby said at the distance.

The rest of the group went to her and what they saw brought a bit of a scare. Ruby was pointing at the abandoned weapons of Jaune and Blake.

"That's Jaune and Blakes weapons." Pyrrha said.

"Why are they here? Where are Jaune and Blake?" Weiss said.

"We can ask someone." Ren said.

The group walked up to a guy wearing a red shirt.

"Um excuse me but can you tell us what happened here." Ruby asked the guy.

"Oh sure thing." The guy in red said. "So there I was walking here minding my business and then all of a sudden there were two menacing looking robots one that was triangular shape and had a cockpit of a fighter jet as the chest and the other was more menacing with spikes and had a big arm gun thing." The Guy said.

The group had a pretty good idea on what the guy was talking about.

"And those two were standing in front of blonde haired guy and black haired women. Those two brought out the exact same weapons that you are holding right now. The two robots then grabbed the two people and then one turned into a fighter jet and the other into a flying tank and flew to the far side of Vale." The guy said.

"That's where the abandoned warehouse is." Yang said.

"But that is all that I know on what happens." The guy said.

"That's alright, That's enough information to let us know what's going on. Thank you." Ruby said as she turned to the others. "We need to go to the warehouse now!" Ruby said.

The others nodded as they ran off.

* * *

***At The Land Of Darkness***

"Very well it is a deal. I'll let my Grimm assist you in your mission." Salem said.

"Good and after that I'll help with what you want to accomplish." The fallen said.

Vortex slowly turned to Onslaught abkut this whole ordeal.

"Why do I feel like this entire thing will fall apart." Vortex whispered to Onslaught.

"And after that you will serve me under my command at all times." Salem said.

"What did you say?" The Fallen said.

"And there it is..."Vortex said.

"I said that you will serve me after our deal so all of Remnant can know who it's true queen is." Salem said.

"Well that is to bad because i plan on conquering this planet, destroying this planets sun and making it mine along with the universe! And I will go through every obstacle necessary to achieve it! Even going through you!" The Fallen said.

"Well that's to bad. Cause we would have made good acquaintance's but you made your choice." Salem said as her eyes turned Red.

Suddenly her hand turned dark and then Grimm began to appear. Beo-wolves, Ursa, A weird flying gorilla Grimm, you name it.

The Fallen then madehis staff appear.

"Decepticons. Prepare for battle!" The Fallen said.

The Decepticons did as told and brought out their weapons.

"Tyrian, Hazel, Watts I comma-"

Salem didn't get to finish saying her command as Tyrian, Hazel and Watts started to float. Just then they went flying towards the Fallen. As the three men were close enough to The Fallen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The three men yelled.

As the three were yelling the blood pressure on all three began to build up and something on the bodies of the three men. All of a sudden the screaming of the three men just completely stopped. And then the three men exploded. Little bit of Blood hitting Salem and The Fallen.

A big puddle of Blood and other body parts hit the floor, realization kicking in on what happened.

The Fallen had killed the three with ease.

"You will pay for that." Salem said summoning more Grimm.

"We'll see about that." The Fallen said ready for battle.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Holy Cow! You can't tell how many reasons writes for this chapter I had to do! That is why it took long! Well I hope you liked it and happy New Year to everyone!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	34. Book 3, Chapter 7 (Lord vs Lord pt2)

_and here is the next chapter of book 3! Also full warning this is going to get a little bit nasty and disgusting in this one!_

* * *

Jaune and Blake were looking at Starscream and Megatron with fear both of them shocked that Megatron is back and it looks like he got an upgrade if his new body parts has anything to say about it. Megatron came up and looked at Jaune specifically.

"Come here boy." Megatron said calmly.

Jaune was extremly hesitant but he walked up slowly.

"You Remember Me, don't you?" Megatron said to Jaune.

"What do you wa-"

"SILENCE!"

Megatron yelled as he grabbed Jaune and threw him at a metallic bed as Jaune screamed.

"JAUNE!" Blake yelled in fear.

Jaune made a rough landing on the mettalic bed next to megatron, his Aura level going down a little bit. Blake ran until she went to the guard rail and hop on the rail that is until Starscream pointed his blaster right in front of her.

"Interfere and you will be nothing but Ash." Starscream said to Blake.

As Jaune tried to get up Megatron used his hand to stop him from escaping. Jaune tried to fight back and escape his grip but it was no use he couldn't move.

"Yes. It feels good to grab your flesh! I'm going to kill you! Slowly, Painfully but first we have some delicate Work to do." Megatron said.

Blake was now scared for Jaune and worried on what Megatron will do to him. She can't even interfere in any way since Starscream is there and if she tried to interfere Starscream will shoot and most likely kill her if she tried. These two decepticons made her pratically useless in this situation, she can't do anything besides standing at the sidelines scared for what will happen to Jaune.

Just then a Pair of binocular transformed into a weird crab Robot.

"Dotor, examine this alien specimen" Megatron said.

the Doctor crawls on Sam

"I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face. I'm ze Doctor. Ze oddjob. Information!" Scalpel said. "Bombshell come Here!" Scalpel commanded.

Just then a little robotic beetle came up. Scalpel then grabed Bombshell.

"Now Inspect Him!" Scalpel said.

"Wait Inspect? Where is that thing going to go?" Jaune said.

Megatron looked down at Jaune, "Open Up Boy." Megatron said.

Just then Scalpel opened up Jaunes mouth and he shoves Bombshell down Jaunes throat, Jaune was Gagging and wanting to throw up immediatly. Blake had to cover her mouth to try not to throw up herself and she looked away from the scene taking place as tears began to form on her eyes. After a while Bombshell crawled out of Jaune mouth, Jaune immediatly threw up once the insecticon left his mouth. Bombshell acquired the readings and then he projected the symbols on a hologram.

Jaune looked and saw the symbols that he had on his head.

"Oh, there they are." Megatron said.

"What?" Jaune said.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source!" Megatron said

"We must have ze brain on ze table! Chop chop!" Scalpel said.

"Wait Brain? What does he mean by my brain!?" Jaune said now completely scared

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need" Megatron said.

Scalpel then inspected Jaunes face. Jaune then realized what he meant.

"WAIT A SECOND! I know you're pissed because your plan did not prevail and it's completely understandable! If somebody stopped me from prevailing my plan, I'd be upset too! I think we have an oppurtunity here to start a new, and-and develop our friendship, and see what it leads us, okay?" Jaune said pathetically trying to convince megatron to not go through with this plan.

Scalpel then brought out a buzzsaw and brought it close to Jaune head

"So, you just call the Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five sec-!"

***CRASH***

"What!?" Megatron said.

Then a missle came out of nowwhere and hit Megatron making him go back and loose his grip on Jaune. The collision made Scalpel fall off Jaune. Just then Arcee came out of nowhwere and did a Karate kick on Starscream. Bumblebee, Optimus, Tyson, Simon, Matt, Neo and Jack along with the rest of the N.E.S.T soldiers barged in firing shots at the two decepticons, Well except for Jack since he keeps missing his shots. Blake then jumped off the platform and went to Jaune.

"Jaune are you okay?" Blake said.

"I could be better." Jaune said.

"Jaune! Blake!" A familiar voice said. Both Jaune and Blake knew that Voice, it was Ruby!

They both turned and not only saw Ruby but the rest of their teammates! Ren and Yang came up to the two, with Ren holding Crocea Mor and Yang holding Gambol Shroud.

"I think you two will be needing these." Yang said as She and Ren gave Jaune and Blake their Weapons.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"NOW LETS BREAK SOME DECEPTICON LEGS!" Nora yelled.

Megatron knocked back Optimus and Bumblebee as he turned and stomped on the ground right next to RWBY and JNPR making a shockwave and making them all go flying. Megatron looked over and saw Jaune. But before he can et to him Optimus ran up behind him making both crash through the wall and now they are both outside but Jaune was close to the now destroyed wall he fell out and was now in the c enter of the Optimus and Megatron Battle.

"Jaune!" Optimus yelled.

Optimus then pushed back Megatron and fired a shot at Megatron getting a direct hit and making him fall back. That was enough time for Optimus to go to Jaune and Transform into his truck mode. When Optimus got to Jaune he opened the doors indication he wants Jaune to enter Jaune immediatly entered the truck as the ran off. Megatron got up and began to follow the two.

Starscream transformed into his jet mode and barged out of the roof of the Warehouse.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled as she got out of the warehouse.

Bumblebee then went out the hole that Optimus and Megatron made Arcee came out as well Jack and Neo followed as Well. Bumble then transformed into his Camaro mode.

"Blake get in!" Bumblebee said throught the radio.

Blake nodded as she entered. Neo saw this and Grabbed Jacks shoulde as he looked at her confused and then they suddenly turned into shattered glass. Bumblebee began to follow where Optimus and Megatron headed up to, Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode and began to follow them.

Optimus followed Megatron and they headed in the Emerald Forest. Once Optimus spotted a nice pile of Grass The door of the truck opened with Jaune coming out of the truck and landed on the grass. Optimus then used all of his speed to get to Megatron and once he got close enough Optimus transformed into his Robot mode and went and tackled Megatron who was in mid-transformation. Jaune followed the two and saw the battle taking place.

"RUN JAUNE!" Optimus yelled.

Optimus picked up a tree and Swung it at Megatron getting a direct hit and knocking Megatron back. Optimus then brought out his two Orange swords and charged at Megatron, while Megatrons right cannon arm swung out a blade and he then ran to Optimus. The blades of the two collided with each other sparks flying as the two cybertronians tried to push each other back and then backed off and swung their blades again and colliding again this kept going until Megtron kicked Optimus on the abdomen and pushed him back. Optimus got upas he and Megtron looked at each other again.

Face to Face

* * *

***At the Warehouse***

Tyson, The N.E.S.T Soldier and the remaining Members of RWBY and JNPR all gathered around.

"Everyone lets go to the weaponized vehicle and meet up with the other Autobots! It will tell us the coordinates on where Optimus is going." Tyson said.

Everyone nodded as they all went to a N.E.S.T weaponized vehicle.

"I wonder where Blake, Bumblebee and Arcee are goinfg" Ruby said going in one of the vehicles

"They are most likely Following Optimus and Jaune who are chasing Megatron."Ren said getting in a different vehicle with Nora.

"Hey has anyone seen Neo or Jack?" Simon said.

Everyone looked around and yup the two of them are not here at all except for some broken glass which everyone assumed was a destroyed window from the battle that took place here.

"We wi-"

Tyson got interupted as his tracker beeped.

"I Just got the coordinates on where Optimus and Megatron are!" Tyson said.

"Where are they at?" Weiss said.

"They Are At The Emerald Forest!"

* * *

***At The Land Of Darkness***

"Decepticons Attack the Grimm! Leave the Women to me." The Fallen commanded.

The Decepticons nodded as they spread out and attacked and killed every Grimm on sight. Barricade using his spikey wheel mace, Brawl using all of his missles and Launchers, Swindle and Onslaught using blaster, Vortex using hishelicopter blades, Thundercraker using a chainsaw sword and Skywarp using a double bladed weapon.

Fallen and Salemare facing each other face to face both waiting on each other to make the first move. Salem had enough as she fired a blast of Magic from her hands at the Fallnen but The Fallen blocked the attack with the lance. The Fallen swung his lance which fired a shockwave blast at Salem sucssefully hitting her and knocking her back. Salem then fired a shadow ball but was reflectedby the lance of the Fallen she fired another one this time connecting a hit and knocking the Fallen back a little bit. The Fallen looked at pieces of rocks and used his Telekinesis to lift up the rocks and he threw them at Salem, but Salem blocked the the rocks with just one hand she then grabbed one of the rocks and threw it back at the Fallen but the Fallen reflected it with his lance.

"I must say that your are quite something with that Lance of yours." Salem said.

"I have used this lance for a thousand years as a braveless Warrior and I will not be bested by a puny little alien like you." Fallen said

"Well then it looks like your concerns will turn into reality because up until now you don't realize that you can't beat me at all."Salem said.

"And why is that?" The Fallen said.

"Because I am Immortal." Salem said.

"That is Impossible no being is ever Immortal." The Fallen said.

"Oh but the God Of Dark and The God Of Light had something to say about it. They gave me this immortality even if I didn't want it at all. But No matter how much you try you can't kill me." Salem said.

"And i will be the first an last being that will prove you and those disgraces known as gods wrong." Fallen said.

"Then Try it" Salem said with a challenging voice

"With Pleasure." Fallen said.

The Fallen then punched the ground and made the ground rumble but Salem was not effected. Salem then summoned multiple shadow hands from the ground as they all went to The Fallen. As The Fallen saw this and he decided to pull out a blade part of his lance and once the shadow hands were about to grab him The Fallen swung the blade part of his mace and cut off all the shadow hands as the hands screamed. Salem gritted her teeth as she made the shadow hands dissapear.

"Nice try but you will have to do better than that." The Fallen said.

Just then Salem summoned ten King Taijitu and Goliath Grimm and commanded them to attack The Fallen as She charged up a Shadow Ball. The Fallen saw the coming hoard of grimm as he charged right at them and One by one The Fallen is killing the Taijitu and Goliath Grimm with No problems at all. The Fallen then spined and Swung his lance and cut off every head of the Grimm with ease, the grimm then turned to black smoke. But just then a shadow ball hit The Fallen and it knocked him back until he was on the ground which caught him by surprise.

"Lord Fallen!" Barricade said in the distance.

Barricade then ran over to Salem and Swung his Mace at her but Salme stopped the mace with her own Telekinetic force she then Threw Barricade to the side making him hit the entrance way to the palace. But just then Salem got hit By the Fallens Mace making her go flying, Barricade saw this and he got up and delivered a straight punch to Salem making her go flying back to Fallen. The Fallen then swung his mace downward hitting Salem making her hit the ground hard and creating a crater.

Salem got up her hair was now untied due to the two massive hits she took, few hair strands covering her face.

"It seems like it takes more to kill you you definetly are something different. A Normal Human would have been killed easily." The Fallen said as he approached Salem.

"I told you that I can't be killed, I am immortal." Salem said as she was now fully up.

"Immortality doesn't mean anything there is another thing that can destroy you and once you are forever gone i will activate the machine and claim this Retchecd Planet Mine!" The Fallen said.

"No. This World is Mine." Salem said as she got two shadow balls ready.

The two stood face to face ready to finish this fight once and for all.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Yeah a lot of action in this one, so The Fallen and salem fight is about to end in the next chapter while the Optimus and Megatron fight is just beginning! also i told you this chapter will get a little bit disgusting and nasty. But poor Bombshell XD**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	35. Book 3, Chapter 8 (Lord vs Lord pt3)

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

Optimus and Megatron ran at each other again their blades connecting as sparks flew everywhere. Both of them not holding back at the slightest in the fight. Optimus got a hit on Megatrons left arm and megatron got a hit on Optimus right arm. Jaune was at the sidelines watching the battle unfold and even though it was a battle he seen two years ago he was still mesmerized by the sight. Just then Megatron notices Jaune at the corner of his eye.

"STARSCREAM! TAKE CARE OF THE BOY!" Megatron commanded.

Just then a Fighter Jet came and it transformed, of course it was Starscream.

"Just come with us calmly so we can rip your head boy!" Starscream yelled at Jaune.

Starscream began running towards him, Jaune began running away trying not to get caught. Optimus saw this so he decided to elbow Megton and delivered an Enzuigiri on the back of Megatrons head and the kicked him making him go to the ground. Optimus then turned his attention to Starscream who is still chasing Jaune. Optimus ran over to them and Tackled Starscream to the ground, Optimus then grabbed Starscream and threw at a tree. Jaune ran to a fallen tree to hide from the battle happening, Optimus saw this.

"DON'T HIDE! RUN!" Optimus yelled at Jaune.

Jaune didnt need to hear anymore as he got up and ran as fast as he could. Just then Megatron came out of nowhwere and got in front of Jaune, making Jaune fall on his butt. But before Megatron can do anything he was hit in the chest by a blast making him stumble, He loked and saw it was Optimus who fired the blast. Starscream came up behind Optimus but Optimus reacted on time and dodged a punch by Starscream, Optimus then kicked the shin of Starscream and he then grabbed him and Threw him at Megatron getting a direct hit and making both decepticons fall to the ground. That was enough time for Jaune to run in another direction. Both Megatron and Starscream got up an looked at Optimus.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Starscream yelled as he brought out his buzzsaw weapon. "NOW YOU DIE PRIME!" Starscream yelled as he ran over to Optimus

Starscream swung his buzzsaw at Optimus but Optimus dodged the swing, Starscream swung more. Optimus kept dodging the swings but Starscream kicked Optimus back at the shin making Optimus go on one knee. Starscream swung his buzzsaw again but by reflex Optimus blocked the Buzzsaw with both of his his Orange swords sparks flying everywhere.

Optimus fought back and kicked Starscream making him drop his buzzsaw, Optimus then grabbed right arm and ripped it off! Starscream yelled in pain and adding insult to injury Optimus swung Starscreams arm at Starscream and he then grabbed him and threw him up, Once he was mid high in the air Optimus kicked Starscream face making him go flying and hit a tree. Optimus threw Starscreams arm at Startscream.

Optimus looked around and saw that Megatron was gone. Optimus instantly knew where Megatron is going so he went to the direction Jaune went.

Jaune was trying his best to run from the battle that was taking place, he looked back and saw that nobody was behind him so that was a good start. But just then a horde of Beowolves got in front of him, not letting him get away in the slightest.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jaune said.

Jaune then brought out Crocea mor and his shield out ready for combat. One Beowolf ran at him ready to swipe, Jaune blocked the swipe with his shield he then slashed at the beowolf horizontally killing it. The rest of the horde surrounded Jaune, just then another one went after him and by Reflex he stabbed the beowolf fast killing it. Two beowolves came after Jaune at the same time, Jaune saw this as he dodged the attacks and sliced one of the beowolves. The other one try to headebutt him but Jaune blocked it with his shield, just then Jaune stabbed the Beowolf through the chest killing it and making it disappear.

Jaune looked around and saw that there were no more Beowolves left, he still kept his guard up.

" I really have to thank Pyrrha for those training sessions." Jaune said.

Just then he heard low growls, he turned and saw five Ursa Majors in front of him.

"This will be a lot more complicated." Jaune Said nervous but still prepared.

One Ursa came up to him and began to swipe at him. Jaune blocked the swipes with his shield and attempted to stab the ursa but the Ursa backed up before he can even do that. Jaune then came forward and slashed vertical on the Ursa actually getting a hit, Jaune then dodged an a swipe from the ursa and stabbed the Ursa on the back, Jaune the swung his sword up slicing the Grimm in half. But once he finished killing the grimm the other Ursa jumped on him making him drop his weapon and shield. The Ursa was now on top of him, he was struggling to move and the other Ursa grimm were coming close to him ready to maul him.

Just then he heard something that sounded like blaster noise, it caused a big explosion and killing two of the Ursas. The Ursa that was on top of Jaune left as it went to attack whoever did that blast. Jaune sat up to see his saviour and it was none other then...

MEGATRON!?

Yes indeed it was Megatron killing the Ursas with his cannon arm with ease. The one ursa that was on top of Jaune ran at Megtron but Megatron grabbed it with one hand, he then squeezed the Ursa killing it. Megatron then turned his head to Jaune who was sitting on the ground eyes wide.

"You...You saved me?" Jaune said still shocked on what transpired.

"Don't get any ideas." Megatron said.

He then began to walk towards Jaune. But he got hit by a blast knocking him back a little. That was enough time for Jaune to get his Sword and shield.

"Jaune, GO!" Optimus said.

Jaune did as told while Optimus and. Megatron were standing face to face again.

* * *

***At The Land Of Darkness***

Salem fired the two shadow ball but the Fallen blocked it with his Lance. The fallen then fired a laser from his Lance but Salem blocked the attack with must her hand and she absorbed it into her hand. She then used the laser that she absorbed and threw it back at the fallen but the fallen moved out of the way of the attack. Salem then used her telekinesis and grabbed two big rock and threw it at the fallen.

The Fallen destroyed the two rocks with his Lance but that was enough time for Salem to fire a beam hitting the Fallen making him go down for a little bit. As the fallen got up Salem walked up to Him and she began to walk up to him and began charging up a dark orb. After the orb was charged she fired it at The fallen.

The Fallen saw the orb coming at him so he dropped his Lance and held his arms out. Once the orb was close to him the fallen had enough power to block the orb by his hands and held it by his hands, granted the orb is pushing him back his feet digging in the ground due to the sheer amount of power the orb has.

But then he was no longer gettigetting pushed back by the orb so the fallen decided to use his own energy on the orb and once it was charged he threw the orb back at Salem. Once the orb got close to her Salem held her arms out and grabbed the orb this time, the orb was pushing her back more then it did the Fallen, Salem surprisingly couldn't hold the orb any longer as the Orb took her in and exploded.

Once the explosion settled down and the dust cleared out The Fallen saw Salem on one knee after the explosion. The rest of the Decepticons circled around Salem.

"So given up yet?" The fallen said grabbing his Lance.

"You think that can stop me? Well you are mistaken. As I said no matter how hard you try you can't kill me." Salem said.

"Then you leave me no choice." The fallen said.

The Fallen then used his powers to teleport every Decepticon back at the surface of Remnant. The Fallen then grabbed his Lance and thrusted it to the ground creating a little bit of lightning. Just then lightning were coming out of his hands and going into his Lance creating a crater in the process.

Salem saw this in confusion.

"What are you doing!?" Salem said.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The Fallen laughed as his eyes and mouth glowed his Lance began to glow as well. The area around the began to shake just then the Lance glowed and then a big flash was beggining to appear from the Fallen and the Lance and then everything turned white.

After a few moments of silence the bright light was gone and there on one knee was the fallen looking tired. After a couple of seconds The Fallen got up and looked around the area now. It was all grey stone everything. The area they were at all stone, the cliffs far ahead, stone, The Grimm pool, stone, Salems castle, stone, Salem herself.

Stone

That is right the big blast was so powerful that it turned the leader of the Grimm a person that was immortal into stone. The Fallen walked over to the now stone Salem and stomped on it the stone breaking into little pieces.

"I told you that no being is ever truly immortal, there was a way to kill you. But I must admit that you did put up quite the challenge for me to use this ability that I can use every thousand years. Now I must wait another thousand to use it again but now that you are out of the way..." The Fallen stopped as he teleported to the entrance way of the Land of Darkness.

***BOOM***

An explosion came from were the fallen previously was.

"This planet is now mine." The Fallen said.

Once the explosion ended The Fallen looked back at the area. Everything was gone The castle, the cliff side and even the remains of Salem were all gone nothing more then a pile of Ash. The wind came and blew away the ash never to be seen again.

The Fallen then Teleported out of the World of Darkness.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**And with that Salem is gone forever. So how did you feel about The Fallen Vs Salem fight and be fully honest.**

**Next chapter we will go to the Optimus vs Megatron fight next time and see what will happen.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	36. Book 3, Chapter 9 (Heroes Fall)

_HERE WE GO WITH A NEW CHAPTER! BEGIN!_

* * *

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron said.

"You'll never stop at one and I'll stop you from doing so!" Optimus said as he brought out his orange sword and ran at Megatron.

their weapons clashed once again Sparks flying everywhere. Just then Megatron kicked Optimus on the Stomach making him go through the trees.

Jaune was running from the battle and that is when he saw road! Once he got to the roadway Optimus hit the ground behind him, making him turn around. Jaune looked and saw that it was Megatron. Jaune ran and hide behind a tree so he can not be seen.

The N.E.S.T soldiers, Autobots, RWBY and JNPR were all now in the Emerald Forest and ironically enough they were on the same road that the battle is taking place.

"There I see both Jaune and Optimus fighting Megatron! Ruby said.

"Good we are on time!" Tyson said as The Autobots, N.E.S.T, RWBY and JNPR were close to the battle area.

Megatron looked to the side and saw Primes backup. That was a mistake to look as Optimus elbowed Megatron in the face. Just then Starscream returned and swung his arm at Optimus but Optimus caught it and stomped on Starscream foot. He then sucker punched Starscream and then grabbed him and threw him at a tree.

Once Starscream was taken cared of Optimus turned back to Megatron but he noticed that he wasn't here anymore.

"Jaune! Where are you?" Optimus said.

"Optimus!" A female voice said.

Optimus looked and saw The Autobots, N.E.S.T, RWBY and JNPR and saw that Jaune was with them as well.

But out of Nowhere Megatron came back catching everyone off guard as he grabbed Optimus shoulder and impaled him through his spark!

"GAH!"

"NO!" Jaune yelled.

"You are so weak." Megatron said.

Just then Megatron fired a shot and it went through Optimus a little explosion happened. After that Megatron removed his bald as Optimus fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked on what just happened.

"NOOO!" Windcharger yelled as he ran to Megatron.

"Windcharger WAIT!" Jazz said.

But it was two late because as soon as Windcharger got close to Megatron, Megatron swung his blade at the mid section of Windcharger cutting him in two. Megatron then grabbed Windchargers head and crushed it.

Windcharger was gone.

A car honked as it was Bumblebee, Blake and Arcee who finally arrived. The door opened asking Jaune to get in.

Ratchet notices this.

"Jaune go! Bumblebee get them out of here!" Ratchet commanded to Jaune and Bumblebee.

"Autobots attack!" Jazz commanded as the Autobots began firing at Megatron.

Jaune then entered Bumblebee as Bumblebee and Arcee run away. Skids and Mudflap saw this as they transformed into their Vehicle modes following them. A blast from Megatron knocked back Blurr and Blurr saw the four Autobots going away so he transformed into his vehicle form and followed the four.

"Starscream! We've done what we needed to do! Let's go!" Megatron said.

Megatron and Starscream then flew up and flew away. Ruby used Crescent Rose and fired at the two Decepticons but it was no prevail.

Ratchet then ran to Optimus as he kneeled down in front of his leader and grabbed his left hand.

"Optimus..." Ratchet said in a low voice.

The wounded Optimus looked back at Ratchet.

"R-R-Ratchet. No matter what h-happens...Continue on protecting this planet and it's p-people." Optimus said.

"I promise." Ratchet said.

"T-thank you my old frie...nd..."

Just then The blue Optics of Optimus turned off. The realization hit Ratchet hard on what just happened.

* * *

***With The Fallen***

The Fallen had returned on the surface area of Remnant joining back with the Decepticons, Just then The Fallen felt a great sensation.

"Finally the Last Prime is dead." The Fallen then turned to the Decepticons. "The plan is coming out perfectly, Now no one can stop me now!" The Fallen said he began to laugh.

* * *

***Back at The Emerald Forest***

Everyone else gathered around.

"We...lost him." Ratchet said with his head down.

The new information hit everyone with a ton of bricks. As everyone had wide eyes at the implication.

"what?"Jolt said.

Wait you mean that he's..." Ruby didn't even try to finish her question.

Ratchet then put Optimus hand to cover the damaged chest. Ratchet then stood up.

"He's gone." Ratchet said.

Tears began to form on Ruby's eyes as she fell to her knees."O-Optimus...Windcharger... no" Ruby said as tears were now falling from her eyes.

Yang kneeled down and hugged Ruby trying to comfort her.

"What...Do we do now?" Weiss said.

"I'm not sure." Tyson said.

They all stood on silence as the realization that two comrades...Two friends were gone.

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake and the Autobots ***

The five Autobots were driving out of Vale and were heading to an abandoned town so they can hide. They were lucky as there was no Grimm around the area. Bumblebee then stopped. Jaune was looking into space still shocked on what just transpired moments ago. He just couldn't understand everything was normal and now Optimus is dead! How did this happened?

Just then a hand grabbed Jaune shoulder. Jaune looked and saw it was Blake holding his shoulder and with that he couldn't take it anymore he broke down and started crying. Blake embraced him trying to comfort him. This lasted for quite a while they then broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could've done." Blake said feeling honestly guilty about the entire situation that happened.

"It all just happened so fast and then the battle happened and Grimm and a lot and now he's gone!" Jaune said. He then looked back at Blake. "Blake where do we go from here? What are we suppose to do now?" Jaune said.

"I'm not sure." Blake said.

"hey."

"AH!"

Both Jaune and Blake yelled simotaniously. They looked at the back seats and saw that they had two passengers with them.

Jack and Neo.

"Neo? and um what's your name?"

"My name is Jack Oliver, I'm new at N.E.S.T." Jack said answering Blakes question.

"I'm Jaune and this is Blake. Now why are you two here?" Jaune said.

"I don't know Neo just grabbed my shoulder and the next thing I know there is glass breaking and then we ended up on the backseats of Bumblebee." Jack said.

Neo nodded at what Jack said.

"I found a perfect area to hide at." Bumblebee said.

Just then they turned to a corner and they were now at an abandoned and Partially destroyed motel if the big gap in the middle of the motel had anything to go by.

The four then got out of Bumblebee, and Once they did Bumblebee, Arcee, Blurr, Skids and Mudflap all transformed into their robot modes. The group of four noticed the sad looks of the fic autobots and they never seen Skids and Mudflap be sad so the death of their Leader definitely impacted all of them and rightfully so.

"_What do we do now_" Blurr said a bit fast.

"We need to lay low, keep our guard up and protect Jaune from the Decepticons. Plain and simple." Arcee said.

"We need to figure out what to do. Like I have a lot of questions one of them being the symbols inside my little head!" Jaune said.

Just then someone grabbed Jaunes shoulder.

"Dude calm down. We've had a _very _rough day today. You just need to calm down we'll probably get answers to your question tommorow. Just calm down." Jack said to Jaune.

"He's right Jaune. Your going to be stressing yourself out over the events that happened few minutes ago." Blake said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"*sigh* Your right it's just a lot is going on and I just wants some answers." Jaune said.

Neo then came up to him and gave him a distinct look.

"She said, _'And you will in do time'_ " Jack said translating for Neo.

Jaune nodded. Just then the entire group saw that it was becoming dark that it made the Autobots turn on their exposed lights turn on.

"I guess we should set up and go into the motel now to get some rest." Jaune said.

Blake, Neo and Jack nodded. After the assistance of Bumblebee and Blurr the group were in the top floor.

"So should we all take separate rooms or share one?" Jack said.

"I think we should share one. I think each room has either two or Four beds so we can either share or all have one separate." Jaune said.

"well let's see." Blake said.

the group looked and saw most of the rooms didn't even have beds. The then encountered one room that had one clean looking bed.

"There is no way we can all fit on one bed." Jaune said.

Neo the looked at Jaune. "She said, _'You can sleep on the floor and lay your heads on the mattress.' _" Jack said translating for Neo.

"Oh yeah that can work as well." Jaune said.

It was now fully night time. Jack and Neo removed their boots, gloves, weapons and belts. Neo layed on the bed while Jack slept on the right side of the bed resting his head on the mattress. Well that is what he felt but he was laying his head on her stomach, but neither seemed to notice as they both are fully asleep.

Jaune and Blake were sleeping on the floor as well on the left side of the bed. They were next to each other, Blake removed her white tailcoat. Maybe removed all his armor and boots.

"Hey Blake."

"hm?"

"Do you think that everything will be alright in the end?" Jaune said.

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure but given the past situations we've gone through I feel like it will." Blake said.

"Do you think Optimus will somehow come back to life?" Jaune said.

"That is something that I definitely can not answer. But no matter what happens we will go through with this together as we always seem to do." Blake said as she is getting tired.

"Your definitely right." Jaune said.

"*yawn* Good night Jaune." Blake said as she finally fell asleep.

Looking around to see if Jack and Neo were completely asleep Jaune leaned in and kissed Blake on the cheek softly.

"Good night Blake." Jaine said as he fell asleep.

Tommorow will begin a new adventure For Jaune, Blake, Neo, Jack, Bumblebee, Arcee, Blurr, Skids and Mudflap.

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_So a LOT definitely happened didn't it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes Neo and Jack are joining along for the ride!_**

**_So EXCLUDING Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap and Blurr. We got a four person team so what would the Team name of Jaune, Blake, Neo and Jack be? Answer in the reviews!_**

**_Also we are close to introducing a character that was pretty prominent in the ROTF film and for the people who saw the movie know who it is._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	37. Book 3, Chapter 10 (Robo Warrior)

_HERE WE GO WITH A NEW CHAPTER! BEGIN!_

* * *

It was the next day as the sun rose up. Jaunes eyes fluttered opened as he took a look around his surroundings, he was in a room but he was not in his dorm. He then saw the sleeping Jack and Neo, he looked straight and saw Blake sleeping her back turned to him, Jaune then sat up in realization. The events that happened yesterday were all real he wasn't dreaming, Windcharger is dead and Optimus is dead and he is being hunted by decepticons, this was all real. Jaune stood up, put on his boots and quietly walked trying not to wake up the three people that are still sleeping. Jaune opened the door and was now on the balcony, he looked down and saw Bumblebee, Arcee, Blurr, Skids and Mudflap in their vehicle modes.

"Good Morning."

Jaune turned and saw that it was Jack that said that.

"oh Good Morning, Jack was it?" Jaune said.

Jack only nodded, He then walked up and leaned on the rail of the balcony.

"So what are you doing up?" Jack said.

"well i just woke up and taking in the realization that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream and it was all real." Jaune said as he then sighed.

"yeah. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"So what are we going to do now? We can't just do nothing, there has to be something on your mind right? Like those weird symbol things that are in your head, right. Are we going to find out what theos means?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Once everyone gets up i'll tell one of the five autobots and know what these symbols are." Jaune said.

Jack nodded on what they are going to do. "I know that you and Blake had a big connection to Optimus. I can't even imagine how the both of you are feeling right now." Jack said.

"yeah." Jaune said.

"Good Morning guys." said a feminine voice.

They turned and saw that it was Blake who isn't wearing her jacket and boots, she just woke up.

"Oh we were talking about on what we are going to do today." Jaune said.

Blake nodded as she returned to the room, Jaune and Jack went back into the room as well. Neo woke up few moments later as the group began to dress up and get ready for the day. Once the group were now fully dressed they got outside of the room and got everything that they needed, Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap and Blurr all transformed into their robots modes as they helped the group get on the ground.

"Okay first things first is that we need to know the Symbols that are in my head and why Megatron and This Fallen guy is after them." Jaune said. Jaune then turned to the Autobots. "Um do any of you know what these symbols are?" Jaune said

He grabbed Crocea Mor and drew the symbols on the ground. The five autobots looked at the symbols that were drawn on the ground.

"oof that is old school man that is Cybertronian." Mudflap said.

"Well can you guys read it?" Jaune said.

"Read?" Mudfap said.

"Nah me and Mudflap don't do reading." Skids said.

"Bumblebee? Arcee? Do you guys know?" Jaune said.

"I'm sorry but this is something that Me and Bumblebee can't understand fully since this Cybetronian language is different from the one that we know." Arcee said with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

"Blurr do you know anything about this?" Jaune said.

"_Well let me see_." Blurr said as he kneeled down to look at the symbols.

"_Yes these are old school Cybertronian language, Cybertronians like the original Primes and the very old Cybertronians can read and understand what these symbols really need._" Blurr said a bit fast but the group understands what he is saying.

"Oh well thats just perfect." Jaune said sarcastically. "There is no way that we can find a old Cybertronian that can help us. They are probably all dead for all we know!" Jaune said frustrated.

"well actaully i might, emphasis on might, know a guy on who can help us." Jack said.

The entire group looked at him

"Who?" Blake said.

"Robo Warrior." Jack said.

Neo looked at jack and her facial expression read_ 'Do you know where he is?'_

"I do actually. He works in a Deli Shop in vale." Jack said. "And the deli is actually not that far from here." Jack said.

"Then lets go to the deli." Jaune sadi as everyone nodded.

"_Hey Bee I feel like there is another source of energon in this area_." Blurr said

"Really? How?" Bumblebee said.

"_I can just feel it"_ Blurr said.

"I thought I felt something odd. Maybe there is energon here it feels close but I'm not sure." Arcee said.

"Who knows?" Bumblebee said

The Autobots transfomred into their vehicle modes, Jaune and Blake entered Bumblebee while Jack and Neo entered Blurr. They then drove off out of the area and are heading back to vale going to meet this _Robo Warrior._

* * *

***At Shirai***

A Shirai airship was carrying the corpse of the Fallen Optimus Prime. Tysson, The N.E.S.T soldiers and the remaining memebers of RWBY and JNPR looked on as the airship lowered the body gently. Ozpin and Glynda were also there as well, they recieved a message from Tyson and told them the news on what happened to Optimus. The Autobots arrived shortly after as they transformed into their Robot modes. Everyone looked on in silence of the Fallen Optimus.

Just then an Atlas Airship arrived and once the door opened and only Ironwood came out of the Airship.

"So he actually is gone?" Ironwood said.

"I was told he fallen in battle while battling a decepticon." Ozpin said.

"So they are back. Any inforation on their whereabouts?" Ironwood said.

"That would be a negative sir. We don't know where Megatron is." Tyson said.

"Then will search for them at no cost." Ironwood said.

"What are we going to do with Optimus?" Glynda said.

"I don't really want to say this but its the only way. We might have to drop him in the ocean just like the rest of the dead Aliens." Ironwood said.

"are you sure its the only way? Isn't there like another option instead of just droppping him in the ocean and just be forgotten about?" Tyson said.

"That i am not so certain. But im leaving it up to you General on what you will do with the Optimus. But if you do not come with any solution in three days then there is no choice but to drop him in the ocean." Ironwood said.

"I understand sir." Tyson said.

Ironwood nodded. "Have a good day." Ironwood said as he went back to the airship and left.

"what will we do during the three days? There is no way to bring Optimus back." Ruby said.

The Autobots were all silent about this entire situation going on.

"For now lets just bring him into the base. We'll think about it in the afternoon." Tyson said.

The soldiers did as instructed as they pushed Optimus inside of the base. The Autobots soon followed after, leaving only Ozpin, Glynda, RW(B)Y and (J)NPR outside of the base.

"Its time to go back to Beacon." Ozpin said.

"But Jaune and Blake are missing how can we go back knowing that they could be in danger?" Pyrrha said.

"Did they leave by themselves?"Ozpin said.

"No Bumblebee and Arcee took them away with three other autobots as well." Weiss said.

"Then they are safe and remeber this isn't the first time that and went missing." Ozpin said recalling the event two years ago where Jaune and Blake were missing before the Vale City Battle.

"Lets hope." Ruby said.

The group then got on anairship heading to beacon.

* * *

***At Vale***

The group returned to vale and were walking to the deli.

"Okay once i give a signal of c'mon you guys enter the deli okay?" Jack said as the three nodded. "Awesome! Aright here goes nothing." Jack said as he entered the deli.

"Here is your meat mam." The worker in the deli said giving meat to an old lady

Jack walked up to the worker. "Robo Warrior. Its nice to see again." Jack said to the worker.

The Worker looked at jack. "well if it isn't Jack Oliver. I see that you made it into N.E.S.T after all." The worker said noticing the outfit Jack was wearing. "So what do you need?" The Worker said.

"Well i have this friend whos wanting to ask you something." Jack said.

"Oh really? well bring him in here." The Worker said.

Jack nodded. Jack then nodded as he did the signal. after seeing the signal Jaune, Blake and Neo then entered the deli.

"Thats him. That is the person that wants to ask you something." Jack said.

The worker looked up as his eyes widen. "You." The Worker said. Jaune and Blake looked at the worker wide eyed in shock on who this Robo warrior really is.

"No way." Jaune said shocked.

"Simmons?" Blake said also shocked.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Jack said surprised.

Neo just looked confused on this interesting situation.

"well lets just say that we had a interesting history." Blake said.

"OKAY! The Meat store is close! You Stay here!" simmons said.

Once he got everyone out of the store he turned to the group of Four.

"Now what do you want? Do you want to rub my face because you are one of the reasons Sector 7 was terminated?" Simmons Said.

"Actually No. Simmons the decepticons are back." Jaune said.

"they're back?" Simmon said not entirley surprised because he knew the decepticons would come back eventually.

"yeah and i have these weird symbols in my head that the decepticons want. I wanted to ask you if you knew anything of it." jaune said.

"if its what i think it is then i may have some information. Meat Locker now!" Simmons said as he lead the group inside the meat locker.

When they got to the meat locker they noticed a door on the ground at the very end.

"What i'm about to show you now is so secret that not even the other workers know this exist. Do not tell my mother." Simmions said as he opened the latch and climbed down a ladder. The rest of the group followed.

"You have a secret bunker under your workplace which is also your home?" Jack said mesmerize by what he is seeing.

It was an area with a lot of minor artifacts, a tv and lots of files.

"This is an interesting area." Blake said.

"Okay cube brain." Simmons said as he showed the group pictures that had the same symbols that Jaune has. "Are these any of the symbols you saw?" Simmons said.

"Where did you get these?" Jaune said.

"Before I got fired I did a lot of alien research which point to one inescapable fact." Simmons said as he grabbed a box with information.

"The transformers they had been here for a long long time all under our noses. How do I know? " Simmons said as he threw the box which was caught by Jack. "Archaeologist found unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." Simmons said.

Simmons then opened the box and got out the pictures.

"Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlus." Simmons said.

Simmons then went to a film camera and played a clip that showed an old clip of a sandy ruin that showed the same symbols that the pictures had.

"Shot 50 years ago. These the symbols you see in your head?" Simmons said to Jaune.

Jaune nodded.

"Same ones over here right?" Simmons said motioning to the pictures.

Simmons then grabbed a document and pulled out more pictures.

"So tell me how did they end up all drawing the same thing? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out, Project black life." Simmons said as he showcased the pictures of project black life.

"Robots in disguise hiding here. We detected radioactive signature all across the kingdom. I plead sector 7 to investigate it and said that I was obsessed! Can you imagine that?" Simmons said.

Jaune nodded.

"I heard Blurr said that there was another source of Energon here." Jaune said.

"On Remnant." Simmons said.

"Yes on Remnant" Jaune said.

"On another source." Simmons said.

"And with these symbols, maps I have a feeling that these symbols would lead me to that source." Jaune said.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons said.

"Yes and when Blurred saw these symbols he realized that we needed an old cybertronian to read that to us. A cybertronian that predates Optimus and everyone else like an old school cybertronian or a group called the Primes." Jaune said.

"I think I may know a perfect location." Simmon said as he put a picture on the wall. "Right here." Simmons said pointing at the picture of a building.

"The Museum?" Blake said confused.

"Yes because before your little robot situation two years ago sector 7 explored the Museum and we found some weird radio waves coming from a specific flight object, A SR-71 Blackbird." Simmons said showing a picture of the Flight vehicle.

"Could it be a possibility that this flight vehicle can be a Cybertronion?" Blake questioned.

"That is a big possibility but if you are going to check then you will need equipment." Simmons said.

He the grabbed a navigator device. "You need this for the radio waves." Simmons then grabbed tasers. "And these to keep the guards in check if needed." Simmons said.

He then gave the navigator to Jack and the tasers to Blake and Neo

"These are great and all but what about trying to communicate with the possible Cybertronian?" Jack said.

"Well I guess this might come in handy." Simmons said grabbing a cylindrical canister.

Simmons then opened the canister and grabbed a piece of pliers and pulled out aa cube piece!?

"This may come in handy if needed." Simmons said.

Neos face expression was _'how did you get that? '_

"Yeah I agree with Neo. How did you get that cube piece?" Jack said stunned.

"Simple after your little fiasco in Vale two years ago I investigated the wreckage and what I thought was debris was actually a piece of the all spark thing. I kept it for research." Simmons said.

"So how did I get weird symbols in my head and you didn't?" Jaune said.

"Oh that is simple I didn't touch it with my bare hands and I didn't look at it for too long." Simmons said.

Jaune realized he did the true opposite to what Simmons did with the shard that he grabbed. Jaune would have face palmed himself right there.

"I am giving this to you and if it isn't seen. You guys found your Cybertronian." Simmons said as he gave the canister and Pliers to Jaune.

The group nodded.

"Now get out and once you get out of this store this entire conversation never happened." Simmons said.

The group nodded as they packed up the equipment they had. They then climbed up the ladder and got out of the meat locker and got out of the Deli. The group of four all entered Bumblebee as Jaune told him on where to go next. Once told Bumblebee communicated with the other four Autobots as they begin to drive off.

Next Stop the Vale Museum!

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**So yeah that was a chapter! It looks like next chapter we will see the eternal glory of a character next chapter!**

**Also I re-written Book 3, chapter 9 (Ch36) and Book 3, chapter 8 (Ch35). I also Re-written the final two chapters of Book 2 so I hope you guys will (hopefully) enjoy the re-writes.**

**Also notice how a certain small blue colored wheel feet character that was prominent in ROTF is noticeably missing. Well all I have to say is fuck Wheelie.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	38. Book 3, Chapter 11(The Eternal Glory)

_Here is the next chapter of this story so lets Begin!_

* * *

The gang finally arrived at the vale museum and were parked right in front of it. The group got out of Bumblebee and looked on wondering on how they are going to get in there since the Museum is about to close.

"Its almost closing time. How are we going to get in the museum?" Jaune said.

"Well the only way is to sneak in the Museum." Blake said.

"Wait you mean we are breaking in?" Jaune said as Blake nodded. "Heres the thing i am not the stealthy type of person." Jaune said felling a bit embarrassed.

"Well we got the tasers to take care of security." Jakc said.

"But how are we going to take care of security? How are we even going to get in?" Jaune said

Just then Neo walked up and she turned around and then she suddenley turned into one of the Museum security gaurds with a uniform and different face.

"Oh...Well that definetley helps."

Neo then grabbed the taser and looked at Jack on what she is planning.

"Oh okay. So Neo is going to go to the museum and whenshe enters she is going to tase the security guards and grab the keys to the door on the right side of the building to let us in." Jack said as Neo nodded confirming that is her plan.

"you got that all just by reading her face?" Blake said.

"Yup i understand mutes." Jack said.

"What about the security cameras?" Jaune said.

Neo looked at Jack.

"she said that that she'll lead them to an area that won't have security cameras." Jack said.

Neo then grabbed the other taser and walked up to the museum and just then glass shattered as she was now gone.

"Lets hope this works." Jaune said

* * *

***With Neo***

Neo was now in the Museum and she saw the workers doing there job. She walked around and the workers didn't bat an eye on her indicating that she fit in with the rest of them.

"Hey you." a voice yelled.

Neo turned and saw a worker calling for her.

"yeah you. I need you tell help me with something." The workers said motioning to supplies in a workers area.

Neo nodding as she went with the worker. She then closed the door and tased the worker making him go down. She inspected him but she found no keys on him so she left and closed the door. She walked around again and followed another worker to an area that had no cameras and tased him, she inspected but the same result happened there was no keys. She then hid the worker and went back to searching. She then heard a sound that she really wanted to hear.

Keys

The only thing though was that the worker went into the mens bathroom. So taking the risk Neo then turned into a male worker and went into the mens bathroom. She tased him, grabbed the keys and got out of the Bathroom. She then ran to the other door and opened it up. She then got her scroll and texted Jack.

* * *

***With the Others***

Jack recieved a message on his scroll he looked and saw the message and it was from Neo and the message read, _'Door Opened'_. "Okay Neo opened the door." Jack said.

"Okay. Bumblebee you and the others go behind the museum if you heart any commotion." Jaune said.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Skids and Blurr drove off going to the other side of the Museum.

"Lets go" Blake said.

Jaune grabbed the canister and Jack grabbed the navigator as the three ran to the door that Neo Opened. Once they got to the door Neo rverted back to her normal self. Once they all got in the museum Neo closed the door and threw the keys away. The group of four were all hiding behind a wall so they won't get seen.

"We need to go and hide once they are out of site we go and hide behind the plane in the plane." Blake said,

Once the workers were out of site the group of four ran to the Plane and hid behinf the landing gear. Blake and Jack were on watch, after a couple of moments the two workers left through the entrance.

"alright they're gone." Jack said.

Jaune then brought the cannister out and Jack brought the then got the pliers on brought the All Spark shard out, Jack then activated the Navigator.

"woah this thing is sick." Jack said.

"Lets go" Blake said as they searched the Museum.

As they were searching the shard began to shake a little and the navigator was picking up a signal. Jaune and Jack turned and ran to the same direction, Blake and Neo followed they ran until the got to the object that they were looking for and it was a mesmerising sight up close.

"There it is." Jack said.

"The Blackbird." Jaune said.

"its beautiful up close" Blake said with Neo nodding in agreement.

"what do we do now?" Jaune said.

"Try pointing the shard directly in front of the thing." Jack said turning the navigator off.

Jaune did as told and pointed the Shard directly at the flight vehicle. Just then Shard flew off and it landed on the blackbird a weird source of energy covering the flightech before disapearing.

"What do we do now?" Jaune said.

"Well it obviously did something but i'm not sure what." JAck said.

"Hang on let me go search it." Blake said walking up front.

Blake looked around the blacbird before something caught her eye and once she looked at she noticed it was a symbol. She got a closer look at it and her eyes widened on realization on what the symbol.

"oh no...ITS A DECEPTICON!" Blake shouted.

"WHAT!?" Jaune yelled.

"A DECEPTICON!?" Jack yelled.

Neo had her eyes wide, Blake backed up before she was against the railing. Just then they all heard a noise, it was then silent but then smoke came out of the turbulents and the wings of the blackbird were going up.

"oh shit...ITS TRANSFORMING! RUN!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune, Jack and Neo all ran with Blake jumping over the railing and ran after them. They then got under the plane that they were before as they layed on the ground and looked up at the transforming Flight tech. The blackbird was still transforming and the thing they noticed was that this was a big Cybertronian bigger than probably even Megatron. Sounds were now coming of the Robot was now fully transformed.

"AHAHAAH! AH!" The now fully transformed robot said as he brought out a can that was made out of his landing gear this Cybertronian was an old man. The transformer then noticed the group of four on the ground and looking up at him. "What kind of mausoleum is this!? Show Yourselves or face my insolent Wrath!" The Blackbird robot said.

The group was reluctent but they stood up and were no longer hiding on the Plane.

"Behold The Eternal Glory of Jetfire!" The now named Jetfire said. "Prepare for remote system ovverides!" Jetfire yelled.

"I don't actaully think he is going to hurt us." Blake said.

Jetfire then got infront of the two large backdoors of the Museum

"I command these doors to open" Jetfire then aimed his blaster at the door. "Fire!... I said, FIRE!" the blaster malfunctions and misfires as the bullet then hits and destroys parts of the Museum.

The group of four had their eyes wide on what transpired.

"Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts!" Jetfire said as smashes his way out of the museum.

The group of four ran after him.

"Oh boy the Museum is not going to like this one bit!" Jack said.

The group ran to the wandering Jetifre. "HEY!" Jaune yelled at Jetfire.

"What do you want?" Jetfire said.

"Look, we just want to talk to you!" Blake said

"I've got no time to talk, I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer!... What planet am I on?" Jetfire said

"Remnant" Jack said

"Remnant? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it DIRT, Planet Dirt." Jetifire said. Jetfire then realizes something. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" Jetfire questioned

"The Decepticons." Jaune said

Jetfire grimaces and spits after hearing that bit of information

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots." Jetfire said.

The group were now fonfused on what he meant.

"Changed Sides? What do you mean by, changed sides?" Jaune said still confused

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity... Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire said.

"You mean you don't have to work for those Decepticons and its a choice if you join them?" Jack said.

"in a sense yes." Jetfire said.

"Well thats new." Jaune said to the group.

"Who would have thought that was the case?" Jack said.

"yeah. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Jaune said

Jetfire thrusts himself right in their faces, making them fall over

"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" Jetfire said yelled at the four.

"Whoa! Somebody shit the bed this morning!" jack said a bit scared.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father, why, he was a wheel! The FIRST wheel! Do you know what he tranformed into?" Jetfire questioned the four.

Neo shook her head indicating no.

"NOTHING! But he did so with honour! DIGNITY, damn it!" Jetfire yelled.

The Autobots arrived and saw Jetfire. Jaune got up as he got in front of jetfire.

"Maybe we can help each other. You know things I don't know." Jaune said

"what are you getting at?" jetfire said.

"Blake can i borrow Gambol Shroud?" Jaune said.

Blake raised an eyebrow but complied. Jaune carves Cybertronian symbols into the ground with Gambol shroud

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind, and Megatron want what's in my mind, him and someone called the Fallen" Jaune said.

"The Fallen!? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalyose, chaos, crisis!" Jetfire said as he read the symbols. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search... Yes1 I remember now!... for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key!

"Wait a minute Slow down! The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?" Jaune said.

Jetfires hands began to glow and brought his hands over the group of four and the autobots. "No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetifire said.

The group of four all huddled each other and before anyone knew it Jetfire, Jaune, Blake, Neo, Jack, Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap and Blurr were all gone from the Museum

And gone from vale

* * *

***In a Sandy and rocky area***

SOMETHING EXPLODES OUT OF THE SAND!

"WOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Jetfire said as he exploded through the sand.

AND ANOTHER EXPLOSION HAPPENS

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH OOOF!" Mudflap and Blurr yelled as they hit a rock area.

The Ground explodes again with Bumblebee and Jaune flying this time as the both hit the ground.

"AH!" Jaune screamed in pain not ready for that.

The Ground explodes again with Blake, Neo and Arcee Flying.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

WOOOOOOOHHHHH!

They then landed on the ground also not ready for that. Jack was sent flying early as he was now rolling down a small hill.

"WOAHOHWOAHA!"

Jetfire was laying on a piles of rocks indicating he landed there. "Ugh Well, that wasn't so bad. I just hope we're still on the right planet." Jetfire said.

Skids then exploded out of the ground and bounced off jetfires Knee. "Hey, that freaking hurt!" Skids said to Jetfire.

Everyone got up after that _interesting _turn of events after a minute of two everyone regroup and they all got on top of a rocky moountian and were at least glad they were not injured.

"thank goodness you guys are okay. Ouch" Jaune said.

The group then turned to Jetfire all four sparing angry looks.

"what?" Jetfire said.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that none of us got hurt! People could have gotten killed!" Jack said.

"Oh, shut up! I told you I was opening a space bridge, it's the fastest way to travel to Vacuo." jetfire said.

The group now had wide eyes by that new piece of information.

"wait...WHAT!?" Jaune shouted by that new information. "When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Vacuo!?" Jaune said.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" jetfire said.

"can you just tell us on why we are in vacuo?" Blake said.

"will you guys pay attention this time?" Jetfire said

The group nodded.

"Very Well then. This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust...LIKE MY WRETCHED SELF! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall part and die?!" jetfire said

"Okay Let's not get episodic. Tell us a Beginning, middle, end on what is going on!" jack said.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Jetfire said looking up at the sun

The eyes of the group went wide hbearing that new bit of infomation.

"Wait a second, Destroy suns? like making them explode?!" Jaune said.

"Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was, forevermore, the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Jetfire then projects a hologram from his hand and narrates the events seen within the group also got a clear look of How The fallen looks like.

"He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine." jetfire said.

The machine that was mentioned looked like a metallic volcano.

"The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

They got a look from this artifact and it looked interesting looking sleek with pointing bits at the ends. Just then the hologram showed a war going on.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find." Jetfire said

Jetfire then shuts off the hologram

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, you world will be no more" jetfire said.

"So how do we defeat this Fallen and stop his plan from destroying the Sun and Remnant all together?" Blake questioned.

Jetfire looked up at the Sun. "Only a prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Jaune looked up Jetfire. "Like...Optimus Prime?" Jaune said.

Jetfire leans forward to look at Jaune

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?" Jetfire said with hope in hs voice.

Jaune looked at the ground with tears forming in his eyes Blake walked up and grabbed his hand. "He sacrificed himself to save me." jaune said looking at Jetfire.

"So he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could have stopped the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Just then Jaune realized something. "wait, So, the same energy that the matrix is gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy from the matrix be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life?" jaune said.

"The Matrix was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." jetfire said.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Jaune said pointing at himself.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols! What you carved in the ground, it's your clue: "When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!" Find the doorway! Go now! GO! That was my mission! It's YOUR mission now! Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"

Jaune nodded to what Jetfire said as he and the others got down to the ground. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and entered Bumblebee as they all left the area. Jetfire looked on as the group of nine left, he then looked up at the sun.

"I hope the Fallen gets the Whooping that he deserves." Jetfire said as he trandormed into his Blackbird mode and flew off.

* * *

***With Jaune and The others***

"What part of Vacuo are we in anyway? Because one thing is for certain it is not the Main Center of Vacuo." Blake said.

Jack looked at his scroll and searched. "We _Are _in Vacuo but at the far side of Vacuo so we aren't close to the main kingdom and population is low. We are in an area called Oracale." Jack said turning his scroll off.

"For now lets find a place to stay in and we can sleep there for the time being." Jaune said.

They drove for a while until they came across and abandoned factory. The group got out of Bumblebee as they opened up the doors. The Autobots took off the two big doors of the factory and it was quite spacey right here.

"Guess this will do for the time being." Jack said.

"We'll work with whatever we got." Blake said.

"Let's hope we find the matrix before the fallen does." Jack said.

"He won't because we will." Jaune said.

"I'll hold you to that." Jack said

The Hunt For the Matrix Begins.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**And we finally saw Jetfire! and yku know what the next chapter will be about so see you guys next time for that!**


	39. Book 3, Chapter 12 (Outbreak)

_here is the next chapter so begin!_

* * *

Today was the next day and the first night on what the fate of Optimus will be.

Jaune and The others stayed at the factory and slept at the floor of the factory as they have a long journey ahead of them. Arcee, Skids, Mudflap and Blurr were all in their vehicle modes while Bumblebee is in his Robot mode just sitting in the floor. He then got up and got out of the Factory to look at the morning sky. Just then Arcee came up to him in Her vehicle mode before transforming into her robot mode.

"Hey bee. What's wrong?" Arcee said now standing next to Bumblebee.

Radio sounds began as Bumblebee began to talk in his Radio Voice. "Nothing is wrong Arcee."

"No there is something wrong, I can see it in your face."

Bumblebee was silent for a moment his face looking sad.

"It's just...I don't know what will happen to Optimus. He was like a father to me and He always supported me when I'm at my low or in battle or trying to tell the bot that I L-."

Bumblebee got interrupted as a hand took hold of his. Bumblebee looked and saw that Arcee grabbed his hand.

"It will be okay Bee. We will find the matrix to bring Optimus back."

"But what if it doesn't work? What if the Matrix is used for the machine and JUST for the machine and not for cybertronians?"

"Remember what Jetfire said. The matrix was never designed to revive other cybertronians but it's power is unlike others so it might revive Optimus."

"The keyword is _might_ Arcee. What if it doesn't revive him and he stays dead?"

"Then we must move on and Optimus would want you to move on. He wouldn't want you to be all sad and sulky because of his death he will still want you to be a tough Autobot."

Bumblebee was silent again and thinking on what Arcee said.

"Your right"

Arcee smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon let's head back in the factory and wake up the others."

Arcee said as she headed back to the Factory. Bumblebee touched his cheek and then went back into the Factory. Once Bumblebee entered the Factory Bumblebee saw that Jaune, Blake, Jack and Neo were all up along with Skids, Mudflap and Blurr.

"Good morning bee." Jaune said.

Bumblebee only nodded in response.

"So should we head out right now?" Blake said to Jaune.

"We should have head start we should find another place if we are far." Jaune said.

"woah..."

Jaune and Blake turned around and saw Jack and Neo with wide eyes looking at a video on his scroll.

"Jaune you may want to see this." Jack said.

Curious Jaune and Blake went over to him

* * *

***Earlier today at the far side of Vale.***

The Galen along with the other Decepticons were at the far side of Vale. Just then Megatron and Starscream arrived to the rest of the group.

"Master, Prime has fallen but the boy got away." Megatron said.

"Not to worry because we will tell the entire world to go and look for the boy." Fallen said.

"How can we tell a whole planet?" Megatron said.

Just then the Fallen brought out a device and gave it to. Megatron.

"I asked Shockwave to give me one of these for any actual use and now is the time." Fallen said.

"What do you mean my master?" Megatron said.

"This is a cloaking device and it will be useful for your next mission. You will go to the tower and hack into it so I can send a message to the entire world to look for the boy. It's time to show the world to know of our full presence."

"Aaah I understand now. very well I will fulfill my mission." Megatron said.

Megatron then put the device on his chest and he pressed the button on it and he was now invisible to the eyes of the other Decepticons. He then transformed and went to the the cct Tower.

* * *

***At Space***

In space Soundwave set out a message.

"Decepticons mobilize. It is time." Soundwave said.

Just then meteors began to go to remnant.

* * *

***At Remnant***

Around the world of Remnant, Meteors began falling to the surface hitting fields and the ocean surface and buildings destroying them. Civilians saw the meteors coming as they screamed and Ran. Just then Decepticon soldiers came out of the ground.

"Revenge is mine." The fallen said.

* * *

***At Shirai.***

"They're everywhere!" Ratchet said.

The autobots and soldiers got an alarm and saw what was going before multiple energon signals were on the monitor.

"This is definitely the works of the fallen." Ironhide.

"We need to do something about this." Scoop said.

" WOAH the screen is glitching!" Ratchet said as he backed up.

* * *

***At The CCT Tower.***

"huh that I strange something is coming really close but I see nothing." A worker said.

Outside of the tower Megatron who is invisible to the public eye went to the tip of the tower and grabbed two poles connected to the tower and used some of his power on the two poles and pointed them at the entire Tower making every electronic device show the fallens message.

Every single screen around the world of Remnant. Vale, Atlus, Vacuo, Mistral, and every single scroll and television glitched out before the Fallen was on screen everywhere with the Decepticons in the background. Everyone around the world looked on in shock and in silence.

"Citizens of the human race your leaders have with held the truth. You are not alone in this universe, we have lived among you, hidden. But no more as you've seen we can destroy your kingdoms at will. Unless you turn over this boy." The fallen said.

The screen then turned to a picture of Jaune. RW(B)Y, (J)NPR, N.E.S.T, The Autobots and even Ozpin all had shocked looks after seeing Jaune on the screen.

"If you resist us, we will destroy this entire world as you know it." The Fallen said as the message ends.

* * *

***At Vacuo***

Jaune backed up with a shocked look on his face.

"no...no this can't be happening." Jaune said now scared.

All of the Autobots with the group all got shocked looks.

"Now the fallen has gone to far." Blake said more than mad.

Jack looked at his scroll on the news on what just happened.

"Kingdoms like Atlus, Vacuo and Mistral are trying to investigate the boy. named Jaune Arc." The news reporter said.

Jaune just sat on the ground both hands on his head trying to process on what just happened. Blake went over and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune you are everywhere now." Jack said. "All of the big organizations are all seeking to see on where this Jaune arc is." The reporter said on the scroll.

Just then video camera footage showed on the scroll and it showed Blake with Jaune next to him at the Museum the video also showed Jack and Neo but there backs were turned.

"The last time Jaune was seen a black haired faunus women who is identified as Blake Belladonna and two other people were with him and anyone that is with him at this very moment will be wanted as well." The new reporter said in the scroll.

Blake turned around after hearing her name from her scroll. Jack turned off his scroll not wanting to see or listen anymore. Just then two beeps came from the scrolls of Jack and Neo. Both Jack and Neo looked at their scrolls and got a warning list showing Two pictures with question marks and two pictures of none other than Jaune and Blake.

"Jaune, Blake you two just got added to the wanted list. You guys are wanted fugitives now." Jack said.

Jack then turned off his scroll and put it away and he put his hands up. "Look I'm not going to sell you two out and turn you in. Even though I've been with you two for just a day I know that you two are cool people to be with an-"

"We're not worried about you Jack. We are more worried about her." Blake said pointing at Neo. "We haven't have a good history with her and just because you are here with us and considering your history we wouldn't be surprised if she sold us out in the nearest town." Blake said.

Neo just turned off her scroll and put her hands slightly up. Jaune put his hand on Blakes shoulder.

"Calm down." Jaune said to Blake. Jaune then turned to the others. "We are going right now but first give me all of your scrolls." Jaune said.

Everyone looked confused.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Just give me your scrolls!" Jaune yelled.

Seeing a super angry Jaune was something the group didn't see a lot so they complied and gave Jaune their scrolls.

"Bumblebee hold your hand out." Jaune said.

Bumblebee was confused but complied. Jaune then put the scrolls on his hand along with his.

"Now crush them." Jaune said.

"What!?" Blake said.

Bumblebee was confused but complied as he crashed the four scrolls with his hand.

"Jaune why did you make bumblebee destroy our scrolls?" Blake questioned.

"I made bumblebee destroy them because there is a possibility that they can satellite track is to the scrolls. So I had to destroy them." Jaune said.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"We should go now but now we must not be seen." Jaune said.

Everyone nodded as they got out of the Factory. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, the group of four entered bumblebee as they now drove off now wondering what will happen now.

* * *

***At Shirai***

Ironwood arrived at the Shirai base. Tyson and Simon stepped out of the base to confront him.

"I guess your not here to give us lollipops." Tyson said.

"No I definitely am not. it is about our more recent problem with the Decepticons and the message they sent. I'm sure you guys are aware right?" Ironwood said.

"Yeah we saw. What are we going to do about it?" Tyson questioned.

"The message by this Decepticon is bringing a scare around the world which will attract Grimm. I'm not sure what we are going to do but we could comply with them." Ironwood said.

"Like what turning Jaune in?" Tyson said confused and mad.

"I may not known Jaune well but I know that he is a good kid but all options are possible." Ironwood said as he turned back to his airship. "Oh yes you got two days now before the fate of Optimus is decided." Ironwood said as he entered his airship and left.

"Any indication where Jack and Neo are?" Tyson said to Simon

"Now they're last appearance was at the warehouse. My only assumption they are with Jaune." Simon said.

"Let's hope they are, at least they are hopefully safe." Tyson said.

The two soldiers entered the unsure on what they are going to do.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Sorry it took a while for the next chapter but here it is! And yeah things are not looking good are they? Will our heroes and Anti-Hero prevail? Let's find out in the next part of Remnants Sparks**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	40. Book 3,Chapter 13 (Battle at the cliff)

_Here is the next part so begin!_

* * *

The group were heading to a nearby village but they need to be cautious given the events that happened moments ago. Just then they saw something nearby and saw that it was a village. The group stopped near of the village but not entirley entering the village, Jack and Neo decided to get some supplies and take out while Jaune and Blake stayed with the Autobots.

"Do you think the people know what vehicles we are in?" Jaune said to Blake.

"I'm not sure at least i don't think that the video showed any of the autobots." Blake said.

The two then saw Jack and Neo coming to them with bags in thier hands. Bumblebee opened the doors for them as they gave Jaune and Blake bags while they held the take out.

"Well i hope you guys like Burgers and fries because that is all we can get." Jack said.

After a thirty minutes of Eating the group then discussed on what to do next.

"So jetfire said that _'when dawn lights the daggers tip three keys will reveal the doorway'_ what does that really mean?" Jaune said to the group.

"My only guess is that three things will shows us to probably a monument up or rock that will show us the tomb of the primes." Blake said.

"That is most likely it it but here is the thing though are these three kings Objects or actual people?" Jack said.

Neo tapped Jacks shoulder, Jack turned and saw her face.

"Three stars? Is it a possibilty that the three kings will be Three stars?" Jack said basically saying Neos Question.

"Then that means its only at night." Blake said.

"We can only hope but our problem now relies on the decepticons, more specifically The Fallen. Like we're completley outnumbered Two huntsmen in training, two soldiers and fives Autobots basically fighting against a whole army with hundreds or maybe even thousands of Decepticon soldiers." Jaune said.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Blake said to Jaune.

"We need to contact N.E.S.T." Jaune said.

"Oh that would be really easy if it wasn't for the fact that our SCROLLS ARE DESTROYED!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, Neo, the area that you two were in does it have a public area where you can make calls?" Jaune said to the two.

Neo nodded to his question. The group decided to take the chance and all of them went into the little village with a risk of getting caught. The group went to a publics area where you can make calls if a person doesn't have a scroll. The group all huddled around one booth.

"Okay Jack, Neo do you two have the number for N.E.S.T?" Jaune said.

They both nodded. Jack decided to call N.E.S.T, the scroll rang for a few minutes until the call was answered.

"hello?" The call operater said.

"Hi this is jack Oliver a member of N.E.S.T"

* * *

***At Shirai***

Everyone was at the base trying to come up with something to stop the Fallen and his plan.

"Tyson you got a call from a Jack Oliver." A random soldier said.

"Wait Jack?" Tyson said in surprise.

The rest all looked on. The soldier nodded.

"Put it on speaker!" tyson demanded.

The soldiers nodded as the scroll was now on speaker as eveyone is silent wanting to hear.

"Jack! Is that you?" Tyson said.

"Jack yes General!" Jack said through the scroll.

"Where are you? And is Neo with you?"

"Yes Neo is with me and i'm also with Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna." Jack said.

Everyone was surprised on those two names.

"So you did go with them."

"Affirmative sir. We called you to inform everyone that Jaune has found a way to revive Optimus."

Everyone especiallly the autobots was shocked by that news.

"what!? How!?" Ironhide said.

"Yes How!? and Where are you guys?" Tyson said.

"right Jaune said we are going to revive Optimus with a legendery called the Matrix and we are in Kingdom: V, Area: ORCLE. That is where we are. We called you because the fallen is on his way to where we are and we we would really use your guys help."

"Don'y worry we'll help." Tyson said.

* * *

***At Vacuo***

"Thank you." Jack said now feeling hopeful.

"HEY! ITS THEM!" A random voice yelled.

The group turned and saw that it was the police, they than ran at them

"Shit. Look i got to go just get here quick!" Jack said as he ended the calll.

"Get in Bumblebee! Me and Neo will be in Blurr!" Jack said.

Jaune and Blake nodded as the group ran to the Autobots Jaune and Blake got in Bumblebee while Jack and Neo got In Blurr. They then drove off.

The Police officers got in their police cars as they chased after them.

"Jaune arc and Blake belladonna have been spotted along with three other companions. Jaune and Blake are in a Yellow Camaro while the other two are in a Blue hennessey Gt and the third person is on a blue bike, A green chevy beat and a red chevy trax is with them as well." The Police officer said through the radio as He chased after them.

* * *

***At Shirai***

"sir the Area signatures that Jack said have been discovered this is where they are." A random soldier said.

"The area is called Oracle. Wait Oracle? Wait a second." Tyson looked at what Kingdom Oracle is in. "Oracle is in kingdom V, Thats Vacuo! They are all at Vacuo right now." Tyson said.

"Vacuo? Are you serious right now?" Simon said. "That key better be super legit if we are infact going to that sandy hot place known as vacuo." Simon said.

"Then we have to prepare right away to find out." Tyson said geting his pistols ready.

And with that The Autobots Along with N.E.S.T prepare to go on trip to Vacuo.

* * *

***At Vacuo***

The group was now getting chased by ten police cars.

"Bee we need to get rid of them without causing harm!" Jaune said.

Just then Skids and Mudflap turned the doors opened and out came their robot arms. They then grabbed two cars an clashed them with each others making them spin out. The Other police cars got out of the way but one got hit. The remianing seven were still after them, but just then Arcee completley stopped right in front of the making the car spin out and hit another car. Arcee started up again transformed into robot mode her feet sliding on the ground as she got infront of the cops. All of the cops were caught off gaurd by the transforming cybertronian as they all spun out until it looked like a pile up. Arcee then transformed into her Motorcycle mode.

"Okay it got rid of them but i'm not sure if harm was done." Jaune said.

"At least they are off our tail for now." Blake said.

The group drove off into the middle of nowhere until they got close to a mountain area an hour later. The group of four got out ofthe Autobots as they looked up in the monument.

"I guess we should climb up this. Who konows maybe the tomb of the primes can be here." Jaune said.

"Well lets climb." Blake said.

Just then bumblebee grabbed Jaune and Blake and Blurr grabbed Jack and Neo, They then put them on their shoulders. The other autobots transformed into their robot modes as the begin to climb the mountains. Once they got on top of the monument after an hour and a half they noticed and abandoned house right in the center. Bumblebee and Blurr put the group on the ground.

"I don't trust the look of that house on bit an the fact this is the only house on this mountain top really doesn't help." Jack said.

'Yeah there is a possible chance of grimm being here so keep your gaurd up." Jaune commanded.

But just then Bumblebee got hit by a blast out of nowhere.

"BEE!" Arcee said in surprise.

The group turned around and saw five decepticon drones.

"OH YEAH! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Skids said excited.

The group of four brought out their weapons that was until they heard growls the group turned and saw a pack of beowolf grimm coming out of the house.

"Oh boy we are in quite a pickle now." Jack said.

"How did decepticons even get here and are they with the fallen?'' Blake said

"Who cares lets fight!" Mudflap said as he ran to the decepticons soldiers. The soldiers began charging as well!

_"Mudflap wait! OH GOD DAMMMT!" _Blurr then ran and hit one of the soldiers with his fist.

The decepticon soldiers hit back. The pack of Grimm began to charge at the group.

"Split up!" Jaune commanded

The rest did as told as they split up. Bumblebee got up and turned his hand into his signature blaster and shot at one grimm killing it. The other autobots got their weapons as the charged arcee and mudflap split up Arcee going for the grimm and Skids for the Decepticon soldiers. Seeing this the group of four did the same thing, Jack and Blake went to the decepticon soldiers while Neo and Jaune go for the grimm and some grimm ran after the decepticons as well.

"Now this is what i call a brawl!" Mudflap said as he slammed his fist on one grimm.

Neo fired shots at the grimm hitting one directly through the eye killing it. Two decepticon soldiers went to the grimm hoard and fired shots at the grimm and the autobots. A beowolf lunged at Jaune but he blocked it with his shield, using a bit of aura he pushed back the Grimm with his shielf, the grimm landed on its back and jaune stabbed the grimm killing it. A beowolf then jumped on one of the decepticon soldiers.

"Gah! Get off!' The Soldier said.

That brought an oppurtunity for bumblebee to fire a shot at the soldier killing the the beowolf and Bumblebee ran up to the soldier and aimed his arm cannon on the head fired it and blast the face offof the soldier killing him. Arcee used her arm blades and cut off every single grimm around her and once she killed all of them. But once she did a decepticon shoulder bashed arcee making her fall of the cliff. Bumblebee saw this as his eyes widened, he then ran to the decepticon and tackled him to the ground and delivered multiple punches to the soldiers face before aiming his arm cannon and blasting his face off.

Just then arcee returned back on the surface making bumblebee calm down.

"Behind You!" Arcee yelled.

Bumblebee turned around and was met with a fist to his face knocking him down. Arcee ran up to the decepticon soldier who punched him and delivered a dropkick knocking the decepticon back.

While that was happening Jaune killed another grimm through the stomach, while Neo jumped on one of the Grimm she then grabbed her umbrella weapon and stabbed the grimm through the eye instantly killing it and making it dissapear.

"Well that was gruesome but good work" Jaune said complementing Neo.

Neo nodded

Blake was killing grimm left and right due to her great experiance while Jack was dodging the grimm attacks with nice reflexes but he wasn't necessarily hitting anything. Blake then used Gambol shroud in ribbon mode and threw it at one of the decepticon soldiers as she jumped on the soldiers. Not noticing her Blake brought gambol shroud into blade mode and without noticing it Blake thrusted gambol shroud to the eye of the decepticon soldier!

The Soldier screamed in pain as Blake grabbed her weapon and jumped off the Decepticon. Jack decided ton finally use his pistols as he aimed at the other Decepticon soldier he fired a shot and to his shock he hit the soldier right at the the eye.

"Now!" Blurr said as he used his high speed and grabbed skids and mudflap.

Blurr using his speed circled around the two Decepticons at high speed with Skids and mudflap still in his hands. Blurr then threw skids and mudflap up in the air. The twins were falling and they had their big hands into fist and before the two Decepticons knew it they got hit by the twins and the heads of the Decepticons sunk deep into their body's due to the hit of Skids and Mudflap.

Blurr used both of his hands and grabbed the chest of the two Decepticons and ripped off their chest revealing the heads of the dead Decepticons in their chest. The drones then fell.

"Now that takes care of that." Skids said as he fist bumped Mudflap.

Arcee cut off the legs of the final soldier making the rest of him fall to the ground. Neo and Jaune ran up and stabbed both of the eyes of the downed soldier. Bumblebee then went to the downed soldier and blasted the soldiers head off.

After of couple of minutes of looking around still on guard everyone dropped their guard as there was no longer sign of danger.

"Well that was certainly something." Jaune said.

"You think?" Blake said

"So the house did had Grimm inside but I think we got rid of them. But I'm not really sure." Jack said.

"The only way we'll find out if we enter the house." Jaune said.

"Let's put our guard up in case there are more Grimm." Blake said.

"Me and other will search this area and see if there are anymore cons left."Arcee said.

The group of four nodded as they went into the house while the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes going to explore and inspect the area.

What happens next?

* * *

***To Be continued***

**And there was the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**This has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	41. Book 3, Chapter 14(The Matrix)

_Here is the next chapter of the story so BEGIN!_

* * *

It is now night time at the mountain top on which the battle from earlier took place. The group and the Autobots searched in the abandoned house and the outside rea for any other danger and they thankfully found no other danger in the area. Right now Jaune and Blke were inside the house just having a conversation while Jack and Neo were outside on the balcony just looking at the night sky, they didn't slept at all night since the time was 5:00 AM.

"Its quite beautiful at night." Jack said.

Neo only shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder how my family is doing right now. They are most likely worried. How about your family Neo?" Jack asked.

Neo just looked at him with a weird facial expression.

"Wait you don't have a family?" Jack said shocked.

Neo looked at him with a solemn and her facial expression said,_ 'I had someone important to me and now he is gone.'_

_"_oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something personal." Jack said

Neo just looked up at the night sky, Jack looked up as well. Jack was a bit dissapointed that he probably messed up on a frienship with the mute so he just looked up at the sky andv he did spotted a few stars in the sky and he noticed three stars from far. But that was something that caught jacks attention for how weird it looks.

"Thats weird. Hey Neo have you ever seen stars form a line like that or am i tripping because we stayed up all night?" Jack said.

Neo looked to the stars and then she looked at jack, she shook her head indicating no.

"Wait a minute why are three stars in a Line? Wait a second...Jetfire said '_When dawn lights the daggers tip, three kings will reveal the doorway'._...Three kings...Three Stars. ***GASP* **I need to tell Jaune right now!" Jack said as ran back into the house Neo followed him

* * *

***With Jaune and Blake***

"Do you think we'll make it back in time for graduation?" Jaune said to Blake.

"i'm honestley not sure. We might miss it but i'm sure Ozpin will understand since he probably knows what is going on." Blake said.

"Yeah but if we did finish this mission in time for graduation then it will be kinda bizzare to do our normal every say things after this scenario is all done." Blake said. "To be quite honest i like having these interesting journeys with you and i would honestly be sad if it ends." Blake confessed.

"Really?" Jaune said confused as Blake nodded. "Is there any reason why you like having these weird journeys?" Jaune questioned.

"To be quite honest i don't think its the journey itself i think its the people i'm with like two years ago it was You, Ren and Nora and i never did teamed up with any of you besides initiation and of course teaming up with the autobots more specifically Bumblebee and Jazz." Blake said recalling the JBRNB vs Bonecrusher vs King Taijitu fight during the vale city battle.

"And the same thing applies here as well but this time with Skids, Mudflap, Blurr, Jack and yes even Neo." Blake finished.

"Who would've thought we would be teaming up with a former enemy?" Jaune said.

"definetly not me." Blake said laughing a little, After a little bit of silence Blake continued to speak. "Honestly without you these Journeys wouldn't feel the same." Blake said.

"wait...really?" Jaune said his face turning a bit red.

"Yeah it just wouldn't feel the same like its almost like i need you so it could feel natural in these journeys." Blake said looking at him in the eyes.

"Really? why is that." Jaune said looking back as well.

"I'm not sure. I think its because...I just need you here..." Blake said quietly as she leaned in.

Jaune began to lean in as well, hier faces got closer and closer until...

"JAUNE!"

A voice called out as the two stopped what they were about to do as Jaune stood up being called out.

"yeah?" Jaune replied.

Just then Jack and Neo arrived.

"Jaune you need to look at this right now. We might klnow where the matrix is." Jack said as he and neo went back outside.

"WHAT!? Alright i'm coming!" Jaune said as he ran to where Jack and Neo were going, Blake stood up and followed along.

Just then everyone got outside the autobots heard a commotion so they are in their robot modes.

_"What wrong?"_ Blurr said.

"Jaune look at the sky, more specifically the stars and look what they make." Jack said.

"They form a straight line." Jaune said.

"Yes and remember what Jetfire said that three kings will reveal the doorway and by coincidence those three stars are the only stars in the sky right now." Jack said.

"wait a second! Three Kings and the stars form a line...Thats Orions Belt! Orions Belt is also reffered to as the three kings." Blake said

"Jetfire said the three kings will reveal the door way, Orions belt is the three kings and look at where the final star is." Jaune said pointing at orions belt. The others looked as well and understood what Jaune is going with. "That final star is pointing at that monument right there. If all of this adds up then that means that the tomb and more importantly the Matrix is there." Jaune said.

_"Then what do we have to loose?"_ Blurr said.

"Your right...Everyone we are going there right now!" Jaune said.

Everyone nodded as they got down the cliff. After a couplke of minutes the autobots transformwed into their vehicle modes with Jaune, Blake, Jakc and Neo going in Bumblebee as they made their way to the mounument.

* * *

***At the N.E.S.T Base***

The soldiers and the Autobots were now boarding on Airships going to vacuo they also loaded up Optimus in an airship as well.

"Are you sure that this key thing will work?" Simon said.

"I'm not sure myself We are putting a lot trust in the kid, lets hope he doesn't dissapoint." Tyson said.

"ironhide do you think that Optimus and Windcharger will be brought back to life." Scoop said.

"I am not fully sure but we both know Jaune well and Optimus always puts a lot of trust on Jaune." Ironhide.

"If it really is the Matrix then I'm sure Optimus would be revived since that artifact has a lot of power but i'm afraid windcharger is a lost cause he was killed in pices while Optimus is still fully intact." Ratchet said.

"While it is Unfortunate for Windcharger I'll promise him on Primus sake that i'll avenge him by kicking Megatrons ass!" Ironhide said.

"Give me a piece of him as well when your done." Scoop said.

"You won't get to do that if we don't get aboard the airships lets go." Ratchet said.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Scoop transformed into their vehicle modes as they entered a different airship where the other Autobots are in.

* * *

***With Jaune and The Others***

The group arrived at the monument and they began to climb up it until they hit flat surface though the climb wasn't as difficult as the mountain. After thirty minutes of climbing they arrived on flat surface. Blurr and Bumblebee put the group down as they walked the flat area and that is when they saw something...A doorway!

"Is... that it?" Jaune said.

"Its big enough for a cybertronian to enter." Arcee said.

"Lets go and enter." Blake said.

Once they went on the inside of the doorway they saw...nothing.

"No this can't be..." Jaune said his voice loosing hope.

"We come here for nothing?" Jack said.

Knowing that nothing was here Bumblebee had a yang Temper as he had an urge to punch something but he doesn't know what...maybe one oof the twins but he decided the wall so he punched the wall surprising the others.

"WOAH! Calm down bee!" Jaune said.

A bit of the wall broke off bit Blurr noticed something.

_"Wait a minute."_ Blurr said as he walked up to the wall.

Blurr removed more bits of the danger wall to see a mettalic wall with familiar symbol on them.

"No way...The symbols. This IS it!" Jaune said.

"_You four stand back_." Blurr said as he got his blaster out.

Jaune and the others backed up as Blurr made the shot a small explosion happened as there was now a hole in the wall.

"I guess we should head in but do we have flashlights?" Jaune said.

"Me and Neo have two." Jack said as he and Neo brought out flashlights that somehow survived the launch due to Jetfire.

"Let's enter." Blake said as the group entered the hole.

The group was now in the tomb of the Primes and the sight was both disturbing and almost majestical.

"woah." Blake said mesmerized.

"This is the tomb of the primes. This place is almost haunting but beautiful as well." Jaune said.

Just then a large glow light up the tomb a bit before dying down. The group turned around and they saw what they were looking for.

"The...The Matrix." Jaune said shocked.

The group went over to it as Jaune kneeled down.

"here it is." Jaune said.

Jaune then gently grabbed the matrix and slowly lifted it up but when hope began to fill up Jaune, something happened.

The Matrix disintegrated

It was silent when it happened. Jaune just knelt there his hands shaking and eyes wide trying to process on what just happened.

"No..." Jaune said in disbelief as he grabbed the dust that was matrix.

"Thousands of years and it just turns to dust." Jack said.

"No... this isn't how it is suppose to end." Jaune said.

Just then airship noises were heard.

"Airships are here!" Jack said as he got out of the tomb and went outside and he saw the N.E.S.T airships. "THE N.E.S.T AIRSHIPS ARE HERE!" Jack yelled.

Neo walked out of the tomb and went outside to look.

"You can't bring him back Jaune there is nothing left." Blake said.

"Blake." Jaune said as he stood up. "Look around you. Everything that we went through from the forest all the way to here we didn't just go through all of that for no reason at all and have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here, the voices and the symbols in my head lead us here for a purpose." Jaune said.

Jaune then removed one of his boots and then removed his sock. Jaune then grabbed the dust and put all of it into the Sock. Jaune then put his boot back on while holding his sock filled with dust.

"Everyone is after me because of what I know. And what I know is that this is going to work." Jaune said.

"How do you know?" Blake questioned.

"Because I believe." Jaune said.

Jaune and Blake then got out of the tomb and went outside meeting up with everyone else.

* * *

***With N.E.S.T Soldiers and Autobots***

The N.E.S.T soldiers were all geared up ready for a possible battle and the Autobots were in their robot forms.

"Best we are out of this aircraft." Ironhide said.

The hatch doors of the airships opened up.

"Okay 3..2..1 GO!" Tyson said.

The autobots were the first ones to jump off the airships and they also dropped Optimus as well. Soon after the N.E.S.T soldiers jumped off. Everyone then pulled out their parachutes as the slowly descend to the grounds.

After a while they all landed on the ground and they were at an abandoned sandy village with chickens roaming around.

"cover Optimus." Tyson commanded.

Two random soldiers brough a big rag and covered up Optimus.

"Are you sure you don't want to call Atlas for assistance?" Simon said.

"Right now no but if the threat is to big then we will call Ironwood for assistance with Atlas troops." Tyson said.

"I hope this kid know what he is doing." Simon said.

"Me to." Tyson said.

* * *

***With Jaune and the others***

Jaune and Blake looked Jack and Neo they stood next to each other watching the drop off from afar

"Do you think you can bring Optimus back with that dust." Jack said.

"Absolutely and we got no time to waste. Let's go." Jaune said as the others nodded.

They climbed down the monument as fast as they can. Once they made it to the ground the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes Jaune, Blake, Jack and Neo entered Bumblebee as they all drove off heading to the village.

It's Time To End This!

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Things just got real! And the next chapter will begin Final Battle chapters so stay tuned for that!**

**And with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	42. Book 3, Chapter 15 (Final Battle pt 1)

_Here is the first final battle chapter so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

The N.E.S.T soldiers were looking around trying to see if Jaune had arrived.

"Sent a flare!" Tyson commanded.

A random soldier got a flare gun and shot straight to the air.

The group saw the flare but so did a certain jet.

"Master I found the boy" Starscream said in cybertronion language.

Starscream then fired missiles at the group and the misslies hit the ground in front of the group atching them off gaurd. Starscream fired more missiles at the group but the autobots dodged them this time as they all took a big left turn making them go to an abandoned construction site.

Starscream went to a pyramid monumnet and transformed into his robot mode meeting up with Megatron. The Fallen teleported the decepticons to Vacuo and he sent them the coordinates to Oracle and they found where the Sun harvestor.

"Sorry to be a bearer of bad news my lord but i found the boy and i felt a big energy with him." Starscream said.

"The boy must have the Matrix and those soldiers brought Prime here." Megatron instantly knew what Jaune is doing. "We cannot let him reach Optimus! Decepticons, Begin our Assault!" Megatron commanded.

* * *

***With N.E.S.T and The autobots***

Everyone heard booms coming from the sky and they all looked up and saw meteors coming from the sky and crash landing and just then robotic noises were heard. Everyone looked and saw that it was Decepticon drones rising up and there were a lot of them.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Simon said.

"Yeah we are." Tyson said.

* * *

***With Jaune and The others***

The autobots stopped as the group of four got out of bumblebee after they got out the autobots transformed into their robot modes.

"I sense the presence of multiple decepticons in the area our allys are in." Arcee said.

"_They must all be searching for Jaune_." Blurr said.

"We need to get Jaune to where N.E.S.T are but their is a lot of decepticons there that are searching for him." Arcee said.

"We need to be stealthy as possible." We need to go to a different direction and get to where N.E.S.T and help our allys!" Bumblebee said.

"Then we need to go now!" Jaune said

"You two inspect this area in case decepticons are here as well" Arcee said to skids and Mudflap.

Bumblebee, Blur and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes. Blurr left the area and heading where N.E.S.T and the other Autobots are. Jaune and Blake got inside Bumblebee as he then drove off, Arcee followed suit leaving Skids, Mudflap, Jack and Neo.

* * *

***With Megatron***

We need t oget the harvestor out of this Pyramid! Combaticons you know what to do." Megatron commanded as he flew off along with starscream.

* * *

***With Jack, Neo and the twins***

Jack and Neo heard a sound as they saw five vehicles. A Tank, A Jeep, A small Atlas airship, A Helicopter and a artillery truck.

"Something tells me those are not backup." Jack said to Neo.

Neo looked at him with a '_You Think?_' expression.

* * *

***With N.E.S.T and the Autobots***

"Okay all of those decepticons are looking for Jaune. We need to stop them from getting to Jaune so we can get to Juane and bring him to Optimus. But we need to make the first shot at them." Tyson said

Just then two soldiers brought out two rockets and hid while preparing to attack.

"I hope everything turns out okay." Tyson said to himself. "Okay 3! 2! 1! FIRE!" Tyson commanded.

The two soldiers fired their rockets succesfully hitting two decepticon drones on the head killing both of them.

"GO!" Tyson commanded.

The soldiers ran up and began firing at the drones while the autobots ran up to them ready for battle. The Decepticon drones saw the forces coming and they began to fire at them as the battle was now underway.

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake, Bumblebee, Blurr and Arcee***

Arcee and Blurr transformed into their robot modes. Jaune and Blake got out of Bumblebee as he then transformed into his robot mode.

"We have to help our comrades out so for now this is where we part ways." Arcee said.

Bumblebee got on one knee and looked at Jaune and Blake. "Will you two be alright?" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

Both Jaune and Blake nodded. Bumblebee nodded back

"Remeber if you see a decepticon go and hide and if you get spotted run as fast as you can. I'm sure your aura can inhance your running speed i presume." Bumblebee said.

Jaune and Blake both nodded.

"Good Luck" Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

Jaune and Blake nodded as they ran off. After a couple of seconds Blurr using his speed ran to the battlefield leaving only Arcee and Bumblebee.

"You are probably going to go look after them at distance, aren't you?" Arcee said.

Bumblebee nodded. Arcee came up to him and leaned up and pecked him at the cheek.

"Be safe." Arcee said as she transformed into her motorcycle mode and went into the battlefield.

Bumblebee looked on. "you to" Bumblebee said as he ran and followed Jaune and Blake.

* * *

***With N.E.S.T and the Autobots***

The soldiers began firing at the drones. The Autobots got close to the drones that hits were now. ring made.

Ironhide punched a drone straight at the face and the punch was so strong the head of the drone came off. killing it. Ironhide fired from both his cannons and hit two drones.

Scoop shoulder bashed two drones and grabbed one of them and then threw it at some other drones as well knocking them down as well.

Sideswipe used his wheel feet at a fast pace as he used his arm blades to cut down some of the drones before using his blaster hitting other drones on the face.

Jazz and Ratchet fired on the sidelines getting hits on the drones but they were not getting enough damage done

Jazz thought so to as he ran up to some drones and jumped in their faces bashing his weapons on some drones due to his size.

Ratchet grabbed his saw blade and threw it as a Boomerang hitting drones cuting them in half before coming back to ratchet catching it.

Jolt used his electronic whips and electrocuted some drones and he electrocuted them so hard they exploded. Jolt then made spikes come out of his whips and he fling them to a drone impaling it and threw the drone to other drones. But Jolt got surrounded by five drones before a blue Blurr took all of the drones down killing them all. Jolt looked confuse before the blue Blurr stoped in front of him.

"_Sup Jolt_."

It was Blurr

"Well its about time you showed up. I was wondering where you've been." Jolt said.

"_Eh I had an interesting journey of my own._" Blurr said

Just then fifteen drones surrounded the two blue autobots.

"I guess we'll show these cons suckers some pain." Jolt said

"_Oh you got that right_." Blurr said

Jazz was about to get sneaked attacked by a drone before the drone got impaled by the abdomen. Jazz turned around in confusion, he saw the drown fall from the ground and saw that it was Arcee who killed the drone.

"Arcee! We were wondering what happened to you and the others." Jazz said.

"The others are fine. I hope we are not late." Arcee said.

"Oh you are here just in time." Jazz said.

"Jazz cover fire!" Arcee said as she ran straight to an oncoming drone.

"right!" Jazz said as he at the same drone.

Arcee cut the drone in half.

"Let's hope you and Blurr arriving prove to be a big help." jazz said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**More action will come in the other final battle chapters so stay tuned for that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	43. Book 3, Chapter 16(Final Battle pt2)

_Here is the next chapter so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

"What in the world is going on over there?" Jetfire said as he saw the big battle taking place in the far distance. "What is the Fallen planning on?" Jetfire questioned.

Just then he heard noises coming behind him so Jetfire turned around and saw Decepticon drones walking towards him with Weapons ready. Seeing this Jetfire brought out his little friend known as a Battle Axe

"Alright you Scallywags prepare to meet your demise!" Jetfire yelled.

The drones ran at Jetfire firing at him while others brought out some weapons to engage him in weapon combat. Jetfire swung his axe and he immediately killed two drones that had the Weapons ready. Jetfire blocked the blast that were coming from the other drones with his arm before walked over to them. Jetfire then swung his cane at one of the drones, the drone dodged the can attack but was not prepared for the axe attack that came after as Jetfire cut him down. The last drone ran at Jetfire and that was a big mistake as Jetfire bonked the soldier in the head with his cane before stomping hard on the drone making it go into pieces.

"They never learn do thay?" Jetfire said.

Jetfire then looked on at the battle that was far from him.

"Well i guess i should join in. Hope my rusty old arse can still be in a battle like the one that is happening right now. But somehow i doubt it but I'll go in anyway." Jetfire said as he transformed into his Blackbird mode and flew to where the big battle is taking place.

* * *

***With Jaune and Blake***

Jaune and Blake ran in another direction to get to the building as possible.

"CON!" Jaune yelled as he saw Barricade looking around the area, most likely for him.

The two found an abandoned building, they then ran to the building as fast as they can and entered it. Once they did Blake brought gambol shroud out and turned it into blaster mode. Just then they heard a loud sound coming from the area.

"Shhhh." Jaune gestured as he and Blake remained silent and scared.

Jaune silently moved to a small hole to try and look and see what is going on. As Jaune looked through the hole he saw what was going on outside He Saw Barricade, The Seekers and Drones around the area destroying everything trying to find him. Jaune stopped looking at the hole as walked quietly to Blake. But then the roof of the building was ripped off by non other than Starscream.

"WOAH!" Jaune said as he and Blake backed up.

Blake used Gambol shroud and fired shots at him but the blast only deflected off of him.

"My weapon doesn't effect him!" Blake said.

"Come here!" Starscream yelled.

"RUN!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune and Blake ran to an area of abandoned buildings, they spotted one that had a ladder so they ran to that building. Once the two got their they used their Aura for speed so they can climb up the building fast. Seeing this Barricade brought out his mace Weapon as he ran to the building. Jaune and Blake saw Barricade and they knew that they weren't safe on this building but the gap between the building they are on and the building next to it were big.

"We need to jump." Jaune said.

Blake turned around and saw Barricade is getting closer. " He is getting close!" Blake said.

"3...2...1 NOW!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune and Blake ran as they used their aura to amplified their jump and at the same time Barricade swung his wheel mace and it hit and destroyed bits of the building but missed Jaune and Blake by a literal inch. Jaune and Blake just barely landed on the building as they continue to run but Barricade came back and swung his wheel mace on the building destroying it with Jaune and Blake still on it. Jaune and Blake screamed as they along with the debris of the building fell off a large hill.

Starscream hit Barricade on the head.

"YOU IDIOT YOU WEREN"T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT! HE HAD THE MATRIX WITH HIM!" Starscream yelled at Barricade.

Jaune and Blake were now rolling down the hill before they finally reached the ground there aura getting low and when they got up they saw that they were now Closer to the Battle that is taking place.

"We need to get over there right now!" Jaune said.

Blake nodded as the two began to run towards the battle that is taking place.

* * *

***With Jack, Neo, Skids and Mudflap***

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said.

Jack and Neo backed up.

Just then the front wheels of the Artillery truck along with wires came and connected with the Jeep and the Helicopter. The wire then dragged the Jeep and Helicopter to the Artillery truck. Weird noises were heard as the back wheels and wires of the Artillery truck came and went for the tank and Airship and it brought them to the artillery truck.

"What?" Skids said confused

Noises were heard again, The propellers of the helicopter rose up as the entire front section of the helicopter shifted until the front of the helicopter looked like a hand. the midsection of the helicopter was split opened revealing lots of machine bits and wires and stopped at a ceratin point as the propellers descended down in place. The entire tail section of the helicopter lifted up and was split vertically.

The front tires of the jeep lifted up until they were above the hood. The headlights, grill and bumper split vertical as they went to the side and then a robot hand came out of the front section of the jeep. Just like the helicopter the mid section of the Jeep was split opened revealing lots of machine bits and wires and stopped at a certain point. The back tires of the jeep was now above of the back trunk.

Jack and Neo realized that The helicopter and Jeep turned into arms.

The Back section of the artillery truck split vertical and slided out just a little bit and the very ends of the artillery truck lifted up and then collapsed on top of the remaining parts of the back section of the artillery truck.

Just then the front of the tank and the treads began to shift until it made triangular shape. The turret turned around a whole 180, The wires connected to the tank made the tank stand up on the triangular shaped front.

The Front section of the Atlas Airship came off entirely as a robotic foot took its place. the wings of the airs bent down and just like the tank the wires made the airship stand up on the robotic foot.

Jack and Neo saw that they made feet. They both knew on what was happening.

Just then the wires pulled the artillery truck, Jeep and Helicopter arms to the tank and airship and it was then that the arms began to move. The split Back end of the Artillery truck fully connected to the Tank and Airship. The Front of the Artillery truck bent down as the two guns were pointing up from behind. After a bit of struggling the entire thing was standing up, the arms then grabbed the front piece of the Atlas Airship and put it on the center making it a chest plate. The grill, Headlights and Bumper lifted up and shifted a bit to make the abdomen section. And finally something popped out of the thing and it was a head. A red visor for the eyes, A mouthpiece and two antennas.

The red visor glowed red indicating it was Alive

Jack and Neo stepped way back as the both of them were in complete shock on what is in front of them right now. Those five vehicles all formed into this thing, those five vehicles turned into the biggest thing they ever seen, these five vehicles (Onslaught, Swindel, Vortex, Blast-Off and Brawl) turned into a Giant Robot!

For the first time in Neos life she experienced something that she didn't felt before.

She was Scared

For the first time as she can recall Neo felt scared, intimidated, Nervous and Overwhelmed. She felt her hands shaking really bad and it seems like she was going to hyperventilate just by seeing the gigantic cybertronian and her facial expression definitely showed it.

"BRUTICUS!" Yelled a voice.

The now named Bruticus turned to the voice and it was Megatron.

"You know what to do. Now do your job while i will go and join in on the fun." Megatron said as he left and went to the battle.

Bruticus then walked over to the monument that Megatron was at as he swung his right fist and destroyed the monument showing something metallic.

It was the star harvester!

"How Are We Able To Beat _THAT _Thing!?" Jack said still flabbergasted.

Jack looked at Neo and he saw that she was frozen in place in fear. Jack looked at Neo and then back at Bruticus. Just then Jack held Neos hand bringing her out of her stupor and making her look at Jack and she saw him pulling out a small radio. Jack looked back at her as he smiled at her. Jack then let go of her hand as he ran to the direction that Bruticus is at.

Seeing this Neo ran after him but she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She was then on her hands and knees as she saw Jack running farther away to where Bruticus is. Neo looked up and she wanted to yell at him to come back but she knew he didn't listen to her at all.

She needed to do something!

* * *

***With Jaune and Blake***

Jaune and Blake had now entered the area on where the battle is taking place right now. Multiple gun shots and Explosions were heard throughout the entire area. They ran to the area and thankfully it was Sideswipe that saw them and not a Decepticon.

"Jaune! Spotted Jaune! OOF!" Sideswipe said a she got hit by a blast before firing back.

Tyson and Simon ran up to Jaune and Blake.

"Jaune!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson!" Jaune said.

"I hope your reason on why you brought us here will pay off." Tyson said.

A sound was heard as Jaune turned and saw Bumblebee running up to them while shitting Decepticons drones.

"We're not gonna beat these guys by ourselves. We need backup. I'm contacting Atlas!" Tyson said

* * *

***At Atlas***

"General your getting a called from N.E.S.T" Winter said.

"N.E.S.T? Put it on speaker Winter." Ironwood said.

Winter nodded as she put the call on speaker and they can hear the gun fire and explosions.

"General!?" Tyson yelled through the speaker.

"Tyson what is going on? And why does it sound like you are in a battle right now?" Ironwood said.

"Because I _AM _in a battle right now! We need your help! Backup! We are battling against a Decepticon army who are looking for Jaune Arc! He is here with us with an artifact that can bring Optimus Prime back to life!" Tyson said through the speaker.

"What?" Ironwood said as he stood up from his chair. "Are you sure this thing that Jaune has can bring Optimus back to Life?" Ironwood questioned.

"That is what Jaune is saying! Soldiers and Autobots are battling Decepticons many men are going down! I'm not sure how long we can last!" Tyson yelled.

"You don't need to speak no more Atlas and Shirai are in an Alliance, I'll send you backup." Ironwood said. "Now what backup do you need?" Ironwood questioned.

"Soldiers! Tanks! Armed Vehicles! Fighter jets! That type of backup!" Tyson said.

"No airstrike?" Ironwood said.

"An airstrike is our last option if this battle goes south really fast!" Tyson said.

"Say no more, I'll get my troops ready along with the vehicles. Where are you right now?" Ironwood said.

"We are at Vacuo right now in an area called Oracle!" Tyson said

"Got it. I'll get the troops ready and Remember they will follow on your order once they get to Vacuo, understand?" Ironwood said.

"Yes I understand!" Tyson said.

The call ends.

"Winter call in the troops and and send them and the vehicles to the kingdom Vacuo, Area Oracle!" Ironwood commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Winter said as she left Ironwoods office.

Ironwood the looked out the window of his office.

"Lets hope you can revive him Jaune." Ironwood said.

The two big Atlas airships took off and are heading to Vacuo.

* * *

***At Vacuo***

"Backup is on our way!" Tyson said.

Just then Megatron showed up in front of Jaune and the others.

"There you are." Megatron said.

Before Megatron will get to do anything he got hit by the head. Megatron turned around and saw Bumblebee who was the one that gave him the kick.

"GO!" Tyson said as He, Simon, Jaune and Blake ran.

"That is a big Mistake!" Megatron said as he fired at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee dodged the attack. Megatron fired again but Bumblebee dodged the attack. But this time Megatron wanted him to dodge as he brough out his blade to surprise attack Bumblebee. That was until he got hit by a blast from behind.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE!?" Yelled a voice.

Megatron turned around and Saw Ironhide and Scoop.

"Bumblebee go! We'll take care of him!" Scoop said.

Bumblebee was reluctant but he did as told as he ran off.

"You two think that you can defeat me?" Megatron said.

"No we are here to just kick your ass!" Ironhide said.

"Then try it!" Megatron said as he was prepared to battle!

"With pleasure!" Scoop said.

Ironhide fired the first shot from his cannons but Megatron blocked them with him arm. But Scoop ran up to him and shoulder bashed Megatron making him stumble back shocking Megatron. Scoop then punched Megatron in the chest and he then activated his claw weapons and swung Megatron causing damage to him. Ironhide then fired from his left arm cannon hitting Megatron before running up to him and kicking him on the abdomen. Megatron was surprise on how much damage he is taking by these two but he decided to counter that immediately. Megatron blocked a punch from Scoop as he then kicked Scoop on the stomach knocking him back. Megatron then fired at Ironhide two times one shot missed while the second shot connected hitting him on the shoulder. Megatron then delivered a roundhouse kick to Ironhide on the face knocking him to the ground. Megatron got punched at the back of the head and then he felt arms wrap around him and then he was suddenly getting lifted up.

"What the!?" Megatron yelled in surprise.

"Suplex City Bitch!" Scoop said

Scoop then Suplexed Megatron making a big impact on the ground. Megatron was on one knee before he got up.

"C'mon Ironhide!" Scoop said.'

"Right!" Ironhide said

The two ran up to Megatron as they try and deliver multiple punches to Megatron. Megatron saw the upcoming attack as he blocked and dodged the punches that the two autobots are trying to give him. Ironhide then delivered a kick to Megatrons stomach.

"This is For Windcharger!" Scoop said as he gave Megatron a punch to the face with his claw weapon.

"And this is for Optimus!" Ironhide yelled as he delivered a punch to Megatron on the face. Making Megatron stumble back but as he stumbled he fired five shots at the ground right in front of the two Autobots covering the autobots view with dust. That brought Megatron time to run right in front of the two with his blade weapon out.

"GAH!"

"What happened!?"

When the dust cleared up Scoop looked at Ironhide to only to see that Megatron has impaled Ironhide through his abdomen!

"IRONHIDE!" Scoop yelled in shock

Megatron then removed his blade from Ironhides abdomen and delivered a huge blast to Scoop getting a direct hit and knocking him back all the way. Megatron then flew away thinking that this was a waste of his time. Scoop got up from the blast and saw that Ironhide was on one knee while holding his abdomen, Scoop then ran over to the injured Ironhide and helped him up.

"are going to be okay?" Scoop said.

"grh I'll be fine." Ironhide said still in pain. "I can't believed we've been blindsided that easily!" Ironhide said mad at himself.

"Can you still fight?" Scoop said.

"I can." Ironhide said.

"Just be careful man. Don't over do it or what would Chromia say?" Scoop said.

ironhide was complete silent for a moment.

"She is still out there." Ironhide said

"We're still not sure for certain" Scoop said

"Nevermind that these decepticons aren't going to kill themselves." Ironhide said.

Scoop nodded as they went back to the battle

* * *

***With Jack***

Jack finally arrived to the monument that Bruticus that is climbing and destroying to reveal the star harvester. Bruticus then punched the monument revealing more of the the harvester. Jack walked to the side where there is no debris falling. Jack began to climb the monument a bit scared since he didn't do something like this especially with a giant robot.

"Okay Jack this is it. If that Harvester is activated then the Sun is no more." Jack said deep breathing deep. "I'm sure there is military personal in the ocean. I need to contact one of them." Jack said as he activated his radio.

Just then a bit of debris from the monument drop and just missed Jack by an inch.

_'Let's hope this will work_' Jack thought

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So lots of stuff happened and we got more action!**

**Yes we finally introduced a combiner in this story which was bound to happen eventually.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	44. Book 3, Chapter 17(Final Battle pt3)

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

The battle was still ragin on Jaune, Blake, Tyson and Simon were all running for cover. But just then Tyson got a call on his scroll, he then answwred it.

"Yes!?"

"General Tyson we have arrived!" A atlas soldier said through the call.

"Good! I'm on my way!" Tyson said as he ran out of the battlefield for a moment.

Once Tyson got out of the battlefield he saw the oncoming back up. An Atlas soldier came up to Tyson.

"Where to sir?"

"Over there follow me!" Tyson said as he commanded the Atlas Backup to the battle field.

Once they reached the battlefield Tyson thought it was time to command.

"Tanks 1, 2 and 3 you stay back and be covering firing. Tanks 4, 5 and six you will enter the battlefield. squad two you will stay behind with tanks 1, 2 and 3 unless i ask you guys to come straight into the battlefield. Squad 1 you will enter the battlefield. GOT THAT!?" Tyson commanded.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Atlas Backup said.

"Alright. Now Lets Move out!" Tyson said.

The Atlas army screamed as well as the assigned tanks and squad was entering the battlefield. Once they did they began to open fire on the decepticon drones, the tanks fired as well delivering and succesffulig killing all the decepticon drones on sight.

"I don't think the backup is enough. We might have to go for an airstrike!" Tyson said.

"Where is Optimus?" Jaune said

"Over there by the courtyard" Tyson said pointing at the courtyard where Optimus is.

"I need to get to him right now!" Jaune said

"Once the airstrike comes." Tyson said.

"I need to get to him_ right now" _

"Woah! Woah! WATCH OUT!" Simon yelled as a decepticon drone with four arms and as bazooka on his shoulder was coming its way to the group of four.

But just then he in the distance a flight vehicle was seen closer and closer until the flight vehicle transformed.

"Stick The Landing Woahho!"

IT WAS JETFIRE

"Behold The Eternal Glory of Jetfire!"

The soldier with the four arms didn't expect Jetfire to come but he attacked him anyway. Jetfire blocked a shot that the drone fired at him and he swung his axe at the soldier cutting off two of his arms. Jetfire then slices the drone in half making the drone fall to the ground.

"Now let me show you how we brought the pain in MY day!"

Jetfire then stomps on the drone and breaks off his head. Jetfire saw more decepticon drones running up to him one even jumped in the air to do an air attack on Jetfire but Jetfire swung his axe killing the drone.

"Not Today You Scallywag!"

Just then somthing came out of the ground and it was Scorpinok! It jumped on Jetfire and assaulted him with his claws, Jetfire removed Scorpinok from his chest as he fell to the floor. Scorpinok began to charge at Jetfire but Jetfire punched Scorpinok so hard he turned into pieces killing Scorpinok

"I'm to old for this crap."

* * *

***With Blurr***

Blurr was taking down decepticon drones left and right but he had a problem and it was that there were more coming after him. But thanks to his speed he was able to take care of them but more kept coming than it was ridiculous.

"_Damn it! More keeps coming!_" Blurr said.

Just then he was surounded by ten drones. But blurr thought of something.

"_I hope these work Wheeljack!_" Blurr said as he brought out remote activated explosives from made by Wheeljack.

Just then Blurr got out of the circle and planted the explosives around the drones and once he planted all of them he grabbed the remote that will activate the explosions but before he can escape A drone brought his leg out making Blurr trip and fall to the ground, two drone put their feet on him making him not move.

"Do We Take Prisoners?" A drone said to another drone.

Blurr brought out the remote.

_"I don't_"

Blurr he then closed his eyes accpeting his fate.

"_Thank you Everyone._"

A big explosion happened hitting all of the drones and Blurr himself in the blast. Jazz stopped his fighting once the explosion took place as he looked on in shock on what just happened.

"BLURR!"

Once the explosion ended a tire bounced up and down on the ground before stopping in front of Jazz. Jazz then kneeled down and grabbed the tire and he recognised this tire rim. Jazz closed his eyes behind his visor and clenched his fist.

"Thank You...my friend."

Jazz then dug out some sand and made a hole he then put the tire in the hole and buried it in sand. Jazz brought out his weapon and went straight into the battlefield again.

* * *

***With Jack***

Jack was on the radio trying to contact someone.

"C'mon work! Work!" Jack yelled.

Just then he got in contact with someone.

"Remnant Oceon Carrier."

"Where the hell are you? Watching a Wrestling Podcast? AEW? TNA? We got 300 satellites up there. Where the hell are all our men!?" Jack said to the person on the radio

"Identify yourself."

"What is your name, sailor!?" Jack said to the sailor

"Wilder, Captain of the Remnant aircraft carrier forces.

"Okay, Captain Wilder. This is soldier Jack Oliver of N.E.S.T. There is the mother of all non-biologicals getting ready to blow up our sun. Do you want to have a throwdown about my lack of clearance or do you want to help save a gazillion lives?" Jack said to Wilder

"All right, Jack. I'm listening." Wilder said throught the radio

"Okay good, Five clicks west of the Gulf, Five clicks west of the Gulf, we got ourselves an alien remodeling a pyramid. Our one hope is a prototype weapon called a rail gun, - shoots a steel projectile at Mach 7."Jack said.

"That's classified." Wilder said

"Don't talk to me about classified, all right!? Now, if you're got a battleship with that weapon in the ocean, which I know you do, you tell them to ready that weapon!" Jack said through the radio.

Wilder dropped the radio, "Contact destroyer RSA KIDD."

In the ocean The workers in the battleship were preparing the Rail Gun ready to fire.

"I am directly below the enemy but far enough that i won't be apart of the impact! The area the target is Kingdom V, Area ORCLE!" Jack said.

"Send in a camera drone" Wilder said.

The airship sent out a drown and went to vacuo after a couple of Minutes the drone spotted Bruticus.

"25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north. - Kill track, 5205" Wilder said.

"Target acquired." A worker said.

"Killing track. - Two, one... Fire!" Wilder commanded.

The rail gun then fired its laser heading towards Bruticus. At the monument Bruticus finally revealed the main star harvester but juat then he felt a presence. Bruticus turned around only to get hit by the laser of the rail gun. Bruticus fell down the monument wth debris and barely missing Jack. Bruticus stumbled down a couple of more seconds before he landed on the ground hard. After a few seconds Jack looked at the lifeless body of Bruticus.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jack yelled in victory as he began to climb down the monument.

Neo looked on in shock on what she just saw, she then saw Jack running towards her.

"Neo! Thank Goodness you're okay!"

Neo looked at him in a new light.

"Believe me i am just as shocked as you are. Seriously i contacted the ocean forces and told them what was going o and they helped me and took him down, Told you i make it!" Jack said energeticdue to all of this.

Neo got out of her stupor and after two seconds she smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh yeah now we can go to the battlefield and help out the other."

Neo now had a serious face and nodded.

"Hey you two can you transform and take us to the battlefield?" Jack said to Skids and Mudflap

"What are we your servents?" Skids said.

"Well since we are aching for some action sure." Mudflap said.

The both of them transformed into their vehicle modes. Jack and Neo entered skids as they drove off heading to the battlefield. Leaving the dead Bruticus behind.

Or is he dead?

* * *

***With Jaune and the rest***

"Thats it we are calling in the airstrike!" Tyson said. Tyson than brought out his radio. "Shirai Air force we are calling in for an airstrike at kingdom V area, ORCLE at 28 meters north!" Tyson said throught the radio.

"We are on our way sir!" A soldier said through Tyson radio.

The shirai soldiers loaded up the fighter jets with six rounds of missles each. After a couple of minutes the soldiers entered the fighter jets and flew off heading to Vacuo.

Tyson then communicated to the Autobots and every soldier in the battlefield.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! We have called in an Airstrike so we need to everyone to retreat! NOW!" Tyson commanded.

Every soldier and Autobot heard the messege as they began to retreat.

"You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." Tyson said to Jaune and Blake. " 1-1 tally orange smoke." Tyson said to Simon

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Simon said

"Yeah? Why is that?" tyson said curious.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." Simon said

Just then orange Smoke came up besides them, Tyson looked at that.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Tyson said to Simon

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Simon said.

Tysons eyes widened as he looked at Simon and simon looked back at him. Just then they heard fighter jets coming their way and the guy on the radio talked.

"Viper, thunder" The Guy on the radio said.

"RUN!" Tyson and Simon yelled.

The four ran immediatly

"Incoming!" Tyson yelled as the fighter jets began to drop the bombs.

Just then every soldier and the Autobots ran up behind them running from the oncoming bombs from the sky. Moments later multiple explosions happened as the decepticon drones were hit by the blast the airstrike killing all of them. The impact of the blast made some of the soldiers along with Ironhide and Blake fall to the ground but thankfully not near the blast radius. Jaune saw that he was close to Optimus so he ran to the direction that Optimus was at.

Blake looked up and saw Jaune running towards Optimus but she also saw Megatron behind them.

"JAUNE WATCH OUT!"

"Die!"

Megatron fired at Jaune and got a direct hit, Jaune screamed as he flew and then he hit the ground with a big thud and he was now laying there motionless. The backup tanks fired at Megatron getting a few direct hit at him while Megatron fired back and flew away.

"JAUNE!"

Blake got up and immediatly ran to Jaune.

"Hold your fire!" Tyson commanded as he ran to Jaune.

"Jaune!"

Tyson then grabbed Blake and moved her aside

"Stay back! Blake, stay back!" Tyson said as he got on his knees to check on Jaune.

Tyson tunred Jaune over until he was laying on his back and they can see some of the burns that was given to him thanks to Megatron. Tyson then performed basic CPR on Jaune. Blake was on her knees eyes wide on shock and tears began to form on her eyes.

_'no...he...he can't...theres no way that hes...'_ Blake didn't even finished her thought as tears began to fall.

"SEND MEDICAL SUPPORT!" Tyson yelled.

Bumblebee ran to where Jaune was and he saw him there laying on the ground lifeless. Realization kicks in as his doorwing went down and he feel to his knees. Bumblebee was on the verge on going berserk until Arcee kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

After a couple of minutes the medical suport arrived. Blake got up and ran over to Jaune before Tyson grabbed her with a firm grip as they fell on the floor.

"Come on, you got to move. Medical personal need to do their job, come on!" Tyson said keeping a firm grip on Blake as he watched the medical personal check on Jaune.

One doctor put her fingers on Jaunes wrist.

"We got no pulse! Get the Shock Machine!"

The other doctors brought the shock machine and turned it on.

"Starting CPR. Clear!" The female doctor said as she shocked Jaune.

He didn't move

"Ready to shock. - Clear!"

They shocked him again but once again he didn't move

"Ready to shock. One, two, three!"

She shocked him again but just like the other times he did not move at all, The doctor looked at Tyson and Blake and shook her head with a sad look on her face.

"NO!"

Tyson removed his arms from Blake as she ran over to Jaune. The dust of the matrix fell out of Jaunes hand.

"Jaune...listen to my voice. We need you, Your team needs you, M-my team needs you, The autobots need you, O-optimus needs you...I need you." Blake said as she touched Jaunes face. A single tear dropped on his cheek but it didn't do anyhting.

"P-please. Please, come back to us...Come back to me. J-jaune, please!" Blake said as she was now sobbing. "I...I love you!"

She buried her head on Jaunes chest crying but hoping that he heard her and this was all just a nightmare. But she fully knew that wasn't the case at all Jaune did not hear her, she didn't hear his heartbeat, She wanted to deny it but she knew full well Jaune is not coming back to life.

He's Gone

* * *

***To be Continued***

**Sorry that i ended this chapter on a sad not but it gets better next chapter. Only two more chapter left until Book 3 comes to an end and I already go ideas for Book 4 so there is that.**

**But with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	45. Book 3, Chapter 18 (Final Battle pt 4)

_Well her is the next chapter and this one is a doozy, so BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes, he then stood up and looked around the area that he was now in. The area was daytime but it was dull at the same time and he also saw some rocks in the area but this certainly wasn't Vacuo or Shirai.

"Where am i?"

Just then a big light illuminated the area as Jaune covered his face from the light before it died dowm.

"We have been watching you for a long, long time, Jaune Arc"

A voice called out to him, Jaune turned his head opened his eyes and his eyes widen as he saw six robots all who looks like The Fallen but definetly have their own differences. That was when Jaune realized that he saw them before and _who_ they were.

"The Primes." Jaune said in amazement. "Just what is going on her and where am i?" Jaune said confused by all of this.

"It seems in an unfortunate event you have fallen in battle Jaune Arc." One of the primes said.

jaunes eyes widen of this sudden new.

"Wait...I...I'm dead?" Jaune said in complete shock.

He's dead? He was killed in the battlefield? Hearing that news made shocked but it also brought anger in him but who was he angry at and that answer was simple, he was angry at himsler.

"DAMN IT!" Jaune fell to his knees. "I let everybody down! i let my Team down! I let Team RW(B)Y down! I let N.E.S.T down! I let Jack down! I let Neo down! I let Bumblebee down! I let Blake down! And worst of all I let Optimus down! I FAILED THEM ALL" Jaune said as he grabbed his head in frustration and anger.

"That might be the case but you can have a second chance." One of the the primes said.

Jaune looked up confused

"What do you mean by that?"

"We can bring you back to the living."

Jaune stood up. "You can bring me back to life? How?" Jaune said confused.

"Jaune Arc, You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny." The lead Prime said.

Just then the primes lifted their arms up as a big light illuminated the area. Jaune had to cover his face by the light before he was gone.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes again and let out a gasp. Just then soft hands grabbed his face, Jaune looked and saw Blake with tears falling from her eyes most likely crying. Jaune lifted his hand and touched and felt her cheek, just then Blake hugged Jaune as she cried. Jaune hugged her back. Jaune looked at the side and saw the matrix, it was no longer dust and is back as one piece. Jaune broke the hug as he grabbed The Matrix, Jaune then walked over to Optimus and then got on top of Optimus.

Jaune screamed as he thrusted the matrix on the chest of Optimus. Blue aura was all around Optimus before it dissapeared.

Just then the Optics on Optimus lighted up to Blue, Jaune got off of Optimus as Optimus began to stand up. Optimus was on one knee as he looked at Jaune who had a big smile on his face.

"Jaune you returned for me." Optimus said.

Oh how Jaune missed that voice.

"A living Prime haha! I don't believe!" Jetfire said mesmerized on seeing a prime.

But just then The Fallen warped to the ground knocking down everybody as he grabbed the Matrix from Optimus.

"My Matrix!"

The fallen then warped up to the star harvestor.

"OH NO! GET UP!" Jaune said

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide said as he was trying to stnad up.

"Oh, no" Jetfire said.

The Fallen finally arrived at the star harvestor where Megatron met up with him

"Fallen, my master."

The Fallen held the matrix with his hand. "My brothers could not stop me from this."

"Yes" Megatron said agreeing.

The fallen then uses the Matrix on the star harvester activating it.

"now I claim your sun."

"Move!" A soldier said

"Enemy target, top of monument. Engage! Engage! Engage!" Tyson commanded.

The soldiers and the tanks attacked the monument and the harvester but it did no damge.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength." Megatron said

The fallen then used his Telekenisis and grabbed the debris of the monument, the tanks and even some soldiers. He clenched his fist making everything he lifted up fall to the ground destroying Tanks and Even killing some soldiers.

Jetfire looked on before he turned to Optimus.

"Optimus" Jetfire called out to Optimus as Optimus looked at him. "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known."

Jaune turned to look at Jetfire. "What are you saying Jetfire?"

"You don't have to do that." Optimus said to Jetfire.

"Nonsense I didn't have much to life for." Jetfire then pierced himself with his own hand. "Fulfill your destiny." Jetfire then ripped the spark out of his chest as he fell to the ground now lifeless.

Jaune and Blake had shocked and sad looks but looks of understanding as well. He made the sacrifice for this planet.

Just then Ratchet and Jolt came up to Optimus

"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners." Ratchet commaded

"I gotcha" Jolt said as he brought out his electro whips.

Jolt the brought his whips to Optimus and the now deceased Jetifire as he powered up his electricty. Just then Jetfire began to come into pices and those pieces were coming on Optimus. Every bit of Jetfire was becoming something else as they connected to Optimus after a couple of seconds the Transplant was over, Optimus Prime was now...

JETPOWER OPTIMUS PRIME!

"Let's roll." Optimus said as he flew away and was heading for the Falllen.

"Okay that has to be one of the coolest things i've seen!" Jaune said.

The harvester is close to firing it's big laser to destroy the sun.

"This planet will be dark forever." Fallen said.

But just then Optimus came out of nowhere and sneaked attack the fallen and megatron by surprise. Taking the opportunity he fired at shot of the harvester and an explosion happened. Optimus has destroyed the star harvestor. Optimus then tackled the Fallen before they hit the ground

"Die, like your brothers!" Fallen said a she brought out his Lance and attacked Optimus.

"They were your brothers, too!" Optimus said as he grabbed the Lance and pulled Fallen towards him to deliver a lunch.

As Optimus and Fallen were fighting Megatron sneaked attacked Optimus making him and Optimus go through a building. Optimus and Megatron headed blows but back at the emerald Forest Megatron was stronger since he got revived. But now with this New power up Optimus is now the stronger one. So once He doged a punch Optimus kicked megatron and grabbed his arm cannon and shot Megatron on the face. Optimus then ripped off Megatrons cannon arm and Optimus turned his thrusters and blasted megatron making him go through the wall injured.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled injured.

Just then The Fallen attacked Optimus from behind. The fallen then used his Lance and swung it to Optimus hitting him. Optimus then used the jet thrusters to make him go to the fallen fast and succeeded as he tackled the fallen.

"You picked the wrong planet!" Optimus yelled as he and the fallen fell to the floor.

Once the fallen got up from the attack he used his telekinesis on the debris and he threw the debris right at Optimus, but optimus dodged the oncoming Debris. The fallen then brough out his Lance and brought out the blade as he tried to stab Optimus. Optimus dodged the attempted stabbings but he blocked the attacks with his hands. But with one attempted Optimus found the opportunity to grab the Lance of the fallen pulling the fallen forward punching him and making him drop his Lance.

"You cannot defeat me."

"That is where you are wrong!"

The fallen punched optimus and he was able Topkick off one of the jet thrusters as The fallen kicked Optimus in the abdomen. The fallen then run up to Optimus to tackled him but optimus dodged the attack. Optimus then grabbed the Lance of the fallen which still had the blade part out and then he turned around and stabbed the fallen through the his chest and on the blade part was his spark. The fallen then fell to his knees.

"I rise. You fall."

Optimus the removed the Lance from the fallen and grabbed his spark. Optimus then crushed the spark and he snapped the Fallen Lance in half. 5he fallen fell to the ground lifeless.

Megatron looked on in the distance.

"No, no."

Just then Starscream l, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Barricade arrived.

"Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive." Starscream said.

"This isn't over Prime. Not by a long shot." Megatron said looking at Optimus.

Jusy then Megatron, The seekers and Barricade all left the area while trying not to get caught by soldiers or Autobots.

Optimus then walked over to everyone. They all looked at him as Optimus looked at everyone he nodded his head. Everyone was now relived, they won.

"Jaune."

Jaune turned around and saw. Blake standing there. Jaune then embraced her as he Blake hugged back as tears were coming out of her eyes. Once they broke the kiss they looked at each other they then leaned in and...

They Kissed.

Once they broke the kiss they looked at each other in the eyes with love on both of them.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Jaune."

Tyson and Simon looked on.

"Well it was about time." Tyson said.

"Can't believe it took this long." Simon said.

"Well better late then never they say." Tyson said.

"AW MAN WE MISSED THE ACTION!" Said a familiar voice.

Tyson and Simon turned around and saw that it was Skids and Mudflap along with Jack and Neo.

"Tyson!" Jack said a he ran to Tyson.

"There you are kid. I'm guessing you had quite the adventure." Tyson said.

"Oh you can definitely say that." Jack said.

Just then a hand grabbed jacks and he looked down and saw that it was Neos hand. He looked at her and saw that she was. looking at the Autobots _'supposedly'_ but she was actually looking away and blushing.

"Great to have you back Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Thank you."

"Well I guess it time to head back home." Tyson said

Optimus then walked to Jaune and Blake. "Thank you, Jaune, for saving my life."

"Your Welcome. Thank you for believing in me." Jaune said.

After a couple of minutes airships arrived. The Atlas soldiers arrived on the Atlas airship going to Atlas while The autobots, N.E.S.T soldiers, Jaune, Blake, Jack and Neo got on two airships going to Shirai.

* * *

***At Shirai***

Everyone returned at Shirai and were now in the N.E.S.T base where Ozpin, Ironwood, RW(B)Y and (J)NPR were already in front of the base and they saw the arriving airships. Once they landed the doors of the Airships opened the soldiers along with Jaune, Blake, Jack and Neo. After they were out the autobots who were in their vehicle modes modes came out and the last one one was a Peterbuilt truck.

Then the Autobots transformed into their robot modes.

"Optimus!" Ruby yelled super excited. "Your back! We Missed You!"

"I missed you to Ruby and I also missed the rest of you as well.

"So you brought him back after all." Weiss ssaid to Jaune.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy but I brought him back." Jaune said.

"I can tell. You look look all beat up." Yang said.

"Yeah plus me dying doesn't help that much." Jaune said.

"WHAT!?!?"

"You Died!?" Pyrrha said her heart stopping for a moment.

"So does that mean you are a zombie now?" Nora said confused.

"In a way technically yes but I'm still normal Jaune as you all know and kinda love." Jaune said.

"How did you come back to life?" Ren said.

"It's a long story which is complicated." Jaune said.

"Welcome back." Ironwood said to Optimus.

Optimus nodded.

Yang noticed that Jaune and Blake were holding hands. She formed a smirk on her face.

"So are you two dating?" Yang said with a smirk.

Jaune and Blake looked at each other and they both nodded.

"Actually we are." Blake said blushing.

"Wait your serious? As in you are not joking and are actually Together-Together?" Nora said excited.

The both of them nodded confirming the relationship.

"Well it was about time!" Yang said excited.

"Well it good you finished your quest before graduation. I think it's time we go to beacon so you two can get some well needed rest." Ozpin said.

"Yeah that would be great." Blake said

"Well it seems like we have to go. Hope see you soon." Jaune said.

"Same with you." optimus said.

As Ozpin, Jaune, Blake, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss were walking to the airship. As Jaune is walking he was thinking that he grew such a connection to the Autobots he was always dissapointed that he had to leave.

Maybe he might consider moving in to Shirai?

* * *

**To Be Continued***

**The fight between Optimus and The Fallen looked cooler in my head.**

**Also Knightshade is now FULLY 100% cannon in this story. *Party Blower noises***

**The next chapter on-the-go final chapter on BOOK 3. Once that is done i'll start with writing the chapter of BOOK 4.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time**


	46. Book 3,Chapter 19 (graduation and End)

_Here is the final chapter of Book 3 so lets begin!_

* * *

"Blake are you sure you want to do this?"

It has been a week since the events that happened in Vacuo and everything went back to how they were though the big difference was that Jaune and Blake were a thing now. and here they are NOT in their dorms but in a Motel Room.

"I'm not sure myself." Blake said

"Then shouldn't we do this when the time is right?" Jaune said

"Logically yes but..."

Blake removed her jacket and then sat on Jaunes lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"We don't know when the time is right. The time might not come if one us dies in the future. Just like what happened in..."

"Blake" Jaune touched her cheek.

"When I saw you d...fall...i thought that you were gone forever." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I didn't know what to do at that moment only thing I can do is sulk. I thought I couldn't reveal my feelings to you and..." Blake got interrupted as Jaune kissed her.

"I don't like seeing you cry. Blake if you want to then we'll do it since...I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now." Jaune said blushing and scratching his head.

It was then awkward silence.

"We cou-" Blake interrupted Jaune from speaking.

"To much talking."

Jaune and Blake leaned in and kissed each other passionately. They then leaned down on the bed.

That night Jaune and Blake finally connected as one.

* * *

***At Beacon a Month Later***

Today was the day, today is the day his dream officially comes true, the day he has been waiting for four years. The day he will become a huntsmen.

Tyson, Simon, Jack, Neo, Bumblebee and Arcee were part of the audience.

Team RWBY already got on stage and the next team that was up was his team. After Team RWBY left it was his teams turn.

"Can Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren come on stage please." Ozpin said through the mic.

JNPR got on stage and brought their scrolls out. Glynda went over to each member and tapped her scroll, confirming them as actual huntsmen.

"Team JNPR everybody." Ozpin said as the audience cheered.

Every member shook Ozpins hand and the last one was Jaune.

"Congratulations Jaune."

"Thank you."

* * *

*******Hours Later***

Team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin along with the N.E.S.T guest and the Two autobots were outside of Beacon having a discussion.

"This is great! We're all now Huntsmen and Huntresses!" Ruby said excited.

Everyone was discussing about graduation.

"Hey Tyson can I speak to you In private?" Jaune said.

"Um sure." Tyson said.

Jaune and Tyson walked until they were a great distance away from the group. Yang and Blake looked on.

"So Kit-kat are. you and Vomit Boy going to travel the world of remnant together?" Yang said.

"Maybe. But I also want to go on my own or with my team so it is hard." Blake said.

"I can see where you're going with that." Yang said.

After a couple of minutes Jaune and Tyson went back to the group. Everyone looked at them.

"So what were you two talking about?" Weiss said.

Tyson looked at Jaune and Nodded, Jaune then looked at everyone.

"Well I'm planning on moving to Shirai."

Everyone except Ozpin had a surprised look on their Faces until

"WHAT!?

* * *

***At Vacuo***

It was night time and a certain giant robots visor glowed red and he got up. Thankfully the construction sight was not touched for a month so he was not discovered. The robot looked around and walked on the surface he kept walking and walking until he reached the deep ocean.

Just then the robot fell in the ocean on purpose trying not to be spotted. The visor glowed red underwater and it meant one thing.

Bruticus isn't done

* * *

***At Vale the next day.***

The group including Ozpin was at Vale as they saw Jaune putting his luggage on the trunk on Bumblebees car mode.

"So is this going to be goodbye for good." Ruby said disappointed.

"Oh god no. This is definitely not goodbye forever you have to be crazy to come up with something like that." Jaune said finishing packing up. "Besides you can always visit me or I'll come to you guys, I'm a call away." Jaune said

"it's still surreal your Joining N.E.S.T but at the same time I kinda saw it happening." Weiss said.

"I'll tell you it wasn't an easy decision. I grew a connection with all of you but also grew a connection the Autobots that it was hard."

"Well on the bright side N.E.S.T may need a professional huntsmen on their missions and you are the perfect choice for them." Nora said.

"Thanks. Even if we separate we're still going to be JNPR right?" Jaune said to his team members.

"Always." Pyrrha said.

just then all of team JNPR gave a group hug. Once they broke the hug Blake came. up to him.

"So I guess this relationship is going to be long distance?" Blake said.

"It could" Jaune said.

it was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"But if you want. You can come along with me"

Blake looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Jaune nodded. Blake turned around and looked at her team They all smiled and nodded indicating they were okay with her going. Blake turned back to Jaune.and smiled.

"Does Bumblebee have enough space in that trunk?"

Jaune now had a big smile on his face happy that she is going with him.

After a couple of minutes of storing Blakes luggage in Bumblebee she and Jaune turned to the group.

"Well looks like this is goodbye for now." Jaune said.

"Until we meet again." Ozpin said.

Both Jaune and Blake nodded.

"Ready?" Jaune said to Blake.

Both of them entered Bumblebee, he drove off heading for Shirai. RW(B)Y and (J)NPR waved their hands.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Pyrrha said.

"They will." Yang said.

"Agreed especially with the journeys that they had, They'll be fine." Ren said.

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee***

As they were heading to Shirai Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee heard a truck horn they looked and saw Optimus in his vehicle mode next to them. A motorcycle noise was heard as the two turned and saw Arcee on the other side, Blake looked at the mirror.

"Hey Jaune look."

Jaune looked at the mirror and saw. Not only was Optimus and Arcee there but Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Scoop, Skids, Mudflap and Jolt were in their vehicle modes as well following them.

They were all rolling out together.

* * *

***Optimus POV***

_'We stopped a tragic event from happening and although we lost comrades in this battle their sacrifices were not in vain. But Megatron and the Decepticons are still out there and whatever they are planning rest assure that we will be ready for them. I Am Optimus Prime and i send this message to any more surviving Autobots out there in the stars we'll be here waiting for your arrival.'_

* * *

***With Jaune and Blake***

The Autobots along with Jaune and Blake rolled out as they were heading to the N.E.S.T base as the sun begins to set. Jaune and Blake were excited to see where this will go. They will go through some tough times but they will do it together.

A new chapter in their lives begins.

* * *

***End Of Book 3***

***Ending theme Override by Slipknot***

**Well then with that book 3 comes to a close and honestly so far out of the three this book is so far my favorite.**

**Now Book 4 IS HAPPENING but that book will be more Mellow like we do love our action and I'm not sure if there will be final battle chapters in book 4. I just feel like I should step away from the chaotic action for the next book and have book 4 be more slice of life rather than full blown mayhem and Destruction, so full disclosure on that.**

**But tell me you thought of of book 3 I would definitely like ****to hear it**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time for Remnants Spark: Book 4. See you guys next time!**


	47. Book 4, Chapter 1 (The Message)

_Here We Are! Book 4 of Remnants Spark is here! Remember this will be a more mellow book so don't expect to much action in this book. So no more talking let's BEGIN!_

* * *

***Five Months Later***

Jaune opened his eyes as he was fully woken up. He looked to his side and saw that it was 9:00 Am. He thought that he had enough time for a little bit more sleep so he turned to his side and embraced the person next to him and that person is Blake Belladonna.

It has been five months since the couple moved to Shirai and they have gotten very use to it. At first it was weird for them but over time what felt weird now felt natural and they also are now fully fledged members of N.E.S.T and they are also an official Huntsman and Huntress. Their teams are also doing great and are enjoying life as huntsman and Huntresses as well.

Jaune began to kiss the back of Blakes neck multiple times. Blake squirmed a little by the gesture until she turned around.

"***sigh*** Good morning" Blake said in her regular voice that had a hint of a playful voice.

"Morning."

"What time is it? ***yawn***"

"it's 9"

"We should probably get up." Blake said as she sat up.

"AW but I wanted to hug you more." Jaune said as he also sat up.

"We'll cuddle once our shift is done."

"Alright."

They both got out of bed and began to dress into their N.E.S.T uniforms. Yeah they got the N.E.S.T uniform now's but with some tweaks.

Jaune got the basic male uniform which was black pants, black jacket. But he also got a customized black armor plate with gold highlights and in turn the shield/scabbard of Corcea mor was changed as well thanks to some modifications from Ratchet not only is The shield/scabbard of Corcea mor black and gold the thing can now turn into a gun!

Granted he is training on target practice with the new weapon with the Help from Blake and Tyson.

Speaking of Blake she had the female N.E.S.T uniform with black pants, a black long sleeve spandex shirt and just made for her a slim white trentch coat.

"Okay are we ready?" Jaune said.

"Yup." Blake said.

Jaune nodded as he and Blake went out of their apartment and locked the door. Once they got outside theubsaw a familiar yellow Camaro in one of the parking area. The Camaro turned on as it sense the two approaching and opened the doors. Jaune and Blake entered the Camaro and once the doors closed the Camaro heads off to the N.E.S.T base.

"Good morning bee." Blake said.

"good morning." Bumblebee said through the radio.

"is there anything big happening at the base?" Jaune said.

"Not really from what I know." Bumblebee said.

"Looks like we only need to get there and see." Blake said

It took a couple of minutes before they arrived at the N.E.S.T base. The doors opened as Jaune and Blake got out of Bumblebee. They then entered the base where they saw Tyson and Simon looking at the monitor.

"Morning Tyson." Jaune said.

"Morning You Two." Tyson said.

"So anything interesting today?"

"Not really. It's been pretty quiet these last couple of months since the battle at Vacuo. But you know how those Decepticons work they can come in out of nowhere." Tyson said.

"That is true." Blake said.

Jaune and Blake walked further into the base as they saw Jack talking to Neo. Now this was nothing new they seen these two talk before but after the battle at Vacuo they gotten closer than ever infact they were being secretly talked about if the two are a thing or. something like that. Jaune and Blake both kinda see it but they are not fully sure.

"Hey Jack." Jaune said.

"Sup Jaune. Hey Blake." Jack said as Neo only did a wave.

"So anything going on here?" Blake said.

"not really. The radar didn't detect nothing but I did hear that ratchet is planning on making Energon detectors so we could put them all over the world of remnant." Jack said as Neo nodded.

"oh now that is very interesting? So how is doing with that?" Jaune said.

"Well even though he does create some stuff he is having trouble on how to start and he needs someone with a big IQ to help him since he is more of a medical officer then an inventor. Like the remains of Jetfire are going to be used for something else and hasn't even started on that." Jack said.

"Hopefully someone can help him with that." Blake said.

The other three nodded.

* * *

***At a abandoned forest***

There sitting on a tree was Megatron with half his face destroyed. A jet came in an transformed of course it was Starscream. and he was holding a big tarp

"this was the only thing I can find my lord." Starscream said as he gave the tarp to Megatron.

"That will do." Megatron said as he put the tarp over his head and shoulder.

"I must say that it feels weird to see Lord megatron likes this." Thundercracker said.

"Well he is embarrassed that Optimus defeated him." Skywarp said.

"SILENCE! I don't need anymore words coming from you two!" Megatron yelled at the two seekers.

Just the Barricade along with the combaticons arrived as the combaticons were holding an aggressive looking Mack truck. Yes after Bruticus little trip through the water Bruticus broke up and the combaticons were now just five single robots again for the time being.

"Lord Megatron we found this out in the wild. Hopefully you are okay with this." Barricade said as the combaticons put the Mack truck down.

"yes that will do." Megatron said.

Megatron scanned the truck and he then transformed into the Mack truck before transforming into his robot mode. His robot mode is somewhat the same but there are still differences. It fitted with the tarp on his head.

"Yes this will do."

"Also along the way we've encountered someone." Barricade said

"who?"

Just then a Silver Robot who had the front of a Mercedes Benz as its chest and had linty ears and he had a bird robot on his arm.

"Soundwave reporting." The now known Soundwave said in a deep voice.

And then the ground shook a little before on the very right the ground exploded and out came a Purple robot. his right arm is a big cannon arm with a hose on his back. His head had two horns and he had one eye.

"Lord Megatron. Shockwave at your service once again." The now named Shockwave said.

"ah Soundwave and Shockwave two of my trusty companions. I was hoping when you two will arrive."

"Forgive my lord for taking to long." Soundwave said.

"That is fine." Megatron then turned to shockwave. "Shockwave do you happen to have a problem for this?" Megatron said pointing at his damaged head.

"I do. I have multiple scalpel doctors with me." Shockwave said.

"That'll do." Megatron said.

Shockwave then put the scalpel doctors on Megatrons head as the doctors began to work.

"So Lord Megatron when will the _**plan** _begin?" The bird on Soundwave arm knownknown as Laserbeak said.

"once the time is right. But right now we can't be out of the open like this. We will all be spotted." Megatron said.

"While I was underground I sensed a nearby cave." Shockwave said.

"The we'll make that cave our personal headquarters. Shockwave lead uus the way." Megatron said.

Shockwave nodded as he lead the Decepticons to the cave and after a couple of minutes they reached the cave and it was bigger then they all thought in fact it was way to big.

"Yes this will do." Megatron said.

* * *

***At N.E.S.T base.***

Ratchet was checking the monitor as usual before something popped up.

"oh? well this is interesting."

The Autobots Jaune, Blake, Neo, Jack and the rest of the soldiers turned to ratchet.

"What Is it Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"We've just received an anonymous voice message." Ratchet then turned to Optimus. "Should I play it?" Ratchet said to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. Ratchet then let the message play.

The message was static for a moment before a voice was heard and it was a female voice.

"***gasp*** That voice." Arcee said recognizing that familiar female voice.

"It can't be...is it her?" Ironhide said shocked.

'Hello? Optimus it's me Chromia! Listen we've received a message from you a long time ago and we are heading to where your coordinates are. We hope we found the right planet! Hope to see you soon!'

The message ended.

"Chromia..." Ironhide said before he was silent.

"Ratchet check the radar." Optimus said.

Ratchet did just that and he saw the energon signature or signatures.

"Optimus there are seven energon signals heading to this planet and considering the message we got. I have a pretty good idea on who might be coming." Ratchet

"Then we must prepare for their arrival." Optimus said.

"woah New Autobots are coming? Definitely didn't expect that." Jaune said.

"I know! This is exciting!" Jack said.

"I wonder how they'll be like." Blake said.

Ironhide was just standing there as he took in on what is happening. Just then scoop came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been a while since you last saw her." Scoop said.

Ironhide only nodded.

"Hey at least she is safe after all of these years." Scoop said.

"You're right." Ironhide said.

The New Autobots are on their Way!

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**And that was the first chapter of book 4!**

**So how was it?**

**Anyways yes new Autobots next chapter and try and guess who the new seven are!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	48. Book 4, Chapter 2 (The Welcoming)

_Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Jaune, Blake, The Autobots and everyone else got out of the base as they saw a ship coming to the base. Once the base landed the base was huge then it was in the far distance. Just then the door of the ship opened and out came seven robots. There were two blue robots, two red robots a green robot a purple robot and a beige robot.

"Optimus prime it is great to see you again." Said the Purple Robot.

"It is great to see you to WheelJack."

WheelJack is the purple robot and by his look he is definitely one of the older robots. His head resembles Einstein.

"Dino how. are you doing?" Sideswipe said to the now known Dino.

"I'm doing well thank you very much." Dino said with an accent on his voice.

Dino is a red robot and by the way he looks he is one of the more agile fighters in the autobot group.

"Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin great to see that you wreckers are still in one piece." Jolt said to the three

Leadfoot is the other red robot who is obese but he is ready for any battle with his beard.

Topspin is one of the blue robots who has claw weapons on his wrist while on his back were two pieces of his vehicle mode with guns on them. His head had a visor and that's it.

Roadbuster is the green robot. He has two missle launchers on his shoulders and a chainsaw weapon on his left hand. He has a visor for his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. We don't split because we keep. killing everything in our way." Leadfoot said to Jolt.

"Right." Jolt replied.

"Great to see you are okay breakaway." Jazz said to the beige robot.

"Thanks." The now known Breakaway said.

He is an interesting robot die to the fact his torso and head is one piece and he has wings on his back. His head looks like he has a pilot helmet on.

The final robot was feminine than the other ones. Her color scheme is blue and white and she almost has a resemblance to Arcee but she also has her own traits her head is more rounder and less Spikey than Arcee and she doesn't have battle skirt.

She then looked over to a certain GMC Robot.

"Ironhide is that you?" The female robot said.

Scoop put a hand on Ironhides shoulder.

"Well go on." Scoop said to Ironhide.

Ironhide walked up. "Yes it is me Chromia." Ironhide said to the now known Chromia.

"Wow it's great to see you again. But I also remember that you looked more Red back at Cybertron."

"Well you know times change...I'm glad that you are safe." Ironhide said to Chromia.

"I'm glad that you are safe as well."

Jaune and Blake looked on.

"Well then first bee and Cee and now Ironhide and this new girl." Jaune said.

"Are Bee and Cee actually a thing?" Blake said to Jaune.

"Not really but I see the signs they are close."

"I guess."

Optimus then walked up to the new eight.

"Wreckers, Dino, WheelJack, Breakaway and Chromia. Welcome to the world of remnant our new home. The first order of business is for you to take forms so you can fit right in." Optimus said to the eight.

The eight new Autobots nodded.

"This will be interesting." Jack said.

* * *

***To be continued***

**hey! Sorry it took a while and I apologize this chapter is short but hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you are excited for the new Autobots!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	49. Book 4, chapter 3 (Planning a Trip)

_here is the next chapter of the story so begin!_

* * *

In the Autobot base Tyson and Ratchet were showing the new Autobots cars and air vehicles from all over remnant.

Dino chose a Red Ferrari 458, WheelJack chose a blue Mercedes-Benz E550. The wreckers chose NASCAR vehicles, Roadbuster chose A green Nascar with the number 88, Leadfoot picked A red Nascar with the number 42 and Topspin picked A blue Nascar with the number 48.

Since Breakaway is an Ariel fighter he chose beige Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Chromia picked a Blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle.

knowing that Chromia chose S blue motorcycle, Arcee transformed into her bike mode and left as she is going to get a new color scheme since it will be confusing on having two blue female autobots that almost look the same.

"So when will we got our new forms?" Leadfoot said to Tyson.

"you'll get them probably by tomorrow. These things don't magically appear from thin air." Tyson replied.

Leadfoot was mumbling some nonsense probably making a bad impersonation of Tyson.

"I like the way that this Nascars look. But we will make it better when they are weaponized." Roadbuster said.

"Weaponized? I'm pretty sure Nascar won't like their vehicles being weaponized." Tyson said to Roadbuster.

"Heh once we scan the machines they'll transform into weaponized vehicles when we transform into them for the first time." Topspin said.

"Wait you mean that if you transform into a vehicle mode for the first time you can make them weaponized if you want?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Yes we can." Leadfoot.

"Wreckers you do know that we need to blend in with earth so we don't weaponized vehicles." Optimus said.

"But I do plan on making an experiment on which the vehicle from will transform into weaponized vehicle if we battle at a highway for example. I'm calling stealth force." Wheeljack said.

"Stealth force? Well that is interesting." Tyson said.

Just then A red and black motorcycle arrived and then it transformed and it was Arcee but with her color scheme being red and black.

"Now we won't be confuse on who is Chromia and who is me." Arcee said.

"It looks great on you." Bumblebee said through his radio voice.

"Thanks." Arcee replied appreciating Bumblebees compliment.

Chromia thought i

"It's glad to be teaming up with you again Ironhide." Chromia said.

"Um...Thanks." Ironhide said a bit quiet.

"What's wrong?" Chromia said concerned.

"Oh nothing is wrong. it's just that I thought I've never would see you are team up with you again since we lost contact with you...AND the others that were with you as well." Ironhide said stuttering a bit.

To Jaune and Blake this was a big surprise since they always seen Ironhide as the tough, Bold, _manly,_ and confident Warrior. But seeing him stuttering to this new girl is definitely a surprise.

"Aw well thanks." Chromia said.

"Hey Bumblebee can we talk to you outside so you can give us context on Ironhide and Chromia?" Blake said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded as the three of them went out of the base.

"So what is the deal with Ironhide and Chromia?" Jaune said curious.

"Well back at Cybertron Ironhide and Chromia were friends but over the time they got closer." Bumblebee said.

"so they are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Blake said

"Well...If you want to look at it in that perspective yes but I can tell ironhide has. a thing for her but she along with the others that just arrived. The were sent on a mission taking the zanthium which the big ship they arrived on. But we lost contact with them a long time ago and we've thoght they were goners. But ironhide always believed that she was still alive, he hold up to that until today." Bumblebee said.

"He really cares for her a lot." Jaunes said.

"He does we all have that special someone and Chromia is ironhides." Bumblebee said.

"That's really sweet." Blake said.

Bumblebee nodded.

* * *

***An Abandoned Forest***

Inside the cave of the abandoned forest the Decepticons were beginning to build their base inside the cave.

"Shockwave is the monitor ready yet!? I know you and Soundwave didn't arrive here on this planet just to slack off!!!" Megatron yelled at Shockwave said.

"Almost lord Megatron just readying a few kinks in this screen and panel structure." Shockwave replied to Megatron.

"Honestly if we had the constructicons here this would be much more easy to build this base." Starscream said.

Onslaught punched Starscream in the face after he said that. Skywarp and Thundercracker brought their weapons out as the combaticons did the same.

"What's the problem with us Starscream!? You want to say that to my face!?" Onslaught said to Starscream.

"***sigh*** Well that didn't take long." Soundwave said.

"Can't you guys just do your task and not fight for at least ONCE!?" Barricade said bringing his wheel mace out if a fight insues

Shockwave shook his head left and right. "Some things just never change."

"SILENCE EVERYBODY!!!" Megatron yelled

All of the Decepticons except for Shockwave all looked at the pissed off Megatron.

"Do your assigned task with no complaints or you will be talking to me!" Megatron commanded.

The Decepticons did as told and went back to their task because they didn't want to deal with a pissed off Megatron.

"And with a few presses of the buttons and the monitor is ready." Shockwave said.

"Excellent." Megatron said.

"Lots Megatron since the Palm with The Fallen has failed shall we insinuate Palm B then? " Soundwave said.

"Once driller is fully ready to go." Shockwave replied to Soundwave.

Shockwave then pushed a few buttons and then the screen turned on and showed the moon.

"There we go Lord Megatron the screen is on." Shockwave said to megatron.

"Excellent."

"And we are at the moon the planet where the Arc spaceship is."

Megatron smiled. "Good. Once We begin Plan B, Well bring Cybertron to this planet and destroy the world of Remnant! Hahahahhaha!"

* * *

***At the N.E.S.T base***

Jaune and Blake were having a conversation about those teammates.

"Wait really Ren and Nora are now engaged?" Blake said shocked.

"Yup. Ren and I talked on the scroll and told me the big news. He invited us to come to their wedding. Are you willing to. go?" Jaune said.

"Of course." Blake said.

"Great! Man it's crazy to think that they're going to get married and probably be a whole family in the future." Jaune said.

"Yeah family."

"That reminds me we've been together for a long time now. I think it's time we introduce our parents." Jaune said.

"Wait what?"

"I think we should it is about time...You still have family right?" Jaune said now concerned.

"Yeah I still do but me and my parents haven't been on good terms since I joined the fang." Blake said.

"Oh that's fine I'm kinda have the same thing with most of my family." Jaune said.

"Really?"

"Yeah so we'll be there for each other if things get intense, right." Jaune said.

Blake smiled. "Right. Could we take Bumblebee? Since he technically was the reason we got together." Blake said.

"Yeah we should take him as well." Jaune then walked up to Bumblebee. "Hey Bee." Jaune said to Bumblebee

Bumblebee turned around to Jaune.

"What do you need?" Bumblebee said curious.

"Me and Blake are planning on going to a trip and we are wondering if you want to come with us. So do you want to go?" Jaune said to Bumblebee.

_'I'm So _Excited' Bumblebee played the song on his radio as he snapped his fingers.

Jaune laughed a little. "I'm guessing that is a yes then. Alright we leave tomorrow." Jaune said as Bumblebee nodded.

Jaune went back to Blake.

"He's coming with us" Jaune said to Blake

"Great. So where to first?" Blake said curious.

"Well I got a few relatives in Argus so we should start there." Jaune said.

"I'm okay with that." Blake said as Jaune nodded.

This will be a fun trip.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Yeah it took a while but here is the new chapter**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Decepticon nonsense in this chapter.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	50. Book 4,Chapter 4(meeting the family pt1)

_Let stuff BEGIN!_

* * *

It was the next day as Jaune and Blake woke up and after having a little kiss they both began to dressed up in normal clothes Jaune wearing a Slipknot hoodie and blue jeans and normal shoes, while Blake is wearing a purple shirt and black pants with black shoes, they still have their weapons in case duty calls. They then packed some other stuff since they are going on a little trip with Bumblebee. Once they got outside they met up with Bumblebee and they entered him and the first thing to do was go to the N.E.S.T base.

"So we leave in an hour so let's tell Tyson we may be gone for a day or two." Jaune said to Blake and bumblebee

Once they arrived to the base they saw the arrival of the new vehicle forms for the new Autobots.

"Finally our forms are here." Leadfoot said.

The new Autobots walked over to the vehicles

"This is going to be sweet." Dino said.

The new Autobots then scanned the vehicles and after a couple of seconds of scanning them the new Autobots transforms into their vehicle forms.

A Red Ferrari 458, Blue Mercedes-Benz E550. A beige Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. A Blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle. We're now in sight and The wreckers were the NASCAR vehicles, A green Nascar with the number 88, A red Nascar with the number 42 and A blue Nascar with the number 48. but the vehicles were now Weaponized.

"Wait a minute you mean you can make your vehicle modes weaponized by default this entire time?" Tyson said

Wheeljack then transformed into his robot mode vehicle parts from the Mercedes-Benz E550 like the front of the car and wheels now visible on him.

"Well it is optional if we want our forms to. be fully weaponized. That is why I'm working on stealth force so we can make our vehicle modes weaponized if whenever we want." Wheeljack said to Tyson.

The new Autobots transformed into their robot forms and now vehicle parts are visible on thier robot modes.

"Now this I like." Leadfoot said.

"I'm liking the way I look" Dino said.

"How do I look Ironhide?" Chromia said to Ironhide

"you look great" Replied ironhide.

"I love how the entirety of Breakaways jet mode is on his upper body and his head is in the cockpit." Roadbuster said pointing at Breakaway.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or get offended." Breakaway said.

"take it either way." Topspin said

Jaune and Blake walked up to Tyson.

"Hey Tyson is it alright if we can take a do or two off?" Jaune said to Tyson.

"What for?"

"Well we planned on meeting each others family and we planned on bringing Bumblebee with us." Jaune informed to Tyson.

"Really? Well we have no real threat happening right now unless they are hiding from us. But sire you can take a day or two but you will work overtime the both of you same with you bee!"

Bumblebee honked his horn

"Hehe We can deal with that." Blake said.

"Alright you two go meet parents, meet you in two days." Tyson said.

Jaune and Blake nodded as they went to Bumblebee and entered him as they now went to a bullhead.

"hey where are they going?" Arcee said watching the three drive off.

"I heard they are going on a trip" Jazz said to Arcee.

"What? Why didn't they tell me?"

"How should I know?" Jazz said as he went to the monitor.

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee***

Jaune and Blake got on a private carrier bullhead that can take Bumblebe and entered the bullhead.

"So Argus first?" Blake said to Jaune

"Yup. My sister and her wife lives there along with my nephew. They're nice people."

"I hope they like me and Bumblebee." Blake said a bit worried

"They will."

After a an hour in the air and just relaxing the bullhead landed and the doors opened and Jaune and Blake went out of the bullhead and the hatch doors opened and Bumblebee backed up before being completely out of the airship.

"Hey bee I'll give you the directions on where to go." Jaune said and if other people see this they would think Jaune was crazy.

Jaune and Blake entered Bumblebee as he drove off and was being told directions on where to go by Jaune. After a couple of more minutes Jaune realized he saw a familiar house.

"There it is!" Jaune said as Bumblebee slowed down.

"Is that it?" Blake said looking at the house Jaune is saying.

"yup." Jaune said as he got out of Bumblebee, Blake did the same thing. "We'll introduce them to you bee don't worry." Jaune said as bee honked his horn.

Jaune and Blake walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds the door opened and the person who opened it was a blonde female, she looked at the two and her eyes widened.

"Jaune?" The female said.

"Hey Saphron." Jaune awkwardly said.

The now named Saphron walked to Jaune and Embraced him.

"I miss you."

Jaune recuperated the hug.

"I miss you to."

When the two broke the hug Saphron then hit Jaune on the head.

"And that is for leaving without informing any of us!"

Jaune Rubbed his head.

"Hehe there is what I was expecting."

"What is going on?"

A women with glasses and carrying a child came in.

"Terra remember when I told you that my little brother and two of his friends were coming? Well here they are."

"oh! Nice to see you again Jaune." The now named Terra said

"nice to see you to Terra." Jaune said

"come in." Saphron said to the two.

Jaune and Blake entered the house and Terra realized something.

"Wait a second. Jaune said two other people were coming. I only see one."

"I will explain that later." Jaune said to Terra

"So Jaune when we talked on the scrolls you said that you are now a professional huntsmen?" Saphron said.

"Yup." Jaune brought out his scroll and showed her his license. "See. I'm an actual Huntsmen now and..." Jaune them brought out a card. "I'm also a member of N.E.S.T."

"Wait N.E.S.T as In the military force in Shirai that teams up with Alien Robot? That N.E.S.T?" Terra said.

Jaune nodded.

"Woah Jaune you've been doing quite a lot than I expected." Saphron then acknowledged Blake. "And who may this be." Saphron motioned to Blake.

Jaune walked and then stood next to Blake and held her hand.

"Saph, Terra, and little Adrian. This is Blake, My girlfriend."

Saphron and Terra had wide eyes while Adrian clapped and Laughed.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Did i just hear that right or am I going deaf? My little brother has a girlfriend?"

Both Jaune and Blake nodded

"Well you got yourself a keeper that is for sure." Terra said.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he rubbed his head and blushed.

"So when did you two get together?" Saphron asked.

"Just a couple of months ago." Blake said. "And we during those months we moved into an apartment and at first it was a bit weird living in the same place with a person you recently got together with but over time we got use to it." Blake finished.

"wow." Saphron said.

"So where is the second person?" Terra said.

"oh yeah I should probably get to that. I'm Terra, Saphron, Adrian..." Jaune walked over to the door and opened it. "Would you like to go for a ride? I promise this has something to do with the second person."

"Um sure I guess?" Terra said a bit confused.

"So I see the driving lessons payed off since that is a really nice car" Saphron said.

The five the left the house and locked the door and then they walked to Bumblebee and then entered him. Saphron, Terra and Adrian sitting in the backseats the three of them not knowing they are in a transformer. The car "turned on" and Jaune began to "drive."

After a couple of Minutes they entered an abandoned alleyway in Argus and the five got out of the car.

"Um...okay what does this have to do with the second person? Terra asked as Adrian looked around with a confused look on his face

"Jaune what are you getting ourselves into?" Saphron said.

Jaune the turned to the yellow vehicle.

"Okay Bee you change now."

Just then the Yellow Camaro begins shifting, multiple car parts going in a different direction until finally in front of the five was a giant yellow robot.

Saphron, Terra and Adrian all looked up at Bumblebee with agape mouths and thier eyes are big as dinner plates on seeing Bumblebee.

"Saph, Terra, Cool little nephew. N.E.S.T my friend Bumblebee." Jaune then turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee meet my sister Saphron, my sister in law Terra and My cool little nephew Adrian."

Bumblebee got knelt down and waved at the three. The other three waved back with shocked looks still present on thier faces.

Saphron and Terra got out of their Stupor and Saphron talked to Jaune. "Little Brother you are basically telling me that your other friend I'd a Transformer."

Jaune nodded.

"Not only that but he is also my first car and My Guardian."

"Is that true?" Terra asked.

Bumblebee began to speak in his radio voice. "

"Yeah Pretty much."

"He was technically one of the big reasons we got together." Blake said.

"Wait what? Terra said confused

"Yeah I can't deny that." Bumblebee said.

"Explain now little brother."

"Well if I didn't find him while on my walk with my team then a lot of events may have been different."

You and I probably would still have met only with just you and not Blake if you didn't found me at the Emerald Forest." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

"True. If Jaune didn't show my team Bumblebee when he was an old Camaro and the Two of them met differently I probably would be on my own and not standing here right now." Blake said.

"Even though I had a crush on you at Beacon but I didn't voice it or took the chance to ask you out in beacon." Jaune blushed and rubbed his head.

"Anyways...It was honestly thanks to the introduction of Bee that he was like the beginning or the Spark of me and Jaune slowly getting together and we owe him a lot. Whenever one of us got in trouble during situations with bad guys he was there for us and did his best."

"You and we. consider him as one out bestest friends." Jaune said.

"wow." Saphron said amazed by that little tale.

"I gotta say Jaune you have some interesting friends" Terra said.

"you can definitely say that again." Bumblebee said in his radio voice.

Everyone laughed at that.

Once that little. confrontation was over Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and bbrought the five back at the house. Jaune and Blake stayed there for the night and slept in the guess bedroom. Today went well.

lets hope it continues.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So how did you enjoy this chapter?**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time?**


	51. Book 4,Chapter 5(Meeting the family pt2)

_Here is the next chapter of Remnants Spark BEGIN!_

* * *

Today was the next day and Jaune and Blake have a little bit of time before they leave to their next destination.

"Promise that you'll visit once in a while okay?" Saphron said to Jaune

"Oh don't worry i will." Jaune then rubbed Adrians Hair. "And i'll see you to little buddy" Adrian laughed.

"Until next time." Terra said.

After giving each other goodbye hugs Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee left.

"So where to next? Want us to go where you live?" Jaune asked Blake.

"I'm not sure."

"Why not? We promised that we will meet out families even if we are not in good terms with them."

"I know but...its been so long that I'm not sure how they feel about me."

"They probably miss they're little girl and wondering if she is okay."

Blake thought for a moment before she looked back at Jaune.

"Let's go to Menagerie."

* * *

***With The Decepticons***

"Lord Megatron. I found that the lost Decepticons are buried in the moon." Shockwave said to Megatron

"Ah so that is where they are."

"yes but it seems like that they can only be reactivated by the pillars."

"That is fine. Once _HE _gets revived by Optimus he'll use the pillars to revive those Decepticons and bring Cybertron back!"

"We just need the perfect time to initiate the plan."

"Yes. We must wait even though our patience is not great."

"You can say that again." Starscream said.

Megatron pointed his shotgun at Starscreams head.

"If I do then your head will be blown off."

"yes master." Starscream walked away.

"keep doing what your doing Shockwave."

"Yes Lord Megatron "

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee***

Jaune and Blake were now on an Airship with Bumblebee in the carrier area of the airship as they are now heading to Menagerie.

"So what are your parents like?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Well my mom is a kind person and was always there for me when I needed her the most. My dad is...well you can say he is a gentle giant."

"Ah. I'll keep that in mind."

Jaune then wrapped his arm around her. Blake was caught off guard by that gesture but she then enjoyed it as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes the pilot told them that they've arrived. Once they landed the got out of the airship and the hatch doors opened up as Bumblebee got out and transformed into robot form. The airship then left.

"Wow its a bit hot here." Jaune said.

"Um Jaune."

"yeah?"

Jaune looked and saw a lot of Faunus looking at them and it is most likely not because of him. Jaune turned to Bumblebee

"Um hey Bee can you transfor-"

"Jaune how would a car make a difference? They will still look and wonder what a car is doing here."

"good point."

And very hesitantly all three of them took their first step. The faunus villagers all backed up a bit still staring at Bumblebee.

"Lets just go." Blake said as she lead Jaune and Bumblebee.

As they were walking quietly faunus looked at the group of three all mesmerized by Bumblebee but some did notice Jaune being a human as well.

The group then stopped at a hill, Bumblebee crouched so he can join in.

"So where is your house exactly?" Jaune said.

Blake grabbed Jaunes and made it a pointing gesture. Bumblebee followed. Jaunes hand as Blake made Jaune point to a big and fancy house. Both Jaune and Bumblebees eyes widened, they gestured their head to the big house and Blake nodded.

"Whhhhaaaa..."

Bumblebee decided to talk in his Radio Voice. "You know out of all the moments that i experienced on this planet, this is the surprisingly the most shocking moment i have experienced here"

"Lets just get there" Blake said

The three walked towards the big house as faunus kept looking on. Once they got close Jaune and Blake walked up the stairs while Bumblebee stopped in front of the house since he obviously can't walk up small stairs. Once Jaune and Blake got in front of the door Blake """Rang the bell""" and it made a gong noise, Bumblebee kneeled down to look. After a couple of seconds the door opened and in front of theme was a women who looked like Blake but was b it older but still looked beautiful

The womens eyes widened,

"Blake?"

"H-hi mom"

The women than hugged Blake and Blake hugged her

"Kali who is it?"

The person who said that was a big man with a nice beard his name is Ghira. His eyes widened when he saw Blake.

Blake?"

"Hey Dad"

Ghira went over to the now named Kali and Blake and hugged the both of them. Jaune and Bumblebee looked on enjoying the nice moment Blake and her parents are having.

"My little Girl. its been so long"

The three broke their hug.

"Mom, Dad. I am so sorry that i left. I should listened to you an-

"Its Okay, Blake. we're just glad that you are safe." Kali said

Once the nice family reunion is over Blakes parents looked at Jaune and their eyes widened when they looked at Bumblebee.

"Um Blake who may they be?" Kali asked.

"Oh." Blake walked over to Jaune and Bumblebee. "Mom, Dad, this is Jaune, My Boyfriend and this is Bumblebee a really good friend of ours."

Jaune and Bumblebee waved at them.

"Boyfriend you say?" Ghira walked over to. Jaune and looked over him. "Your dating a Human?"

Jaune is super nervous since this guy is taller than him and the fact he is the father of his girlfriend mad this moment even more tense

"Yeah. I'm dating a Human."

"You Knew I'm surprised Ghira is more focused on our daughter having a boyfriend instead of the giant robot close to us." Kali said.

"Oh yes the giant robot. Blake you definitely have a lot of explaining to do." Ghira said.

"I know."

Ghira turned to Bumblebee "Um Bumblebee was it?" Bumblbee nodded his head. "Go around the house on your right there is a big window there." Bumblebee nodded, Ghira turned to Jaune. "You may come in."

A bit hesitant Jaune walked in the house as Ghira closed the door. Bumblebee stood up and he has this weird feeling that he is being watched. Bumblebee looked at his right and for a split second he could of sworn he saw a girl with a ponytail and weird marks on her.

He must be seeing things.

Bumblebee walked over and saw the big window opened he looked and saw Jaune, Blake, Kali and Ghira. The group of four saw Bumblebee through the window.

"Glad you can join us." Ghira said

"So this big lovely fella was one of the reasons you two got together?" Kali said

"One of yes and after the Vale city we began to talk with each other more often and her closer and closer." Blake said.

"interesting. Now Jaune have you tried doing any interesting moves on my little girl before you got together with Her?" Ghira said.

"Uhhhhh..." Jaune remembered back to the seatbelt moment when Bumblebee was that old Camaro. "No not really. I gave her the space that she needed and never attempted those kinds of moves on her."

"good"

"So Um I don't really want to bring him up but what happened with Adam and did you encounter him?" Kali said a bit nervous.

They heard a radio sound which means Bumblebee is going to talk so they all looked at him.

"Adam? As in Adam Taurus? Yeah all three of us encountered him during the battle for beacon and after I gave him a good kick he is currently in maximum security jail." Bumblebee said.

"Oh..." Kali said shocked.

"A shame on what happened with him." Ghira said

"But I think you chose the right person after him." Kali said

"Well you chose the right person but I'm still not fully sure." Ghira said

"Sir, I know you may not be hundred percent okay with me dating your daughter but I promise that I'll always be there for her no matter what".

"Stand up boy. We need to have a little conversation. And Bumblebee you come as well. So front door both of you now." Ghira said.

Jaune and Ghira stood up and bumblebee is no longer at the window. The three were now in the front door alone.

"Now Jaune I noticed that when Blake removed her jacket that she had a scar on her. I didn't want to tell her bit I will tell you. How did she get that scar?"

Oh Jaune definitely knows where she got that scar and it was one of the most horrifying moments of his life. The scream...the scream...

"she...she got it during the battle for beacon. Adam stabbed her and...i was there, I was close but I had my back turned before I heard that scream of pain that still haunts me to this day. I could of prevented it if I looked more closely. I ran in there without thinking about getting hit by Adams attack. But bumblebee prevented that."

Ghira looked on as he heard everything.

"That was before we got together but ever since we got together I've been doing my best on not having that same moment happen again. I know Blake can take care of herself and can fight off enemies but I just can't help myself on Not wanting that moment from the battle of beacon happen."

Ghira looked at Bumblebee. "Is that true." Ghira asked Bumblebee wanting conformation.

"Yes that is true." Bumblebee said confirming.

Ghira put his hand on Jaunes shoulder.

"Listen. What happened with Adam was unfortunate, Blake left us for him and considering the events that happend she may have regretted it. But that decision also lead her to you. So it did work out."

"What are you saying?" Jaune said confused.

"Jaune no matter what happens Promise you'll always be there for Blake no matter what. Promos me that you're gonna keep her safe, rest of her life, until the end of time."

Jaunes eyes widened. Did he get his blessing?

"I promise."

"Good. You may go back in."

Jaune nodded as he left. Ghira then turned to Bumblebee.

"Promise me that you'll watch over the both of them." Bumblebee nodded. "Hm. Oh yeah and make sure they don't do any funny business unless they are ready"

Bumblebee nodded again. It's best not to tell him that Jaune and Blake already did _it._As Bumblebee was going to to walk to where he was he once again had that feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head and he really swore he saw a girl. Maybe he was going crazy?

Bumblebee walked away but what he didn't know that he wasn't being crazy as the girl reappeared with tears. in her eyes.

"I guess I wasn't good enough. I swear Blake that you, that human boy of yours and that robot will all pay once you return"

* * *

***With Kali and Blake***

"I like him. He's nice." Kali said.

"he really is and he treats us faunus as equal to humans."

"Oh my he is a. Keeper."

"Let's hope dad doesn't intimide him but I have no idea why he wanted to talk to Bumblebee as well."

"Well you know your father he does what he does." Kali said.

just then Ghira, Jaune and Bumblebee returned to their positions as they were before.

"So what happened?" Kali said curious.

"Blake you found yourself a nice man and I'm glad you found someone that cares for you." Ghira said.

"Really?" Blake had smile on her faceas Ghira nodded. "Thank you Father."

Bumblebee looked on happy that the once tense moment between Blakes parents and Jaune and Blake is gone.

The rest of the day went well as everyone talked and hang out. Once night time came Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee stayed in the house for the night with Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro mode and was parked at the side.

Today went great as well. Lets hope it continues.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Well then today is the day where this story turns one year old. That is something I never thought would happen and it is crazy to think about that this story has been going for a year now.**

**So for the people that had stayed since the beginning or just got into the story. All I have to say is thank you.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	52. Book 4, Chapter 6 (Talking)

_Here is the next chapter of this story! I apologized it took a while but here it is now time for some Transformers and RWBY stuff. So BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune and Blake woke up and today they were leaving menagerie and going to their final location to talk about their relationship. The rest of Jaunes Family.

"Time to get up" Jaune said

"Alright." Blake said as they got up from bed.

"So we are going to the final location and that is my Mom and Dads house."

Blake nodded but she looked upset

"Hey what's wrong?"

Blake remained silent.

"Is it. about leaving your parents?"

Blake nodded.

"Hey at least you know that they are okay and they care about you." Jaune said.

"yeah but still it's been a day and leaving already is reminding me of me leaving them back thenl

"I understand but this isn't like last time Blake. We'll come back."

Blake nodded. They got dressed and went out the room. They met up with Kali and Ghira.

"Well this is goodbye for now." Ghira said.

Kali went and hugged Blake, Blake hugged back.

"Please come back soon Blake." Kali said.

"I will."

Ghira walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of my daughter."

"As I said yesterday I will.l Jaune said as Ghira nodded

"Hope to see you soon." Kali said.

Blake and Jaune nodded. The doors opened and out was Bumblebee in his robot mode.

"Hey bee. Ready to go?" Jaune said.

Bumblebee nodded. The three of them looked back at Ghira and Kali.

"We'll see you soon. Sooner than you think." Jaune said.

Ghira and Kali nodded. The three of them left heading to a airship. Once they got close to the airship Bumblebee once again had this feeling he was being watched. Bumblebee looked around and once again he felt like he saw a girl.

"What wrong bee?" Jaune said.

"I feel like I'm being watched and whenever I looked I keep seeing a girl but just for a split second but disappearing."

"Is it Arcee?" Jaune jokingly said.

"First off not funny. Second of all no it was a girl with a ponytail."

"Really?" Blakes eyebrow was raised. "Interesting."

"Your probably seeing things. C'mon let's go." Jaune

Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and the three of them entered the airship and they flew off.

"So we are going to the rest of your family."

"Yup the rest of my sisters and my mother and father."

"I really hope they accept me for who I am"

"They will. Trust they will. have more time on trying to make sense of Bumblebee more than you."

"Hehe that is probably true."

* * *

***At the N.E.S.T base.***

"Tyson we got a report of a Grimm attack in the Amina area." Simon said.

"Really? What type of Grimm? Ursa? Beowolf? Death Stalker?" Tyson said.

"Nope it is said that it is The Nuckelavee." Simon said.

"What?" Tyson said his mood now serious.

Jack decided to talk. "Um excuse me but what is the Nuckelavee?"

Optimus joined in. "I must say I am intrigued. What is this Nuckelavee

"Well the Nuckelavee from what I've heard is a combination of An imp and a Horse Grimm that have been merged together. It destroyed Kuroyori years ago" Tyson said.

"Woof, Just hearing the description is making me get the chills." Jack said

"I heard that it is the same size as Optimus and that it lives in a cave in Anima." Tyson said

"Really? The This Grimm could be a challenge for us." Jazz said.

"Who knows until we face it." Dino said.

"We will find out in due time." Topspin said.

"Just Imagining it is even giving me the creeps." Breakaway said.

"A Grimm finally worthy of a challenge? I'm up for it." Jolt said.

"Don't get to cocky Jolt. You could get killed by that thing." Leadfoot said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jolt responded back.

"Only time will tell." Optimus said

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee***

The three arrived on a mountain where a big mansion resigns.

"We're here." Jaune said.

"Whoa. A mansion?"

"Yeah I didn't mention it because I didn't thought about it." Jaune.

The airship then landed and the three got out. Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode. They then walked up to the front doors of the Mansion. Bumblebee crouched down again as Jaune rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds the doors opened.

And the people who opened the door was a guy who looked like an older Jaune with facial hair and there was a blonde women who looked like she was in her late thirties or Early forties. Both of their eyes Widened.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Jaune said as Blake and Bumblebee nodded to them

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I want to tell you guys that this book is going to be SHORT like shorter than Book 1.**

**In fact this Book is more of a build up to both Book 5 and 6. With some chapters being hints to book 6 and this chapter and the previous Chapter being hints for Book 5.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time for Remnants Spark!**


	53. Book 4, Chapter 7 (Arrival and End)

_Here is The Final Chapter of Book 4! Yes we are now in the final chapter! Told you this book will be the shortest. But Let's BEGIN!_

* * *

"Jaune?" The older women said.

"Hey mom."

"oh! my baby boy!" Jaunes mother said as she hugged him and Jaune recuperated the hug.

The two then broke the hug and once they did they both looked at the older male and he walked towards them and then the older male embraced him and just like his mother he recuperated.

"it's been a long time" The Male said.

"I know."

They broke the hug and the older Male and Women looked at the two people that are with Jaune.

Well Person and Robot.

"Um Jaune, who may they be? Especially Big Yellow?" Jaunes Mother said.

"Yeah I should probably get to that elephant in the room." Jaune walked to Blake and held her hand. "But First, Mom, Dad, This beautiful person here Is Blake. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi." Blake said to Jaunes parents.

Jaune then motioned to Bumblebee.

"And Big Yellow here is Bumblebee. My Guardian."

Jaunes parents eyes widened.

"Wait Guardian?" Jaunes father said.

Jaune nodded.

"Son you have a lot of explaining to do." Jaunes Mother said.

"Oh I know I will"

So Jaune told his parents everything that happened that involved Blake and Bumblebee. Started with the events of Him finding Bumblebee, to Him and Blake being meeting the Autobots and N.E.S.T, to the battle of beacon, to the events with The Fallen and Jaune dying, Them joining N.E.S.T all the way to here right now.

"And that is pretty much the gist of it." Jaune said as his parents looked astonished.

"Wow you had quite the journey Since leaving." Jaunes Father said.

"My heart stopped when you said that you were murdered buy was relieved that you were revived by spirits." Jaunes Mother said.

Jaunes father then talked. "I would never believe your story but considering" He motioned to Bumblebee. "If he wasn't here I would have never believed you."

"That's fine My team and her team didn't believe me when I told them about Bumblebee."

Jaunes mother than spoke. "So we got the context out of the way." Jaunes mother then looked at Blake. "We need to talk about my future daughter in Law"

Blake blushed.

"Wait what?"

Jaunes mother talked. "I'm sorry we didn't give ourselves a Proper introduction. My Name is Joan Arc."

Jaunes Father then walked up to the now named Joan.

"And my Name is Nicholas Arc. Nice to Meet You Blake."

Blake shook the hands of both Joan and Nicholas.

"Nice to Meet you."

Joan then noticed that Blake was tense.

"What's wrong dear? Why are you so tense?"

"Oh Ummmm...its just that..." Blakes cat ears wiggled which Nicholas noticed.

"Ah I think I understand your nervous on how we feel about our son dating a faunus?"

"yeaaaaahhhhh that is pretty much it."

Now that Nicholas and Joan now know how Blake felt they decided to speak.

"While I never thought that my Son would be dating a faunus. I don't mind you." Nicholas said.

"Yes Since since what Jaune had told in his story you seem like a nice person. You were always there with him during his shenanigans with Robots. I like you." Joan said

"Really?"

Joan and Nicholas nodded and Blake let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear."

* * *

***At The N.E.S.T Base***

"What in the All Spark?" Ratchet said as he caught the attention of Optimus.

"What is wrong Ratchet?"

"Optimus unless my optics are playing a trick on me or The monitor has detected Thirty energon signals."

Everyone in the base all looked at Ratchet.

Tyson decided to speak up. "Wait a second, THIRTY!? As in THIRTY Cybertronians are coming here to Remnant right now!?"

"I really hope all thirty of them are Autobots." Jack said as Neo nodded.

"I hope for that as well but I know that would be to good to be true." Optimus said.

"He's right Decepticons are part of those thirty that are coming here but how many is the bigger question." Ironhide said.

"We'll just have to find out." Chromia said.

"All I hold is that it is an even number." Breakaway said

They hope that was the case.

* * *

***The Next Day With Jaune, Blake and Bumblebee***

Jaune and Blake Slept in the Arc Mansion for the day. Usually his remaining six sister would be here but they all moved on but Nicholas gave Jaune the location of all of them if he wanted to go and visit them. They got up and dressed. up as they thought it was time to go back to Shirai not before saying Goodbye to Nicholas and Joan.

They walked to the living room and Saw Nicholas and Joan looking at the television.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad."

Nicholas turned to Jaune and Blake.

"Hey son, good morning Blake." Nicholas said with his voice a bit weird.

"Something wrong dad?"

Joan turned to Jaune.

"Jaune, Blake, You may want to see this."

Jaune and Blake looked at each other confused but the got closer and looked at the Television.

_'This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you now with Breaking News. Last Night all of Remnant was hit by a supposed Meteor Shower hitting every part of Remnant. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and __Mistral all of these areas has been hit but when investigators looker around there was no Meteor in sight. We ask everyone around the world for lookout is something suspicious is happening as it could. be a part of why The Meteors disappeared.'_

Jaune and Blakes eyes widened.

Nicholas turned to the both of them. "Jaune in your story you said that Autobots and possibly Decepticons arrive just like if a meteor crash landed on earth?"

"Yes"

"Then I believe it is time for the both you to go back to business." Nicholas said.

"Yes I certainly agree." Jaune said. "Hope we'll see you soon." Jaune said to both his parents.

Jaune and Blake grabbed their things as Nicholas opened the door for them.

"Be safe." Nicholas said.

Jaune and Blake nodded. Bumblebee was already outside waiting for them and opened his doors. . The both of them walked over to him and stored their luggage. They then waved goodbye to Joan and Nicholas but before the doors could close

"Don't Forget to Give Me Lots Of Grandkids!" Joan yelled out.

The car doors shut with Jaune and Blake inside of Bumblebee and they were both bluahing by the comment Joan gave. They then drove away heading for a carrier bullhead that was going to Shirai.

Nicholas and Joan looked on.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Joan asked a bit worried.

"They will. They are our son and future daughter in Law and considering the impossible events they went through, They'll be fine."

* * *

***At Shirai***

After a couple of hours The three arrived back at Shirai and they immediately were heading to the N.E.S.T base to see what is going on.

"So do you think that it's new Autobots?" Jaune said.

"Maybe but it could be Decepticons." Blake said.

"Maybe it could half and half." Said a Small Blue robot.

"Yeah it could be that." Jaune said.

"True." Blake said both She and Jaune agreeing with the Small Blue Robot.

Wait What!?

Jaune and Blakes eyes widened and as they turned their head and indeed they had an unwelcome passenger on board.

"Sup." The small Blue robot said.

Just then a small silver robot with blue hair suddenly joined the blue robot.

"What is going on everybody?" The small silver robot said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Bumblebee got caught off guard by Jaune's and Blakes screaming and He almost lost balance and almost got flipped over before he regained traction and kept driving.

"What the hell is. going on?"Bumblebee said through the radio.

"Keep driving we'll handle this. Keep driving." Blake said.

Jaune and Blake looked back at the small robots.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" Jaune said.

The blue robot decided to Speak. "Well I'm Wheelie and this guy here is Brains. We're Autobots" The Now Named Wheelie said.

"Your Autobots?" Blake said confused.

"We sure are." The now named Brains said.

"How did you two get here?" Jaune said

"Oh simple we crash landed on the mountains that was near you two. So we decided to hitch hike and here we are." Wheelie said.

"I told you I heard two explosions near us." Blake said to Jaune.

"Well I can see the Autobot symbol on both of you so I guess it is a good thing we are going to a base that has the Autobots there." Jaune said.

"Oh thank goodness." Wheelie said.

After a couple of more seconds they arrived at the Shirai Base. Jaune, Blake, Wheelie and Brains got out of Bumblebee and he transformed into Robot mode.

"Tyson." Jaune called out.

Tyson along with Optimus and Arcee walked up to them.

"So how was your trip?" Tyaon said.

"It was nice. And we brought some visitors on the way here." Blake said as she motioned to Brains and Wheelie.

"YO. Prime Guy how's it been?" Wheelie said.

"Nice to see you again!" Brains said.

"Brains? Wheelie?"

Arcee kneeled down.

"You two are alive? I thought we lost you!" Arcee said.

"Oh because we're small? Well we are also warriors thank you very much." Wheelie said as he crossed his arms.

"These two crash landed here yesterday." Blake said.

"Anyway Tyson have you heard about last night?" Jaune said.

"Oh definitely and we know how many meteors. Exactly thirty meteors came crashing down last night." Tyson said.

"Wait thirty?" Blake said.

"Yes." Jack said as he and Neo walked up to Jaune and Blake. "And considering that two of them are with you only Twenty eight unidentified Cybertronians remain."

"Not For Long." Ironhide said.

Everyone looked at Ironhide.

"What do you mean?" Blake said confused.

"Well, take a look." Ironhide said as he looked out of the base.

Now everyone In the entire base was looking at the entrance way and they saw on coming vehicles heading their way.

Exactly Six land vehicle and Three aircraft Vehicles.

Those vehicles were a Green and Black Corvette Stingray, A Green Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle, A Black and Blue Bugatti Veyron, A Green and Orange Pickup Truck, A Yellow Mitsubishi Fuso F-Series FT crane truck, A white F-16 Fighting Falcon,A Blue Buggy, A White Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II and a big bullhead.

They ALL began to transform into their Robot modes. Everyone except for the Autobots looked on in amazement. All the vehicles were now in robot mode.

The robot that was The Green Corvette Stingray walked up.

"Well Well We'll. It's good to see you again boss."

Optimus walked up to the Newcomers and looked at the nine and. he knew every single. one of them and all of them are In fact Autobots.

"Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Warpath, Hoist, Grapple, Beachcomber, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Stratosphere. We Welcome you."

The Nine new Autobots nodded.

Crosshairs is The one that transformed into the Green and Black Corvette Stingray. He looks a bit humanoid by his body and definitely the face. He also has Goggles with one lens red and the other Blue. He also seems to wear a Trench Coat that is made by the entire car. He has wheels on the back of his ankles and his back.

Hound is the one that Transformed into the Green Green Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. His body shape was that of Leadfoot but he looked a bit more obese. His face had a beard and an Army hat on his head. He had a lot of Guns and Grenades on him. His Wheels made his feet and two other wheels were on his back. There were no other visible car parts on him.

Drift was the one that transformed into the Black and Blue Bugatti Veyron. He resembled a Samurai, He is wearing a Samurai helmet, His face is gold with a goatee, The very front of the car is his chest, Two wheels were on his back along with two small daggers, The back of the car became his legs since two wheels were on his ankles and he looked like he is wearing Black armor with blue highlights.

Air Raid is the one that transformed into the White Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. He looked just like Breakaway with some of his limbs being red.

Hoist is the one that transformed into the Green and Orange pickup truck. His head was black and His face was a silver mouthpiece and he had a blue visor and his head had some sharp edges. His torso looked like had the engine of the vehicle exposed and was covered by other metal body parts that were a Dark Orange. Most of the front of the Pickup Truck made the Legs, The hips had visible headlights and Wheel on each side The rest of the front of the pickup truck made the legs and They were green with some orange decals. The back of the pickup truck made the Arms and the color was green with some Orange decals just like the legs. The Siren lights made the shoulder pads and the The Doors of the truck and the remaining Wheels were on his back and The orange hook was on his back as well and it was leaning forward bit indicating he can use it as a whip weapon.

Warpath transformed into the red tank. The tank turret collapsed and was sticking out a little on the chest. The treads made the legs and feet while the other parts of the tank made the arms. His head looked like he is wearing a gas mask. He looked bulky indicating that he is one of the powerhouses.

Beachcomber was the one that transformed Into a Blue Buggy. He had a blue visor and a sliver mouth and his head was round with a few sharp edges. The torso was made by the center of the buggy. The front of the buggy made his entire leg section and the back made the arms. He was a bit shorter than Skids and Mudflap.

The Yellow Yellow Mitsubishi Fuso F-Series FT crane truck. The entire front of the Truck made his chest with the grill. bent upward and the front windows spread apart revealing an autobot symbol. The too portion of the truck made his arms with the entire Crane section on his left arm pointed upward. Whike the lower section of the truck made his legs two wheels on his hips and two on his Ankles. He had a silver face with two blue optics and had a mouth, his head shape was smooth and had two tiny horns on his head.

Silverbolt was the one that transformed into the White F-16 Fighting Falcon. His head was shaped like a rocket with two plates on the side he had a mouth piece and two blue optics. He had four wings on his back indicating the two wings on the jet split and made four, The jet thrusters made his feet, The cockpit and the inside of the jet made his arms. And the his chest had exposed jet bits.

Stratosphere was the one that turned into the Big Bullhead and he was big in robot mode as well considering he is kneeling. The front of the bullhead made his chest and it was split in half with the interior being shown in the middle. His face resembled that of a Kabuki and he had a weird head shape. The back end of the bullhead made his legs, The wings of the bullhead was on his back and we're tilted up. He had Normal arms that weren't made by any of the vehicle. He is basically the same size of Bruticus.

"It is great to serve you again Master." Drift said as he bowed.

"Yeah I agree with him. Glad to see you are okay Boss." Hound said.

"Is WheelJack here since I have some ideas I want to build." Grapple said

"You will soon Grapple." Hoist said.

Silverbolt and Air Raid gave a salute.

"This is great and all but including Wheelie and Brains that is only twelve. What about the other Nineteen?" Jack said.

and that was when The Autobots grimaced and they eyes of the soldiers Widened.

Blake decided to talk.

"You don't think?"

The possibility on where the other Nineteen were was all to clear.

* * *

***At The Decepticon Base***

Barricade was outside of the base as it was his shift for lookout and that was when he saw multiple vehicles and four air vehicle coming at his Direction. Barricade entered the base.

"Lord Megatron we've got a company."

"Let me see!"

Megatron got out of the base along with Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and The combaticons. They all got their weapons out.

The land vehicles and Air vehicles were now in front of them.

The vehicles were A Yellow Front loader, A Green Dump Truck, a Grey and Silver Cement mixer, A Yellow Crane Construction vehicle, A small yellow excavator, A Massive Red Excavator, A Red Bulldozer, A Yellow Bulldozer, A red Caterpillar 776 articulated dump truck, A Beige CH-53E Super Stallion heavy-lift helicopter, A white and red Douglas F-4 Phantom II jet, A Dark Purple Apache Helicopter, A silver Audi R8, A Bomber Plane, A Green Missle Launcher tank and three Black Chevy Suburbans with police lights on top of the car.

The vehicles began to transform and once they transformed the Decepticons put away their weapons as they knew who they were. Megatron walked over to him.

"Scrapper, Long Haul, Mixmaster, High-Tower, Scrapmetal, Scavenger, Rampage, Skipjack, Overload, Grindor, Blitzwing, Spinister, Sideways, Lugnut, Hailstorm, Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet. Welcome." Megatron said.

Scrapper was the Yellow Front loader. his face looked all insect like. His right hand was a claw while his left hand was a bigger claw. His legs was made by the wheels, Scoop and sides of the loader. and his chest was a bit bulky and the drivers area was on his back.

Long Haul is the green dump truck. He was one bulky robot. His face had a weird insect mouth while the rest of his face looked armored. The engine of the truck made the chest, the sides of the truck made his arms with some missles hanging off. Double stacked wheels on both his shoulders, the sides of the front of the truck made the thighs and the rest of the front and the wheel made the rest of the leg.

Mixmaster was the cement mixer. His face was very angular. The parts of the mixer was on his shoulders and elbow. while the rest of the truck made his body and legs.

High-Tower was the Yellow crane. He looked like a creature. His face was very creature liked and is covered by a weird cage, the crab was on too of him and he had short little arms that looked like T-rex arms. The treads of the crab made his feet.

The yellow excavator was Scrapmetal. His hands were claws made by the scoop. His face had a lot of sharp edges. The treads of the excavator made his legs.

Scavenger was the The Giant Red Excavator. His face also had a lot of Sharp edges. and he was only head and arms. The scoop made his arms and the rest of the excavator made bulky shoulders. The treads made two giant wheels. One in top of him and the other wheel is the one to make him move.

Rampage and Skipjack were the Red Bulldozer and Yellow Bulldozer. They both had the same robot mode. Their bodies and Head looked normal and the head(s) look very insect. They had arms with claws and the treads were on their arms making them whips. They don't have legs but in their place was a drill.

Overload was the red Caterpillar 776 articulated dump truck. He is with scavenger on being on of the larger ones. He had six legs and the drivers section made something like a. Scorpion tail. He had two bulky arms.

Grindor is the Beige CH-53E Super Stallion heavy-lift helicopter. He resembled Blackout a lot only difference was that his color is beige and he is a bit bigger than Blackout.

Blitzwing is the white and red Douglas F-4 Phantom II jet. His head have Smith edges, He has red optics and his mouth section almost resembles that of Starscream, The entire cockpit section made his torso, The jet wings were on his back and pointed upwards. The rest of the jet made his arms and legs.

Spinister is the Dark Purple Apache Helicopter. He look like he had a flight helmet and his face had a silver mouthpiece and Red optics. The sides of the helicopter made his arms. The entire cockpit section made his legs. The two helicopter blades and the tail end of the helicopter were all upwards on his back.

Sideways is the Silver Audi R8. His robot mode resembled Barricade only difference was the car parts and his face was more silver and less pointy than Barricades.

Lugnut was the bomber plane. His head is round and has one eye and a big mouth. The entire front section of the plane was split in half and showed the engine and that was his chest. The wings of the plane made his entire arm. And the rest of the plane made his waist and legs.

Hailstorm is The green missle launcher. His head was all green and bulky and he have a silver face with two optics and it almost resembled an old man a little bit. The tank treads made his arms and the rest of the tank made his Legs and torso.

Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet were the three suburbans. Crankcase has no visible vehicle parts on him, he was all silver spikey robot. His head had a lot of Sharp edges and he had gold dreadlocks that reached his shoulders. Crowbar is the same thing only difference is that his head is more smoother but has bigger and sharper teeth and his dreads reached to his shins. Hatchet was the same as crankcase only difference was that he was on all fours making him a creature.

"Lord Megatron." All the Decepticons said as they bowed or kneeled.

"Rise Decepticons. You have all arrived at perfect time. But first how did you find us?"

"We had the help of High-Tower and Hatchet Since they recognized Your scent." Spinister said as his voice had a deep Irish accent.

"Ah. Well it is good you all came Since we have much to do to initiate Order 79. Megatron walked a bit and looked at the sunset.

The Twenty-Nine other Decepticons looked on as well with Meagtron front and center.

"Soon enough this planet along with the universe will belong to The Decepticons!"

* * *

***End Of Book 4***

**Ending Theme: Black Lab: Transformers**

**Now I know that it was out of nowhere in me saying that this was the final chapter for this book and I can't blame. But I did told you this would. be the shortest one and it is.**

**Now hear me out the reason why Book 4 was like this is because I can have time to prepare for book 5 and 6. Those two I just had to know. what I want going to do. Obviously one of the two. is going to. be Dark Of The Moon but I wanted it to. be different then just have it be Dark Of The Moon. But now that I got the ideas ready. I'm ready to get started.**

**But first now we take a look at the current Autobot and Decepticons. So when book five begins these will be the current teams.**

**Autobots: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, Sideswipe, Scoop, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot, WheelJack, Dino/Mirage, Chromia, Breakaway, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Warpath, Beachcomber, Hoist, Grapple, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Stratosphere, Wheelie and Brains.**

**Decepticons****: Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Barricade, Soundwave, Shockwave, Laserbeak, Brawl, Onslaught, Vortex, Blast-off, Swindle, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Scrapper, High-Tower, ScrapMetal, Rampage, Skipjack, Long Haul, Overload, Spinister, Grindor, Crankcase, Crowbar, Hatchet, Bitzwing, Sideways, Hailstorm and Lugnut.**

**So there is that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	54. Book 5, Chapter 1 (The Shape)

_Well I apologize for this chapter taking a long time but here it is the first chapter of book 5, This chapter takes place a day after the final chapter of book 4 so enough talk LETS BEGIN!_

* * *

Today was the next day and at the N.E.S.T base everyone was all wide and awake simply because they did not sleep yesterday. Since yesterday Thirty cybertronians arrived at the world of Remnant there were thirty of them and Twelve of them turned out to be Autobots. But fear rises up for the humans since the other Nineteen did not arrive to the base.

The only reason why is because the the other nineteen are possibly and most likely Decepticons. During this the new Autobots got informed on what to expect from this Planet.

"Tyson we are getting a message from Atlas."

"Answer it." Tyson responded.

Ratchet answered the call and the big monitor showed Ironwood.

"Tyson we had reports of multiple meteors landing here on Atlas and other parts of the world last night. What is happening?"

"Well thirty cybertronians arrived here. Twelve were autobots while the remaining ninteen are possibly Decepticons."

"WHAT!? How did this happened and where are they?" Ironwood said flabbergasted.

"Ay who's Mr.Hardass here?" Crosshairs said pointing to Ironwood.

"What did you call me?"

"Mr.Hardass you Hardass."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes a Hardass"

"Crosshairs stop." Optimus demanded, Optimus then decided to talk to Ironwood. "We apologize for the attitude of my comrade. And as for your question on where the possible Decepticons are, we are not sure. But we are making energon detectors so that we can slot any cybertronian that is around the world of remnant."

"Well how long will they be completed?"

Wheeljack decided to talk.

"They are near finished. Just need to do some few kinks and a test run and they will be ready to go."

"Thanks Einstein. Hope those things will work because right now danger lies in the world of remnant and we need to slot them before bad stuff happens."

"I understand Ironwood." WheelJack.

"I hope you all know what you're doing. This is ironwood signing out." Ironwood said as the screen of the monitor turned off.

"First impressions I don't like that guy one bit." Hound said.

"You'll get use to him" Ironhide said.

While the conversation was happening Jaune and Blake (who are now in their N.E.S.T uniforms) decided to talk.

"Blake I think it is time we call for some assistance." Jaune said as he brought his scroll out.

Jaune then called a person on his scroll and the person answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Ren, it's Jaune. Hey is it alright if you can get our team along with Blake's team at the N.E.S.T base?"

As that was going on Tyson and the Autobots decided to talk about a plan to detect the Decepticons.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tyson said

"I say we split up to teams to place the energon detectors around the world." Optimus said.

"So Shirai, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Menagerie, Patch, Shion, Mistral, Atlus etc. Those places and more." Tyson said.

"Yes. But we must be prepared since there is the possibility of Grimm and of course the Decepticons." Optimus said

"Well send in troops and Autobots and Hopefully some Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Jaune spoke up. "Well" everyone looked at Jaune. "We just called a huntsman and Huntresses."

As that was going on they didn't know that a black printer was not a black printer but a certain

* * *

***With the Decepticons***

Shockwave came up to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron I come to you with some news you won't like."

"And that is Shockwave?"

"Twelve energon signals have been detected along with our Ninteen recruits but those twelve didn't arrive here."

"You think they may be Autobots?

"That is a possibility but will the plan still go ahead?"

"Yes we will start the plan. Is driller ready Shockwave?"

"It Is Megatron."

"Good."

Just Then Soundwave Arrived

"Lord Megatron I have something to report."

"What is it Soundwave?"

"Laserbeak infiltrated the base where the Autobots are. He got information of a plan and that is that the Autobots along with human Forces are going around the world in pairs to put on energon detectors to spot is."

"Oh really? Well then it is actually a good thing. Shockwave you said the artifact is at a facility on the south side of Argus right?"

"Indeed"

"Then we'll need Optimus to come there and distract the others on putting those detectors. When will they start Soundwave?"

"Tommorow"

"Then we will start the plan right now. Decepticons ASEEMBLE!"

* * *

***At The N.E.S.T Base***

Tyson decided to announce something.

"Alright everyone tommorow we will split up in groups and put on energon detectors around the kingdoms. Including areas like Menagerie"

The soldiers all listened to what Tyson was saying.

"But you all better be cautious since there is the possibility of Grimm and the Decepticons so be cautious."

Everyone nodded.

"We begin tommorow so for today let's get some rest since we got something big for tommorow."

The soldiers all agreed as everyone packed up for the night ready for tommorow.

Blake spoke to Jaune

"Jaune do you think just our teams will be enough."

"Ren told me that Ruby is planning on bringing others as well."

"Let's hope it is enough"

They will need all the help they can get since Tommorow is going to get chaotic fast.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was the first chapter of book 5.**

**No this book isn't the DOTM book. That will be book 6 consider book 5 a prequel to The DOTM story (book 6).**

**How this will work is that we will follow different groups in different chapters going to the different areas making book 5 possibly the longest book. as for the big Battle (Final Battle Chapters) I'm still not sure how it will work but I will find a way**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	55. Book 5, Chapter 2 (Let's Go!)

_here's the next chapter of this story and enough talk, let's get to it! so let's begin!_

* * *

Today is the next day and the day were N.E.S.T and the Autobots split in groups to go all over the world of remnant and add energon detectors around the world of remnant. Right now they are waiting for a couple of visitors before they can set off.

They are planning on assigning the groups and who will stay behind in Shirai and WheelJack and Grapple agreed to stay behind while everyone else will go around the world.

Jaune and Blake were talking to each other about this big mission

"Do you think they'll come?" Blake said to Jaune.

"They will."

"Buy they could be all over the world what if they are late?"

"Well late is never an option."

A random voice said and Jaune and Blake turned and saw some familiar people.

"Ren, Nora, Pyrrha!" Jaune said.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang. Good to see you again." Blake said.

"It hasn't been that long." Ruby said.

"Great to see your doing well Blake." Yang said as Blake nodded.

"Same with you"

"So Jaune how has these few months been?" Pyrrah said to Jaune.

"it's been well. I got really use to being here every day." Jaune responded.

Tyson clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone today is a big day and possibly tommorow as well. We informed all the world leaders about us coming to their areas. We all split up into groups."

Everyone in the base nodded. Tyson then told everyone on what they are going to do and what the groups will be.

"Okay so Yang and Ruby will go with Hoist, Beachcomber and Warpath go to Vale. Ren and Nora will go with Drift, Crosshairs and Dino and they will go to Mistral. Pyrrha will go with the Wreckers and Sideswipe to Vacuo. For Atlas Weiss will go with Ironhide, Jazz and Scoop. Meanwhile for Mantle Jack and Neo will go with Chromia, Hound, Skids and Mudflap. Me and My crew will go to Argus with Optimus, Jolt and Ratchet. Jaune and Blake will go to Menagerie with Bumblebee and Arcee."

Everyone nodded, all of them agreeing on how the groups are. Well Jack and Neo are a bit skeptical teaming with Skids and Mudflap again because it was Skips and Mudflap but they have confidence since they have Chromia and Hound by their side.

Tyson them spoke up and this time it was about the roll for the Arielbots.

"The Arielbots will fly around the entire world and they will come to the aid of whoever is in trouble."

WheelJack then spoke up

"Me and Grapple will stay here in Shirai and once I get word that Energon detectors are ready, I will activate them."

Tyson then spoke up again this time about the remaining soldiers.

"And the assigned groups will have a group of soldiers with them incase of any Decepticon encounters."

Everyone Nodded. So after an hour of preparing, the assigned groups went out of the base and they all went into an airship (or in Yang and Ruby's case inside of hoist Since vale is only a few miles away).

Before Optimus can Transform he was called out by WheelJack.

"Wait a minute Optimus before you can go. I want to give you something."

"And what is it?"

"Grapple bring it out."

Grapple then brought out a Big silver truck trailer.

"A trailer?"

"Yes" WheelJack responded.

"I worked hard all night on this so you can use it in battle."

"What does it do?"

"Well one half form a ring circle that had multiple weapons while the other half transforms in a jetwing."

"Really? That is really impressive."

"I want you to take it in case if danger comes your way."

Optimus nodded as he walked to the trailer. Everyone else were walking into the airships and they were all waiting for Optimus to come out. And then Optimus came out in truck mode with the trailer now connected.

"***Whistle* **Optimus sure got an upgrade." Yang said.

"I'll say." Ruby said agreeing with her sister.

Once Optimus entered the airship Tyson turned on his communicater to contact all the groups.

"Okay everyone lets go!"

Tyson then entered the airship and once he did all the airships began to lift up. The Arielbots looked up.

"Okay let's go!" Stratosphere said.

Stratosphere, Breakaway, Silverbolt and Air Raid all transformed into their flight vehicles and flew off. The airships then flew away and Hoist (with Yang and Ruby inside him) with Beachcomber and Warpath. WheelJack and Grapple all waved goodbye.

WheelJack then turned to Grapple.

"Let's get to work."

"Right."

All of the teams were ready to do their missions and to put up the Energon detectors around the world of Remnant.

But they were also prepared for possible confrontations with The Decepticons.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Now I'm going to do something about the up coming chapters and that is. I'm going to let's YOU guys decide on which group you want to follow first.**

**So for example if I see a lot of votes or reviews saying they want to follow the Mantle (Jack, Neo, Chromia, Hound and the twins) Group. Then the next set of chapters will be focused completely on that group specifically all the way up to their big battle (final battle) chapters.**

**And once the big battle (final battle) chapters for that specific group is over then we move on to another group with their chapters.**

**Also yes vote since I made a poll on my profile so you can vote on which group you want to follow first. You can also vote on the Reviews.**

**So which groups you want the focus to be on first?**

**(Vale Group: Yang, Ruby, Hoist, Beachcomber and Warpath.**

**Mistral Group: Ren, Nora, Drift, Crosshairs and Dino.**

**Vacuo group: Pyrrha, Wreckers and Sideswipe.**

**Atlas Group: Weiss, Ironhide, Jazz and Scoop.**

**Mantle Group: Jack, Neo, Chromia, Hound, and the twins.**

**Argus Group: Tyson, Simon, Optimus, Jolt and Ratchet.**

**Menagerie Group: Jaune, Blake, Bumblebee and Arcee.)**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


End file.
